A Heart With Need Of Love New chapter up
by rutvic
Summary: It's a Jommy Tommy and Jude will have to pass complicated path to be toghether what will that be? can their love be strong enough for all the things that are going to happen to tier them apart? will anyone help them or will they find only enymies? R
1. prologe

This story is about love, trust, faith, mistakes, lot of drama & tragedy. It begins with the past so you can understand the future. Give it a try summary inside.

Tommy has a poor family but his real father is very rich and powerful. Tommy finds out about his father and that he has a brother what will he do? Will he ever be part of this rich and powerful family? If not will there be problems for him to marry the one he wants? And if the answer is yes will his father's mistake go in his away and take everything away from him? Read so you will find out and I assure you that the suspense is going to make you crazy but finally it is a love story and a powerful love.


	2. Chapter 1

A Heart With Need Of Love

Chapter 1

15 years ago

Mr Dutois was going for a usual business meeting with his private lawyer Mr Darius Mills. A young boy came running to them with a security running after him because he entered a private property of very rich and very powerful people and without permission.

: Mr Dutois you are Mr Stuart Dutois right?

Secutity:Stop you can't go in there.

Stuart: No, leave him it's ok...Yes, I am what do you want?

:Giulio Alimondi wants to talk to you... he is dying and needs to tell you something...it's impo...

Stuart:I don't know no one named Giulio Alimondi and if he's dying you have to call a priest not me.

:Please Mr

Stuart:Enough I sad leave now.

The boy left as he was told.

Darius:If I'm not wrong Giulio is...

Stuart:I know but I don't want to talk to him.

The boy went back home. The door swung open and...

Giuio: Who's there ?

:Tommy

Giulio:ah, come here...you found that bustard...where is he I can't see him?

Tommy:he didn't want to come

Giulio:(was now very angry) why didn't you do what I told you. now you're going to pay

Tommy:I did what you sad, I went and found Mr Dutois and told him that you wanted to talk to him but he told me that he doesn't know you.

Giulio:that bastard has the face to tell you he doesn't know me? And you what did you do?

Tommy:Nothing

Giulio:NOTHING,NOTHING YOU KNOW THAT I'M DYING AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

Tommy:father I...

Giulio:NO, DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT...how much time do I have to tell you that you are not my son...you want to know who is your father?...he, he is your father Stuart Dutois, him you have to thank for your misery life and anger because of him you are a bastard without name and with nothing...for the first time I need something from him before I die because you're going to be alone and he tells he doesn't know me bastard,bastard

The next morning Darius went to visit Giulio on his way he saw some fighting.

Darius:enough now...(all the boys ran away but one)...ah you're the boy of yesterday...they have told me that that is your house

Tommy:yes

Darius:how is your dad?

Tommy:bad

In Alimondi house

Giulio:who are you?

Darius:I'm the lawyer Darius Mills

Giulio:ah, one of the servants of that bastard Dutois...i know everything about that bastard trust me

Darius:if like you say you know everything about him so you should know that I am not a servant but his lawyer and a good friend of Stuart Dutois.

Giulio:this doesn't change anything ... did he that sent you here?

Darius:no, it was something that I had to do if it's something important as you sad

Giulio:you want to know who I am?

Darius:I know who you are and i know as well that years ago you sad some false things about him

Giulio:what false things...Tommy come here...he is the false thing you say

At Dutois mansion

Darius went to talk to Stuart.

Darius: I went to visit Alimondi

Stuart:why?

Darius:I know that you don't want to remember the episode of years ago but...

Stuart:sit down and tell me what you need to say

Darius:he gave this letter for you

Stuart:I don't want to know what a drunk like him want i don't care if his wife had decided to...

Darius:you want me to read it for you?

**LETTER**

**With the last force that I have I describe myself Stuart Dutois, **

**It's too late for me now to wash all the pain you**

**caused me and my wife with blood. You are rich, happy, powerful and with lot of respect from everyone instead me I'm here in all the misery and waiting for my death to feel free at last. In all these years I haven't stopped hating you and you know exactly why, I should have killed you that day but now the one that is dying is me and not from all the alcohol but from the anger that I kept in me all this time but there is some thing...**

Stuart:stop Darius

**But there is something important you have to know that I never told you Stuart and I think it is about time that you know it. You have a son now he has 14 years old now one batiste him, I call him Tommy but the fishermen had gave him the name of Tommy Quincy. He is an aggressive boy with so much anger and hate in him, I grew him up in hate and let him be the most aggressive and like an animal and you know why because he is your son.**

Stuart:this is all bullshit he is lying, if it was true he wouldn't tell me just now I want to see if he has the courage to tell me all of this in my face

Darius:please Stuart don't get so mad and try to control your self

Stuart:HE CAN'T BE MY SON

Tommy was walking towards his house when he heard Stuart and Darius talking directed to his house.

Darius:look I know that you don't think he's telling the truth but if you had an adventure with his wife it can be possible

Stuart:I don't think it's true because if it is she would have told me and if Giulio Alimondi knew this years ago he could have sad anything and took my reputation away that I have an illegal son

Darius:I don't know maybe he didn't said anything because he ashamed

Stuart:ashamed, he wasn't ashamed when he said that I was having an affair with his wife

Darius: the other is that the dates are corresponding, it could be yours

Stuart:NO, I DON'T HAVE AN ILLEGAL SON

At the house of Alimondi

Giulio:look who's here Mr Stuart Dutois in person close your nose if you can't smell misery

Stuart:what are all these lies you wrote on the letter

Giulio:they are not lies and you now it and you have only to look at the boy. Look at his face and you see that he is identical as you

Giulio:If it was true I could have know before but this didn't happened why are you saying this story why should I believe you

Giulio:you want to know why I kept this secret till now, so I could educate him the way I want and make him an aggressive killer and I did it. Tommy Quincy is like the devil he's full of hate and a thief and if you take him with you he will be your punishment that you could ever have and if you leave him he will remain a bastard that no one will ever want and he will finish in prison with the sentence of death. I don't care what you decide I don't care about him and his future because he is yours, HE IS YUR SON, HE'S YOUR BLOOD AND BASTARD LIKE YOU

Stuart:(he went to suffocate Giulio but Darius stopped him) NO, HE'S NOT MY SON NO

Tommy entered his house.

Stuart:and you what are you doing here? You were hiding?

Tommy:I was out here

Stuart:you were listening eh?

Tommy:no, I was out here

Stuart:yes, but you were listening what we were saying a minute ago ANSWER

Darius:Stuart stop it I think it's better if we go now

Stuart:yes, this place is not place for people like us

Darius:Tommy if you need anything with your father just come and ask for me ask for the lawyer Darius Mills. Goodbye Tom.

At Dutois mansion

Stuart:of course this is all a lie that man is a drunk and the sickness has made him mad if he was really my son I should have known before

Darius:and what do you want to do now

Stuart:about what...I don't know but you have to promise me you will never say a word of this to anyone

Darius:don't worry I promise

Later on that day

Stuart:how are you sweaty?

Anna: (Anna Dutois the wife of Stuart) good and you?

Stuart:fine where is Chris? (Chris Dutois the son of Stuart and Anna age 10 years old)

Chris: here dad how are you, where were you on business?

Stuart:yes, and when you are old enough I will take you with me

In the living room

Victoria Harrison is the cousin of Anna Dutois she recently lost her husband in a tragic accident and was left with her two young daughters. Sadie the older one was 9 years old and Jude was 6 years old. Victoria was a little bit worried about her daughters because of the accident of her husband she had lost some money and was left not that rich. She was talking to Anna about her worries.

Anna: Victoria I was thinking we are in a better position than you are now and I don't think my son will need a wife with money but a good title like yours will be good for him. You have two wonderful daughters and when they are older I'm sure they will be pretty. For my son I will prefer Jude what do you think?

Victoria:that would be wonderful, I will be grateful to you

Anna:that's it then I think you should sent Sadie to that school and I will take care of the education of Jude she will be the best wife for my son.

In Alimondi's house

Guilio:Tommy

Tommy:I'm here

Guilio:don't ever forget what I told you Mr Stuart Dutois has abused your mother when you are older you have to kill him kill him, kill him Tommy for your mother

Tommy:dad, dad (Giulio died that night)

At Dutois mansion

Chris: can I go horse riding today?

Anna: no, you could hurt yourself

Stuart:yes, you can go you have to learn a day or another

Anna: I don't think that was a great idea and if he get hurt

Stuart:if he's going to continue the family business he has to be strong and not worry to get hurt. There are children of his age know even how to take care of themselves. You're going to make our son a 

frightened man and leave everyone to do anything to him because he will be afraid to fight for what he wants.

Anna:I just want to teach our son how to be a gentleman and to be educated the best

Stuart:I know and I want him too to be a gentleman but let him take out his courage too

Anna thoughts:'My son will be the best gentleman and not a man with just a suite like you'.

At Darius's office

Darius:you know what this will be for you, at Dutois mansion you will never be hungry and you will have anything you need you will learn how to work in legal way

Tommy:I don't want

Darius:sorry, but I can't believe you other boys will jump with joy to have an opportunity like this and now Giulio is death you have nothing to do here

Tommy: I said no

Darius:don't be so stubborn you will go to a beautiful mansion with everything you can imagine and you can live like a real person. Stuart Dutios is a great man with a great heart and he wants to help you

Tommy:it's not true and I don't want to go to his mansion

Darius:your father has told you something before he died? He told you something bad about Mr Dutois... I don't care I have to take you there with good or bad I think it's better if you accept or i have to take you with force

Tommy:if you take me there with force I can always escape

Darius:and the police will get you ...listen I will tell you how to do I will be there for 2 or 3 days at the mansion and if when I leave you don't want to stay there than I will bring you back with me ok

Tommy:why don't you leave me work here with you?

Darius:we think about that after we go to the mansion but for now you need to accept to offer Mr Dutois offered you. Tom you're making a mistake if you think that he's a bad person he's a good man, generous, he has a wonderful and big mansion his wife is a powerful lady and they have a son a little bit younger than you are maybe Mr Dutois wants you to be a company to his son and make friends with him you will find yourself very good there I'm sure of that.

In the Dutois mansion

Stuart:you did that?

Anna: yes, I think Jude will be a beautiful lady for Chris

Stuart:yes, she can be the most beautiful creature on this planet but who told you that Chris will like her? And I don't think that planning a marriage for others is nice they have to decide who they want to marry.

Anna: There are many ways how you can help them want one another

Stuart:if you say so...I'm going out

Anna: you're going to the bar?

Stuart:yes, I need to relax a little

Anna thoughts:'go to your whores but my son will never be like you'

The next day at the Dutois mansion

Chris: father Mr Darius is here with a boy

Darius:good morning

Chris: who is the boy dad?

Stuart:a friend...I'm glad that you came Tommy

Darius:Tom say hello to Mr Dutois

Stuart:don't worry he will learn...this is my son Chris I will be happy if you two became friends

Chris:that's why Mr Mills brought him here you told him to bring him for me

Stuart:yes

Anna: good morning Mr Mills

Darius:good morning to you Mrs Dutois how are you?

Anna: good thank you

Chris: you see mom dad had told Mr Mills to bring me a friend

Anna: a friend, what a joke is this Mr Mills

Stuart:Anna we talk later Chris take with you Tommy he needs a bath and new clothes

Chris: I have a suite a little bit bib for me I can give him that

Stuart:yes?

Chris: it's the blue one that uncle brought me

Anna: that one is new you can't give it to him this is crazy

Stuart:please leave my son to be generous with others

Anna: but Stuart did you see this...

Stuart:Chris has all the suites he wants I think it's good to give that one to Tommy...take him to your room son ... go, go with my son...Darius can you go in my office I will be there in a minute

Anna: who is that boy?

Stuart:his name is Tommy he's an orphan

Anna: where did you fund him and why did you bring him here?

Stuart:I told you because he's orphan and he has no money

Anna:I appreciate your gesture but you can give him to someone else why you told Chris to take him to his room? Why you're leaving him dress Chris's suites you could have ask the servants to give him some of their clothes

Stuart:Were you Christian's charity?

Anna:you now I always am but this case is different there are hundreds of orphan children without food and you had brought one home and neither told your son to be his friend. Maybe this kid has something special for you maybe you know him

Stuart:ok I tell you the truth Tommy was the son of a man who I put in misery I was wrong with him and now I need to help his son so I will be ok with my conscious you don't believe me?

Anna:in your life you put many people in misery and your conscious was ok with it and you never brought their children in our house you could have told me something more plausible because I think that, that boy is the son of one of your whores

Stuart:that's enough now Tommy is here because I wanted him and he's staying here if you like it or not do you understand

In Chris's room

Chris: now you look like another person

Tommy:yes

Chris: like that you are good

Tommy:yes, it's true

Chris: the bad thing is that my shoes didn't fit you

Tommy:it doesn't matter I prefer walk with bare foot

In the living room

Darius:it wasn't easy to bring him here he didn't wanted to come I had to promise him I take him back with me when I leave here he's different not in bad he's very intelligent he's stubborn and very reserved he has a dignity of his you understand immediately who he took them from

Stuart:from whom? I wish you haven't believed in the entire thing Giulio Alimondi said. I decided to have him here only because I knew his mother only for that

Chris and Tommy walk in the living room.

Chris:dad what do you think he looks good right he looks like another person

Stuart was looking at Tommy and didn't hear his son talking.

Chris: what's happening?

Darius: nothing you look good Tommy why don't you take him to see your horse.

Chris:are you mad dad?

Stuart:what...no go and do what Darius told you

Chris:yes, come Tommy

After the boy left.

Stuart:it can't be true, before when I saw him with the other clothes he was like the other poor boys but...

Darius:neither did I but it's true he has your face

Stuart:this is crazy that he is really my son. I had another child but didn't know but why she didn't tell me why no one did...Tommy knows that I'm his father?

Darius:he didn't say anything to me but I think he knows

Stuart:I can't think right now he's a smart kid and with courage he's different from Chris what should I do Darius Anna will never let me give my name and I can't leave him like this like he doesn't have parents...he's my son

Out from the Dutois mansion in the woods

Chris:why are you mad Tommy?

Tommy:because I don't like to stay here

Chris: you were better were you where before?

Tommy:of course I did whatever I wanted I could go near the beach, port and even on boats

Chris:you know how to sail?

Tommy:yes, and you what do you do

Chris:I study with my private teacher, ride horses and play piano

Tommy:play piano, you know how to fight how to take something to someone without him know? I bet you never saw a nude woman

Chris:what a nude woman?

Tommy:yes, without clothes

Chris:but that is a sin

Tommy:a sin is when you're hungry and nowhere to live

Chris:but there is lot of food

Tommy:for you perhaps

Chris:if you stay with us you will never be hungry

Tommy:I don't want to stay here I don't like people telling me what to do and you mother hates me and I don't stay where I'm not wanted it' better like this

Chris:wait Tommy I want you to stay

Back inside the Dutois mansion

Anna was walking by her husband office and heard a conversation between her

husband and Darius.

Stuart:what is that?

Darius:it's the letter of Alimondi I kept it because I didn't know if you wanted to keep it or throw it away...in some way I feel guilty for 

what happened if i haven't went to Alimondi you will had never found out about Tommy

Stuart:no, you have nothing to feel guilty about I will find a way to resolve this problem of that boy and even if Alimondi had grew him up in anger and hate I will do anything in my power to make him a gentleman m son will never have to go to jail

Darius:the thing that I'm worried about is Anna I don't think she will ever accept Tommy's presence

Stuart:Anna will do what I say

Back with Tommy and Chris they are walking near the entrance.

Chris:don't worry me will tell him...dad, Tommy doesn't want to stay here

Stuart:it's the truth and why not?

Tommy:because I like more the beach

Stuart:I think it's a good answer Tommy you know how to read and write?

Tommy:for sailing it's not important

Stuart:but to be a good sailor you have to be educated, i propose something for you, you will stay here till you learn how to read and write and you can go to sailing school too and when you're ready you will be a great captain

Tommy:a captain me?

Stuart:yes, you

Chris:Tommy please say yes

Stuart:what do you think?

Tommy:(laughs) yes

Inside the Dutois mansion

Stuart:what happened?

Anna:nothing just the normal headache

Stuart:ah, I'm sorry Darius is leaving you want to say bye?

Anna:tell him bye and that I'm sorry for not coming down...I already told the maids to prepare you the other room for a day you know till the headache pass

Stuart:how you wish

The next week in Stuart's office at the mansion Stuart was writing a letter for

Darius.

LETTER

Dear Darius,

In these days I reflected carefully and I decided to take all the proceed so Tommy will be legally my son. I don't care about what people will say and I don't care if Anna will be angry. I think this is the best thing I can do and I'm not going to change my mind

Stuart Dutois

There was knock on the door and Anna came in.

Stuart:it was a big headache this one

Anna:yes, because it's your entire fault, all the pain and shame you make me feel how could you bring in this house the son of your whore and don't try to deny it because I heard anything you and Darius were saying about him. That boy your son yours and one of your whores you go to. How could you bring him here under my roof and let him be friend with my son

Stuart:that's enough calm down Anna

Anna:I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN AND I WILL SAY WHATEVER I WANT I'm not going to allow him here and I'm going to shout it out loud i don't want him and you have to take him out from here or I will leave with my son

Stuart:you're not going to do nothing from that and now sit down. Yes Tommy is my son but he was born before we got married

Anna:but we were engaged

Stuart:I'm going to make him legally my son I will give him m name

Anna:you can't do me this what people will say?

Stuart:of course you only think about other people you only want to be seen as the perfect wife, what will they say if I tell them that you don't even look at me anymore, you don't leave me touch you, not give me what a normal men want

Anna:that enough it's nothing to do with what we're saying

Stuart:of course it is you think about people and I will tell them why I search other women...I'm going to do what is right and that's it. In this letter I ordered to Darius to proceed with everything to make Tommy be legally my son and with my name and I will take it to him personally.

Anna:no, Stuart don't do it

Chris heard the screaming of his parent and came in the studio.

Chris:what happened mom?

Anna:nothing, come here

Servant:Mike (another man who works for the Dutois family) that is not Mr Dutois?

Mike:yes

Servant:he's going to break his neck if he's going to ride like that

Mike:probably

And that's what happened Stuart hit his head with a tree and fell from his horse.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris: Tommy...Tommy why you're not answering?

Tommy:you found so

Chris: my parents had a fight

Tommy:why?

Chris: I don't know but I never saw them fighting like this

Tommy:he has hit her?

Chris: what are you saying; a man never hit a woman

Tommy:oh no

Chris: of course not a gentleman will ever do it

Tommy:perhaps gentlemen don't hit their wives but there are many men who do and women who hit their husbands

Chris:you're saying the truth? Have you ever see someone hitting someone?

Tommy:you don't know the real world right you're always in this mansion protected from your parents

Chris:of course I'm still protected from my parents I'm still a child but not for too long. My mother told me that in few years she's going to take me to a college in Paris

Tommy:Paris and where it is?

Chris:in France it's far away from here it's in the other part of the ocean. There I will see many people and I will learn many different things

Tommy:you don't have to go that far to learn things where I used to live near the beach you could hear the stories f the marines about other countries, they play cards, drink and when they fight they take out their knives and then the party begins

:help someone help

Tommy:I think they found someone lifeless

Chris: someone death

Tommy:or death or hurt badly

Chris: but that's my dad...dad...dad

They took Stuart in his room.

Anna: what happened Mike?

Mike: he fell from his horse

Anna: how it's possible my husband is one of the best riders

Mike: (talking to the other servant) go and call the doctor

Anna: go hurry

Chris: dad, dad

Anna:no don't go near him...go and tell Anita (anther servant)to bring some water go hurry

Chris:what happened mother

Anna:I don't know they told me he fell from his horse...Stuart...Stuart please try to say something

Stuart:Chris

Chris:yes, dad I'm here

Stuart:I'm dying and you will be in charge of this house

Anna:Stuart don't talk like this the doctor is coming and you will be fine

Stuart:take care of your mother and of Tommy, you have to help Tommy...you have to love him...you have to love him like if he is your brother

Chris:yes, dad

Stuart:in my...in my pocket there is a letter (Anna cut him off and told Chris)

Anna:hurry go in the kitchen and see if the water is ready tell them to hurry up go

In that moment the servant came with the water.

Anna:we have to clean him you have to help me

Servant:look Mrs

Anna looked at her husband taking his last breath.

Anna:Stuart no Stuart (crying)

Chris:dad, dad (crying)

After an hour Anna and Chris who was still crying for the death of his father.

Anna:calm down sweaty sit down

Chris:I want to stay near my father

Anna:later now they need to wash him

Chris:he told me to take care of Tommy

Anna:we talk about this later

Anna left and went in the room were her husband was being washed.

Anna:where had you put his jacket?

Servant:it's over there Mrs

Anna went for the jacket and searched in the pocket ere Start had told her he put

the letter but there was nothing and began to panic. Than she remembered that

Mike was the one who found him and went to ask.

Mike:(talking to Tommy) you're afraid right, you already were hoping to be like Mr Chris but I don't think that Mrs Anna is going to leave a bastard like you here

Anna:Mike, Mike

Mike:yes, Mrs

Anna:when you brought Stuart had something fallen from his jacket?

Mike:Ah, yes this (and he hand her the letter with the future of Tommy)

Anna:had you read it?

Mike:no, Mrs

Anna:ok and don't tell anyone about this letter ok?

Mike:don't worry you know that you can trust me

The day after there was the funeral everyone was there to say goodbye to Stuart

Dutois. Later that day in Chris's room.

Chris:now I'm an orphan too just like you Tommy. It's not the same without a father, you know what my father told me before he died?

Tommy:what?

Chris:to take care of you

Tommy:you have to take care of me (laugh)

In that moment Anna came in the room.

Anna:Chris (she saw Tommy) you have nothing to do here go away...do you hear me go away and I don't want to see you anymore

Chris:mom...no wait Tommy

Anna:leave him he doesn't belong here

Chris:why you sent him away mom, my father said...

Anna:your father was dying he didn't know what he was saying and now finish to dress

Outside the mansion Tommy went to the stables and changed back to his old clothes. In the meantime Chris finished dressing and went to search for Tommy. After a few minutes he found him in the stable with his old clothes on.

Chris: why did you put your old clothes on?

Tommy:because I'm leaving

Chris: no, my father wanted that you stay here

Tommy:but now your mother is in charge and she doesn't want me here

Chris: I know but I will convince her to let you stay

Tommy:leave it like this after all I don't like this house...I left here your clothes

Chris:I want to come with you, I want to learn how to sail and fishing. When I will be older I want to be a marine

Tommy:when you're older you can do whatever you want but now no

Chris:I can always leave and then come back in the meantime we can always buy a boat I have money

Tommy:you have money?...your money?

Chris:of course I have much money in a box, if you wait for me this afternoon I will meet you under the usual tree and we can lave together

Tommy:they will never leave you come with me

Chris: I run away and I will take care of you like my father told me

Tommy:(laughing) ok

Chris: we leave this afternoon we meet at the same place near the tree

Tommy:ok

Back to the mansion Dutois in Anna's room. Anna was lying in her bed. Their was a knock at the door

Anna: (to the servant) go and see who it is

Servant:yes, Mrs

Victoria:can I come in?

Anna: of course

Victoria: how are you feeling?

Anna: you can imagine

Victoria:I know my husband left me a few months ago and to lose a husband...but now you have to be strong and pray god to give you some peace. Think that at least Stuart haven't left you with money problems

Anna:you know Victoria that I can help you with money

Victoria:I know cousin but I don't care about me, I'm going to sell the house in the country and I go leave in the other one on the beach. The problem is my daughters' future

Anna:about this we will talk later...Anita (the servant) tell Mike to go find Chris...who knows where he is...t will be a great responsibility to grew up a son without a father...how I'm going to do it Victoria

Victoria:just stay calm you will do it

That afternoon Tommy was waiting for Chris under the tree where they were

suppose to meet.

Chris:Tommy

Tommy:did you brought the money

Chris:yes, it's here look...my father on my birthdays has always given me money and even sometime...with these we can buy a boat and sail in all the oceans

Tommy:we can't take them in this box let's put them in our pockets

Mike:(shouting loud to try to find Chris) Chris...Mr Chris

Tommy:they are looking for you...let's go

They were running when Chris realized that he forgot something in the box and

went back to bring it, but when he was leaving again...

Chapter 2 (part 2)

Mike:what are you doing here your mother wants you lets go (and took him by the arm)

Chris:Tommy, no Tommy... help me

Mike:let's go move

Chris:TOMMY

Back to the mansion Anna was in Stuart's office when Mike brought her son back.

Mike told her about Tommy and Chris what they were going to do.

Anna:ah, so he stole your money

Chris:no, he didn't stole it from me I gave it to him

Anna:don't try and protect him that boy is a thief

Mike:I can go and search for him if you want Mrs

Anna:no, Chris go in your room and don't leave before I tell you to

Mike:I can take someone with me he can't be too far

Anna:no, leave him in this way we solved a problem...tell Mr Darius to come here

Mike:yes, Mrs

After an hour

Darius:you needed me Mrs Anna?

Anna:yes

Darius:I'm sorry of what happened with Tommy but I'm sure he didn't stole that money from Chris

Anna:I don't want that bastard name to be said in this house...at how I was informed my husband business papers are at your office

Darius:yes, they are

Anna:I want them here in my house you have something to say about it

Darius:no, of course not Mrs Anna when I get back I will send you everything

Anna:I thank you for what you've done for my husband but I don't think I will need you anymore

Darius:I did something wrong that you're treating me like this?

Anna:I think you know exactly what you've done

Some days after in Anna's bedroom.

Victoria:you're removing all Stuart's clothes?

Anna:yes, I want to take them in the room that is in the back

Victoria:I would like to stay a little bit longer but I have to take care of my daughters

Anna:don't worry I'm fine...they already prepared a car for you?

Victoria:yes, so are you going to sent Chris to that college in France?

Anna:yes, I want him to be educated in the best way and about your daughters Victoria I think you should accept the offer your wife's brother told you. Leave to take care of Sadie and of course I will take care of Jude.

Victoria:you're so good and generous I'm very grateful for what you're doing for us

Anna:you don't have to don't forget we are cousins and I want that Jude will grow up like a real lady so she can be the best wife for Chris

15 years later (the present)

Now Tommy is 29 years old

Jude 21

Sadie24

Chris27

At the Harrison's house on the beach

Victoria:you saw Jude?

Carmen (servant):I think she's on the beach...a boy brought this for you (and gave her a letter)

Victoria:it's a letter from Sadie go and tell Jude

Carmen:yes, Mrs

Jude was on the beach she loved to go there it was quite and she could write her

songs without anyone around. She was a song writer but no one knew, her future

mother in law used to tell her that doing music is not in their class they just had to

listen or dance to it so she kept it a secret for herself.

Carmen:Miss, Miss Jude your mother wants you a letter ad came from your sister

They went back to the Harrison's house

Jude:what Sadie says?

Victoria:that she is good and having lot of fun. She went to some parties and that in the city you can't get sad and that the clothes of Paris are very, very wonderful. I think your sister is beginning to enjoy too much herself sometime I think if I did good to leave her with your aunty

Jude:of course you did the right decision mother and I think from there she can even find a good husband for her

Victoria:I wish, but I don't think she will have your fortune

Jude:I don't think there is another man like Chris

Victoria:of course not

In the city of Canada were Sadie was

Sadie:(talking to her friends) time changes a girl like to seduce man. A word with double meaning, your skirt that goes up, some moves...

Friend:Sadie stop it what will say your mother if she hear you?

Sadie:(laughing)

Friend 2:look who's coming Jamie

Sadie:and who is the guy next to him?

Friend:what you don't know?...he's Chris Dutois

Sadie:Chris (Sadie's thoughts wow his beautiful wow that blonde hair and those blue eyes and that body wow his gorgeous may b even in bed. He can't be the one promised to my sister she too ...not like him he needs someone like me beautiful and seductive)

Jamie:that one over there (he was referring to Sadie) she is the beautiful one, she's attractive, seductive and hot

Chris:wow how you present a person

Jamie:no, it's the truth you want to meet her

Chris:of course why not

Jamie:come

Back to the conversation of the ladies

Friend:where did you know him?

Sadie:his mother and mine are cousins and my sister...

Jamie:ladies

Friend:good morning Jamie

Sadie:what happened to your hand? (Jamie had a bandage in his hand)

Jamie:just a little accident

Sadie:I'm glad you came

Jamie:how could I miss a party with the beautiful ladies in and even because my friend here is dying to meet you

Chris:Chris Dutois...it's my pleasure meeting you Miss

Sadie:don't tell me that you don't remember me?...I'm Sadie Harrison the daughter of your aunty Victoria

Chris:you're Sadie?

Back to the beach in Canada to the Harrison's house

Jude:I was coming I needed to give something to the teachers

Friend:it's ok but now let's talk about other things...you can't imagine what Mandy told me (Mandy is their other friend)

Jude:what (she was getting anxious) she already returned from Paris

Friend:yes, and you will never guess who she seen there...your (boyfriend) (it's in brackets because they had never seen each other for years) Chris Dutois

Jude:Chris so he's back you're saying the truth?

Friend:Mandy said that his beautiful and very attractive and that all the women eyes were on him...you're not jealous?

Jude:no, why should I if it's that attractive I think it's normal that women look at him ...if his back t means I will see him soon ...it had past so much years when I last saw him ...And if he don't recognize me

Friend:what are you saying of course he must have a lot of your photos like you have his?

Jude:but it's not the same thing to see a person on a photo

Friend:and you don't have to worry about him Mandy said that he is a real gentleman

Jude:it's...it's like I'm dreaming...it's been 7 years without seeing him...7 years without seeing Chris

Back to the city the house were Sadie is living

Friend:so Chris Dutois is your sister's boyfriend?...and for how long?

Sadie:ah, it's a long time now my mother and aunt had planned everything for their marriage

Friend:your sister is very lucky you know. Chris is very attractive and even rich

Sadie:he's super rich he has a big mansion with fields near it

Friend:and they love each other?

Sadie:(laughing) the last time they see each other was about 7 years ago during a holiday he was at the mansion

Friend:and what does it mean the long distance doesn't take away a love

Sadie:oh, don't be crazy how can you love someone without seeing him once

Friend:and why not love is something that comes from the heart

Sadie:yes, but it pass from the eyes, with words, with kisses and touches and if I know well my sister between them there was nothing of this neither an affective touch

Friend:after all I think that Chris is beautiful and a real gentleman and I think Jude is the luckiest person in the world

In the city at Chris's house

Chris:her family lives at the beach and my mother and Sadie's are cousins...the last time I saw them they were teenagers very thin and not with a good character and look now how they are...eh of course Sadie because Jude I don't know

Jamie:if it was for me I'm ready to kidnap her

Chris:it's not necessary you just have to tell her to marry her

Chris:for you it's easy but for me my finances are not that great in this moment and if I don't find a rich wife one of these days I will finish killing myself (laughing) Sadie is very beautiful and her name is powerful in this city but they don't have money ...so I toast for the ugly women but rich

That evening at the beach at Harrison's house

Victoria:Chris is back? Who told you?

Jude:Mandy told a friend of mine that she saw him in the city why aunty Anna didn't told us?

Victoria:maybe she couldn't come

Jude:but maybe she could have sent someone or a letter and we could have known. When she told me I was imberised we are engaged I had to be the first to know that he was back don't you think mom?

Victoria:don't be like this I'm sure that if Anna didn't told us is because she couldn't

Jude:Don't you think that it's not normal that Chris had never wrote me a letter or a card nothing it was always aunty Anna that told us how he was

Victoria:but neither did you, you never wrote him

Jude:because he had to write first when we were little I didn't care because at young age you don't think about these things but now I think e could have wrote me even only a line

Victoria:it doesn't mean all people like to write, Jude don't worry about these things now his back and we can prepare for your marriage

Jude:And if he doesn't like me

Victoria:what are you saying?

Jude:I'm saying that he was in Paris of course he saw other women there and of a different society I don't now maybe he will think I'm not good for him

Victoria:you don't have to think those things. You received the best education of a princess, your aunty in person had get you the best educator to be the best for her son and as his mother she will know of course what Chris likes don't you think

The next morning

Friend:I don't know why you're so tense my parents were engaged for a long time before they got married my father was in another city and they wrote only few letters to each other

Jude:you have said it a few letters not nothing like me and Chris

Friend:and why are you so mad now?

Jude:because before I didn't thought about it but now I don't think that this is a way to show someone that you care

Friend:maybe your boyfriend is lazy to write... or maybe this is an accuse to move back from the marriage?

Jude:why should I?

Friend:maybe because you're not sure that you love him

Jude:I..., no,... I do I think about him a lot

Friend:so why are you so worried?...you have to think that in days he will be here with you he will sing to you and give you lot of kisses

Back in the city with Sadie

Sadie:Chris what a surprise

Chris:I brought you some sweets

Sadie:oh, how sweet of you please sit down

Chris:thanks, they told me that you're alone

Sadie:yes. I am you wanted someone else? (She told him seductively)

Chris:no of course not I came to see you

Sadie:(flirting) me?

Chris:why you didn't want me?

Sadie:no it's fine I was just surprised you wanted to see me

Chris:why you're beautiful and from the first time I saw you I dreamt of your eyes every night (Chris thoughts and even of your body undermine)

Sadie:you're adorable, but I know you must have seen many beautiful ladies in Europe

Chris:yes, that true but no one was beautiful as you are

Sadie:don't look at me that way or I'm going to blush

Chris:you're going to Thursday's party at Jamie's house?

Sadie: yes, and it's going to be my last party for long I'm sad I have to go back to my mother's house at the beach

Chris:why

Sadie: I don't like it there it's so quite there

Chris:you like the parties don't you?

Sadie:yes, not bad and it's a way you can see people our friends talk with them

Chris:but I'm sure you have friends at the beach too

Sadie:not exactly they are my sister's friends not mine. They are different you can't talk with them

Chris:and you what do you like to talk about?

Sadie:how much questions you're making me why don't you talk to me about your self

Chris:what do you want to know?

Sadie:for example what are your types, about what you talk to your friends?

Chris:in these last days I talked only of a beautiful lady that she already has a place in my heart my thoughts are all about her

Sadie:oh...and who is she?

Chris:do you think I need to say it?

Sadie:don't you think you're a little too open

Chris:if I offended you I'm sorry

Sadie:no, you haven't offended me the truth is that I was never alone with a gentleman before and the most with one like you

Chris:I'm sorry I came when you were alone, are you mad?

Sadie:I don't think I can never be mad at you

Chris:so I see you next Thursday at Jamie's house right?

Sadie:of course

Chris:I will look forward to see you again, bye

At the beach at the Harrison's house

Jude:hi, aunty Anna it's a pleasure to see you

Anna:it's a pleasure to me too sweetie...where is your mother

Jude:she's at the mall she will be back soon...do you want something to drink?

Anna:no I will leave soon I'm leaving for the city Chris is back

Jude:I know my friend saw him there

Anna:it's a little bit more now and he will be here with us...you can't imagine what a sacrifice it was for me to live away from my only child all these years. He had visited all Europe but now he has to take care of the mansion I had enough taking care of the finances ...with your help obviously.

Jude:thank you aunty

Anna:while I'll be at the city I will buy you the dress for the marriage how you already know it's going to be my present for you and I promise you it's going to be as for a queen

Jude:you did so much for me aunty that I don't know how to thank you

Anna:you don't have to thank me I want only that you will be the perfect wife for my son

Jude:don't worry I care a lot about Chris

On Thursday at Jamie's house

Sadie:I don't want to go away, I don't want to stay there without anyone to talk to

Friend:I understand you but...

Sadie:the fact is there is nothing there just fishermen and thieves if I didn't found a husband here how could I find one there

Friend:there's Chris Dutois

Chris:hi...am I interrupting something?

Friend:no, Sadie is mad because the after tomorrow she has to go back home

Sadie:yes, I and my friend are like sister and I'm going to miss her

Chris:but if they want they can come to my mansion it's big enough

Friend:thank you

Chris:and for you Sadie my house is always open

Sadie:oh, you're going to do this for me

Chris:to see you laugh I can do what ever

A few days later at the city in Chris's house

Chris:mom you're here how are you?

Anna:fine, let me see you,... you look beautiful

Chris:why didn't you tell me you were coming ...how did you get here?

Anna:with the train

Chris:everything was ok?

Anna:yes, when I was there I saw Sadie your cousin she was going back home

Chris:you saw her

Anna:yes, she's pretty

Chris:Sadie is beautiful mom and I think I love her

Anna:what?

Chris:that I think I love Sadie and I want to marry her


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3 (part 1)

At Chris's house in the city he was sitting in the living room talking with his

mother.

Chris:at first I haven't recognized her but I couldn't take my eyes off of her from the first time I saw her of course we have to...

Anna:what are you saying Chris you can't ask Sadie to marry you

Chris:why not Sadie s not engaged

Anna:but you are

Chris:(shocked) me with whom?

Anna:with Jude her sister

Chris:oh, just stop it with this story, who do you think is going to take seriously this craziness

Anna:it's not craziness but a real engagement Jude is waiting for you years now so you can marry her. I don't know how you could think of someone else when you knew you ...

Chris:I didn't knew nothing mother

Anna:but you knew it since you were a little boy that one day you and Jude will marry

Chris:to a little boy you can say many thing and stories. That the fairies are for real and other stuff like this but not an adult. Why hadn't you talked to me more about this engagement?

Anna:I thought it wasn't necessary, I my letter I always wrote you about Jude and 7 years ago when you came for the holiday you were always together I thought it was clear

Chris:and of course you were wrong, and if I spoke to Jude is because she's my cousin and invited to our house and I did as a gentleman. I don't want to offend you mother but you made a mistake to plan something for me without my permission

Anna:many marriages were planned like this

Chris:not mine, I'm sorry but I'm not going for this marriage. I want to marry Sadie...Sadie knows about this planned marriage with her sister?

Anna:yes, everyone knows our relatives, friends, everyone no Chris you get do this. For Jude this is going to be terrible, she already sees herself as your fiancé and she loves you. She's beautiful she knows how to cook, knit, she speaks three languages and things that good wives need to know.

Back at the beach at Darius office Victoria went to talk to Darius as he was her

lawyer.

Darius:hi Mrs Harrison you could have stayed home and called me I would have come

Victoria:don't worry I needed to go to the mall as well

Darius:how are you?

Victoria:fine thank you. Did you know that Chris Dutois had came back from Europe

Darius:yes, of course

Victoria:so how you already know when Chris is back we will have the date of their wedding and we have many preparations to do

Darius:and Jude what does she think?

Victoria:she's happy and excited

Darius:if Chris is the same boy I knew respectful and generous your daughter will be very lucky

Victoria:I think that she will be...exactly of this I wanted to talk to you about

Darius:of course I'm at your order

Victoria:even if my cousin Anna is going to give her the dress for the marriage I wanted to give her something to and I would like to use the money my husband left for us

Darius:how you wish, today I will sent a telegram to the back for the account

Victoria:thank you so like this Jude will have a present from me too

Darius:let me tell you Mrs Harrison that your name and Jude is much better than money...how is Sadie

Victoria:she's fine we're waiting for her she's coming back...I was wishing she could have found a husband there but these days everyone look for money and not the person

Darius:yes, it true no one see a person buy her character any how she is I the inside but she can always find a good guy here too

Victoria:I wish your words will be listened

At the beach in the Harrison's house Jude was talking to her friend about Sadie.

Friend:she haven't found a husband there?

Jude:no

Friend:so she's going to come here forever

Jude:of course this is her house

Friend:beautiful how she is your sister will take all men eyes on her and we will have none

Jude:please she I beautiful but she' a decent lady

Friend:perhaps I exaggerated a little but she's not that decent, you remember last year when she was here she always dressed in a seductive way and you could see more skin than clothes and she always treated you like you didn't know how to dress only because you dress decently

Jude:I know but my sister is like this it's part of her character but inside she's a good person and if you want to know the truth I'm sorry for her my mother had wished so much that she could find a good husband like me

Friend:Jude you know I'm a little bit jealous of you

Jude:(laughs) (Jude's thoughts I wish that I will be lucky as everyone is saying because I don't know I feel like if something is going to happen maybe because it's a long that I saw him last or it's because I don't love him or I do? I don't know how can I know if I never heard from him never saw him for years...I need to see him see if there will be that spark that it should be or maybe I'm too romantic)


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3(part 2)

At Chris's house Chris and Anna had came back from the mall and they were in

the living room.

Chris:how are the finances going at the mansion?

Anna:very good Mike had took care of all the finances and everything in these years and he did great but I wish you could stay there with me forever ...when are you coming back

Chris:at the end of this month but first mother we have to clear all this story of me and Jude

Anna:in my opinion you have to see her first and talk to her a little before

Chris:no

Anna:I'm sure if you see her you will be in love with her in a second she's more beautiful then Sadie

Chris:she can be the most beautiful women in the world but I don't love her mother it is this difficult to understand? And how you put me in this situation you have to fix it

Anna:have you imagined what this will be to Jude?

Chris:yes, I can imagine but it's not my fault and neither is hers but this is the situation. Try to understand I saw many friends marry without love and their marriage had fallen apart they hate their houses their wives and are always at bar searching for other distractions. I want a different life I want to have a simple life with a beautiful wife that I would like with me every second and a woman that will love me with all her heart like I love her and I want to be the one to choose not others choose for me. And that will be the mother of my children. 

(Chris's thoughts I wish I am making the right decision and that she loves me to. Love but what is love? Am I really in love with Sadie? of course I am what am I thinking she's beautiful, I like to talk to her, she dress sexy that can drive any man crazy and the looks she gives you in that moment you would like to do her then and there, but is this enough or a definition o love? Of course I love her and ...)

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother.

Anna:do you think Sadie loves you too?

Chris:I haven't told her yet but I wish she is

Back at the beach at the Harrisons house one of the servants was running to tell

Jude that Sadie was arrived.

Servant:Miss Sadie is here

Jude:you're sure

Servant:yes she outside

Jude:go tell my mother

Jude went outside to greet her sister.

Jude:Sadie how is you I missed you a lot when did you arrive?

Sadie:now I had to wait for a car but then I gave up and came by foot

Jude:the most important thing is that you are here with us I missed you so much I'm so happy you're here I have many thing to tell you. Chris Tudois is back and soon he will come to visit me I'm so excited

Sadie thoughts: (how I'm going to stay here all Jude can talk is about Chris. Of course I know he's back we were all the time together and he was always flirting with me and looking at me. Me not her)

They went back to the house and were talking.

Sadie:it's hot in here

Jude: here we're on the beach and your clothes they are pretty but not so much comfy

Sadie:this is from the last designs

Jude:yes of course but you can have something pretty but comfy too or maybe here we think different from the once in the city

Sadie thoughts: (of course you the different you dress clothes to cover all your skin I can't imagine Chris looking t her he always looked at me with a want to do me right there and then with Jude I think he's going to entertain himself in other ways. She is pretty not that much but she is but she is too thin and doesn't have breast or the way she dress make her look like if she's still a girl no t a lady. I'm sure that after Chris saw me he get be with my sister) (smiling)

Victoria:your bags were taken n your room Sadie

Sadie:ah, thanks mother...I met Dolores our cousin and she said maybe she will come one of these days

Jude:that would be nice I wish she comes for my wedding

Victoria:I wish Chris comes soon so we can pick a date for the wedding

Jude:aunty Anna went to Chris she wanted so much to see him

Victoria: and went also to buy you the wedding dress

Sadie:I saw Chris in the city

Jude:where?

Sadie:at a friend's party

Jude:what he told you?

Sadie:nothing important he said hi ad he was a really gentleman with me

Jude thought:(she was smiling) (should I be jealous that he was with Sadie and not with me? But I'm not maybe it's true that I don't love him or maybe I do love him and it's because I have faith in him that's why I'm not jealous . I don't know I was never in love before how should I know how this feels?) (Jude was brought out of her thought by her sisters asking her a question she had asked herself too many times)

Sadie:Jude do you love him?

Jude:of course I do he's my promised husband

Sadie:but you two had never seen each other in these years? Don't forget away from the eyes away from the heart

Jude:that's true but I think I like him and if he doesn't love he would her broke the engagement

Sadie:yes of course (Sadie's thoughts that true I haven't thought about that but maybe he wants to do it when he gets back I'm sure I made him change his mind)

Jude:I'm excited sometime I can't sleep thinking of the wedding (Jude's thoughts it's the true that I'm excited but I'm not sure f it's because I'm afraid of because I'm happy and it's true that I can't sleep thinking about the wedding I'm always thinking if this is a good idea, if I can give myself to him I don't know maybe it's the stress of the wedding that is making me think so much...)

Sadie:Jude earth to Jude

Jude:what?

Sadie:what were you thinking I didn't know you were so much in love with Chris that when we talk about him you space out thinking god knows what? (Smirking) Maybe you were day dreaming of him kissing and...

Jude:no, don't think that of me I was just thinking of the wedding and that perhaps he even wants children ( Jude's thoughts children did I said that I can't imagine me and Chris as a family but if I'm marring him I have to think about it. But for children I have to give myself t him and oh no I can't I always imagined my first time with a man who drives me crazy, who takes my breath away, who I drown in his eyes and melt in his arms but wait maybe when I see Chris it would be like this oh my god I think I'm going crazy)

Sadie:you know if I don't know you well I will think that you will be better as a saint but I know, I know you wish to feel his lips on yours, his breath on your skin, his touch when he's...

Jude:no, and I don't want to talk about these things...I'm going to leave I think you need to sleep

Sadie:Jude we are both women now and the difference between us is that you are more reserved than me and I express what I feel

Jude:good night

From now on thoughts are going to be marked with ( ' )

That night at Jude's bed room.

Jude was lying in her bed when he came in from the back door of her room. He

entered and went near Jude she was there sleeping and he began to kiss her kiss

her neck down to where her night dress began she was moaning with pleasure.

He kept kissing her and his hands were moving to the bottom of her dress she felt

his hands touching her legs and she moaned more she needed more but his touch

was fainting in the air she opened her eyes and there was no one in her room she

was only dreaming 'maybe Sadie was right she just kept hiding with a mask

because she wanted to feel those kisses those hands on her but who was the guy

she never saw his face she felt just the touch of his lips of his hands oh my god

what am I saying I have to stop it ' she then decided to write a song so she could

distract herself from thinking and after an hour she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 3 part 3

Chapter 3 (part 3)

The next morning Jude was n the living room 'taking' to her friend. Talking not listening she was still thinking about the dream she had last night.

Friend:I heard that Sadie is back

Jude: yes she is

Friend:I am excited to see her so she can tell us how the city was

Jude: sure

Friend:can you call her so I can see her?

Jude: you have o wit because she went on the beach

On the beach with Sadie she was walking, she was now far away from her house and kept going. Sadie was the type that liked adventures and mystery. She kept walking till she saw a small house on the rocks near the beach. She was curios who could live in a place like this away from everything and everyone. The view was wonderful but how can anyone like here more than the city. The city as more life in it more places to go not just sitting and watching a view.

She was near the house now if you can call it a house it was as a house but without windows or doors just the roof and partitions from a room to another. She was looking at this house when she saw him. A man oh a cure man make that a super sexy cute man he was taking a shower and she was melting. She now was hiding behind a rock she was afraid that he could see her but what she could do he was too sexy the only thing you could do was watch and enjoy the view that is a view not the ocean.

She was there hiding like a thief but it was worth it. The man looked at her way she was still hiding so he couldn't see her but that's what she thought. The man 

saw her but kept showing himself like if there was no one. Finally he had enough of his stalker hiding behind a rock.

:Speed

Speed came with a towel for him.

:(laughing) don't turn around now but we have a visitor behind the rocks a lady

Speed:(laughing look at his friend that was without clothes)

:I want you to go after her and tell me who she is

Speed:(still laughing) at you order

An hour later at the Harrison's house with Jude and her friend in the living room.

Friend:it's getting late I have to go, I need to go to the mall

In that moment Sadie came back from her little adventure.

Jude: Sadie

Friend:it's about time I came so I could say hi but you weren't here

Sadie:I'm sorry but I didn't know you were coming ' and even if I knew I will have never change what I saw to see you wow that guy wow I'm still feeling hot '

Friend:you're looking good Sadie

Sadie:even you

Friend:so now that you're here I think I will stay a little bit longer...so tell me everything how was the city what they say?

At the house on the beach of the mystery man. Speed came back after he

followed Sadie.

:So who was she?

Speed:she went in the house of Mrs Victoria Harrison.

:And?

Speed:she went in from the back door, maybe she's one of her daughters

:How many daughters she has?

Speed:two I think

At the Harrisons house in the evening in Sadie's room. Sadie was doing her hair

while her servant was preparing her bed.

Sadie:Carmen who lives in the house on the beach near the rocks?

Carmen:which house Miss?

Sadie:the only one on the rocks

Carmen:you went there?

Sadie:yes and there was a cute guy

Carmen:Miss you can't go there again

Sadie:why?

Carmen:that guy is dangerous and he can hurt you

Sadie:oh, I don't believe you 'maybe yes he can hurt me but it will be a pleasure hurt '

Carmen:he's like the devil Miss here everyone is afraid of him, at the port they all call him Tommy Quincy

At the Dutois mansion Victoria went to visit her cousin Anna because she was

back from her little visit to her son Chris.

Victoria:hi Anna how are you?

Anna:fine I'm glad you came I wanted to talk to you about something important...come let's sit down

Victoria:how is Chris? Tell me everything

Anna:he's good

Vitoria:when he's coming back?

Anna:at the end of this month

Victoria:Jude is so excited

Anna:of course I can imagine

Victoria:(so the face Anna gave her) something wrong?

Anna:I don't know how to tell you Victoria

Victoria: what's happened?

Anna:Chris wants to call off the engagement with Jude

Victoria:(shocked) but...but why?

Anna:I don't know I'm sorry because this is my entire fault. For me there engagement was true but Chris doesn't think the same and he doesn't want to marry her

Victoria:oh my god...I

Anna:and there is more Victoria

Victoria:and what will that be terrible then this

Anna:at the city he met with a young lady and he says he loves her and he wants to marry her. He told me to ask her if she want to marry him

Victoria:ah, and who is she?

Anna:I'm afraid to tell you...it's...she's your daughter Sadie

Victoria:my...my daughter Sadie


	7. Chapter 3 part4

Chapter 3 (part 4)

At Tommy's house on the beach

Speed:she's here again

Tommy:who?

Speed:the lady that came last time

Tommy:the Harrison daughter?

Speed:yes

Tommy went to see her. Sadie was sitting on the rock like if she was there just

looking at the view. She was waiting for him from the corner of her eye she was

watching the house to see if he was coming but he came from the other side so

he didn't see him.

Tommy:I wanted to satisfy your curiosity

Sadie jumped up he scared her by coming from behind her.

Tommy:or you didn't want to meet me?

Sadie:you're full of yourself, why do I want to meet someone like you?

Tommy:I don't know...but I would like to know...I think you all ready know who I am?

Sadie:No

Tommy:no, you haven't asked of me?...here everyone knows me for some I'm like the devil and for other I'm just a poor guy that lives his life

Sadie:you can be anyone accept the devil

Tommy:and you're the most beautiful woman I ever saw on these rocks 'maybe because there were only an another woman that came up here no not exactly woman teenager but she's like a sister to me but you ..you're not bad you're nice and with those clothes on maybe I can say no clothes because I can see anything oh, yes I can say beautiful so I can get you in my bed...' can I offer you a glass of wine?

Sadie:I don't drink wine 'oh my god he's inviting me at his house so yes I want to go but I can tease him a bit first but he's so cute and his hair those eyes wow'

Tommy:but you can always make me company?...or maybe me a poor guy like me can't have a beautiful lady as a company?...don't be afraid I' m not the devil in person, I know how to be a gentleman with a lady

Back at the Dutois mansion with Victoria and Anna's talk.

Victoria:I don't know how I'm going to tell her

Anna:if you want I can do it

Victoria:no, you don't think that maybe Chris can change his mind?

Anna:if you know how much I tried but there was nothing to do...I'm sorry too Victoria but this is the reality...if you want you can say to Jude that there is nothing to worry about, that I can find her another great husband she's beautiful it will be not a problem

Victoria:ok, but please Anna we can't tell her about Sadie at last we can leave it behind for a week

Anna:the thing is that I promised to Chris that I will ask Sadie to marry him

Back at Tommy house. Tommy and Sadie went in his house to have a drink.

Tommy:a toast for you beautiful...so you are one of the daughter's of Mrs Victoria Harrison?...what is your name?

Sadie:(flirting) my name is Sadie and you?

Tommy:it's a great name...here everyone calls me Tommy Quincy

Sadie:and what is your real name?

Tommy:I don't have a name

Sadie:how can t be possible?

Tommy:I didn't have a father that could have gave me his name that's all... my name is only Tommy...the people had just gave me a nickname and I like it

Sadie:but you have to know something about your family

Tommy:my family is not interesting...it's better if we talk about you...so you have been in the city

Sadie:I was there for years at my auntie's house but now I'm back

Tommy:(looked and her fingers to see if she has a ring or no) I see you're not married but I think you have a fiancé or a boyfriend?

Sadie:no

Tommy:you like the sea?

Sadie:I'm beginning to like it 'just to be with you'

Tommy:you can come with me on my boat whenever you want

Sadie:you have a boat?

Tommy:yes, your sister is younger or older than you?

Sadie:'why is he asking about my sister now did he ever saw her? Maybe he knows her? No, it can't be possible he's different from her he's the type of guy like me that shows what he wants and I know he wants me now' she's younger and soon she's getting married

Tommy:and after her marriage it will be your turn to find a husband right?

Sadie:yes, it's true...now I have to go

Tommy:I walk with you

Sadie:no, 'no I can't let anyone see me with him his not like us' no it's not necessary

Tommy:oh, don't worry just till the beach I know that you will be shamed to be seen with a guy like me

Sadie:no, I didn't say it for that (lying)

Tommy:oh, I understand but I don't give up that easily...after you

Later at the Harrisons house Victoria came back from Anna's house.

Jude:mother why didn't you tell me you were going to aunty Anna I could have come with you?...so what did she told you how is Chris? When he's coming?

Victoria:soon

Jude:you don't look so good mum are you feeling sick?

Victoria:it's the heat..I' going a little bit in my room and later I tell you everything

Victoria ran to her room and left Jude to her thoughts 'what happened she

seemed to hide something from me maybe something happened to Chris but no it

can't be she told me he was coming back soon so he's fine so what happened to

her maybe it was the heat how she said she will never lie to me'

Jude went to her room she was reading a book when the door of her balcony

opened.

Jude:who's there?

Sadie:it's me

Jude:where have you been a day?

Sadie:I was on the beach

Jude:I thought you didn't like the beach?

Sadie:I found some places very nice and mum?

Jude:she's in her room; she went to visit aunty Anna because she's back from the city

Sadie:so you know how Chris is

Jude:yes, he's coming soon

Sadie:and you're happy?

Jude:(with a fake smile) of course I am so chancing the subject I wanted to tell you sorry about the other night

Sadie:and why?

Jude:for my behaviour the thing is that I never talked about those things you're more open and maybe the city had helped you to be, here I only saw the few friends I have and mum and we never talked about men that way

Sadie:of course don't worry after all I'm older so I see other thing in men

There was a knock t the door and there was their other Victoria at the door.

Victoria:you're both here?

Sadie:yes, mum did the servants prepare my bath?

Victoria:yes, you can go when you want

Sadie:then I will leave you see you later

Victoria:what were you talking about?

Jude:nothing important...there's something wrong mum?

Victoria:yes

Jude:what happened?

Victoria:look...you have to understand that...that when me and your aunt Anna planned for your marriage Chris was only a little boy and...and after that we had planned it so we didn't thought it was necessary to talk about it again but the thing is that...that when Anna went to the city and told Chris to make the preparative's for the marriage ...he...Chris was surprised about it

Jude:and he doesn't want

Victoria:he ...he did he didn't knew...I mean he didn't remember about your engagement...and in this case he thinks it's not necessary to prepare for the marriage

Jude:maybe he wants to wait a little bit

Victoria:maybe

Jude:I want the truth mother (her mother was silent) Chris doesn't want this engagement and he doesn't want to marry me

Victoria: I'm sorry sweetie but what can we do?

Jude:he doesn't want me...why ...why mother?

Victoria:I don't know I don't know what to tell you even our aunt is sorry

Jude:for all these years you always told me that I was going to marry Chris you told me to love him and to think that he was going to be my husband why ...why did you do this to me(now she was crying but why she was crying)

Victoria:we didn't thought that we were doing something bad

Jude:what I'm going to do now? Everyone is going to make fun of me everyone will laugh at my back

Victoria:don't say that, it's not your fault and neither Chris we tell them that he didn't knew about all this and no one will make fun of you

Jude:so they can feel compassion and even worst, it's not fair you could have helped me with this humiliation and never planned something for me in all my life I always thought of him , I never looked at other guys why ...why you did this to me I didn't deserved it


	8. Chapter 3 part 5

Chapter 3 (part 5)

That evening at the Harrison's house in the dining room.

Sadie: and Jude she's not dining with us?

Victoria:she's not feeling well

Sadie:maybe it's her excitement about Chris arriving soon...mom what plans you have for me...I'm going to remain without husband or take the votes?

Victoria:have a little bit of patience I'm sure something will change

Sadie:and why anything will change, I will remain all my life here buried in this house

Victoria:your aunty Anna told me that when you were in the city there was someone interested in you and that he wants to ask you to marry him

Sadie:who an old man or someone hat no one wanted?...and if this is all because we don't have money I prefer to marry a sailor young and strong

Victoria:please stop it don't say crazy things...I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well

Sadie:mum...

In Jude's room she was lying on her bed wile thoughts came running in her head.

'why...why is this happening to me? Why am I feeling so sad a few days ago I was

unsure of my love for Chris and I still am, so why am I so angry with him? Maybe

because I wanted someone to love and the other way someone that loved me

back. Maybe I wanted to feel lucky like everyone was saying that I am but wait I

wasn't feeling myself luck I was just doing what others told me to do what they

planned for me. I was going to marry Chris only because it was planned for a long

time now. Maybe this was not a tragedy but destiny so I can find the man I love

the man I always dream about. I wish I can see his face one of these nights, I only

feel his gentle kisses and when he touch me I wish he can continue oh, my god

what am I saying I'm thinking like a whore. I was suppose to think about what

Chris did to me and that I hate him and I'm angry with him. But the thing is that I

don't hate him and I'm not angry with him or perhaps I am a little angry with him

because he humiliated me. How am I going to face everyone especially my friends

and my sister what will she say? Everyone will think that I did something to him so

that's why he change his mind or that I was not good enough for him so that's

why he rejected me. Yes that's what he did rejected me, what am I going to do

now I need a plan so I will not be seen as a victim or worst the cheater. May be I

have an idea I can always say that I wanted soothing else but what? I have to stop

it or I'm going crazy I better write a song so I don't think anymore.'

And that's what Jude did she wrote a song and let all her problems for the day

after.

In the dining room Sadie was still eating and called her servant to ask her some

questions.

Sadie:Carmen talk to me about Tommy

Carmen:sorry but why do you want to know about that man?

Sadie:(trying to sound innocently) just curios that all...was he born here?

Carmen:I don't know I'm not from here and I don't have friends here but at the port everyone knows him

Sadie:and it's true that he has a boat?

Carmen:yes, it's called 'the devil'

Sadie:'the devil' nice name for a boat...and tell me he has a woman?

Carmen:ah, I think you better say women. Every women in this town is crazy of him and they say that he had even rich women

Sadie:i can't believe it 'so it's not the first time that he lays eyes on a woman like me but who cares no one can resist him'

At Quest tavern, Quest is one of Tommy's friends and Tommy has a room that he

use as an office or sometime for women in Quest's tavern.

Tommy went to Quest's tavern as usual drinking with he's friends. His friends

were Speed, Kyle, Wally, Quest and sometime Darius would join them. Yes Darius

was like a father to him he took care of him after what happened at the mansion

he taught him how to read and write and other things a gentleman need to know

even if Tommy was not that good to obey him he was always running around but

Darius did a good job with him even if no one will tell you this.

Kyle:Tommy he's lawyer Fernandez

Tommy:hi, Kyle told you what we wanted?

Lawyer:yes

Tommy:good

Kyle:Mr Fernandez is a friend of the American marine and he reassure us that they will leave everything pass without problems

Lawyer:I was saying to your friend that it's better if you take the material in the early morning so that there will be less guards

Tommy:have you already agreed with your friend for the price?

Lawyer:for him it's ok but to be honest I don't think you're offering enough

Tommy:I can give you 5 more but only when the material is on the boat safe

Angelica another Tommy's friend or you can say she's more like a sister to him

came up to him.

Tommy:I come in a moment (he told Angelica)

Angelica:ok Tommy

Tommy:(he went back to the conversation) only in that moment do you accept?

Lawyer:don't you trust me?

Tommy:when all the material is on 'the devil' you will have your money

Lawyer:ok, we do how you want captain

Tommy:we're ok than but don't forget the most important thing there will be mo mercy for who betray me

Lawyer:there's no need to say it everyone knows you

The next morning at the Dutois mansion. Jude went to visit her aunty Anna and

she was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

Servant:Mrs Dutois will be here in a minute

Jude:thanks

In the meantime Sadie went to Tommy's house searching for him.

Sadie:hi, is someone here?...(no answer and she kept searching till she was in his bed room)...oh, sorry

Tommy was getting dressed. He was without shirt.

Tommy:don't worry, come in

Sadie:no, you're...

Tommy:if you're so shy I can put on a shirt

And that's what he did he put on a shirt but left the buttons open.

Sadie:'no, you were better without a shirt' the truth is that you haven't covered much

Tommy:don't tell me you never saw a man shirtless or unbuttoned?

Sadie:oh. Yes servants or other low persons but never a gentleman

Tommy:and who told you I'm a gentleman?...I can try to be one but I'm not one...don't worry I will never do something unrespectful...if you don't tell me to

Back at the Dutois mansion

Anna:Jude it's nice to see you how are you?

Jude:good and you?

Anna:good, it's a pleasure to see you here sit down

Jude:thanks

Anna:and Sadie:

Jude:good...I came here to talk to you about what Chris had decided. The call off of our engagement

Anna:I'm sure that for you it's very...

Jude:it was fine maybe even better

Anna:better?

Jude:yes, the thing is I was going to marry Chris but just because it was planned but now that he had called off the marriage I felt better. It's now a while that I was feeling strange to the fact of marrying Chris, don't take me wrong it's just I don't know him well and neither him. I care about him a lot but I wasn't sure if I loved him without seeing him, talking to him...I was just not sure can you understand what I'm saying?...I was thinking last night that I always had another vocation in me. Not to marry but to serve god

Anna:you're saying you want to be a nun? (Surprised)

Jude:yes


	9. authors mote

Yes it will be a Jommy with complications but in the end it is.

Chris and Tommy will meet again soon.

Sadie is already falling for Tommy and yes she will be one of the complications Jommy will find.

It's set in the modern times for example the clothes are modern and more other things but they still have some habits o old times like parents trying to plan marriages and even they like to get in their children's way.

Thanks for your review hope you will continue reading the story and tell me what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4 (part 1)

At the Dutois mansion Anna and Jude are still talking.

Jude:I think for you it's a surprise to hear me say this

Anna:I always thought that you were in love with Chris

Jude:yes I do love him but not in love with him...if Chris didn't call off the marriage I would have married him because it was planned but now I'm happy he did

Anna:I'm happy you took it this way...I can't describe you how worried your mother and I were

Jude:I know but now you don't have to worry if I fake my happiness about the marriage is because I didn't want to hurt anyone and I thought that, that was my destiny it's the truth I always had the vocation to serve god but I always kept it aside

'there are some true things that I'm telling her I really am happy that Chris made that decision but I only going to be nun just because it's too much humiliated to face people and other men that thing you was rejected who will take a rejected woman?'

Anna:then I only have to say that I'm happy for you

'Even if I don't believe you I can't believe a beautiful woman like her can think to close herself in a convent and doesn't want a family maybe she feels sad or even humiliated for what happened but what can I tell her it's Chris decision'

Have you already told your mother?

Jude:no, I wanted you to be the first one to know

Anna:for Chris he will be happy that he didn't make you suffer...I'm really is sorry Jude

Back at the Harrison's house Victoria was searching for Jude.

Victoria:(talking to her servant) where did she go she didn't said anything?

Carmen:no, Mrs Harrison but I think she went to the convent of the nuns

Victoria:yes, maybe and Sadie

Carmen:she went on the beach

Victoria:if they come I will be in my room

On the beach Sadie was walking and flirting with Tommy.

Tommy:how did you get all this information about me?

Sadie:I asked my servant

Tommy:and what else did she told you?

Sadie:that not only you drive crazy all women in town but you also drive some of rich people too...if I said something that offended you I'm sorry

Tommy:you come here for this?

Sadie:'yes, of course I do but maybe I'm even falling for you' what you offend me like this (and she turned her back to him)

Tommy grabbed her from her hand and spun her around and he kissed her it

Wasn't a passionate kiss you can say it was more a lust kiss full of wanted sex in it.

Sadie had knew the feeling of the kiss so she broke off she was even a little

confused because she wanted to have sex with him but she the feeling she was

beginning to have was more than last she wanted him to desire her to even fall in

love with her. She ran back to her house and entered in her room from the

balcony.

Sadie's thoughts 'oh, my god I really liked that kiss and I wanted more I know but

the feeling this feeling I'm having like I'm falling for him I want him to be mine and

I want to be his oh, my god I think I'm falling in love with Tommy'

At the nun's convent with Jude waiting for the sister to come.

Sister:god bless you child, sister Jade told me you wanted to talk to me

Jude:yes, sister I wanted to ask your permission to come in convent to take my votes as a nun

Sister:but you're planning for your marriage no, how I heard Mr Chris Dutois is in the city and he will be back soon

Jude:yes, it's true but I decided I don't want to marry him anymore because I have this vocation in me to serve god

Sister:but even in marriage you can serve god

Jude:yes, I know but I want to come here in convent and take the votes it's the truth please let me come

Back at the Harrisons house in the living room with Anna and Victoria and Sadie

was coming down the stairs so she heard their conversation.

Victoria:Jude told you this?

Anna:yes, she came visiting me this morning

Victoria:no, it can't be she wants to close herself in a convent? She wants to take the votes?

Sadie:(laughing) what Jude wants to be a nun?

Victoria:you didn't said hi to your aunt

Sadie:oh, sorry aunty it's a pleasure to see you

Anna:it's a pleasure for me too you look good you know

Sadie:yes, here is beautiful...what were you saying about my sister...it's true she wants to be a nun?

Victoria:that's what its looks like

Sadie:no, it can't be possible have you told it to Chris?

Anna:yes, Chris already knows

Sadie:he's back?

Anna:no, I told him days ago when I went to see him

Sadie:I can't understand Jude till yesterday she only talked about her marriage

Anna:she changed her mind

Sadie:yes, and when?

Vitoria:Sadie please you can't talk to your aunty like that and it's none of your business

Sadie:yes, sorry but I didn't pretend to hear something like this

Anna:neither do we...ok then I leave you bye

Victoria:bye

Sadie's thoughts 'what's going on I know they are hiding something from me but

what? I can't believe it Jude can't decide to be a nun just in a night and even if she

acts like a good girl I know she wanted Chris and wanted the feeling every woman

wants to feel from her man'

Anna:bye Sadie

Sadie:ah, bye aunty...can I know what really happened?

Victoria:what you heard Jude had decided to break off her engagement to serve god

Sadie:but why?

Victoria:because she said she has this vocation in her

Sadie:but she told me...

Victoria:and now she changed her mind and please don't ask anything to Jude about this if she doesn't say anything please

Jude was now in the church waiting for the priest to come and talk to her.

Jude:father Dominic

Father:I'm sorry I left you waiting but I was talking to someone else

Jude:don't worry

Father:the sister had told me about your decision to take the votes

Jude:yes

Father:I'm surprised

Jude:why father?

Father:you want to confess or you prefer we talk?

Jude:I prefer if we talk

Father:I know you from a long time now Jude I know you respect god, that you're generous, a good person but never saw any interest in you to be a nun

Jude:why? It's because I felt the vocation a few days ago

Father:a few days ago? And when?

Jude: I...

Father: don't you think you hurrying about this decision? Calling off a marriage days away from the marriage to be in convent don't you think you can think a little bit longer? What's happening to you Jude?

Jude:please father it's necessary that I stay here I feel that I need to go away from the world o find peace

Father:Jude in convent you don't enter to escape the world but only for the joy to serve god

Jude:and that's what I want father

Father:ok than

Jude:you accept me in convent?

Father:I say...


	11. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 (part 2)

Father:I say think about it and next week come and we talk again and god bless you Jude

Jude:thanks father

Later that day Sadie went to the mall with her servant Carmen they were walking

and Sadie was trying on some clothes when Tommy passed by with Kyle and Sadie

smiled to Tommy.

Kyle:who as that?

Tommy:we go to Quest's drink something?

Kyle nodes his head he knows when to not ask more questions to Tommy.

Back at the Harrisons house Jude came from the convent and went in her room

she was crying.

Jude's thoughts 'why I'm not happy? This is a good choice like this no one will say

I was rejected but like this I have to say bye to my dream of a man in my life, a

husband to love and love me back, to a family and to have children. I don't maybe

I'm making a mistake I have to think carefully this time this is a big decision that

will change my life completely. But who will take wife rejected by another man?

Oh, my god what I'm going to do?'

At Quest's tavern Tommy and Kyle had arrived.

Tommy:how are you Wally?

Wally:good captain, Kyle

Tommy and Kyle sat on a table to get a drink when Angelica came to talk to

Tommy.

Tommy:what are you doing here?

Angelica:Quest had to go out and he told me to look...

Tommy:I told you I don't want you here

Angelica:at this time there are no drunken men

Tommy:Wally bring us two beers please

Angelica left to continue helping Wally serving the clients.

Kyle:if you care this much about Angelica why don't you take her away from here?

Tommy:and take her where?

Kyle:at your house

Tommy:no, there is no place for her and Quest is the one that takes care of her or I think that's what he was suppose to do that's why I pay for

Kyle:when are we leaving?

Tommy:the day after tomorrow

Kyle:it's a lot of material this time and if everything goes fine we will be rich

Tommy:always if our friend Fernandez doesn't trade us

Kyle:no. I don't think he will betray us in this moment he needs money...who was that lady in the mall?

Tommy:one of Mrs Harrison's daughters

Kyle:the one getting married?

Tommy:no, she told me that only her sister has a fiancé...from when did you too interest to know what's going on in rich people's life?

Kyle:from when Rose had began working at the one of these rich houses, when I see her at my mother's house she always talks about what is happening in these rich people lives. Even if Mrs Harrison doesn't have money in a way or another she made one of her daughters to marry one of the richest in town

Tommy:Chris Dutois

Kyle:yes, him

Tommy:don't tell me he's already back?

Kyle:like I'm seeing you have more information then I have I didn't even know he was away

At the Harrison's house in Jude's room. Jude was sitting on her bed writing a song

a usual when her mother came in her room.

Victoria:Jude why didn't you tell me you were back? I can't believe what you're doing its crazy you're young you can't close yourself in convent and aunty Anna had promised to find you a good husband

Jude:it's not about his I don't want another husband, I DON'T WANT ANYONE

Victoria:ok calm own

Jude:how can you pretend that I confront people everyone will laugh at me or look at me with compassion or they can even think that I 

cheated n him or something and I cared about Chris and I don't want to care about someone else a put again myself in to this

'Maybe that is the answer why I choice to take the votes because I'm afraid that if I fall in love with a man he will do like Chris and even if I didn't love Chris it hurt to be rejected'

Victoria:you're saying this because you never met other men

Jude:and I don't want to, please mothers don't insist I don't want to talk anymore about this I feel hurt, rejected and humiliated I want to die mother. Death will be make me feel free.

Victoria:don't even think it please

At Quest' tavern, Tommy was at the bar talking with Angelica.

Angelica:Quest didn't know who to leave here and Tim is still sick

Tommy:I don't care he know exactly that I don't want you do give drink to these men and the most to leave you here alone now go to your room

Angelica:but Tommy...

Tommy:I told you go to your room now

Angelica:ok, bye Kyle

Kyle:bye beauty

Tommy:Wally tell Quest to come to me when he gets back ok?

Wally:yes

Back with Victoria and Jude in her room.

Victoria:and what father Dominic told you?

Jude:that I have to think carefully but I already took my decision please help me, if father Dominic tells you if it's true that I have this vocation tell him yes if they don't accept I will be sad because I will be ashamed to be out from this house to meet other people...have you already told Sadie?

Victoria:yes, she heard me and aunty Anna talking and we told her that you changed your mind to get married

Jude:and she believed you?

Victoria:I don't know but she is your sister Jude you can...

Jude:no, mother please no one has to know no one please promise me

'If my sister will knew that Chris was the one who called off the engagement it will be worst than to go in public she will laugh at me and will make jokes of it'

Victoria:yes, Jude I promise

Still at the Harrison's house but this time in the living room Sadie had arrived back

from the mall with her servant.

Carmen:I wish Mrs Harrison will not shout at me that we came home late

Sadie:ah, don't worry tell her it was all my fault and don't even try and tell her that those clothes are mine. Take them i your room and you give them to me when I tell you

Carmen:ok Miss

Carmen went in the kitchen and Sadie sat on the sofa when her mother came

from behind her.

Victoria:how long have you been back?

Sadie:a long now and Jude?

Victoria:she's in her room

Sadie:I go and see her

Victoria:no, she has a huge headache let's leave her sleep till tomorrow morning so she will be fine then

The next day at Tommy's house Sadie was going to see Tommy but t the last

minute she changed her mind and went on the beach near his house. She layed

down on the sand and closed her eyes day dreaming. The only thing that she

didn't know is that Tommy was swimming and saw her on the sand. He came up

to her she was there lying on the sand and her clothes she was wearing he clothes

she both from the mall if you can say clothes it was a siphon shirt that you can see

through it and a super mini skirt hat you can even see her panties. Tommy was

looking at her who will not even if he wasn't in love with her she was beautiful

and with those clothes on is like she was saying to him take me take now. That's

when she opened her eyes and saw him and looked at him seductively.

Tommy:you're enjoying the sun? Why don't you join me take a swim?

Sadie:the sea scares me

Tommy:I know a place very quite

Tommy offered his hand to help her up and she took it and they went together to

this quite lace. In the mean time Jude was I church listening to the mass.

Meanwhile Tommy and Sadie were swimming she was only in her bra and panties

(thong to be exact. Sadie gets out of the water and went on the sand waiting for

Tommy. He went were she was and that's where they had sex.

Back at the Harrison's house in the living room there was Jude's friend waiting for

Jude to return from the church. Jude came back home minutes later.

Friend:you know I was dying here waiting for you its days now I haven't seen you...you know you look sad is something wrong?

Jude:yes,...I was a little bit sick

Friend:oh, come let's sit down I'm sorry if I did knew before I would have come to see you before...but tell me you have news about Chris? I'm so curios

Jude:I decided to call off the engagement

Friend:but Jude ha you lost your mind? And why?

Jude: because I want to go in the convent

Friend:in convent? You mean you want to take the votes?

Jude:yes

Friend:but why?

Jude:I have the vocation

Friend:no, I can't believe this

Jude:I understand you're surprised but it's true

Back with Tommy and Sadie. Sadie was getting dressed and Tommy was in his

swim tramps sitting on the beach.

Tommy:I heard your sister is getting married with a rich guy Chris Dutois

Sadie:not anymore she called off the engagement to take the votes

Tommy:he must be rude this guy Chris if his fiancé had decided to be a nun instead of being his wife

Sadie:no not at all. Chris is a cute guy and a gentleman

Tommy:where did you saw him? When?

Sade:in the city at a party are you jealous

Tommy:even if you were the one that searched me now you're mine don't forget it

At the convent. Mrs Harrison went to talk to father Dominic.

Father:I'm sorry I had to call you to come here but I was surprised about Jude's decision

Victoria:to take the votes?

Father:yes, and that's why I wanted to talk to you. I think that she is making a quick decision and without explanation. Did something happen?

Victoria:no, no nothing

Father:to dedicate yourself to god it's not something easy and the decision must be considered carefully and without any doubt

Victoria:look father I can't understand it just like you I tried to talk to her but it was useless and she said she felt this vocation to serve god

Father:I can't understand Jude was engaged to be married. I think something happened to made her change her mind and take this choice

Victoria:what can I tell you father she said she had thought about this and that her destiny is to serve god please father

Father:I'm not convinces Victoria and ever the sisters have doubt about this

Victoria:Please father she's so excited to take the votes and if you don't leave her I know she will be unhappy I think it will be god to tell us if her vocation is real or not she can just try for now please


	12. Chapter 4 part 3

Chapter 4 (part3)

At the Harrison's house Sadie came back home and in to her room. She changed

her clothes so no one will see her like that and went down stairs in the living

room where she saw Jude sitting on the sofa.

Sadie:who came to see you?

Jude:just my friend

Sadie:Jude what happened to you? Why you had decided to go in convent?

Jude:I changed my mind

Sadie:but how two days ago you said you love Chris and now...

Jude:please stop it I don't want to talk about this anymore I made a mistake and that's it

Sadie thoughts 'I know there i more than they are telling me but why lying and

this thing that Jude wants to be a nun I don't believe it something happened to

make her take this decision and now even if she's not convinced herself she's

going to do it because she's stubborn and when she says something she do it'

At Tommy's house Tommy was in his bed room when Quest came looking for him.

Quest: Tommy

Tommy:I'm in the bed room

Quest:I'm sorry I came only now but I had to wait for Tim to come

Tommy:how is your leg?

Quest:I still have pain but I wish the doctor did a good job

Tommy:when I told you to take care of Angelica I told you not to leave her with those drunken men

Quest:yes, I know Tommy but they had called me to solve a problem and I had to leave

Tommy:and why didn't you tell Wally to take care of the tavern?

Quest:he's not that good he doesn't even know how to do the bill

Tommy:listen to me carefully Quest I don't want that Angelica have anything to do with those men that come to your tavern

Quest:ok Tommy I promise you that this will never be repeated but for me she's a problem to keep her there

Tommy:I pay you for this no

Quest:yes, and I'm grateful but every time there is a fight I'm always worried I'm afraid that someone goes upstairs and ...if you want the truth Tommy I prefer her to stay with you bring her here...to join your ad she will be happy that's what she always wanted but if you don't want try and search some place for her to work in someone's house Angelica it's not a little girl anymore she became a beautiful lady and if something happens to her you will not hear anything and will kill me

Tommy's thoughts 'that's true because she's like a sister to me and I don't

anything to happen to her but were ca I find her a house she has a difficult

character and stubborn'

At the Harrisons house Sadie was taking a bath.

Carmen:Miss Sadie why do you need rose petals?

Sadie:to come out from the bath perfumed did my mother came back home?

Carmen:yes, she's at Jude's room they are talking

Sadie:Carmen do you know a doctor somewhere abandoned?

Carmen:yes, near the prison

Sadie:and what's his name?

Carmen:Antonia why?

Sadie:I need to see her

Carmen:why?

Sadie:because some times I have a huge aches and I want to see if she can give me something for the pain

Carmen:I don't think it's a good idea Miss you better go to a real doctor she's just a doctor for us poor people and I don't think your mother will let you go there

Sadie:(laughing) but I'm not going to tell her and neither you

In Jude's room.

Jude:so what father Dominic told you will he accept me?

Victoria:after I talked to father Dominic I went to the sister and I convinced her

Jude:thank you

' oh, my god that's it my new life I'm so scared what if I made a mistake that's it now it's decided it's my destiny'

Jude:and when I have to go?

Victoria:when you want?

Jude:tomorrow

Victoria:please Jude I want you to think carefully about this

Jude:I already thought about it and it's my destiny and I want to be in convent before Chris comes back I don't want to see him

Victoria:but...

Jude:mom please try to understand

Victoria:ok then it's your decision...I wish only that god will help you take the right path

Jude:I'm sure that this is the right decision and that this all happened because he wanted me to him

Victoria:but I can't...

Jude:please mother this is my destiny and that's what Iwant

Later that day in the dining room Sadie was talking to her mother.

Sadie:this story of Jude I don't believe it she was in love with Chris and happy. I think that aunty Anna came back from the city with a response from Chris that he wanted o call of the engagement

Victoria:how can you think something so stupid Chris will never do something like that

Sadie:sorry but I can't believe it

Victoria:and tell me you saw him many times?

Sadie:who? Chris

Victoria:yes

Sadie:two or three times

Victoria:and how he was with you?

Sadie:good...why are you looking at me like that?

Victoria:me looking?

Sadie:I'm sure you know something else but why you don't want to tell me?

Victoria:because there's nothing else to say more than I told you

Sadie:I'm sorry but I don't believe you

The next day at the convent. Victoria went with Jude to leave her there.

Victoria:and what if the sister things you came early?

Jude:she told you that I could come whenever I wanted

Victoria:yes, but...

In that moment a sister came in the room where they were.

Sister:yes, they told you that you can stay I will take you to your room

Jude:thanks

Sister:I leave you a moment with your mother I wait for you out here

Jude:ok thank you I will be there in a minute

Victoria:(after the sister left the room) I'm feeling we're doing a mistake you're still in time Jude please let's go back home

Jude:no, mother I've decided I'm nervous but I know it will pass soon. Here I will be fine I know this convent from little when I came to study here and the sisters all know me

Victoria:but if you...

Jude:no, mother not another word

They hugged each other and Jude left with the sister.


	13. Chapter 4 part 4

Chapter 4 (part 4)

At the Harrison's house

Sadie: is Jude out?

Carmen: yes, Miss went out this morning with your mother and had a suitcase with her

Sadie:and they didn't told you anything?

Carmen:no, of what?

Sadie:(laughing) my sister had decided to take the votes she wants to be a nun

Carmen:nun? And the marriage with Mr Chris?

Sadie:there will be no marriage

At Tommy's house Angelica was there talking to him.

Tommy:who brought you here?

Angelica:Wally he's out here waiting with speed

Tommy:sit down...you can't stay at Quest's tavern

Angelica:you want me to come live here with you that's what you want Tommy?

Tommy:no, I will take you to work with a family

Angelica:but why? I want to say why do you want me to o with other people? I can take care of your house, prepare food for you and wash your clothes

Tommy:I have Speed to do them for me

Angelic:but I can be...

Tommy:no, if you left the prostitute life you did before is so you one day will find a man, a man that will loves you and he will take care of you

Angelica:I don't want another man I want that you and me...

Tommy:I told you no, no what we did before was a mistake it should have never happened now you're not a girl that sell herself for money you've changed and if you come here to live at my house everyone will think that you're the same as you were

Angelica:I don't care what people...

Tommy:but I do ...for you don't you want to get married, to have a family, children

Angelica:the only thing I want is to stay here with you Tommy I can sleep outside, I can serve you when you're here and wait for you when you're away and clean your house please Tommy take me with you

Back at the convent Jude was in her room now and a sister came by.

Sister:this is your dress when you're dressed go to the sister and she will tell you what to do

The sister left the room and Jude was left alone with the dress.

Jude's thoughts 'I'm so scared why I am doing this, the dress it's not made for me.

I have to do it I can't take this back to or people will think that I'm crazy even if

I'm getting t think that I am. Oh. My god I wanted a different life a life with love

with a husband with children. That's it I have to stop thinking that was the past

my future now is this I choice it so I'm going to do it.'

Back at Tommy's house

Tommy:I ready told you no I can't marry you and no one I risk my life all the time some people wants me death and I do thing illegally and I don't have a name to give to a wife

Angelica: I don't care about this

Tommy:but I yes, and I don't want to talk anymore about this...when I get back from this thing I will find you a house where you can work...Angelica look at me you have to trust me it's for your own good

In that moment Sadie came in and so Tommy near Angelica with his hand under

her face.

Sadie:I'm sorry I didn't know you were occupied ( and she left running)

Tommy:wait come here

Angelica:who is that? That's why you don't want me to come live here because you have another woman. And I presume she's rich

Back at the convent Jude had dressed like the sisters and went to talk to the

sister.

Sister:how you know our rules are sever and can be described by two words work and praying do you understand?

Jude:yes, sister

Sister:ok now you can begin your preparation for god

Jude: thanks sister with your permission

Sister:Jude father Dominic will be waiting for you in the chapel this evening he wants to confess you

At the Harrison's house. Sadie went back home and now she was in her bed room.

Sadie:(angry make that very angry) fuck him he's so a beast, a bitch, a devil what was he thinking that he can treat me like shit like all the others but he's wrong if he thinks' this I will show him how he treats me.


	14. Chapter 5 part 1

Chapter 5 (part 1)

That day at the Dutois mansion Chris was back.

Anna:Chris

Chris:mother

Anna:well come home son...I'm so happy to have back home

Chris:I'm happy too to be here I'm missed you

Luana (servant): your drink sir

Anna:do you remember her? (she was talking about Luana)

Chris:no

Anna:she's Mike's nephew

Chris:how are you Luana?

Luana:good thank you I'm happy you're back sir, I leave you now

Anna:she's my personal servant

Chris:I came back sooner because I didn't hear from you mother I wish you already told Jude about my decision have you arranged everything?

Anna:not everything

Chris:what do you mean?

Anna:I haven't told Sadie if she wants to marry you

Chris:why?

Anna:but don't you understand that for Jude it was enough...she took it so hard that she...

Chris:please tell me mother

Anna:she had decided to go in convent...she wants' to be a nun

Chris:I didn't think she could take it like this

Anna:how you understand from little she always thought that you two were going to get married and when she heard that you were back she was excited. To tell you the truth I'm sorry for her and I didn't have the courage to tell her myself your aunty Victoria told her and after she came here to talk to me

Chris:was she mad?

Anna:no, what are you thinking Jude is a good girl and very well educated

Chris:had you told her about Sadie?

Anna:no I didn't have the chance and I don't think it could have been humiliated enough and she took your decision with dignity. I saw Sadie you know she's beautiful but I think Jude its better I mean she's very beautiful too and kind, gentle, generous and a talented girl. Why don't you talk to her Chris?

Chris:and why? I don't see why I should, I'm sure that Jude is like you're describing her but now my eyes are on someone else and I think about her every time...I didn't wanted to hurt Jude but I saw Sadie and now I'm crazy about her

Anna:and I'm sure that if you'll see her you ...

Chris:even if she's the most beautiful girl on earth I fell for Sadie now and I want to marry her

Anna:ok then if you're so sure

Chris:I'm sure

Anna:ok then I ask for her hand...when I saw Jude she told me to give you a message. She told me to thank you for your decision because her vocation as always to become a nun

Chris:she told you that?

Anna:yes

Chris:and you think it's the truth?...or this is a way for her to come out from this situation

Anna:I don't know

Chris:but if it's true I'm happy for my decision even if it wasn't my intention to hurt her

That evening at the convent Jude was talking to father Dominic.

Father:I think you made a mistake to come here Jude

Jude:why father? You always say that god take the people that are suffering in his hands and help them

Father:yes, but do make everyone believe that your vocation was not because your engagement was called off it's a sin

Jude:but maybe if I was not engaged with Chris I will have been here earlier

Father:it's another thing to accuse yourself...but both you and me know that it's not true. Your vocation is not sensor and you were push from the feeling of anger and humiliation and this is not the right way to be close to god

At the Harrison's house Darius came to see Victoria. Sadie was coming down the

stairs and saw him.

Sadie:good evening

Darius:don't tell me you're...

Sadie:Sadie

Darius:of course you are I remember you as a little girl and now you're a beautiful lady I don't think you remember me I'm the lawyer Darius Mills

Sadie:I'm sorry I don't remember

Darius:of course you don't you were too little

Victoria:(came in) Mr Darius it's a pleasure to see you

Darius:the pleasure is all mines Mrs Harrison...I was admiring this lady

Victoria:yes, my daughter Sadie is back home

Darius:I'm happy for you so now you will not be left alone when Jude leaves with her husband...oh, I received the answer from the bank and you can use your money whenever you want

Victoria:I thank you but Jude doesn't want to marry anymore

Darius:why?

Victoria:you see Jude was in doubt if she had to keep her promise to marry Chris or to go for her vocation and she decided the last one

Darius:her vocation?

Victoria:yes, this morning she went to the convent

In the convent Jude was praying.

Jude:please forgive me maybe I did sin but I really need your help I need peace and love but I'm afraid to go outside these walls. Here I feel protected.I don't want to really love a man and e rejects me again even if I didn't ever loved Chris I was hurt. Please help me help me to find my way. Help me to see if this is my future or not.

At the Dutois mansion Anna was taking Chris to his room, it was his first day there

after years so she went with him.

Anna:so what do you think? You like the new furniture and the carpets?

Chris:yes

Anna:the old furniture is in the basement

Chris:when do you think you're going to aunty Victoria to ask for Sadie's hand?

Anna:don't you think it's better if we wait a little bit?

Chris:and for you what is the meaning if little it?

Anna:two or three month's maybe

Chris:why this long?

Anna:I think its better we leave people to forget about what happened with you and Jude

Chris:no, it's too long why do you think I came here before?

Anna:and I thought you came to stay little bit with me

Chris:of course I do but I came earlier so I could stay with Sadie...please mother at least let me tell Sadie now I want her to know. If you want we can wait three month's to tell everyone but I want Sadie to know how I feel

Anna:ok fine I don't know why I always say yes to you

Chris:because you're my mother

In the kitchen of Dutois mansion. There was Luana Anita and Mike talking.

Luana:he brought many things with him shirts, jeans of any type

Anita:of course, Mr Chris was many years in Europe he must have brought them from there

Luana:yes, and he must be very intelligent because he brought many books too

Anita:do you know if he speaks French?

Luana:every gentleman speaks French

Mike:(frustrated with their talk) yes, of course but to keep a mansion with good finances you need how to be strict and give punishments o your workers not to read and speak French. Like that the workers work hard or they just laugh at your back and do nothing in the day.

Luana:but for that there is you uncle. Mr Chris will don't need to take care of the workers or see if they are doing their job.

Mike:let's wish he leaves me do y job because these young men of rich people just come after a long time not here and wants to change everything with their modern mind

Anita:had you heard anything about the marriage between Miss Jude and Mr Chris?

Luana:I don't know yet, maybe Mrs Anna will tell me before she goes to bed...I think it's time for dinner

Anita:you think you're going to dine with them?

Luana:why not I always dine with Mrs Anna

Luana left the kitchen and went to prepare the table.

Anita:I think your nephew today is going to remain disappointed

A half an hour later in the Dutois mansion. In the dining room Anna was sitting on

a chair when Luana came in.

Anna:who set the table today?

Luana:me as usual why?

Anna:because it's set for three. You don't have to be offended Luana but my son has his habits. I thank you for having been my company all these years but now your company is not needed anymore. I go tell my son hat we can dine

Luana took of her plate and utensils and went in the kitchen.

Lana's thoughts 'who do she think she is because she has money she thinks' she can treat people like shit. Of course I served her all these years and now she has her son so she doesn't need me anymore. How stupid I was to think that she cared about me'

At the Harrison's house Sadie was in the dining room when Carmen came in.

Carmen:your mother told you she's not coming down she has a headache and is going to remain in her room

Sadie:fine, so I go in my room too

Carmen:good night Miss Sadie

In Sadie's room, she sat on her bed thinking of Tommy when he came in from her

balcony.

Tommy: are you still mad at me?

Sadie:are you crazy, what are you doing here?

Tommy:my boat is leaving in a few hours I will b out for a week

Sadie:I don't care I wish you to sink with your boat

Tommy:don't tell me you'll jealous of Angelica's visit?

Sadie:(sat up from her bed and walked to the balcony door) jealous me?

Tommy:(he took her by her arm and spun her around o she was facing him) come here

Sadie:leave me you can't...

But Tommy put more strength in his hold and held her closer.

Sadie:if you're not going to leave me I shout

Tommy:ok shout...between me and Angelica there is nothing and I want you to understand but not here. Would you like to come with me?

Sadie:ok, but let's leave now

At the Dutois mansion Anna and Chris were dinning.

Chris:I want to take care of the mansion personally I always wanted

Anna:first you have to know better the property. Don't be so fast Chris you have all your life in front of you. For now just stay with me I'm not asking for something big I'm just so happy that you're here

Chris:I'm happy too mother...is Darius Mills still alive?

Anna:I think yes, I haven't seen him a long time I haven't needed more his work

Chris:do you remember that boy that dad had brought before he died? I think his name was Tommy

Anna:how can I forget him it was during the period of the accident

Chris:I thought many times about him and what my father had told me before he died. He told me to take care of him do you remember? Do you know something about him?

Anna:anyone here knows him he's an adventurer, a thief, a murderer and he must be in prison but he's good so good that not even the law can get him

Chris:are you saying the truth?

Anna:he's always in taverns drunk running with women

Chris:I'm sorry for him

Anna:don't be if he wanted to be a gentleman he could have been but he preferred to be like he always was and didn't changed

Chris:why are you so hard to him?

Anna:because it's not worth it to lose time with these types of people

Chris:if my father was so interested in this boy it means...

Anna:please Chris you're a man now and I want to tell you something...believe me your father wasn't a saint

Chris:I think my father was like every men with his mistakes but he was my father and I don't wasn't you to talk bad about him. Sorry mother but in your letters I always hated when you wrote about his bad character and of his mistakes. He was my father and I don't like when you talk about him like this and about Tommy of course what you 

said must be true but I gave my promise to dad when he was dying and I'm going to keep it

Back at the beach at Tommy's house Tommy and Sadie were having sex in his bed

room.

In the morning at the Dutois mansion Luana was preparing the table for breakfast

when Chris came in.

Chris:good morning

Luana:good morning

Chris:where is my mother is she still in her bed room?

Luana:I don't think she wants to come down she couldn't sleep the other night

Chris:why?

Luana:because of her usual headache

Chris:is this headache being frequent?

Luana:it was a long time since the last one but it happens when she's sad

Chris left the dining room and went to his mother's room. He knocked on the

door. Anna was reading book but when she heard her son she immediately layed

down on her bed touching her head.

Chris:mother

Anna:come in Chris

Chris:are you feeling sick?

Anna:no my usual headache

Chris:do you want me to call a doctor?

Anna:no, it's not necessary I get used to this now it will pass soon I'm sure

Chris:I'm sorry for last night I got you upset

Anna:upset? No, but I didn't thought you would ever talk to me like that...so hard

Chris:I'm sorry I promise it will never happen again

Anna:are you saying the truth?

Chris:I swear

Anna:I was so down because of what you said. I missed you so much that now I only wan hat we work thing out between us. I want to decide things with you in peace

Chris:yes, mother I want it too I promise

At the convent Jude was in the church and there was father Dominic that was

waiting for her.

Father:you wanted to talk to me Jude?

Jude:yes, father I thought about what you told me yesterday and...


	15. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 (part 2)

Jude:yes, father I thought about what you told me yesterday and yes I made a sin but I'm sorry. But even f I came here because of what happened I think my place is here please father let me stay here I am telling the truth

Father:in the house of god no one is refused

Jude:so I can stay?

father:yes, or now but then we see

Jude:thanks father

In town Sadie was going to the doctor that Carmen had told her about.

Carmen:it's here

Carmen stayed outside and Sadie went in. The doctor was a woman a good doctor

but people thought of her like she was a freak because she didn't believed in

medicine but in herbs she made herbs herself as medicine.

Sadie:are you Antonia?

Antonia:yes, what do you want?

Sadie:I have a married friend that has many children and they told her that another pregnancy will be dangerous for her but her husband just wants fun you know how men are. I came for this they told me you have some herbs that you can't have children with them

Antonia:here you have to take ½ a teaspoon with water and everyday

Sadie:I already told you it's not for me...are you sure this works?

Antonia:yes, but you can't take it for a long time

Sadie:good, how much I own you?

Antonia:leave there what you want to give me

Sadie put the money on the table and left. When she got out from the door she

saw Jude's friend that was passing by. Jude's friend saw her and stopped to talk to

her.

Friend:Sadie what are you doing here dressed like that?

Sadie was wearing men's wear so no one would recognize her but she was wrong

they did.

At the Dutois mansion Chris was visiting the mansion and the fields surrounding it

with Mike. They were talking about how finances went all these years.

Inside the mansion Anna was in the living room talking to Luana.

Luana:so Jud called off the engagement how could she?

Anna:she ad another vocation to be a nun and she went to the convent

Luana:yes, I understand but Mr Chris is so nice and a good man

Anna:it's true but this is how life is

Luana:so this means that Mr Chris is not getting married?

Anna:he's going to marry someone else

Luana:someone else who?

Anna:soon you will know

At the convent Jude's friend went to visit Jude and was telling her that she saw

Sadie.

Jude:you saw Sadie?

Friend:yes, I was passing near the prison coming here and there she was. She was dressed like a man

Jude:yes, but what she told you?

Fried:that she was just visiting the town but she was lying, when she saw me she made a face she was so afraid. I already knew that your sister was crazy but her face made me think...and you, how are you?

Jude:good

Friend:Jude I still can't believe this something must have happened to make you take his decision. Were you afraid of marriage?

Jude:I...I can't tell you now I will tell you one day but not now

At the Dutois mansion Chris went inside and was n the living room with his mother.

Chris: you already woke up?

Anna:yes, I was feeling better they told me you went with Mike around the mansion

Chris:yes, and I don't like the way he treat the workers

Anna:why?

Chris:day work from the morning till the evening they don't eat much he punish them for stupid things

Anna:Chris here we are not in Europe these are people that don't obey

Chris:so they are humans and if they are treated better and eat more they can work harder

Anna:no, Chris here these methods doesn't serve

Chris:don't tell me you're fine with Mike's methods?

Anna:to tell you the truth I don't know about these things the only thing I know is that Mi works here from a long time now and that he's honest and he brings more money than your father ever brought but please Chris let's not talk about this now. I think my headache is coming back Luana went to bring me something to drink do you want something?

Chris:no, when are we going to Sadie to tell her about the marriage?

Anna:it's better if we wait

Chris:next week?

Anna:but Chris it's still early

Chris:please there is nothing wrong the fact that Jude wants to be a nun makes things easier we can say that I had decided to marry and when Jude said no I decided to marry her sister don't you want to make me happy mother?

Anna:ok Chris we do how you wish

A week after in the morning Sadie was walking by the beach. She sat on the sand

at looked at the sea there wasn't so much she could do Tommy was still away so

she was left alone.

At the convent Jude was washing the floor, later on that day she went to church an

afterwards she went to clean the garden when another sister came up to her.

Sister:Jude the sister wants to talk to you she's waiting in her office

Jude:thanks sister

Jude went to the sister's office she knocked and waited for an answer.

Sister:come in

Jude:you wanted to talk to me sister?

Sister:yes Jude sit down….they brought me a letter from your mother

Jude:of my mother?

Sister:it's for you but how you already know the rules I had to open it

Jude:yes, of course

Sister:now you can read it if you want

Jude:(she read her mother's letter) oh my god she's sick and wants me to go see her can I sister?

Sister:yes

At the Dutois mansion Chris was at his father's office and Anna came in.

Chris:I didn't knew there are still papers of my father

Anna:they are only unimportant papers the important once I put them in safe

Chris:I want to go personally to invite aunty Victoria

Anna:no, it's not necessary Mike can go; now I write a letter ok

Chris:I want to go and like that I can say hi to Sadie

Anna:yes, but if you see Jude? Maybe she haven't gone to the convent yet

Chris:a day or another we have to see each other, don't worry I will say nothing like it never happened or you think she will tell me something?

Anna:no, I don't think so

Chris:so there's nothing to worry about

Chris left to go to the Harrison's house and in the meantime Jude was waiting in her

room for the sisters to come for her so she can leave to go visit her mother.

Will they meet and what will happen next?

If you want to know review.


	16. Chapter 5 part 3

Chapter 5 (part 3)

The sister came for Jude.

Jude: so can we go?

Sister:yes, we can go and how I was informed you have the permission to stay there for the night

Jude:yes

Sister:then let's go

In the meantime Sadie went to Tommy's house and Speed was there cleaning.

Sadie:is someone home? (she saw Speed) ah, good afternoon have you heard anything of Tommy?

Speed:no, nothing

Sadie:he told e he would be away a week and it's already 8 days where did he go?

Speed:sometimes he stays longer

Sadie:do you think something happened to him?

Speed:no, and if that is the reason he knows how to take care of himself but when he gets back I tell him that you came by

So Sadie left. At the Harrison's house there was a knock at the door. Carmen the

servant went to open.

Chris:I'm Chris Dutois is Mrs Victoria here?

Carmen:yes, I go and all her

Chris:thanks

Carmen:you can sit down

Chris:and Miss Jude?

Carmen:Miss Jude lives at the convent now

Chris:and Miss Sadie?

Carmen:I go and see

She left and went to call Victoria and search for Sadie. After a minute the door

opened and...

:Thanks you want to come in?

:no, thank you i see you tomorrow

The door closed and the person went in the living room were Chris was. They saw

each other.

Chris's thoughts 'this must be Jude dressed as a nun but they told me she was in

convent. She doesn't look bad even if you can't see her face so well all hidden in

that thing but those eyes... Those eyes are really nice why is she looking away is

she shy of me? Of course she is how stupid I am she doesn't know me it's been a

long time since we last so each other and after my decision I can understand she

doesn't want to see my face.'

Jude's thoughts 'who is he? Oh no, this...this must be Chris. He's good looking

and with nice body I was going to be lucky to have him...yes, I was going to be not

anymore. What is he doing here? Why is he looking at me like that? Oh my god I

have to look away it's better if I go find my mother.'

In that moment Carmen came in.

Carmen:Mrs Harrison told you...Miss Jude

Jude:how are you Carmen?...(she turned to Chris) good afternoon

Chris:how are you Jude?

Carmen:Mrs Harrison will be here soon and Miss Sadie is not in her room

Chris:thank you

Carmen:with your permission I leave now

Jude:sit down Chris

Chris:I prefer to stay this way

Jude:excuse me I have to go see my mother

Chris's thoughts 'she really has a beautiful voice and she sound so innocent so

Pour.' In that moment Victoria came in the room.

Jude:but you were...

Victoria:Jude sweetie (and she hugged her daughter) it's a pleasure to see you Chris

Chris:the pleasure is all mine aunty

Victoria:were you waiting for long?

Chris:no, just minutes I'm here because my mother would like to invite you at the mansion can you come this evening about seven?

Victoria:of course I come...oh can I offer you something?

Chris:no, nothing I just wanted to invite you and I'm not going to take more time from you...it was a pleasure seeing you Jude

Jude:me too Chris

Chris:so... I see you later aunty

Victoria:yes, tell your mother I will come and that I thank her for her invitation

Chris:bye

Victoria:bye Chris

When he left Jude turned to her mother.

Jude:can you explain to me what happened? You sent me a letter saying that you were sick and that you wanted to see me and than I found you here in good shape and ready to go on an invitation.

Victoria:I didn't knew that Chris was coming

Jude:no, mother I haven't referred about that I was referring about the letter that you wrote that you was sick

Victoria:but it's the truth I am sick, sick of sadness and pain for you for what's going to be your life please I don't want you to close your self at the convent I want you to come back home with me

In the meantime Sadie has came home entered from her back balcony in to her

room. Than she went down stairs. Back with Victoria and Jude.

Victoria:I thought about this Jude and I think you're making a mistake

Jude:mother how can you pretend me to come back especially now that Chris is back?

Sadie:(came in) Chris is back? And why are you at home Jude? Have you already changed your mind?

Jude:no,(she was getting angry with the sarcasm of her sister) I haven't changed my mind but were where you before Carmen came searching for you and you weren't in your room?

Sadie:oh, I was at the beach (Sadie turned to her mother) so Chris was here?

Victoria:yes, he left a minute ago

Sadie:(to Jude) o that's why you're mad?

Jude:later on I would like to talk to you mother now I'm going to my room.

And left to go in her room.

Sadie:what's happened?

Victoria didn't answer. In Jude's room Jude had missed her room her writing

song in here. In convent she never had time to write songs and even if she had

time it was not allowed. Music was her life and she missed it a lot but this was her

decision and nothing was going to mess with it not even her sister with all her

words.

Jude:god please help me don't let me drown

Back with Victoria and Sadie.

Sadie:and why not?

Victoria:because they didn't invite you

Sadie:but they didn't that they don't want me and mother I'm sad here I can't go anywhere and I'm always alone

Victoria:don't insist please

Sadie:but please mother there is nothing wrong if I come. Anna is my aunt and Chris I already know him from when I saw him in the city.

Victoria:I don't know Sadie let me think first...now I will go see your sister

Jude was praying when her mother came in her bed room.

Victoria:Jude how do you feel?

Jude:good you made me come here with a lie mother

Victoria:yes, and I'm sorry the truth is that I still can't believe it I know that you suffered with what happened with Chris but like this you're going to suffer even more. You're young, beautiful and intelligent you can find another man

Jude:please mother I made my decision and I'm not going back especially now that Chris is back

Victoria:but...

Jude:mother if you really care about me just leave me alone please

At the Dutois mansion Chris was in his father's office now his talking to his

mother.

Anna:you saw her?

Chris:yes, dressed like a nun

Anna:but if she's already in the convent why was she there?

Chris:I don't know she came in when I was waiting for aunty Victoria

Anna:and what happened?

Chris:nothing she was a little shy when she saw me but after I saw her more calm she's very nice and her eyes are beautiful

Anna:(he knew her son and knew he liked Jude) and...

At the Harrison's house that evening Jude was on her bed reading when Sadie

came in.

Sadie:Jude please can you help me to find something to dress for tonight? Mum had given me the permission to go with her at aunty Anna's house and I don't know what to dress. Please come

Jude went with Sadie in her room.

Sadie:if this is a party in the city I would have known what to dress but here look this I think it's too long and this is too short and this...do you think with this I feel hot?...yes...this is nice but I think the colour doesn't matches my skin

Jude:this

Sadie:that?

Jude:yes

Sadie:hmm not bad I think this will go

At Tommy's house Speed was sitting there seeing the things Tommy brought with

him. Tommy had arrived a few hours ago.

Speed:I see everything went good

Tommy:yes, at what time Sadie came?

Speed:in the afternoon...you're going to visit her?

Tommy laughs with a yes smile and left to go to his visit. Meanwhile at the

Harrison's house Sadie and Victoria were ready to leave.

Sadie:mother let's go or we're going to be late

Victoria:not because of me...are you sure you don't want to come Jude?

Jude:yes mother I'm sure

Victoria:we're not going to be late

Sadie:so if you're not coming you can put my dresses back in the closet

Victoria:ok let's go now...we'll be back soon

Sadie:bye

Jude was left alone o she went to her sister's room to pt her dresses in the closet. She was wearing the usual dress of the nuns but with out the hat (I don't know how s called) and her hair was loose to her shoulders. She was in the room and was turning on the light when someone came from behind her and grabbed her hand.

:Sadie

Jude screamed because she was scared and turned around to see who it was. There he was Tommy in person. Tommy pulled back when he saw her she was definitely not Sadie. They looked at each other and in each others eyes.

**Teasers:**

**What were Jude's thoughts in that moment and what was Tommy thinking of her?**

**What happened and what was said between Jude and Tommy?**

**What will be Sadie's answer for the proposal Chris is going to make her?**

**Will Tommy and Sadie continue seeing each other?**


	17. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6 (part 1)

Tommy's thoughts 'wow who is she? She must be Sadie's sister. She's more beautiful than Sadie those eyes are so innocent, so deep like if you can't look away like they will hunt you forever. Wow and those lips you wish you can touch them and kiss them every time you want and her face like an angel. She's so beautiful and she was even more beautiful with her scared face on. Why is she looking at me like that? Does she know who I am?'

Jude's thoughts 'oh my god who is he ...Who is he... his eyes are so blue like the ocean I will never be tired looking in those eyes. You can see everything in his eyes his courage, love, pain and lot of hurt. Why does he have so much hurt in his eyes? I can't believe this, why is he here, he's so ...so...so beautiful oh, my god why is he looking at me like that what is he thinking right now?

Jude: who are you? What are you doing here?

Tommy:what, I'm not the devil don't be so afraid

Jude's thoughts 'I'm not afraid of you but afraid of looking in your eyes afraid of ...'

Jude: I'm not scared but it's better if you leave...what do you want?

Tommy:from you nothing I came here for Sadie

Jude: Sadie? You're searching for my sister?

Tommy:she's not here?

Jude: I don't think that's your business and now leave

Tommy:she went out with your mother?

Jude: I already told you it's none of your business

Tommy:(laughs) I didn't knew that nuns are so annoying

Jude: I'm not going to listen to all your...

Tommy:I have to say that I never saw a nun so beautiful

Tommy was moving towards her and she was backing away.

Jude:don't touch me or I will call the servants

Tommy:( he grabbed her hand but she held it away but the electricity between them was felt from both of them) in this house there is only one servant...you want to become a nun because of this? Because you're afraid to be touched by a man?

Jude:leave

Tommy:ok I'm going but tell Sadie that I was here...and god bless you sister Jude (and he left)

Jude:oh, my god

She left the room and went down stairs and saw Carmen.

Jude:Carmen I saw a man that was ...was in the garden

Carmen:(afraid) a thief?

Jude:I don't know he was tall, dark brown hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a white shirt and ...do you know him?

Carmen:young and beautiful?

Jude:yes

Carmen:oh, my god are you sure?

Jude:you know who it was?

Carmen:if he was tall and beautiful I think he was Tommy Quincy

Jude:Tommy Quincy he one that brings thing illegally in town?

Carmen:yes

In the meantime at the Dutois mansion Victoria and Sadie had arrived.

Anna:hi, Victoria how are you?

Victoria:good you look good too Anna and thanks for your invitation

Anna:you brought Sadie with you, you did well

Sadie:I hope I'm not disturbing

Chris:no, its pleasure to have you here

Sadie:thanks

Anna:and Jude why didn't she come? Chris told me that she was home

Victoria:yes, she is but she preferred to stay home

Anna:so come let's sit down...Chris wanted that for this occasion something special will be prepared for dinner

Chris:( to Sadie) I would like to show you something in my office

Sadie excused her self and went with Chris is his office.

Victoria:for what is this invitation Anna?...don't tell me Chris is going to ask Sadie to marry him?

Anna:yes, he is

In the mean time in the office.

Chris:I brought you something with me when I came back

Sadie:for me?

Chris:(showed her the engagement ring)

Sadie:it's beautiful...but...

Chris:Sadie I think you already know how I feel about you

Sadie:Chris

Chris:I understand what you think but please let me explain when my mother planned the marriage with your sister I was only a boy

Back with Victoria and Anna

Anna:I'm sorry but I couldn't let him wait longer and in the other hand Jude was the one who wanted to call off the marriage so now Chris has all the rights to have another fiancé

Victoria:yes, that's true but Jude is going to feel more humiliated that Chris had rejected her for her sister

Anna:and what can we do?

Victoria:we can wait a little bit

Anna:you think I didn't try to convince him? But he doesn't want to listen...the only thing we can do is keep it a secret for now and you have o tell Sadie to tell nothing to Jude at least for now

Back with Chris and Sadie

Sadie:I understand so you were the one that called off the engagement

Chris:because for me it never existed

Sadie:yes, I understand

Chris:and when I saw you in the city I liked you...I love you Sadie it's the true and I want to marry you

Sadie was laughing but then her ace was series again she remember him Tommy

his smile his eyes. Yes Chris was very good looking to he has brown hair like

Tommy's and he was even a little bit like Tommy but not his eyes. Chris eyes were

green.

Chris:why you're not answering?...so you don't feel the same about me?

Sadie:no, it's only I can't believe it

Chris:you want some time to think?

Sadie:no, I'm saying I don't want to lie to you I'm very happy

Chris:and...

Sadie:I'm worried about what Jude will say

Chris:even I am a little worried but you don't have any fault in this and she said that the decision I took to call off the engagement was her. You don't have to tell her that you know the truth

Sadie:yes, of course...if it's like this

Chris:please Sadie give me at lease some hope say something

Sadie:yes, I accept

So he gave her the ring and putted in her finger.

Chris:thank you

Back with Victoria and Anna

Victoria:Jude doesn't have the vocation this decision was made only because she was hurt and I think that when all this will pass she's going to regret her decision she's so young

Anna:why don't you talk with father Dominic tell him to not accept her

Victoria:oh, no she will never forgive me for that

In that moment Chris and Sadie came out of the office smiling.

Chris:Sadie has told me yes

Anna:I'm happy for you and congratulation

At Darius Office someone came knocking his door.

Darius:one moment...I'm coming...who is it?

:Tommy...hi

Darius:do you think this is time for a visit?

Tommy:it's not so late

Darius:for me yes you know that I like to go in bed early

Tommy:if you want I come tomorrow

Darius:no, come in

Tommy:thanks

Darius:sit down Tommy...so how are you

Tommy:fine, and you?

Darius:I had some problems but nothing so big...it's a long time no seeing you don't tell me you got your self in trouble again

Tommy:no, I was out with the 'devil'

Darius:illegally of course

Tommy:and what else can I do

Darius:oh, you know we talked about this many times

Tommy:but never with same answer

Darius:one of these days they will get you you know?..you have to change your life Tommy

Tommy:to serve a rich guy? Because that is the only thing someone like me can do

Darius:I already told you that I can give you my name

Tommy:and I'm very grateful but the day I have a name I want my real name

Darius:and you know this will never happen

Tommy:you can't say never not to me

Darius:you're very stubborn Tommy

Tommy:it has to be the stubbornness of the Dutois something I must have similar to that bastard

Darius:no, Tommy

Tommy:don't try and defend him...they told me that Chris is back

Darius:yes, it looks like it

Tommy:he must not care that much about the mansion he left for many years

Darius:no, he had his studies in Europe and as I was informed the mansion is in good hands Mrs Anna had showed that she was pretty good in the finances

Tommy:you have to say not she was good but her workers that worked hard even if hey were treated like shit

Darius:maybe with Chris things will change

Tommy:(laughing) Chris...if he's still that scared boy I have my doubt that he will ever take his mother's place...but I'm not here to talk about him, can I ask you a favour? There is an orphan down at Quest's 

tavern her name is Angelica I want to take her away from there and search for her a place were she can work with a good family, can you help me?

At the Harrison's house Jude was in her bed sleeping and dreaming.

Jude's dream

Jude was kissing the shoulders of a man and touching his abs she turned him

around but she didn't saw his face. She kissed his chest, his neck and was sucking

to his neck she felt his hands going up and down her spine sending shivers every

time. He began to kiss her neck down to her breast and up again. She felt him pick

her up from the floor and put her on a bed and he was on top of her. He took off

her night dress and was caressing her nude breast and was moving his hands to

her panties. He took off her panties and his boxers and positioned him self

between her legs when he was about to enter her he looked in her eyes and...

She woke up all sweaty.

Jude:oh, my god...no it can't be

**What do you think? Can you imagine who Jude's dream was about?**

**Review so I continue.**


	18. Chapter 6 part 2&3

Chapter 6 (part 2)

Jude: oh, my god...no it can't be

A flash of her dream came in to her mind when he was going to enter her, she saw his eyes those eyes she can never forget Tommy's eyes.

In that moment her mother, her sister and Chris came in the front door (not in her

bed room).

Chris:so I leave now

Victoria:thanks for coming with us till here

Chris:can I come see Sadie tomorrow?

Victoria:yes, of course Chris

Chris:(to Sadie) so I see you tomorrow bye

Sadie:bye

Chris left and they were left alone.

Sadie:I can't believe it

Victoria:you was lucky Sadie but please Sadie don't tell anything to Jude

Sadie:or me there is no sense of keeping this from her even because she was the one that had called the engagement off right? And I think it was good for both of them because that was going to be a marriage without love

Victoria:even if it was going to be me and your aunty had thought that it was the right choice for them it wasn't their fault. I'm tired I'm going to sleep good night

Sadie:good night mother

Victoria left and went in her room. Sadie went to her room also and sat down on

her bed looking at the engagement ring and thinking. Jude heard her mother and

sister and went to Sadie's room.

Sadie's thoughts 'I'm so happy I knew that it wasn't Jude's idea to call off the

Wedding. Chris is so sweet he rejected my sister for me I did well by flirting with

him he fell like a stupid guy. How can men be so stupid you only have to flirt a

little and show them some skin and you have them rapt around your finger. Now I

will be one of the richest lady in town I will have everything I want all the clothes

jewellery everything. And Tommy I know he will be a little upset about this but I

can always make him forgive me and of course I can always pretend that I'm still

single after all they tod me to keep it a secret for now so it can work. I love

Tommy and I don't want to loose him '

Sadie was brought out of her thoughts by Jude entering her room. In that

moment Sadie saw that all her clothes were still on her bed.

Sadie:why haven't you put my clothes away?

Jude:I was doing it but..

Sadie:but your generosity doesn't include your sister

Jude:I told you I was doing it when from that door came in a man that asked for you...what you are doing with a man like Tommy Quincy.

Sadie:Tommy was here?

Jude:yes, he came in like this was his house and calling you by name

Sadie:he's just poor guy that doesn't know what he says a fisherman that some times I buy fish from him

Jude:I lived here much longer than you and Tommy Quincy is not a fisherman but a man who breaks the law every time

Sadie:what?

Jude:don't give me that now

Sadie:look Sadie I'm not going to stay here and listen to all your bull shit, I saw him on the beach and we talked that's it

Jude:now I can't talk with people?

Sadie:you think that I'm stupid?...there had been more than just a talk to lead him come in your room in that time and to even leave you a message tell to Sadie that I came by

Sadie:I told you that man is crazy

Jude:crazy or not I want to tell you something if in the city you always went with men here you're not allowed you can't do that to our mother and I'm not going to leave you to dishonour the name of our family

With that Jude left Sadie's room.

Sadie:dishonour the name of our family fuck her

Than Sadie stood up from her bed put her engagement ring in a drawer and

walked to the bacony and went out to go see Tommy. At Tommy's house Tommy

was still sitting on a chair when Sadie came in running.

Sadie:Tommy finally you came back

Tommy:you missed me?

Sadie:kiss me please kiss me

Tommy kissed her and they made sex. Back at the Harrison's house Jude was in

her room thinking.

Jude's thoughts 'why did I dreamt that dream? I am becoming a nun, maybe this

Is a sign from god that this is not my vocation that I am doing the wrong thing?

But why it had to be about Tommy? It could have been anyone why him? And

those eyes I saw so much love in them, so much passion, lust and desire. I wanted

him so bad but why people say those thing about him? Is it true that he's like

people say? I didn't see that anger, hate and I didn't saw him dangerous to me he

was a little full of himself but nothing else. He did nothing to harm and when I old

him to leave he left. Oh, my god what's happening to me why am I defending him.

I seem like I can't take his face out of my mind. He's so cute and sexy and even

hot...oh, my god this is really bad I can't think like this but ...'

Meanwhile at Tommy's house after sex Tommy gave Sadie a necklace full of

pearls he knew that women liked jewellery and the more expensive they are the

more women will appreciate and gives you what you want.

Sadie:are these real pearls?

Tommy:of course they are

Sadie:oh, its beautiful Tommy... put it on me

Tommy did as he was told and put the necklace around Sadie's neck.

Sadie:thank you you're so sweet...even if I should be mad at you

Tommy:why?

Sadie:because you came to my house

Tommy:ah, you're referring about what happened with your sister

Sadie:yes, she was mad and I had to lie and tell her that you were a fisherman and that some times I buy fish from you

Tommy:(laughing)

Sadie:there is nothing to laugh about

Tommy:and she believed you?

Sadie:I don't know but I think no, anyway you should have not come Tommy, my sister can be very dangerous if she wants

Tommy:hmm, and what can she do?

Tommy's thoughts 'so she's beautiful, has an angels face, lovely eyes, sexy lips

And she's dangerous what else is she? '

Tommy:what ...she will pray so I will drown with my ship and go to hell?

Sadie:you can't take everything as a joke

Tommy:and you what do you think of us?

Sadie:I love you Tommy...I love you a lot but... it hurts to say this ...but we are so different

Tommy:(with sarcasm in his voice) of course I am a man and you are a woman (laughing) if you're referring about that you have an honoured name and I'm just a bastard I remember you that you were the one that searched me and you had what you wanted no? But 

how I told you once you're mine now and I don't like anyone to take away things that are mine

Tommy and Sadie got dressed and Tommy went with Sadie to take her home.

Sadie was near the stairs that went trough her bed room.

Sadie:now go

Tommy:wait a minute...come here...first promise me that I will see you tomorrow

Sadie:I don't know tomorrow I have things to do

Tommy:things...what things?

Sadie:ok fine I see you in the afternoon

Meanwhile in Jude's room with Jude's thoughts about Tommy ' the truth is that I

like him a lot. I think even that I can change my mind about the nun thing to be

with him, to see him, to feel his hands on my s...'

she was brought out of her thoughts by people talking outside so she went near

the window. To see who was there. And there she saw Tommy the man she was

thinking about but he was with her sister. She stayed there to see and hear what

was going on. Back to Sadie and Tommy.

Sadie:ok no leave

Tommy:another thing say hi to sister Jude for me

Sadie:now go

Tommy:I was forgetting

Sadie:what?

Tommy:you're beautiful, kiss me, kiss me again

Sadie:Tommy you have to go

Sadie left and entered her room Tommy looked around and let too. Jude was now

with tears in her eyes.

Jude's thoughts 'how could I even think that he likes me but he tried to grab me

no of course he doesn't like me who lies someone like me. Not only he don't like

me but he even made fun of me with Sadie that's it I don't care I don't care about

him I'm just going to continue with the path I decided and that's all that matter.'

In Sadie's room Sadie took off the necklace Tommy gave her and put it in the

Drawer when she heard a knock at her door.

Jude:Sadie open...open now

Sadie opened the door for Jude.

Jude:are you crazy?

Sadie:what?

Jude:I saw you out there with that man...have you lost your mind?

Sadie:that's enough neither are you a saint. You're taking joke of everyone and I know Jude. You have never had a vocation the convent is just a way to close your self in because Chris has rejected you

Jude:who told you? It's not true it's a lie

Sadie:listen Jude I know everything...and I now it because Chris this evening told me he wants to marry me...listen, listen to me I'm sorry about this but Chris didn't knew he was promised to you he thought 

he was single. When we met in the city he fell for me I didn't know it's true, I didn't know I swear look (Sadie got the engagement ring to show it to Jude) this is the engagement ring maybe if he saw you first things will have been different. Please try and understand Chris will be a good husband he loves me please don't try and make hell of my life and I swear to you that between me and Tommy there's nothing...I will never see him again I swear

Jude still shocked about all Sadie's confection ran out the door. Jude ran to her

room crying. Than she left from her bed room to her balcony and went to the

beach and stayed there all night thinking about how Sadie had everything she

wanted Chris wanted to be her husband a gentleman the one Jude was suppose

to have and than Tommy now there was even him in this story and it hurt worse

the Tommy part she felt something for him and that was hurting so much that he

not only don't like her but wants her sister too it was too much for her too take in

just one night.

Chapter 6 (part 3)

In the morning at the Harrison's house Carmen was preparing the table for

breakfast when Sadie came in.

Sadie:good morning Carmen

Carmen:good morning

Sadie:is my mother awake?

Carmen:no, Miss

Sadie:and my sister?

Carmen:I don't know I haven't seen her

Sadie left and went to Jude's room. Jude was still in bed and was shivering and

talking in her sleep or you can say trying to talk. Sadie came in and saw her sister.

Sadie:Jude , Jude what happened?...oh, my god...mother

Jude:no, no please

Sadie went to get her mother.

Victoria:Oh, my god Jude... Jude what's going on...tell Carmen to go call the doctor hurry, hurry

Sadie went an did what she was told.

At the Dutois mansion Chris and Anna were in his office talking.

Chris:I decided mother so stop it

Anna:I can't understand why you're so stubborn

Chris:it's not stubbornness but something I have to do. I made a promise to my father when he was dying and I will keep it

Anna:but why? That man doesn't have a chance his thief and breaks the law every time, if you'll go to him one day you will regret it

Chris:I'm ready to risk mother

Anna:and where are you going to search for him? In the taverns or even in clubs

Chris:if it's popular like you told me everyone can tell me were to find him

Anna:and you'll have the courage to go everywhere asking about him?

Chris:don't worry I think Mr Darius Mills will tell me

Anna:please Chris it's not a good think to be seen with people like him

Chris:see you later mother

At the port Speed went to Tommy's boat Tommy was doing some Finances calculation.

Speed:Tommy

Tommy:yes

Speed:so have you sold everything already?

Tommy:nearly, there is still some small things left...have you told Angelica that we're going for her later?

Speed:yes, and she was really angry when I told her that you were taking her at Darius office/house. She said that you want to get rid of her because you have another woman. The necklace you bought was her that woman?

Tommy:yes

Speed:you never gave something that cost so much

Tommy:yes, but thing is that she is not a one that likes cheap things and after all it was worth it

Speed:don't tell me you're in love?

Tommy:I don't know I've never been in love

**At Darius's office Darius came in and found someone waiting for him.**

Darius:sorry you were waiting for me?

:what you don't remember me?...I'm Chris...Chris Dutois

Darius:Chris?...are you really you?

Chris:all me

Darius:let me hug you son it's been a long time...it's good to see you you've changed a lot, you're a man. You look a lot like your mother but you also have things from the Dutios. Please sit down we have to celebrate for this visit what do you want to drink?

Chris:anything will be fine

Darius:so tell me something about you

At the Harrison's house the doctor came and checked Jude now he was talking to

Victoria.

Victoria:so if it's not a fever her chest is clear and everything is fine what is it?

Doctor:for now we let the temperature go down and than we see but your daughter needs to eat more she's too weak

Victoria:can it be all because of stress?

Doctor:why stress?

Victoria:because these last few weeks she had to deal with lot of problems

Back at Darius office

Darius:so why do you exactly came here?

Chris:I want some information's about someone

Darius:who?

Chris:I think you remember that boy Tommy you were the one that brought him at the mansion

Darius:yes

Chris:my mother says that everyone calls him Tommy Quincy and that he breaks laws

Darius:and why do you have interest in him?

Chris:if you don't know before my father died he told me to take are of Tommy and never leave him alone but that time I was only a little boy and my mother put me in college in Europe but now that I'm here I want to take care of him

Darius:and your mother what dose she thinks?

Chris:she doesn't want but now I'm enough mature that I can take my own decisions

Darius:good, but I have to inform you that Tommy is not the type of guy that needs protection he knows how to take care of himself

Chris:if he took the wrong path I can always help him to be a better person...what?

Darius:it's not something easy for me to tell you Chris and neither for you to understand. You are of a good family, you're rich, you had an easy life but Tommy he grew up alone in the port and he had to defend himself with all himself

Chris:so it's true what my mother said?

Darius:that he's a little rude and that sometimes he breaks the law?...yes but he is also generous and help other and here he is very loved and respected. He defends them, gives hem to eat

Chris:but this will help him maybe he just needs someone to push him to the right path I can offer him a job at my mansion

Darius:I don't think he will accept your offer you don't know him. Tommy is the boss of his life, he had always commanded not received orders

Chris:but I want to try any way

Darius:I don't think it's a good idea

Chris:why?

Darius:because Tommy he's a rebel and goes against the law and he doesn't have a good opinion of people of your class

Chris:but we were friends he couldn't have forget it...where can I find him?...where does he go?...I tell you Mr Mills that I am very stubborn and if you don't tell me I will find him in another way

Darius:ok then when he's here he goes to eat at Quest's tavern

At the Harrison's house Victoria was with Jude trying to bring down her daughters

temperature by putting wet cloth on her head. There was even Carmen with them

that was helping Victoria.

Victoria:go to the convent and tell them about Jude

Carmen:ok

Sadie came in the room.

Sadie:where have you sent Carmen?

Victoria:at the convent to tell them that Jude can't go back for now

Sadie:what said the doctor?

Victoria:he doesn't know...I should have never left her do this crazy thing to go to the convent it's a hard life for her...but when she gets better I will insist I will not leave her go again (there was a knock at the entrance door) go open Sadie

Sadie:Chris (it was Chris at the door) I didn't thought you were coming this early

Chris:why you already changed your mind and you don't want to see me?

Sadie:what are you saying? No, it's just that we are worried Jude is sick

Chris:what happened?

Sadie:she has lot of temperature

Chris:have the doctor came?

Sadie:yes, it looks like she ate something that made her sick...my mother is with her

Chris:you know I thought about you last night I want to kiss you , hug you and...

Sadie:no, Chris we're at...

Chris:I want to feel you and feel that you're mine

Sadie:it's not decent and I think it's better if you go my mother is in the other room...why don't you come tomorrow please try to understand and I should have never let you in

Chris:but now I am why you don't give me a kiss

Sadie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chris:ok than I see you tomorrow at eleven

Sadie:fine

Chris:Bye see you tomorrow

Sadie:tomorrow it is

At Darius office Tommy brought Angelica to Darius.

Darius:so this is the girl

Tommy:yes, Angelica...say hi to Mr Darius

Darius:you can't say that she has a good education

Tommy:she's stubborn and arrogant but at her work she's very good...if she doesn't to her job tell me

Darius:ok Angelica go in the kitchen go and do what my servant will tell you

Angelica:( to Tommy) will you come and see me?

Tommy:of course

Angelica:ok than see you

Angelica left and Darius and Tommy were left alone.

Darius:I will try to find her a work but it's not going to be easy I thing she's too arrogant for rich people

Tommy:yes it will be...ok than I leave thank you

Darius:no, wait...this morning I received a visit...Chris Dutois was here and he asked of you

Tommy:what...he still remembers me?

Darius:yes, and with care

Tommy:ah, sure...does he found out?

Darius:that you're his brother?...no

Tommy:so why he asked of me?

Darius:he said that his father before he died he told him to take care of you

Tommy:and he remembered only now after all these years?...it's too late don't you think?

Darius:I want you to promise me something...listen to him I assure you that Chris is a good man and his intentions are good he wants to help you

Tommy:he should have done it 15years ago...that time I could have accepted every help but instead his mother had thrown me away like if I was a killer dog

Darius:Mrs Anna has her character but Chris is totally different and he cares about you

Tommy:but I don't care...I don't need his friendship or his help...if you'll see him again tell him to not get in my way please

Tommy left Darius's office. Chris went to Quest's tavern searching for Tommy.

Chris:I'm searching for someone named Tommy Quincy

Quest:I don't know him

Chris:yes, you know him they told me that he comes here to eat...I will wait for him.. You have cognac?

Quest:yes, sir

Chris:give me a bottle and a clean glass

Quest gave him the glass and he drink and Chris went to a table waiting for

Tommy to show up.

At the Harrison's house with Victoria, Jude and Sadie.

Victoria:now she's better the temperature is lower ok I go tell Carmen to prepare a soup

Victoria left the room and Jude was waking up.

Jude:Sadie

Sadie:Jude you woke up finally we were so scared

Jude:why?

Sadie:you had the temperature high and we had called the doctor what happened? It was because of what I told you yesterday? To mum I didn't told her nothing don't worry...Jude I'm so sorry

Jude:Sadie you don't have to worry I will forget everything

Sadie:I have to tell you something...tomorrow Chris is coming visiting me and if you act like nothing happened and give me your congratulations he will think that your vocation is sincere and mum will no be worried about you...Jude it's the best thing believe me for you and everyone of us

Back at Quest's tavern Chris was still waiting for Tommy. He paid for the drink

when Wally entered the door.

Quest:you arrived finally where were you?

Wally:there was a fight at the mall and they couldn't serve me. The captain is coming

Tommy:have you prepared my food?

Quest:there is someone for you

Tommy:who?

He looked at the table and he saw a man standing up from his chair to look at

him.

**Teasers:**

**What will happen between Chris and Tommy, will Tommy accept Chris help?**

**Will Victoria convince her daughter Jude to stay with her and leave her **

**vocation?**

**What will Sadie do, is she still going to continue see Tommy and Chris at the **

**same time?**


	19. Chapter 7 part 1

Chapter7 (part 1)

Tommy:what do you want?

Chris:it's really you Tommy?...I'm Chris Dutois...don't tell me you forgot even my name?

Tommy:the name Dutois is a much known name here

Chris:we were friends when we were little, it was Mr Darius that brought you to the mansion, we were planning to run away together and buy a boat

Tommy:ah, you're here for the money (he put the money on the table)here I give it back and with interest...and how in this tavern there's nothing to eat I will go home

Chris:no, Tommy wait (Chris grabbed Tommy's hand but he move)

Tommy:don't put your hands on me (and he left)

Chris:how rude he is eh, hey boy here (Chris gave to Wally the money that Tommy gave him) it's for you

At the Harrison's house Victoria was trying to make her daughter Jude to eat

something.

Victoria:come on Jude try and eat a little bit of this

Jude:no, mother I already ate the soup I'm not hungry any ore

Victoria:but the doctor said that you're still very weak you have to eat sweetie

Jude:later not now

Victoria:but you can't...(but she was cut by Sadie)

Sadie:oh, mother don't insist she will eat later

Victoria:ok fine, I go and prepare you some orange juice

Jude:ok mum thanks

Victoria left the room and Jude was there alone with Sadie.

Sadie:I don't know how you can stand her she's so insisting...it's hot in here...so are we going to do what I told you?...it's the best choice believe me so this way Chris will never suspect of anything

Jude:ok I accept but I do it so I will have no problems with Chris...let me ask you something do you care about Chris?

Sadie:how I told you for me it was a surprise but if it's true that he loves me I think I can return he's feelings

Jude:I don't care if you'll love him or not but you have to remember that now you're engaged so from now on you have to behave...I give you my opinion you have to stop to be all flirty and seductive with everymen and try to stay away from rude people...and you know exactly who I'm talking about

Sadie:yes, of course..I told you that my friendship with Tommy is...

Jude:a man that looks at you with hunger in his eyes is never a man that search for friendship

Sadie:he seduced you? that's why...

Jude:with me no one take confidence because I don't let them

Sadie:yes, I know I promise you...I swear to you that I will never see him again...I think your juice is ready now let me go and bring it for you

At the Dutois mansion Jamie had came for the invitation that Chris had sent him

to stay some time at the mansion. He was talking to Anna.

Jamie:I never expected to visit so soon but I was coming for a marriage of a friend so I decided to come and say hi

Anna:I'm happy for your visit my son will be happy to see you

In that moment Chris came in.

Chris:Jamie it's a pleasure to see you

Jamie:you missed me eh?

Chris:of course ( he turned to his mother) Jamie is my best friend

Anna:yes, he told me...so I leave you alone when the lunch is ready I call you

Chris:I'm happy to see you...you know I didn't expect you

Jamie:you haven't invited me so I wanted to see if it's true that you're so rich as you say

Chris:what do you tell me about the city?

At the Harrison's house in Jude's room.

Jude:please don't begin again no

Victoria:the convent is not good for you, there it's a hard life and that's why you were sick

Jude:my sickness has nothing to do with the convent and I'm a hard worker and that type of life doesn't scare me

Victoria:but there the rooms are old and with humidity, you need air and sun you're so pale and weak...don't be so stubborn...it not fair that you put your life in solitude just because there was a man...

Jude:mother please stop it Chris has nothing to do with this...I just want to serve god is it so hard to accept?

Victoria: I will have accepted it if this vocation was from when you were little but instead you always wanted to get married and have children...you always dreamed of a husband and you can't say it's not true

Jude:but now this dream is gone

Victoria:no, that's not true, Anna wants' to help find you a husband

Jude:I don't want I hate men...they are rude, arrogant and selfish...(tears now were forming in her eyes) they are like animals...I don't want to get married

Jude's thoughts 'he is like that he showed me how rude he is, how arrogant and

he showed even that he's like animal all the hunger in his eyes for my sister

animals do like that. I hate him he's so arrogant he tried even o make fun of me

with my sister say hi to sister Jude for me that what he told her fuck him I hate

him, oh my god what am I thinking I'm saying things like a crazy person or a

jealous one'

Victoria:ok fine, don't get married if you don't want but stay with me don't leave me alone...Jude we always used to be together I need you

Jude:I will never leave you I will come when ever you want but I can't go back from my decision so please don't ask for it again

At the beach Tommy was swimming near his house. At the Dutois mansion Chris

and Jamie were still talking.

Jamie:have you seen Sadie since you came back?

Chris:Yes, and I decided that soon I will marry her

Jamie:it's true?

Chris:we already are engaged

Jamie:ah, what a surprise you did things fast and how it happened?

Chris:I had told you that we are cousins and when I came back I talked to her I told her how I fell and she accepted

Jamie:hmm, was it easy?

Chris:to tell you the truth there were some problems

Jamie:what problems?

Chris:the thing is that I was engaged to her sister without knowing

Jamie:wow, don't tell me

Back at Tommy's house Sadie went to see Tommy like they were planned.

Sadie:but we planned to see each other after lunch

Speed:if it is like that he will be here soon

Sadie:I will wait for him 5 minutes but if he doesn't show up you can tell him that he can forget about me

Speed:yes, Miss

Sadie went in his bed room and sat there waiting for him.

Back at the Dutois mansion with Chris and Jamie's discussion.

Jamie:and she went to the convent because of the humiliation?

Chris:that's what it seems

Jamie:but it's crazy it's not fair...I mean it's not fair if she's a beautiful lady

Chris:yes she is

Jamie:and there is a chance to change her mind?...tell her that here is a single man

Anna came in to talk to them.

Anna:I ordered to prepare you a room if you want you can go and take nap I will call you for dinner

Jamie: thank you very much Mrs Dutois

Jamie left to his room and Anna was sitting the opposite side of her son.

Anna:he's very friendly you friend...so how did it went have you talked to Mr Mills?...what has he told you of that Tommy?

Chris:I saw him

Anna:you saw Tommy?

Chris:yes, we shared only some words and you know something he gave me back the money, do you remember they were my pocket money

Anna:how rude, how he could be so rude to humiliate you that arrogant

Chris:if you saw him you will not say that about him. Of course he's arrogant, rude but he's loyal

Anna:you can say arrogant

Chris:in affect he didn't show friendship... I didn't have time to tell him why I searched for him he left before I could say anything

Anna:like this you can understand why you don't have to go near people like these...when your father told you those things he didn't knew what he was saying...he was dying. Please swear to me that you will never go to search for that man again...swear it to me...I don't like to see you with someone that is hated from everyone it's dangerous

Chris:I will never search for him again I swear but if Tommy for any reason he change his mind and decides to accept my friendship I will accept it

Back at Tommy's house Tommy came in his room and found Sadie there still

waiting for him.

Sadie:from where you came dressed lie that? Or better in boxers?

Tommy:I was swimming

Sadie:you were swimming?

Tommy:yes

Sadie:don't you know that I was here waiting for you?...r were you with one of your whores?

Tommy:(now he was getting angry) I was alone I needed to get off some anger

Sadie:and with whom you were angry?

Tommy:with a man

Sadie:and when you're mad with someone you leave me here waiting for you for hours?...with all the difficulty I have to pass to come and see you...what are you doing? (Tommy was taking off his boxers)

Tommy:I'm changing can't you see?

Sadie:you can't in front of me

Tommy:I haven't asked you to come to my room (Sadie was leaving) wait don't go away sorry I'm rude

Sadie:you know... you're very rude (laughing)

They kissed and of course had sex. After sex Sadie was getting dressed.

Tommy:and of what she got sick the saint

Sadie:of her crazy mind...ah, and about this she told me strange things about you

Tommy:ah, and what? Have I made a good impression on her?

Sadie:she says that you have an arrogant look and not decent

Tommy:oh, 'thoughts: she thinks' this of me?'

Sadie:tell me something what did you do to her?

Tommy:nothing

Sadie:it can't be nothing

Tommy:nothing believe me 'thoughts: even if maybe I wanted to do some things to her but her eyes were so innocent how can you do something to someone so in defence and innocent but maybe I could have tried to get a kiss' (laughing)

Sadie:I know you better than you think and I know that look

Tommy:it's your sister I could never do something to her and it's not only because of that...she's pretty yes but she's too cold and I like women with hot blood in their veins

Sadie:you like women?

Tommy:(laughing) one only one

Sadie:are you sure?

Tommy:you don't believe me?

Sadie:let's make something clear Tommy I'm not going to be your toy, another one of those women in your life

Tommy:and I...what am I for you?

**Teasers:**

**What will Sadie tell to Tommy that he's her lover boy only because she's **

**engaged or will she play it nice as always and pretend to be single?**

**What will happen to Tommy when he gets in a fight with someone?**

**And who is that someone?**


	20. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 (part 2)

Tommy:and I...what am I for you?...an adventure, something to pass the time with till your family will find you a husband?

Sadie:I don't think I will marry soon

Tommy:why not?

Sadie:because my mother doesn't have money to give me for marriage

Tommy:if your sister had rejected Chris to get in convent you can have hers no?

Sadie:no, Chris was going to marry Jude even without money

Tommy:(surprised) it's true?...he must have be very in love then

Sadie:probably

Tommy:you have so many crazy traditions I can't believe it...a woman has to pay to have a husband...instead I will give everything to have a wife

Sadie:but you have nothing

Tommy:if I have much money and an honoured name will you marry me?...answer me

Sadie:if this was true why not

In the evening at the Dutois mansion Chris and Jamie were in Chris office.

Chris:and where you would like to go here. This place has nowhere to go no parties, no casinos, nothing

Jamie:neither elegant whore?

Chris:here?

Jamie:don't tell me that men here doesn't have fun

Chris:of course they have but here you find only low class whores club

Jamie:ah, but the club it's not important, the important thing is the women and I know for sure that women in this down are very passionate

Chris:(laughing) fine, I saw a club near the mall

Jamie:good it's perfect let's go

Chris:its better if we take something with us to defend ourselves here man are very aggressive

Jamie:but who will be so crazy to have a man like you with power and everything against him?

Chris:perhaps another one like the one I saw today so it's better if we be precautions

Jamie:what are you talking about?

Chris:something that happened to me recently

At Quest's tavern Tommy was talking to Wally.

Tommy:and he gave you that money?

Wally:yes, captain but I didn't know it was yours...if you want I can give it back

Tommy:no, you can keep it

Quest:be careful Tommy the Dutois are powerful

Tommy:I'm not afraid of them

Quest:you didn't do well he came here with good intensions

Tommy:and you... what do you know?...and people like him they do nothing with good intensions

Quest:so I bring you something to eat?...are you hungry?

Tommy:no, thank you

Kyle:you never told me you knew Chris Dutois

Tommy:it's not something I'm proud of...that family is responsible for what I am now

Someone called from behind Tommy.

:Tommy Quincy come and play a game

Tommy:I'm not in the mood to play

:are you afraid?...I heard that Tommy Quincy is not a coward

Tommy:(to Kyle) who is he?

Kyle:I don't know

:I heard that you're good at cards I want to see if it's true...what is it I scare you?...Quest bring a bottle of wine on this table...I bet on the diamond king and you?

Tommy:ass of hearts

:How much are we going to bet?

Tommy:how much you want

So the game had began meanwhile at a club near the mall Chris was drinking and

Jamie was talking and flirting with women.

At the Harrison's house Jude was in her room thinking about Tommy.

Jude's thoughts 'why is he always on my mind? From that night I can't stop

thinking about him and I'm afraid. I want to know what he's doing or where he is

but of course I already know the answer to bought of them he's at a club drinking

and doing it with a whore. Why am I so jealous I shouldn't care about him he's a

maniac, aggressive, a crazy man and...but his eyes were saying otherwise that

he's generous, kind and that he cares about other people. What am I saying of

course I saw those things in his eyes but only because I wanted to see them to

make him perfect. Oh god please help me because i think I'm falling for someone

that is no good for me and for my family. I need to get back to the convent as

soon as possible there I will be safe and forget about him.'

Back at the tavern with Tommy and the mystery man. The game has been won by

Tommy.

:can any one bring the devil?

Tommy:you have him in front of you

:I bet everything in the next game

Tommy:no, I want to stop

:not now you have to give me another chance

Tommy:you have had enough

:bet everything you have I will bet my boat

Tommy:the boats can't be betted like this there has to be documents

:go to hell there's no necessity of documents here are witnesses

Tommy:fine

:Everything on one card...my king of diamonds with your ass of hearts

The game began again.

:three of diamonds, two of diamonds, four of diamonds...I won

The mystery man went to pull the money to him when Tommy put a knife in his

hands. The mystery man was shouting because of course it hurts.

Tommy:you have cheated

:no

Tommy:yes you cheated

Later that night at Darius home Kyle went to Darius to tell him something about

Tommy.

Kyle:I'm sorry for this hour Darius but Tommy was arrested

Darius:why did they arrest him?...did they find out about the illegal things he brings from other countries?

Kyle:no, there was a fight at Quest's tavern a man had cheated in a cards game and Tommy put a knife in his hands

Darius:what necessity there was to pass immediately to violence?...there was no other way to put things in place?

Kyle:yes, of course but you know better than me how Tommy is. He gets angry easily

Darius:this is not a justify...the fact is that, that guy has the worst character and stubborn ...let me get dressed and we will see what we can do...and with who he fought?

Kyle:I think it's better if you know with someone named Robert Mcbright he's a relative of the director Leopardi

Darius:the director of prison

At the Dutois mansion Chris and Jamie got back from the club and were talking.

Jamie:but why do you care about that guy?...don't tell me you're going to do what you father told you?

Chris:a promise is a promise...and it's not about that I like Tommy...when we were little I even invade him

Jamie:invade a poor guy?

Chris:I was attracted of his free life, with adventure, with no commands ... I on the other hand I always had to obey everyone teachers, my mum... and even when Tommy was little he has already had some experience of life he even talked about nude women

Jamie:but at 14 years old it was something normal...and if he doesn't want your help why do you insist so much?

Chris:no, I am not going to insist anymore but I have to confess that his way provocative I like it...he has strength, courage strong character and a man that people have a good respect for him

Jamie:ah, I have to admit that you are very impressed by him but men are not my type of argument...why don't we talk about women?...I would like to meet your ex fiancé and future nun

Chris:why this interest? You're so perv

Jamie:perv why? (laughing)

At the prison Darius went to talk with the director.

Darius:I'm sorry sir but I don't think it's fair that you put Tommy in prison when another man had cheated in a game

There were people shouting outside the prison so they leave Tommy out of

prison.

Director:go and tell all the people outside to go away or we're going to arrest them too

Darius:calm down why are you so mad?...you know exactly the rules of games and cheating is one against them and Robert Mcbright has cheated

Director:Robert Mcbright has not cheated and Tommy has to answer for the conduct of trying to kill someone

Kyle:(who was there with Darius) the things had not gone how you're saying

Director:shout up or I put even you in prison

Darius:stop it Kyle

Director:lawyer Darius this story is not easy Robert Mcbright had win in honesty and Tommy had not only put him a knife in his hands but even took the money of the bet

Kyle:the money had took them the guys that were with Robert

Director:this is what you are saying but Robert said the other story and I believe him

Kyle:of course because he's your relative

Darius: Kyle please

Director:thank god you're an educate person lawyer because it's impossible to talk with some men

Darius:please forgive him, so let's say that what Robert is saying is true but I think we can accord in some way...like paying for the trouble and we say like give you some money to let Tommy go

Director:(laughing) no, I don't think that Tommy Quincy has all this money to pay for what Robert will ask for...not even if he sell his boat

Darius:and what is the sum that Robert wants?

**Teasers:**

**What will happen to Tommy?**

**Will someone help him or will he pay for the money that Robert wants?**

**Or even will he prefer to stay in prison than give them money for his **

**stubbornness?**


	21. Chapter 7 part 3

Chapter 7 (part 3)

Still in prison but they went to talk to Tommy in his cell.

Tommy:he wants all this money? Robert is a thief and a cheater my men had never touched that money but he had cheated

Darius:no one is saying otherwise but what can we do? In this town justice does not exist and Robert is a relative of Leopardi

Tommy:that bastard I have something but not that much what he pretends...what a stupid I was... how could I haven't seen it coming

Darius:I would like to help you but my finances are not good too

Tommy:no, no don't even say it...I will sell the 'Devil'...the thing is that if I sell the boat I can't work anymore...and all is happening now that I wanted to save some money so I can leave this job and...

Kyle:I can tell people in town (of course the one like Tommy and Kyle poor people) if they can give me something they all love you

Tommy:they don't have enough money to eat how they can give you something for this...it will be unfair...Robert Mcbright is not worth it for this sacrifice

At Tommy's house there were Quest, Speed, Wally and Kyle talking about how they can

help Tommy out of the prison.

Quest:it's a big some Kyle...it will take us months to put all that money together

Wally:I have the money that Mr Dutois gave me

Quest:they are not enough

Kyle:there is nothing else to do but to sell the boat...that bastard I have told Tommy that he's a cheater ...it's beginning to rise

Quest:why don't you go to that English guy... he had already told Tommy to sell him the boat

At the Dutois mansion Chris was talking to his mother about how work he has to

do and that he have not much time to see Sadie.

Anna:why don't you invite aunty Victoria and Sadie here so we can plan the wedding together?

Chris:yes, it will be a great idea and I will have time to see you too

Chris went outside to go see what the workers were doing when someone came

from behind him it was Angelica.

Angelica:Mr you live here?

Chris:yes

Angelica:do you know Mr Chris Dutois?

Chris:yes, I am Chris Dutois

Angelica:oh, I'm glad I found you, Mr Mills wants to talk to you it's something urgent

Chris:has something happened to him?

Angelica:no, he's fine it's about Tommy Quincy he's in prison

At the Harrison's house in Jude's room. Jude was getting dressed in the nun's

dress. When there was a knock at her door and in came Sadie.

Sadie:you're already awake?

Jude:it's not that early

Sadie:I didn't referred about the time but that you were sick

Jude:I feel much better

Sadie:why did you put that dress on?

Jude:and in which other way I have to dress Sadie? I'm in my preparation time to be a nun

Sadie:yes, but know you're at home and it's too hot to put on your vale

Jude:where is mum?

Sadie:she went at the mall with Carmen

Jude:at what time Chris is coming?

Sadie:at eleven

Jude:I will stay with you only a couple of minutes so it's better if he says in hurry what he has to say because I want to get back to the convent

Sadie:ok

Jude:I'm going in the kitchen

At the convent Victoria went to talk to the sisters. She was waiting in the garden

when a sister approached her.

Sister:how are you Victoria?

Victoria:a little bit worried about Jude's sickness

Sister:is it something big?

Victoria:no, but I'm here because of this. I wanted to ask for your permission to leave Jude stay home for another week

Sister:is she that bad?

Victoria:no, the temperature is normal now but the doctor said that she's very weak and that she needs rest

Sister:I understand but we can take care of her too and it's against the rules to be a long time out of the convent and she still has things to learn to be a nun

Victoria:please I'm asking just for a week

Sister:if you insist but this means that she will take the votes later than the others

Victoria:but even her health is important

Sister:yes, it's true but it's more important to serve god but if you really insist

Victoria:thank you

At Darius's house Chris went with Jamie to talk to Darius.

Chris:fine I will pay for the sum

Darius:thanks I knew you will have offered

Jamie:I don't know why you are doing this, you can't pay that sum

Chris:I want that Tommy gets out of prison

Jamie:I'm not saying not to help him but it's not necessary to pay that sum if they were going to the government tax I will agree but I bet everything that those money are going all in that bustard's pocket

Darius:I know that this is a bad thing but what else can we do?

Jamie:let me take care about this

Chris:no, Jamie I know exactly your methods...and I don't want something to go even more wrong

Jamie:what wrong things this will be fun and if you want you can give me money...so are we leaving lawyer

Darius:let's go

Chris:fine, but I'm coming with you

Jamie:you know you already took all the fun from this...Leopardi is going to be afraid when he will find out who you are

They left the office to go to the prison. Angelica was listening to everything they

were saying. When they left she went back in the kitchen with other servant that

Darius had.

Angelica:they left...I heard them saying that they were going to talk to Leopardi

Servant:don't tell me you were ear dropping?

Angelica:and how else could I know what they were saying?...don't you think that I'm afraid of what happened to Tommy?

Servant:that arrogant deserves this and even more I assure you

Angelica:Tommy is not arrogant he's a good man and gives people money to help them

Servant:yes, but money brought illegally...after all the point is not this you have to stop ear dropping or I will tell Mr Mills...have you already did the bedroom?

Angelica:I was doing it

Servant:in other words you didn't do it yet hurry go and do it and remember you have laundry to do these girls of these days they are all lazy and they melt when they see a man

At the prison Chris, Jamie and Darius had arrived.

Director:ah, it's you have you brought the money?

Darius:no, not exactly these gentlemen want to talk to you

Jamie:we want to see Mr Leopardi

Director:it's me

Jamie:you?

Director:yes, why you don't like me?

Jamie:how it's low now a day..

Director:listen...

Jamie:listen you sir first the rules of the police is that they are neat in full uniforms and you seem that you came out of bed and we heard that there was an abuse on one of your prisoners Tommy Quincy

Director:you were not well informed the guy Tommy Quincy he had refused to pay for a lost game not only but he took the money of the bet and with a knife he made a cut on the opponents hand

Jamie:there are witnesses that say that the opponent had cheated

Director:it's not true I can guaranty it

Jamie:ok then we have on our scale...you was the name of the opponent?

Darius:Robert Mcbright

Jamie:Robert Mcbright with his version and Tommy Quincy on the other one and of course as you are a relative of Robert the scale will be in his favour but if me and this other gentleman here take the part of Tommy Quincy...

Director:(was getting really angry with Jamie's games) I ONLY RESPECT THE JUSTICE NOTHING ELSE

Jamie:fine than so let's take this to court so we can listen to the witnesses of both sides ...and to make things more fast we can always come to an accord

Director:(laughing) are you trying to co romp me sir?

Jamie:no, of course I will never go that level the level that of course Robert had been to make you take his part

Director:I will not leave you to talk to me like this

Jamie:I don't need your permission...and so you know you are the one losing here...if Tommy Quincy will result guilty you will have just lost some time but if he'll be innocent you will lose everything your position because you are having the honour to talk to the nephew of the commandant personally and with Chris Dutois

Director:Mr Dutois?

In Tommy's cell a guardian and Darius went to open his cell.

Darius:you're free to leave Tommy

Tommy:free and the money

Darius:they were not necessary anymore

Tommy:and thanks to what miracle?

Darius:not a miracle just thanks to someone ready to show up to get you free from here Chris Dutois

Tommy:Chris?

Darius:yes, him

Tommy:are you saying that he corrupted Leopardi to get me out of here? It must have cost him a lot of money at least the blood of 10 servants

Darius:don't be unrighteous….Chris didn't corrupt anyone….it has served only his presence and his……his name to change everything

Tommy:and who told him to help me?

Darius:I asked for his help

Tommy:you did wrong …. I would have preferred to stay and die here other than be in debit with him

At the Harrison's house in Jude's room. Victoria was telling her daughter that she

went to the convent and what she asked to the sister.

Jude:why did you do it mother?

Victoria:because you need to get you health back and even the sister is with me

Jude:but I'm not

Victoria:it's only for a day or two

Jude:please mother why don't you understand this is not the way to help me …. I need to go back to the convent and pray and continue with my spirit work

Victoria:but the sister preferred to you remain here

And with that she left Jude alone and with her thoughts.

Jude's thoughts 'why are they doing this to me I just want to go back to the

convent there I will be safe this feeling that I'm having will go away and I will stop

thinking of him.'

On the beach Tommy was walking to the Harrison's house. Meanwhile with Chris

and Jamie they were walking to the Harrison's house too.

Chris:yes, but have you thought about if Leopardi could have checked if you were or not the commandant's nephew

Jamie: and you think that someone like him will have the courage?...now the case is solved and your Tommy Quincy is out

Chris:and changing the subject I'm taking you to my aunty with me because you insisted but I ask you a favour if there will be Jude don't say anything about my engagement with Sadie and don't even try to say something about her decision to be s nun

Jamie:what are you saying I'm a gentleman...I just want to see her that's all and maybe even say hi to Sadie don't forget that I liked her too

Chris:yes but that story now is over now she's my fiancé

Jamie:yes, of course

Tommy arrived at the Harrison's house when he saw Chris and another man with

him (of course we all know that the other person was Jamie but he doesn't) they

were walking inside the entrance of the Harrison's house.

**Teasers:**

**Jamie and Jude will meet what will Jamie's thought of Jude will be and can he **

**keeps his promise he made to Chris about not making fun of the nun thing?**

**Will Sadie tell to Chris that Jude knows about their engagement or will someone **

**else say something?**


	22. Chapter 8 part 1

Chapter 8 (part 1)

At the Harrison's house Jamie and Chris had arrived and they knocked at the door.

Sadie was all dressed up and waiting for them in the living room.

Sadie: Carmen hasn't you heard the knock at the door hurry go and open

Carmen went and opened the door.

Sadie: come in Chris

Chris: I have a surprise with me (and in came Jamie)

Sadie: Jamie

Jamie:how is the beautiful woman of most women?

Sadie: I'm happy to see you again

Chris:he came yesterday and he's going to stay at the mansion for some time

Sadie:good now let's sit down...please Carmen tell my mother and my sister that they are here

Chris: how is Jude?

Sadie:she's fine now and today she's going back to the convent...and you Jamie what do you tell me? What is going on in the city? Have you seen my friends?

Jamie:yes at a party

Sadie:ah, I miss that parties...here everything is so calm...can I offer you something to drink?

Jamie:for me a cognac please

Sadie:and for you Chris?

Chris:the same thank you

Sadie went to bring them the drinks. In the meantime at Jude's room Jude and

Victoria were talking.

Victoria:If you don't want to come down you can stay here don't worry

Jude: if I don't come don't he will be offended

Victoria:but if you...

Jude: you don't have to worry it's in the past now

Victoria:are you sure?

Jude: yes, I'm sure...don't worry about me I know what I'm doing

They left the room to join the others in the living room. In the mean time Sadie brought there drinks and they were talking about the city.

Chris:no, Jamie the city has more pollution in the air and even here things are changing

Jamie:perhaps

In that moment Victoria and Jude arrived.

Victoria:good evening

Chris: good evening aunty...I'm happy that your ok now Jude

Jude: thanks it was nothing big

Sadie:Chris came here with this gentleman here that I already knew at the city

Jamie:Jamie Andrews

Victoria:it's a pleasure to meet you

Jamie:it's all my pleasure (he turned to Jude) It's a pleasure to know you sister (Jamie's thoughts 'wow she is beautiful even if her face is to much covered with that thing but you can see that she is beautiful even from her eyes')

Jude:I'm still not a sister just training to be

Jamie:I'm sorry

At Tommy's house Speed and Kyle were talking.

Kyle:and how they let him go so quick?

Speed:I don't know he didn't say anything I never saw him like this he was so mad and angry...he just washed him self, changed the clothes and left immediately

In that moment Tommy came in.

Kyle:Tommy finally you're free

Tommy:yes

Kyle:and what happened?

Tommy:Darius did everything

Kyle:he paid them?

Tommy:no, he asked for someone very influence help

Kyle:how ever it went I think we have to celebrate...why are you so angry?

Tommy:because I hate to be in debit with someone...and even more with Chris Dutois

Kyle:he was the one that helped you?

Tommy:tomorrow begin to put all the stuff we need on the boat and remember that it's going to be a long journey...this time or we come back rich or we leave or life's there

Kyle:ok when are we leaving?

Tommy:Sunday

At the Harrison's house still talking in the living room.

Chris:why don't you come and stay some time with us at the mansion my mother will be happy it was her idea after all

Sadie:yes, it would be wonderful I love that mansion...are we going to live there after the marriage Chris?...oh sorry I didn't wanted...Jamie did you know about our engagement?

Jamie:yes, yes I'm happy for you congratulation

Jude:even me I'm happy for you and congratulation

Chris:(was pissed that Sadie had said about there engagement) thanks

At Darius's office Darius and his servant were talking about Angelica.

Darius:what she ran away?

Servant:yes, when you told her that Tommy was free she asked for my permission to leave but I said no so she ran away...that girl is a problem, she doesn't want to do anything and to make her do something I have to be always after her and she even responds to me

Darius:I'm sorry but till now I haven't had the chance to find her another job...when she gets back tell her to come immediately to me please I need to talk to her

Servant:just talk to her she needs more than that

At Tommy's house

Kyle:if Mr Chris have reacted that way that means that he respect you...an influent person is always good to have as a friend

Tommy:Chris Dutois is not my friend

Kyle:so why did he helped you?

Tommy:rich people like to do things like this so like that they feel more powerful than others

Angelica came running in

Angelica:I didn't want to believe when Mr Darius had told me that you were free...I'm so happy Tommy

Tommy:so why are you crying?

Angelica:just because I'm happy, I was so afraid that they will not let you out

Tommy:it wasn't that big what I've done

Angelica:I hate Leopardi he's so arrogant if I can I take his eyes off with my own nails

Tommy:and why Darius gave you the permission to come here?

Angelica put her head down

Tommy:hmm,...you escapade right? Without saying anything

Angelica:I asked the permission of Darius servant but she...

Tommy:no...no don't make any excuse you did wrong...listen to me carefully... I brought you there to Mr Darius and he's in charge of you so you can't do what ever you like

Angelica:I wanted to see you

Tommy:ok now you so me now leave and I wish this is the last time that you do things like this

Angelica:can I know who you are to give me orders?

Tommy:what you want to go back to that club and make all the drunken men fell comfortable?

Angelica:I just wanted to see you

Tommy bent down on his knees in front of Angelica

Tommy:I know but you have to understand that now you live at someone's home a good man and he promised to take care of you and you have to obey... be a good lady

Angelica:I did nothing wrong but you doesn't know Darius's servant is old and she's so...

Tommy:I know but she's old and because of that you have to respect her more...now let's stop with all this discussion ( he turned to Kyle) please take her to Darius and tell him that I will see him soon

Kyle:let's go Angelica

Angelica:(was crying) you're not only perfidious but even arrogant...it's better if you stayed in prison

Kyle:ok I will be back soon

Tommy:ok

At the Harrison's house

Sadie:that place is known as the cave of death and every fishermen is afraid to go there because they are afraid that one day the ghost will come out

Jamie:don't tell me you believe to these stories?

Sadie:who knows maybe there is some truth in it

Jamie:and you what do you think Miss Jude?

Jude:of what?

Jamie:about the legends

Jude:I think they are just stories that the people say..if you will excuse me I want to leave now

Victoria:of course you already abused of your self after you were sick...you know yesterday she still had a high temperature

Jude:it was a pleasure to see you with you permission

Chris:of course...even we have to leave aunty...what have you decided about the invitation?

Victoria:I don't know if Jude will come

Sadie:Jude? She's not going to the convent?

Victoria:no, she had a permission she's still to weak

Chris:it doesn't matter aunty just decide when you want and I thing it will be good for Jude if she wants to come...can I come tomorrow to have the answer?

Victoria:yes, of course thanks

Chris:I see you tomorrow then

Jamie:bye

Victoria & Sadie:Bye

After they left.

Sadie:why Jude is not leaving to the convent?

Victoria:because she's still not fine

Sadie:I think she's good

Victoria:can I know why you talked about your engagement in front of her?

Sadie:and why not? ...and you saw her reaction Jude doesn't care about Chris.. she never cared

Victoria:yes she did

Sadie:it's the truth mother...and on the other hand she was going to know in a way or another

Victoria:ok maybe it was better like this

Sadie:you see...I don't know why you were so much worried ...her reaction was very calm and this means that to her it didn't made any difference to marry him or not

Victoria:I wish you're right...Sadie I need your help

Sadie:what do you want me to do?

Victoria:try and make her leave this crazy thing to be a nun

Sadie:ok I will try

Victoria:thanks

Sadie's thoughts 'of course I will help her but my help with her will bring me in

good position I don't need her near me to tell me what to do or not and follow

every thing I do I will take care of this situation and finally I will be free from her'.

Jude went on the rocks near the beach, she was looking at sea and thinking.

Jude's thoughts ' I feel so abandoned so alone. Everyday I have to face something

new something more terrible and confusing. Why had Chris have to fall in love

with her? From all the women he could get no my sister. I don't know what he

sees in her she's so arrogant and thinks that everymen is at her legs and she likes

to humiliate me and let me see that Chris choice her over me. What does Sadie

have that I don't have? I suffered too much why I have to suffer even for

Tommy? Why even he has to like Sadie? Sadie knows how much I'm suffering but

she doesn't even care she just like to humiliate me'.

While Jude was thinking Tommy came from behind her and was looking at her but

she was too deep in her thoughts to notice him)

Tommy:what are you thinking sister? ...Bad things?

Jude turned around scared and her leg slid on a rock and was going to fall when

Tommy grabbed her hand to help her from falling. The same electricity of their

first touché ran trough there bodies. Tommy looked in her eyes and was in a

trance for a minute and Jude was still scared but at the same time she felt safe in

his arms and looked in his eyes, those eyes that are haunting her all night in all

her dreams.

**Teasers:**

**Jude:don't touché me I didn't give you the permission**

**Tommy:I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that...instead you know what I think?**

**why a beautiful girl like you decided to be a nun.**

**Jamie:for me she's more beautiful than her sister**

**Chris:Jamie let's talk things strait here...I will not permit to you to be as always with Jude...**

**Tommy:I saw two men enter your house**

**Sadie:me? Are you crazy?**

**Sadie:my love is not a lie**

**Jude:ok than so when I see him again I will ask him**

**Sadie:I didn't do anything...I swear with him I was always good**

**Tommy:am I disturbing?**

**Tommy:yes, and I thank god because this stubbornness I have that let me live...with your permission I leave**


	23. Chapter 8 part 2

Chapter 8 (part 2)

Tommy:what? are you lost?

Jude:don't touché me I didn't give you the permission

Tommy:did you want me to leave you fall and break your neck?...(smiling)ah, maybe it will have been good

Jude:you're so arrogant

Tommy:they say it's a sin to treat bad other people...instead of treating me bad you could have said thank

Jude:I have nothing to thank you for Mr...Please just leave I'm disgusted of your presence

Tommy:ah, that how it is and why?...because I'm poor and without rich clothes on?...and you are the one that suppose to be generous?

Jude was leaving but he moved in front of her.

Jude: let me go

Tommy:no

Jude:if you try and...

Tommy:what do something you don't want? (Laughing) this is a sin of supervene sister I swear to you that I have no intensions to do anything with you, you're too cold

Jude turned around from him. Jude's thoughts 'maybe he was right I am too cold

that's why no one wants me'.

Tommy:I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that...instead you know what I think? why a beautiful girl like you decided to be a nun.

And with that he moved so she could pass and as soon as he moved she ran back

home.

At the Dutois mansion Chris and Jamie had arrived back and were in the office

talking.

Chris:when Sadie talked about our engagement I felt embarrassed but then I saw Jude so calm, I don't think she really cared about what happened...perhaps it's true that she had a vocation to be a nun

Jamie:it can be but it's really not fair

Chris:yes it's not fair

Jamie:for me she's more beautiful than her sister

Chris:I don't know about that Sadie is more open, more full of life

Jamie:do you think she will come here?

Chris:who Sadie? of course

Jamie:no, I was referring to Jude

Chris:Jamie let's talk things strait here...I will not permit to you to be as always with Jude and even more to not respect her first of all because now she's my future sister in law and second because it nice to respect her decision to be a nun

Jamie:yes, but let's think she will change her mind and I will make her fall in love with me will you have something to say?

Chris:I don't think it's going to happen and after all don't you always complain that you don't have money? And that you will marry a rich woman?

Jamie:perhaps I don't need a rich woman any more

Chris:why?

Jamie:because a friend told me to share with him something that we can have profit from

Chris:and what is it?

Jamie:(laughing) don't be curios...when it will happen you will be the first one to know

At Darius's house when Angelica get back there with Kyle.

Darius:no, no and no it's not going to work with the excuses. In this house you're not going to do whatever it pass from that head of yours if you haven't had the permission to leave you had to stay here and that's it. Tommy had asked me to find you a job with a good family but with what you do you will never find one. You know what I'm going to do instead I will take you in a place that I'm sure you will not escape, of course if you will not climb up the convent's gate like a monkey

Kyle was laughing now

Angelica:you want to leave me with the nuns?

That evening at Tommy's house Speed was outside when Tommy came back

home.

Tommy:everything is ok Speed?

Speed:a few minutes ago Miss Sadie came here and she's not in a good mood

Tommy:thanks

Tommy went up the stairs and in to his house

Sadie:do you think I like to wait?

Tommy:stay calm

Sadie:after all the difficulties I find to come here

Tommy:I saw two men enter your house

Sadie:when?

Tommy:two hours ago...have you already forgot?...one of them was Chris Dutois right?

Sadie:why do you know him?

Tommy:why did he come?

Sadie:just a visit we are relatives you know his mother and mine are cousins

Tommy:if a single man comes to a house with women for marriage he only comes for one reason...and how your sister rejected him perhaps now he wants you

Sadie:me? Are you crazy?

Tommy:so why he did he come?

Sadie:ok fine I tell you...it's all Jude's fault; you have to know that Chris and Jude were engaged since they were little the last time they saw each other it was when he was 15 years old. But then when time had passed Jude had lost all interest in him and she decided to call off their engagement because of her vocation and he didn't said anything...but now that they saw each other again I don't know what happened to Jude, it looks like now she's crazy in love and she invited him...I think so she could tell him

Tommy:(not believing Sadie) is she going to seduce him dressed like a nun?

Sadie:you don't know her; Jude is a manipulative and a calculator. If she gets back Chris than she will say that she was always wrong and she will get out of the convent otherwise she will do nothing and continue her path and her reputation of a saint will still remain there

Tommy:I think this is a really stupid thing and your mother what does she say?

Sadie:nothing, she didn't even noticed she's always in the clouds...I know because Jude herself told me she even told me to not look at Chris, she was like crazy screaming and pacing all the time...and to tell you I was even scared...but you know your suspicious offend me...how can another man interest me when I have you?

Tommy:don't ever try to betray me Sadie don't even think about it

Sadie:my love is not a lie

Tommy:because if that man just tries to have his eyes on you...I will kill him

At the Harrison's house Victoria and Jude were talking in the living room.

Victoria:the worst part had passed now and now that you have the permission from the sister why don't you come?

Jude:I don't want to come to the mansion

Victoria:will it make you suffer to see Chris every day?

Jude:no, it's not for that...I don't want to be part of the reunions and the talks I just want to be away from the world...in the convent there is so much peace

Victoria:ok, we talk later

Jude left and went to Sadie's room and found Carmen rearranging Sadie's clothes.

Jude:where is my sister?

Carmen:I don't know Miss maybe she went walking on the beach

Carmen left the room. Jude sat down on Sadie's dresser and was looking in the

mirror then something told her to open the drawer of the dresser and she did.

There she found a pearl necklace and the ring the engagement ring that Chris

gave her. She looked at it and the temptation to put it on to see how it looks on

her was stronger than her and she did it, she put it on. Jude's thoughts 'this was

going to be mine if nothing happened. It looks good on me and perfect but the

only thing that is not is Chris he's good looking but I feel nothing for him of course

I care but that's it but if this ring's was Tommy's that would be perfect even him

the feeling I feel for him it's not just care it's something more something more

powerful you feel your heart warm when you see him, with emotions and desire

oh, god that's enough I have to stop thinking about him that way he doesn't even

think of me like this he just sees me a cold blooded like he said.' She took off the

ring and put it back in the drawer than her attention was again on the necklace

she tried it with her teeth to see if they were real pearls or not. Before she put it

back in the drawer her sister came in.

Sadie:what are you doing?

Jude:can I know from where you get this necklace?

Sadie:that, it's nothing they are not real

Jude:no, they are real who gave them to you?

Sadie:Chris

Jude:ok than so when I see him again I will ask him

Jude put it back in the drawer and was leaving.

Sadie:wait...I'm getting enough of this ...you look at me as if I'm the most arrogant bitch in the world..I already told you that necklace is a present...from my friend she gave it to me when I turned 18

Jude:and why you never said anything?

Sadie:because..Jude to tell you the truth that necklace was a present for her from a man..she accepted it but later on she knew she did a mistake and she was afraid that her mother will see it so she gave it to me

Jude:I don't believe not even a word

Sadie:you don't believe anything I say...and after all I don't have to give you any explanation...and I don't know why you continue to mixed with my things

Jude:I have to do it because it about me too

Sadie:why?..because you're my sister?...or because of Chris?...you know what I think that you are a procreate and you want to hurt me because you're jealous ...you don't want to accept the fact that he preferred me instead of you

Jude:ah, he preferred you?

Sadie:yes, he was all over me from the first time he saw me and that's why he broke off your engagement

Jude:and you left him to be all over you even when you knew he was my fiancé?

Sadie:I didn't do anything...I swear with him I was always good

Jude:yes, I have no doubt...ok fine I'm happy that you cleared all the story but now that you got Chris by acting a role and not be yourself if you want him to stay with you from now on you have to be a good lady...you have to stop lying, with the gifts of some person and the walks by the beach

Sadie:and this, what have to do with this?...I have no permission to take some good air

Jude:the thing is that you don't go to tale some good air you think I'm that stupid?...you think I haven't saw that man around here?...and I know that between you there is not a friendship

Sadie:please don't be crazy

Jude:and you don't be so immature, you can't be without a man so you even go with that arrogant man...or you like his rough methods?

Sadie:now stop

Jude:that's what I'm saying, now stop...I will not permit you to humiliate us in front of Chris and our aunty...this is the last time I'm telling you and if you don't listen you can forget about your marriage with Chris Dutois because I will do anything to not let you marry him

And with that Jude left the room.

Sadie:what a stupid bitch

At Darius's office Tommy went to see Darius.

Tommy:am I disturbing?

Darius:no, come in are you here because of Angelica?

Tommy:yes, have you found a home where to put her?

Darius:no, and to tell you the truth I don't think it's the right thing to take her somewhere. She's too rebel and wants to do what's in her head I don't think anyone will accept her

Tommy:she grew up in streets Darius no parent or relatives she had always to take care of herself

Darius:yes, I know...how old is she?

Tommy:to be sincere I don't know maybe 16 or 17 why?

Darius:because know she's in age that she can marry and if I can find her a guy who works hard and good she can get married and you will not have problems

Tommy:and you think it's easy now a day to find someone like this?...we live in a place where rich people are very small in amount and the others are all poor and if they want to eat they have to go to serve in a house or do what I do...I will find someone but I need more time...but if you don't want more to take care of her...

Darius:no, no but I was thinking of something else...while you try and search for this guy we can sent her to the convent with the nuns?...there she can work and she can have a place where to stay and to eat I can talk to father Dominic I think it's a good idea

Tommy:I have to ask your forgiveness, I was wrong with you when you get me out of prison.

Darius:ah, it's about time...it's the first time I hear you say something of sense and I'm happy to hear it...Chris is...

Tommy:no...no it's not about Chris but just about you...you are the only person that I feel in debit with...you gave me to eat when I was hungry...you learned me how to read, write you were the one that educate me

Darius:but I don't think it served for anything...you decided to live this life...you're full of anger and hate but it's time that you forget about the past all the hurt that is taking your hearth away...Chris is back and he reserves a good memory of you and he's ready to help you

Tommy:and he only offers me a job as a servant?...this is how he wants to help me?...or he found out the truth and he had to get me out of the prison?

Darius:I guaranty you that he doesn't know a thing...you're just not thankful for what he offered

Tommy:and why should I be? That old bastard had seduced my mother and because of his fault Alimondi refused to give me his name...I have to thank them for taking away from me the affection of a family, of a name

Darius:but Chris doesn't have any...

Tommy:neither do I...please don't talk to me anymore about him and don't give him anymore my details

Darius:you're so stubborn Tommy

Tommy:yes, and I thank god because this stubbornness I have that let me live...with your permission I leave

**Teasers:**

**What is going to happen now that Sadie and Victoria are invited to the mansion, **

**will they go?**

**Will Sadie leave Tommy for Chris and go to the mansion with him?**

**Tommy is going to confess that he's falling in love with someone but with**

**whom?**

**And is this someone falling in love back with him?**

**Jude is going back to the convent but Victoria doesn't want her what will she do **

**to keep her daughter with her?**


	24. Chapter 8 part 3

Chapter 8 (part 3)

In the morning at the Harrison's house Jude and Victoria were having breakfast

and talking.

Jude:please don't insist

Victoria:but you had the permission of the sister

Jude:I don't care, I'm feeling good and I don't think that it's necessary that I stay here...I'm sorry but I'm not hungry any more

Jude left the table and Sadie came in.

Sadie:good morning mother

Victoria:good morning Sadie

Sadie:Jude woke up in bad mood?

Victoria:why you didn't talked to Jude?...you didn't tried to change her mind how I told you?

Sadie:yes, I tried but she's so stubborn

Victoria:she wants to go back to the convent this morning

Sadie:if this is what she wants what can we do mother...if you're ok with me I would like to wait some days before we go to the mansion

Victoria:why?

Sadie:I need some clothes...they told me that here is a shop that has many nice dresses

Victoria:but you brought so many clothes with you from the city

Sadie:yes but they are all too heavy...you don't want me to die of hotness eh?

Victoria:the problem is that we don't have much money

Sadie:but I can go to the mall and see if there I will find something cheap but nice what do you think?

Victoria:fine...I'm so worried about Jude...listen why don't we try to convince her to come to the mansion with us ...do you think that man Jamie Andrews will be interested in Jude?

Sadie:I don't know...maybe if she takes off that dress he can

At Tommy's boat Darius went to see Tommy.

Darius:good morning Tommy

Tommy:good morning to you

Darius:I see your preparing for another trip? You're leaving?

Tommy:yes

Darius:this soon you had just arrived?

Tommy:this trip is going to take long and if it goes good it will be the last one

Darius:(laughing) you always say that it's the last

Tommy:I have to stop one day

Darius:I wish...ok I came about the Angelica thing and I think I told you the best solution I can't have this responsibility and my servant doesn't have the authority to command her and if she runs away and something happen to her?

Tommy:I'm so sorry to take her to the convent

Darius:she will be fine...and after all in the convent there is the garden and even many other girls in her condition...she will have friends...I'm sure she will be fine

Tommy:ok, fine I care about that girl...you know how I knew her and what she did

Darius:yes, I know and it was a great gesture what you did for her...I always said it Tommy, you are generous but you're too stubborn

Tommy:yes, it true I'm stubborn but it's the only way to move on

Darius:but with some sense, want and heart you can pass many things

Tommy:it's the first time that I feel interest about something and that makes me want to change my life

Darius:an interest you said?

Tommy:yes a girl

Darius:I'm happy for you

Tommy:she's not like the others she is of a good family, she's shy of me but I like her so much and I think that maybe...I'm falling in love with her

Darius:(smiling) finally Tommy

Tommy:that's why I decided I need to change my life I will whatever in my power in this trip so everything will go how I planned I would like to settle down buy some land, a house and perhaps if all this happen I will ask you a favour to maintain your promise you once told me give me your name

Darius:I will do it with all the pleasure just say it...I know you so long and I see you as my son...you will be my son

Tommy:and as your son I will be

At the Harrison's house Victoria and Jude talking in the living room.

Jude:please don't sent me letters saying you're ill because you scare me

Victoria:the thing is that I can't understand it

Jude:this is the life I decided and that I want to live...Carmen wait for me outside I'm coming

Carmen:yes, Miss

Jude:mother if Chris saw Sadie and he fell in love with her it was destiny and what god wanted

Victoria:yes, maybe

Jude:but you know how Sadie is self centred and immature take care of her and keep an eye on her and don't leave her to go out alone

Victoria:why, did something happen?

Jude:no, but now that she is engaged to Chris she has to be a good lady and not let people see her with persons she doesn't know that well

Victoria:I understand don't worry

Jude:now I have to go

Victoria:yes, come soon to see me and take care of yourself and don't get tired

Jude:yes, mothers don't worry...I'll be fine

Jude left and Victoria went to Sadie's room to talk to her. Sadie was doing her

hair.

Victoria:Jude left and I need to go somewhere

Sadie:but Chris is going to be here soon

Victoria:Chris is coming at eleven and at that time I will be here...and don't leave the house

Sadie:and where do you want me to go?

Victoria left the room

Sadie:I'm sure that stupid told her something

At the convent Darius was asking father Dominic for Angelica to go stay with

them.

Darius:you don't know how I appreciate

Father:you don't have to thank me, if this girl is an orphan and poor there is now where else to go

Darius:I can bring her here tomorrow are you ok with that?

Father:I go immediately to talk to the sister

In that moment Victoria came to talk to the father.

Victoria:I'm sorry I didn't know you had company

Darius:I was leaving Mrs Victoria...how are you?

Victoria:good thanks

Darius:you haven't told me yet what to do with the money

Victoria:you're right I will come tomorrow to your office

Darius:don't worry if you want I can pass to your house

Victoria:thank you then

Darius:tomorrow then ( he turned to the father) bye then father and thanks again

Father:god bless you son

Darius left and Victoria was now sitting on the bench.

Father:is there a problem?

Victoria:yes, and a big one

Father:I'm hearing

Victoria:please god forgive me for what I'm going to say...I don't believe in my daughter's vocation father

Father:it's nothing new

Victoria:you knew it?

Father:I suspected it

Victoria:so you have to help me father...you can't accept her...tell her she needs to go back home

Father:I will talk to your daughter

Victoria:I'm sure that what happened was the cause to make her dress that dress...it will pass soon

Father:I wish it for her

At Darius's office there was a knock at the door and Angelica went to open.

Angelica:good morning Tommy

Tommy:good morning...Darius is not here?

Angelica:no

Tommy:come here...I wanted to tell you that me and Darius we decide something about you

Angelica:you're going to take me home with you?

Tommy:no, in some time you're going to be in the age to take a husband

Angelica:but I don't want to get married

Tommy:( ha didn't care of what she said so he continued) and before this I want you to have an education that you learn to read, write education...I decided that this education will give it to you the sisters, you will go live in the convent

Angelica:you want to leave me in a convent?...no I will not come...I will prefer to kill my self

Tommy:than kill your self

At the Harrison's house Chris came and was talking to Sadie.

Chris:you want to come later but why?

Sadie:I have some things to do

Chris:but what things...the only thing you have to do is love me as I love you

Sadie:you men are so selfish

Chris:yes, when we are in love we are selfish and possessive...you don't feel the same about me?

Sadie:of course I do

Chris:than look at me

Chris kissed her but when he was kissing her she was thinking of Tommy of his

kisses so she stopped.

Sadie:Chris please

Chris:but we're getting married

Sadie:yes, I know but it's better if we wait

In that moment Victoria came in.

Victoria:Chris how are you?...you're already here...I'm sorry I'm late

Chris:I arrived a minute ago and Sadie told me that she wanted to come to the mansion in a few days

Victoria:the problem is that she wants to buy some new clothes before

Chris:but near the mansion there are shops

Sadie:I just want to bring everything I need with me, and it's only for few days...a week the most

Chris: ok how you want

Victoria:maybe it better like this Chris, even because maybe Jude will be with us

Sadie:Jude?

At the convent father Dominic called Jude so he could talk to her.

Jude:have you called me father?

Father:yes Jude, sit down...your mother came here

Jude:my mother?

Father:and the both of us thing that your vocation is not sincere

**Teasers:**

**What will happen now to Jude?**

**Will father Dominic send her away? **

**what is going to happen new to change Jude's and Tommy's life?**

**Review and you will know**


	25. Chapter 9 part 1

Chapter 9 (part 1)

At the convent with father Dominic and Jude.

Jude: no, my mother couldn't have said that because it's not true

Father:Jude, you and me know that it's true

Jude:no, father the stories that take you to god are many. Maybe at first I was pushed by the humiliation and hurt but now I feel like my life is here. Please father don't send me away, don't deny me the way to serve god

Father:have you saw Chris Dutois?

Jude:yes

Father:and..

Jude:I said hi and I talked to him

Father:and what your hearth said?

Jude:I was nervous that's true but I was fine and my hearth said nothing because I don't feel anything for him

Father:I'm happy and that means that you're forgetting about him

Jude:yes, and the fact that I saw him was good to eliminate all my doubts

Father:so you have nothing against to go for a few days with your mother at the Dutois mansion? ...the convent is not a place to hide from a humiliation you have to confront Chris and your feelings and when you're really sure that you don't feel anything for him or someone else you can come back

At the Harrison's house Sadie and Victoria were in the living room.

Sadie:for me you are worrying for nothing mum, if Jude wants to be a nun leave her be

Victoria:you know exactly why she decided to go to the convent

Sadie:it was her decision no one told her to do it

Victoria:of course I'm not giving you the fault

Sadie:I see that mum

Victoria:but we have to help her you know your sister she too proud

Sadie:or you better say too stubborn

Victoria:maybe she changed her mind

Sadie:yes, and she will disturb our holiday at the mansion

Victoria:disturb?...why?

Sadie:oh, mother do you think that people are made of stone?...Chris will feel guilty and I will have to listen to her say don't do that, don't think that, don't go there, be a good fiancé...

Victoria:if she tells you those things is because she loves you. Your conduct is not one of delight, and about Chris if he feels guilty it's his problem. Don't think that I accepted with joy what he did to Jude.

Sadie:you want to say that you preferred that he marry Jude instead of me and I remain alone?

Victoria:no, no I didn't want to mean it like that; I don't want to discuss this. Both of you are my daughters and I'm happy that you're getting married but I wish that even Jude will find a good man and honest so she can have her own family

Sadie:I have a headache I want to go to bed... if you'll excuse me

Victoria:good sleep Sadie

Sadie left the room and went in her bed room. She took off her engagement ring

put it in the drawer as usual and left the house from the balcony to go see

Tommy.

At the convent Jude was thinking in her bed.

Jude's thoughts 'maybe it will be good for me to stay a little bit at the mansion

with my mother. I don't feel anything about Chris so it will not be a problem for

me to stay around him. And there I will not see Tommy, last time I saw him I felt

more confused. He's so arrogant but at the same time his eyes tells me otherwise,

that he likes me and that I intrigued him but maybe it's just my imagination, just

what I want to see in those beautiful eyes. Even if sometimes I hate him, he's a

whore man to go for Sadie and I'm sure that they do more than just talk and that

makes me mad, angry and even jealous. I don't know why men are so whores

they search just seduction and desire nothing else.'

In the meantime Tommy was at his house in his bed thinking.

Tommy's thoughts 'why did I said those things to Darius today? ..yes they are

what I'm feeling in this moment but I'm confused. I want all of those things with

someone...someone special but she can't be mine. Why am I now thinking about

her?...she doesn't like me, she thinks I'm, arrogant and rude. Why did I said I'm

falling in love?... I can't fall in love not with her she's out of bound and I know it

but those eyes when she looks at me...even when she's pissed at me in her eyes I

see love, passion, desire and even a future with me. No I have to stop I can't have

a future with her she's going to be a nun or if it's true what Sadie said she still

have feelings for Chris so of course she will prefer him to me who wants a bastard

like me? Oh, that's it I don't care about her or her decisions after all I have Sadie

and after all they are sisters so they have something in common right? Right and I

will marry her and no one will take her away from me.'

Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by noises coming through the bed room.

He took the gun and pointed it to the entrance to his room but then he saw Sadie.

Tommy:don't do it again

Sadie:and how could I know?

Tommy:now you know...I'm happy you're here

Sadie:but I didn't received a good welcome...what are you afraid from?...why you never separate yourself from that gun?

Tommy:because there are many people that would be glad to see me death

Sadie:why?

Tommy:because that's how life is...why this miracle?

Sadie:I needed a distraction

Tommy:so I'm a distraction now?

Sadie:the truth is that I can't stand my sister. You can't imagine how she thinks that she's the only good women around, that she knows 

everything...it was luck that she left Chris; I can't imagine him married to that saint

Tommy:you talk too much about him

Sadie:of course because of the situation of Jude

Tommy:or because he's beginning to interest you?

Sadie:what?...what are you saying?

Tommy:he will be good as a husband...he's young, rich, with a name of honour and respect...are you sure you're not interested in him?

Sadie:no, of course not, first of all I don't interest him and second after I knew you I can't imagine that someone else will interest me

Tommy:listen to me

Sadie:yes

Tommy:on Sunday I'm leaving on the boat

Sadie:another trip?

Tommy:yes, but this one it will be different...I will come back rich...I could buy you jewellery, dresses and a house more bigger than the Dutois

Sadie:oh, yes?

Tommy:and we can live here or in Europe where ever you want

Sadie:yes

Tommy:yes?

Sadie:yes

Tommy:just to obtain what I want I need to stay away longer...2 months

Sadie:ehh

Tommy:yes, will you wait for me Sadie?

Sadie:yes, but now kiss me, hug me and fuck me the way you always do

The next morning at the convent Jude was waiting for the sisters to come for her

in her room to let her know when she will leave.

Jude:sister what father Dominic told you?...did you convinced him?

Sister:I think that he is right Jude

Jude:no, sister...

Sister:shh, the obedience is one of the things that to become a nun you have to learn. A nun has no right to be rebel to something that anyone will say to her

Jude:I'm not being rebel, I'm just asking

Sister: you're asking me than to not obey?

Jude: only here I find peace

Sister:I'm happy for that but the true peace is found in our hearts and you have to be very sure of your vocation...think about it as a prove and we don't have to go back to this argument Jude

Jude:ok sister...when can I get back?

Sister:only when you're really sure you want this thing...go with god Jude

Jude:yes sister

Sister:two sisters are waiting for you at the gate so they will accompany you to your house...and it's not necessary to wear the nuns dress, you have no votes that obligate you to dress it

She left Jude's room and Jude left with her bag in hands after her.

Outside the convent Darius, Tommy and Angelica were walking by to take Angelica to the sisters.

Tommy:no, this time we're going near the isles there are many Europe products there

Darius:be careful ok?

Tommy:and when I haven't been?

Darius:ok, we arrived

Angelica:(to Tommy) you know you're cruel...what have I done badly?

Tommy:you see one day you will thank me

Angelica:never

Tommy:listen I want you to be good, you can't do stupid things and have respect for the sisters

Angelica:yes

In that moment the gate of the convent opened and two sisters came out. Than

Jude came out with her bag in her hands and Darius saw her.

Darius:Jude...where are you going?

Jude:good morning Mr Darius, I'm getting back home for some time

Darius:so we have other occasions where to see each other because I need to visit you mother

Meanwhile Tommy when he heard Jude's name he turned around and saw her

there talking to Darius. Of course his cockiness was too big so he wanted to let

Jude knows about his presence.

**Teasers:**

**Does Tommy got Jude's attention?**

**When Jude got back home she received a visit who was the visitor?**

**What's going to happen when the Harrison's go to the mansion?**

**Will Jamie seduce Jude?**


	26. Chapter 9 part 2

Chapter 9 (part 2)

He was trying in every way to have her attention and finally he decided for a proper introduction from Darius.

Tommy:so...you're not going to present us Mr Darius?

Darius:oh yes, of course...Miss Jude Harrison...this is Captain Tommy...

Tommy:Quincy

He gave his hand to Jude to shake it but she didn't.

Tommy:we already know each other but I'm happy we were introduced properly

Jude:I'm sorry Mr Darius but now I have to go it was a pleasure to see you

She turned and left. Darius turned to Tommy that was laughing.

Darius:why do you always have to be so cocky?

Tommy:I only wanted to say hi to the ex fiancé of Chris Dutois

Darius:(shocked) how do you know?

Tommy:there are no secrets in this town

Darius:now go we have to get in

Tommy:oh yes (he turned to Angelica) when I get back I bring you a nice present and if they tell me that you were good I get you out of here

Angelica:for true?...you swear it?

Tommy:yes

Darius:come on Angelica let's go

Angelica:bye Tommy...don't forget what you promised...I love you

Tommy:me too

At the Harrison's house in the living room someone brought a bouquet of flowers

and Carmen was arranging it in a vase.

Sadie:and that flowers?

Carmen:they are for you Miss...Mr Chris send them

Sadie read the letter that was with the flowers and went to search for her

mother.

Sadie:mother

Victoria was in Jude's room preparing her room

Sadie:mother

Victoria:I'm in here

Sadie:(laughing) look it's from Chris he says he's waiting for us...are we going to buy that dresses?

Victoria:today I'm not leaving the house Mr Darius is coming and maybe even Jude will be back

Sadie:Jude...always Jude...I don't count?...I'm not your daughter perhaps?

Victoria:why do you always do this?

Sadie:fine, Carmen will come with me

Victoria:can't you wait until tomorrow Sadie?

Sadie:no

And she left. In the living room Carmen heard someone at the door.

:thank you very much

Then she saw Jude

Carmen:Miss Jude you came back?

Jude:yes, Carmen where is my mother?

Carmen:she was preparing your room

Jude:thank you

She went in her room and saw her mother sitting on her bed.

Jude:why did you do it mother?...why?

In the living room with Carmen and Sadie

Sadie:when did she arrived?

Carmen:a minute ago, did she come for good?...she's not going to be a nun anymore?

Sadie:ahh, I don't know what pass in the head of that stupid...let's go

They left to go shopping. Back at Jude's room

Jude:I obeyed because I couldn't do anything else but you have to know mother that after we get back from the mansion I'm going back to the convent

Victoria:ok...if you want to change I prepared everything in your closet

Jude:I took off the vale just because here is hot but I'm not going to take off the dress of nun

Victoria:but in the mansion it will be hotter than here

Jude:please mother, I'm preparing myself to be a nun and I want that everyone respects me as one

Victoria:ok, fine we do as you wish

The door bell ring

Victoria:I think it's Darius I was expecting him...do you want to come say hi?

Jude:not today I prefer to go in the garden

Victoria:yes sweetie

Victoria left Jude's room and went to open the door and she found Jude's friend

Therese.

Victoria:Therese

Therese:good morning Mrs Victoria...I came back yesterday and I got here from the convent they told me that Jude was here

Victoria:are you here alone?

Therese:yes

Victoria:it's not good a girl like you to go around alone

Therese:Mrs Victoria here in town everyone knows me

Victoria:and that's another reason why you shouldn't go around alone

Therese:why Jude came back?

Victoria:she wasn't feeling so well so she came back till she feels better

Therese:is she in bed?

Victoria:no, she's in the garden

Therese:ok than I go see her

Victoria:yes

She went to find Jude in the garden. Jude was sitting on a bench thinking and

crying.

Jude's thoughts 'why did they throw me out? And why did I have to leave today

from all days the convent, so I could see Tommy? Why was Tommy there? He's so

cocky and arrogant but at the same time I found him more attractive and sexy. I

have to stop thinking about him, he's not a good guy but how can I stop thinking

when I keep seeing him in a way or another we see each other it's like if destiny

wants us to see each other.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her friend came near her and saw her.

Therese:why are you crying Jude?

Jude:no, I'm not

Therese:you were Jude I saw you

Jude:I want to die Therese... I want to die Therese

Therese:why are you saying this?...because of Chris?...I knew there was something going on to make you take the decision to be a nun...he was the one that called off the engagement right?

Jude:yes, and he's going to marry Sadie

Therese:with that bitch, arrogant and rude?...why what happened?...they met at the city?

Jude:Yes, you don't know how it was humiliated for me to see he's smiles and how he looked at her ...after all these years that I was told that 

he would be my husband, I learned how to care about him. I never had eyes on other men because of. I felt lonely and confused with the things that happened these last days so I decided to go to the convent. I was willing that god could help me but it looks like a have to suffer more. Father Dominic doesn't want me there, he said that my vocation was not sincere and that now I have to go to the mansion and see Chris everyday and it's going to be more humiliation for me

Therese:steel it from her

Jude:what?

Therese:take Chris back from your sister like she did to you

Jude:no, I would never do that and I don't want to

In the Harrison's house Darius came and was in the living room talking to Victoria.

Darius:I saw Jude this morning at the convent gate

Victoria:yes, lately she wasn't feeling so well, come sit down Mr Mills

Darius:thanks...I have nothing against the nuns but a beautiful, caring, generous and good lady like Jude wants to be a nun, I was shocked

Victoria:even me I don't like her idea but what can I do?

Darius:so, Mrs Victoria how do you want to use the money?...I need to deposit them back in bank?

Victoria:no, no I think I will use them for Sadie's wedding

Darius:Sadie is getting married?...what a great news...can I know whom the lucky guy is?

Victoria:ehh...he's...Chris

Darius:Chris Dutois?

Victoria:yes, you see when Jude broke their engagement he decided to marry Sadie

Darius:ah (speechless)

Later at Darius office Tommy went to see Darius

Tommy:I came to say bye

Darius:you're leaving tomorrow morning?

Tommy:yes, before the sun rise...please don't forget about Angelica

Darius:no, don't worry...you take care of your self

Tommy:don't worry I will come back

Darius:good...in the meantime I will prepare the papers so you can have my name

Tommy:thanks

Darius:and now can I know who is this lady you want to marry?

Tommy:she...

**Teasers:**

**Darius found out that Chris is going to marry Sadie and Tommy tells him **

**that he wants to get married too, does Tommy tell him who is the lucky**

**woman?**

**And if the answer is yes what will happen next?**

**And if the answer is no how Tommy will find out that Sadie is going to marry **

**Chris?**

**They are going to the mansion will Jude be better there away from Tommy or **

**will something happen that make her more confused?**

**All in the next posts, review and I will continue the story and you will not be **

**more curios and know what happens.**


	27. Chapter 9 part 3

Chapter 9 (part 3)

Tommy:she...she will be a surprise

Darius:a good surprise I wish

Tommy:not to everyone maybe but I think she's going to be the one

At the Harrison's house in Sadie's room. Sadie was preparing her clothes for their stay at the Dutois's. And Jude was helping her.

Sadie: what do you think of this?

Jude: yes

Sadie:have you prepared your bags?...which dresses are you bringing with you?

Jude: just another dress

Sadie: of nun?...you know how hot it is in the mansion?...you're crazy...with that dress you're going to be all sweaty...I don't think it's a good idea

At Tommy's house that evening as usual Sadie went to see Tommy and as usual they had sex and now they were talking.

Tommy:promise me that whatever happens you will wait for me

Sadie: yes, Tommy I wait for you

Tommy:swear it

Sadie: I swear

At the Dutois mansion the next morning Chris and Jamie were horse riding around the mansion in the lands.

Chris:this town is still a savage one and you still see violence. These workers work here from the morning till the evening and with a low payment. There only free day is when they have the feast

Jamie:yes, sure but you can thank them that you're so rich...listen where is the sea around here?

Chris:over there and over here the way to the mountains

Jamie:they talked to me about a place called La Minia

Chris:who told you about it?

Jamie:your servant Mike...he said that there are places for only men (laughing) is it far away?

Chris:you want to go there?

Jamie:why not

Chris:you know you really can't keep it in your pants

Jamie:what can I say...I don't resist without a woman

Chris:take a wife then

Jamie:no, no ,no

In the Dutois mansion in the office Anna was talking about the finances with

Mike.

Anna:why does Bellini has to give us this money?

Mike:because he had some expenses of the wedding for his daughter and of the funeral of his wife but he's giving them back by working 

extra...even if I think he's going to have to work a lot of years to give back all his debit

Anna:this is the last time to show me the finances next time you show them to my son

Mike:I don't know if it's going to be possible

Anna:why?

Mike:to your son I'm not that friendly. He always say that I'm cruel that I scare the workers but how you know if you don't show them how to respect you they will just sit there and waste time and do nothing

Anna:my son Chris is young and he grew up in Europe he doesn't know how it works around here, we must give him time to come around but for now don't be that hard with the punishments or at least don't let it be seen

In that moment Luana (servant) came in

Luana:Mrs Victoria and her daughters are here

Anna:and Mr Chris?

Luana:he's not back yet

Anna:the rooms are ready?

Luana:yes, Mrs Anna

They left the office and went to welcome their guests.

Anna:welcome to the mansion...how are you Victoria?

Victoria:very good Anna and you?

Anna:my headache goes and comes as usual...how beautiful you are Sadie

Sadie:thanks aunty you look good too

Anna:I'm very happy to see you Jude

Jude:thanks aunty

Anna:but now let's go inside...Chris will be back soon, he went horse riding around the lands

Sadie:it's wonderful here I didn't remember how beautiful it is

They went inside and in to the living room.

Anna:luckily at this time here it's not that hot but I think you're tiered from the trip...Luana bring some cold lemonade

Luana:yes, Mrs

Anna:(to Jude) I'm happy you accepted my invitation, ( she looked at Jude up and down and saw that Jude was dressed normally not with the nun's dress) you had a permission from the sister or you decided that, that life it not for you?

Jude:I asked for permission after we get back home I will go back to the convent

Sadie:Jamie is still here?

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Amelia (servant) and Luana.

Amelia:did she come dressed as a nun?

Luana:no, but she is dressed with no skin to see and her face looks like she's sick

Amelia:and what impression had on you the other one?...you think she's beautiful like Jude?

Luana:I think but she seems so rude

In that moment Carmen (servant of Harrison's) came in

Carmen:can I come in?...I'm Carmen the servant of Mrs Victoria

Amelia:come in

Carmen:where can I put my things?

Amelia:later I show you your room, now sit down I give you some lemonade...here

Carmen:thanks

Back in the living room

Anna:Jamie is a young man of good family

Sadie:in the city he always was one to make a party funny with his jokes. He has jokes for everything

Anna:I'm happy you're here we can prepare for the wedding. What do you think if we make a date for 4 months from now?

Sadie:don't you think it's too soon?...after all we were engaged from just days now...there will be not enough time for the dress and to prepare a party

Anna:for that I have my ways and I will take care of everything. I want to see my son married and settled. What do you think Victoria?

Victoria:I see you decided everything and for me it's fine...it's no sense to wait

In the kitchen

Amelia:he wants to marry Sadie?

Luana:yes, I heard them talking ( she turned to Carmen) why did Miss Jude and Mr Chris broke off their engagement?

Carmen:Miss Jude preferred to enter in convent but it looks like she already changed her mind...I don't know how this is going to finish

Luana:what do you think Amelia?

Amelia:if Miss Jude didn't want him than I think there's nothing wrong that he wants to marry her sister

Luana:Mrs Anna always said that Mr Chris and Miss Jude were in love and now I think it's unbelievable that she wanted to be a nun and that he wants to marry her sister. Maybe he wants to marry her just to despise Jude for what she did to him

Carmen:he didn't do it for despise

Back in the living room

Anna:of course the wedding will be held here at the mansion. The chapel we have because all the Dutois had been married there

Victoria:if you permit me I want to give them a set of dinner in porcelain and I have some money that...

Anna:there is no need ...here we have everything the only thing Sadie has to bring with her is the love for my son, respect, faith and to give him many children. That's what a wife should do right Sadie?

Sadie:yes, aunty

In that moment Jamie and Chris came in.

Anna:here they are

Chris:sorry if we were not here to welcome you

Jamie:good evening

Anna:good evening

Chris:welcome aunty

Victoria:thanks Chris

Chris:I'm happy to see you again Sadie

Sadie: you're very gentle

Chris sat down near Jude.

Chris: I'm happy you accepted our invitation

Jude: thank you Chris

Chris: you look good you know?

Sadie:(getting jealous) I insisted that she don't come here dressed like a nun but it wasn't worth it because even dressed like this she acts like one

Jude:I had no intention to look any other way

Jamie:I think that with that dress and with your hair loose to your shoulders your beauty is more appeared

Anna:(cleared her throat) ok, I think that they need to get in their rooms to rest a little bit

Victoria:yes, I was going to ask Anna the trip made me tired

Anna:I show you your rooms... if you will excuse us

Victoria:see you later

Chris:yes aunty

Sadie:see you then

**Teaser:**

**Chris:I was shocked I always so her dressed as a nun and I didn't noticed that she's so beautiful**

**Jude:I feel comfortable like this**

**Chris:I'm sorry if I scared you**

**She felt desire to touch and kiss those lips and she didn't know why.**

**While she was touching his lips he was kissing her fingers while she moved **

**them. She moved her hand from his lips to his neck and he moved his face **

**closer to her and they were kissing with closed eyes.**

**Jamie:I can't believe he's getting jealous...I think I'm going to have some competition to have Jude**

**Jude:oh, my god**


	28. Chapter 9 part 4

Chapter 9 (part 4)

They left the living room and Chris and Jamie were left alone.

Chris:I'm sorry that Sadie was so cruel to her sister

Jamie:she's just jealous, she didn't liked the compliments you gave to Jude

Chris:I was shocked I always so her dressed as a nun and I didn't noticed that she's so beautiful

Jamie:too beautiful you have to say

Chris's thoughts 'yes too beautiful...her skin is like porcelain, her eyes so blue and

innocent, her lips they look so soft and that innocent and in the same time not

innocent at all, the look in her eyes make you crazy. You feel yourself falling and

boiling, you feel desire the need to touch her, kiss her and feel her. No, I have to

stop these thoughts she's going to be my sister in law and I have to respect her as

one, after all it was all my fault that I broke off our engagement but how could I

know that she's so desirable, beautiful, sensual and innocent at the same

time?..How could I know if I never saw her this way before?'

Jamie's thoughts 'yes too beautiful, her skin looks so soft, so innocent and I'm sure she's still a virgin and never been touched before. And that's the thing that makes it more intrigued to touch her, feel her everywhere and kiss her skin from head to toe. Oh, I think I'm getting hard even by imagining her like this naked on a bed just for me.'

Anna was showing them there rooms.

Anna:this room is more colder and I think you will find it comfortable. If you need something you can call the servants.

Sadie/Jude:thanks aunty

Anna: good now I leave you to have a nap

Sadie and Jude were left alone

Sadie: which bed do you prefer?

Jude: it doesn't matter

Sadie: are you in bad mood?

Jude: are you surprised?

Sadie: I think the convent made you colder

Jude:listen to me carefully... this is the last time that you're going to make me feel embarrassed in front of other people

Sadie:other people or Chris?

Jude:in front of anybody you have no right to critic what I dress

Sadie:I only said the truth...you have to admit that there is no much difference between the nun's dress and what you're wearing

Jude:I feel comfortable like this

Sadie:ok, whatever don't be so angry...I promise you from now on I will not say anything about your clothes

Jude:I'm going for a walk

Chris was outside talking to a servant when he saw Jude coming out from the

house trough the garden. She looked so pretty and the sun on her face and her

hair made her more beautiful if it was possible and the temptation for Chris was

there.

Back in Jude's and Sadie's room there was a knock at the door.

Sadie:come in

Luana:have you called Miss?

Sadie:to say it right I called half an hour ago...where is Carmen?

Luana:I think she's with Mrs Victoria

Sadie:I want that this dress will be ironed for me

Luana:I tell Carmen when she's ready

Sadie:but I need it now

Luana:I try to make it ironed by someone

Sadie:why you don't know how to iron?

Luana:I'm the personal servant of Mrs Anna

Sadie:and I'm the future wife of Mr Chris Dutois so sweetie or you iron the dress immediately or you're going to find yourself in a street

Luana:ok Miss (and left)

Sadie:what an arrogant

Back in the garden Jude was sitting under a tree when she heard steps behind

her. Scared she turned around to fin Chris. He bends down next to her.

Chris:I'm sorry if I scared you

Jude:no, you haven't scared me

Chris:I saw you come out of the house a minute ago

Jude:i like gardens

Chris:yes, me too...maybe you ask yourself why I was away so long from here...I loved this land when I came back perhaps it's because in the family blood. Have you always lived at the beach?

Jude:yes

Chris:and you like it?

Jude:it's a wonderful town but very poor

Chris:you know many people there?

Jude:no, not that much

Chris:me too I don't have that much friends you know and to tell you the truth in this moment Jamie is my only friend. How I see it a friendship is something important and you can't find it everywhere

In the time Chris was talking Jude was looking at his lips. She felt desire to touch

and kiss those lips and she didn't know why, she didn't liked Chris but those lips

seemed so familiar.

Chris:do you think it my way?

Jude:yes, excuse me but my mother will be looking for me

So she left. Chris's thoughts (while looking at her walking back in side) 'why did

she walked away? I know it was an excuse the thing of her mother. She was calm

a minute ago and then when I was talking about friendship she seemed nervous

as if she was thinking about something inappropriate. Maybe I made her nervous

but I was nervous too, she's so beautiful and when I talked to her she was

listening and looking at me not like Sadie. Sadie always looks in other directions

and I'm not so sure if she even listens to what I say but maybe because she's

afraid to loosen up with me. No, it can't be she was always loosen to me, flirty

and seductive why should she be afraid now? Ah, I think I'm getting crazy, since I

saw Jude hours ago I feel confused.'

Later that day at dinner they were all at the table eating.

Chris:the difference of society had been created by people with their scary minds because in side we are all the same

Anna:ah, Chris you where always a dreamer

Victoria:I think there are kind and kind of people

Jamie:yes, perhaps we are all made the same skin, bones, muscles (laughing) the only thing that makes us different is the intelligence and not talking about the education and blood

Victoria:that is true

Chris:I have to say it's not true; the blood is the same red to everyone the only difference is in fortune. We were born in richness, we had the opportunity to study, we were never hungry and we are healthy instead others have nothing not even when they were born

Jude's thoughts 'Chris is a great guy, he's not rude or arrogant, he's generous and

with a great heart. I like the way he talks about other people and he is even good

looking maybe I was going to be lucky to have him but now he choose Sadie. Why

Sadie from all the women he can have? She doesn't deserve him, she's different.'

That night everyone was sleeping and Jude and Chris were having the same

dream.

They were under the same tree of that evening in the garden, they were not

sitting they were standing. Jude was with her back to the tree and Chris was in

front of her. His hands were one on Jude's waist and the other resting on the tree

behind Jude's head. Jude's hands were one on Chris hand the one on her waist

and the other one was toughing his lips.

While she was touching his lips he was kissing her fingers while she moved them.

She moved her hand from his lips to his neck and he moved his face closer to her

and they were kissing with closed eyes. When they were out of breath they pulled

away and opened their eyes but instead of Jude finding Chris she found Tommy

and vice versa Chris didn't find Jude but Sadie.

They both woke up in that moment and couldn't go back to sleep because of the

thought they had what was the meaning of that dream?

The next morning Chris was in his room shaving and talking to his mother trying

not to think about the dream he had last night.

Chris:for me its fine mother...you know I want to get married

Anna:ok, today I will send a letter to Marise so she can begin the planning for the wedding and the dress for Sadie

Chris:ok

Anna:you haven't changed your mind?

Chris:for what?

Anna:Sadie she seems a little bit too alive maybe Jude was a better wife for you

Chris:I respect Jude and I even care a lot about her...you were right she has a lot of quality in her but I'm...(flashes of the dream came to his head but he didn't wanted to think about them) I'm in love with Sadie (he said it more like if he wanted to believe it then it was true)

Anna:ok than, we will not talk about this anymore...I wish that you made the right decision son

In the garden Jude was walking towards the chapel. She went to pray and think at

the same time.

Jamie and Chris were at the table having breakfast alone.

Chris:I understand why my mother preferred Jude she's more mature, reserved and with soft character

Jamie:I'm not with you in this. In her eyes you can see that she's strong and intense...I think that behind all she's very passion

Chris:this time you exaggerating ...what makes you think that?...I don't doubt that she could have been a good wife without asking anything back, modest but these are not the quality I'm searching in a wife. Sadie on the other hand she's so brilliant, full of life and with a seduction that makes everyone crazy

Jamie:I know you're crazy in love with Sadie but you can't say Jude doesn't have those qualities. In my opinion she's a very interested woman and it has to be very excited to get her

Chris:ah, Jamie you're too crazy. The only thing you're excited about is the fact that she's innocent and that she wants to be a nun. But I have to tell you Jamie that even if we're friends I'm not going to leave you disrespect Jude

And with that he left the table and Jamie alone.

Jamie:I can't believe he's getting jealous...I think I'm going to have some competition to have Jude

Back at the church Jude was ready and was getting out from the church when she

saw a little girl standing by the door way. Jude went near her and bends down to

be at her level so she could talk to her.

Jude:good morning...what are you doing here?

The girl said nothing

Jude:where is your mother?

Nothing again

Jude:you don't have a mother?

The girl moved her head to sign a no

Jude:and your father?

The girl pointed outside

Jude:what is your name?...you don't want to talk?

Again with her head signed no

Jude:maybe you want to go somewhere?

The girl pointed outside

Jude:ok, let's go

The girl took Jude's hand and walked with her to a building.

Jude:here before there was a school for the children around here

Girl:grandpa in there

Jude:there?

Jude went inside to see with the girl and there she found an old man tied up and

with cuts, bruises and blood all over him.

Jude:oh, my god

**Teasers:**

**What do you think the dream meant?**

**What's going on in Chris's and Jude's head are they falling for each other?**

**Why was this old man Jude found tied up?**

**And what is Jude going to do to help him?**


	29. Chapter 10 part 1

Chapter 10 (part 1)

Jude was shocked she never saw something so cruel in her whole life.

Jude: who could do something so cruel?

She ran outside the building and was looking around to see if she sees someone. Mike was passing by with three other servants when Jude saw him.

Jude: help...please help us, here is an old man tied up and he's badly hurt

Mike went near Jude to see what was going on.

Jude:I want you to release that man immediately...he can't breathe maybe he's death

Mike:no, he's not death and I can't release him till he pays for what he done...that man has been found steeling

Jude:but it's inhuman to treat someone like that...he has cuts, bruises and blood everywhere...he's not an animal

Mike:an order is an order

Jude:even if this order was from god I want you to release him now

Mike:I already told you that it's not possible...some people here need a lesson to listen

Jude was so angry and mad that without even thinking twice she crabbed the

Knife (I don't know how it's called a knife that they use to cut the grass) that a

servant who was there with Mike had and put it in Mike's face to treat him with

it.

Mike:please Miss...don't do cracy things

Jude:don't tell me what to do now I said...

She was cut off by Chris who came on the scene to see what all the shouting was

about. Chris was horse riding around the mansion when he heard the shouts and

went to see and found Jude there pointing a knife to Mike.

Chris:what's going on here?

Mike:Miss Jude wants me to release the prisoner

Jude:I asked him to release an old man that is tied up like an animal but he doesn't want

Chris:Jude give me that knife

Jude:you're not going to release him?...even you are so cruel to leave that man be punished this way?

Chris:of course not...release him it's an order (he told to the servants)

The servants went and released the old man.

Chris:now give me that knife you can hurt your self

Jude was hesitating first but when she saw the old man released she gave it to

Chris.

Chris:let's go inside (than he turned to Mike) we talk later

Mike:how you wish Mr Chris

They left walked back to the mansion and went in Chris's office.

Jude:what ever he did you can't treat human that way, so cruel and even more when he's an old man...if you have seen him ...he was tied up like an animal with cuts, bruises and blood all over his body in that cold dark room

Chris:drink this it will relax you

Jude:no, thanks it's not necessary

Chris:I insist...just take a little bit

Jude took the glass and took a sip of what Chris made her.

Chris:I understand that you're mad in this situation and here they do things that are unbelievable

Jude:don't tell me that you accept what they did?...so what you said yesterday about the human right and that we are all the same...

Chris:I didn't thought you were listening to what I said, why don't you be more open with less shyness with me?...a minute ago you did it...it came natural to you or it doesn't make you feel comfortable?

Jude:no, I feel comfortable

Chris:good, I would like if between us we will be more confident, more friendship...do you want to sit down so we can talk a little bit?

Jude sat down and Chris sat on the other side of the desk.

Chris:I understand your anger but with all these people that doesn't follow the law, they need some discipline. You will not do something if someone steels from you?

Jude:Yes, of course I do...I know that it's necessary to punish people but not in that way...you can pretend that they give you back what they took or you can send the person for justice

Chris:many things that are stolen it's cost more than their salary, even of a whole year salary and in the hands of justice they will not be treated better than you saw today. You are so good and innocent Jude; you don't know or can't imagine what there is in the world.

Jude:so you think they are doing good?...treating people like that like animals?

Chris:I think it's good to give punishment when someone break the law but not so violent...I'm back here not since so long and I still don't know exactly what happens around here. There are many things that I don't accept but I promise you that bit by bit I will solve everything...(smiling) I didn't thought you have so strong character

Jude:(smiling too) you must have thought that I am crazy

Chris:no, not even a bit...instead you looked more like Joanne of arch with the knife in hands... 'And you were so sexy and beautiful'

Jude:it wasn't exactly a knife

Chris:than you was a Mexican Joanne of arch

They were laughing and didn't notice Sadie came in.

Sadie:good morning...you seem you're having fun?

Chris:good morning, how have you slept?

Sadie:good...what were you laughing about?

Chris:nothing special

Sadie:( to her sister) I see you and Chris are getting along

Jude:yes, we are

Sadie:I'm happy for you (with a fake smile)

Jude:ok then I leave you two alone

Chris:thanks again for your suggestions Jude

Jude left and Chris was with Sadie now alone.

Sadie:you seem friendlier

Chris:yes, your sister is very nice

Sadie:maybe she's nice with you but in general she's not that nice

Chris:are you jealous?

Sadie:jealous me ...of Jude (laughing) oh, please

Chris:your sister is very beautiful and intelligent and after all to be jealous it's normal in a couple in love...I'm a very jealous man

Sadie:you don't have a reason to be

Chris: yes, I know

Chris moved closer to Sadie and kissed her, after a minute she pulled back.

Sadie: they can see us...I will come later

And with that she left.

In Jude's and Sadie's room, Jude was changing when Sadie came in angry.

Sadie: Jude...what are you trying to do?...you want Chris?

Jude:I'm not you Sadie...I would never steel a fiancé from another woman

Sadie:bit I didn't stole him from you...Chris never loved you

Jude:yes, I know

Sadie:finally you admit it...to your hearth you can't command sweetie and I have no fault that Chris fell for me

Jude:he's in love with you but you're not

Sadie:it's not true; I love him...in my way of course

Jude:and what is your way?

Sadie:I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to begin an argument with you...I will marry Chris and give him children, don't you think it's enough?

Jude:and you don't think about to make him happy?...Chris has the right to be

Sadie:I'm sure I'll make him happy...I will make him crazy with joy in the bed room...in our intimacy

Jude:you're a bitch you know

Sadie:why?...for telling the truth?...that is the only thing important for men... a seductive, passionate lover...and I'll assure you Jude that with me Chris will be more than satisfied...I see you later

Sadie left the room and Jude was left to her thoughts.

Jude's thoughts ' she's so ...a bitch, I can't believe we're sisters. She only thinks of

sex and how she's good in it. Of course she is she goes with everyone ...maybe

not everyone but with Tommy I'm sure she is. Tommy why do I always have to

think of him?... he seems to haunt all my thoughts and dreams. I haven't saw him

since at the convent and even if I saw him I know he doesn't want me, so why do I

have to do this to myself?...let myself fall for him?...I was having fun a minute ago

with Chris and all my thoughts were away...it was just me and him. No, wait I

can't think about Chris either because he's Sadie's fiancé and he loves her too.

Why can't I think of someone single and that he's eyes and hearth are not for

Sadie?...for example like Jamie he's not bad looking but no he's a jackass. Jamie

he's so...so...so like Sadie. They could be a great couple together.'

**Teasers:**

**Chris:is he death?**

**Mike:I didn't thought it was necessary, I had orders to...**

**Carmen:is it true?...with a knife?**

**Jamie:there are many injustice things around the world for example for me it's injustice that a beautiful lady with all the quality wants to close herself in a convent**

**Jamie:I don't believe you...you can make happy even the most man unhappy on earth**

**Victoria:how could you Jude?**

**Sadie:don't act so innocent...you're crazy and a bitch**

**Jamie:please, Sadie nothing happened**


	30. Chapter 10 part 2

Chapter 10 (part 2)

Back in Chris's office, Chris sent a servant to call Mike so he will talk to him. There

was a knock at the door.

Chris:come in...what is the name of that man you punished?

Mike:Florindo Carelli

Chris:is he death?

Mike:no

Chris:what have he done?

Mike:he stole a bag full of flour

Chris:and why didn't you tell me?

Mike:I didn't thought it was necessary, I had orders to...

Chris:from who?..my mother?...my mother told you to tie that old man And kick him to death?

Mike:we always punish like that here and my work...

Chris:your work is to obey my orders...and I already ordered you to be less violent with the workers

Mike:but they are all rebels

Chris:the rebel is you that doesn't do what I say...I don't care how things used to be in the past around here but now I am the one in command and how it looks that you don't want to obey, from now on you are not the supervisor anymore...and you can think that you're lucky that I didn't throw you out from here...and now leave

Mike:I don't think you're fair to me, you are young and I after all these years...

Chris:get out now...and even if I'm young call me Mr

Mike:yes, Mr

In Anna's room, Anna was talking to her servant Luana.

Luana:she was mad at me when I told her that here I'm your personal servant... I ironed her dress as she asked but...I know that Miss Sadie is going to marry Mr Chris but I have to ask you a question... if I'm doing something and Miss Sadie calls me to do something for her, I have to leave everything I'm doing to go do what she says?

Anna:limit your respect and your servicing for now but I will talk to Miss Sadie about this

Luana:thank you very much Mrs

There was a knock at the door.

Anna:go see who it is

Luana went to the door and she opened there was Mike there.

Mike:Is Mrs Anna here?

Anna:what do you want Mike?

Mike:I need to talk to you Mrs

Anna:if it's a problem about the mansion you have to talk to my son about it

Mike:no, Mrs It's not about the mansion ...it's about me

Anna:now I don't have time we have guests that I have to be with...we talk later or this evening

In the kitchen Amelia and Carmen were talking.

Carmen:is it true?...with a knife?

Amelia:and she was going to stab Mike...I never thought that something like this could happen...it looked like she was possessed by the devil

Carmen:no, it can't be Miss Jude is dedicated to god

Amelia:maybe she is but that's what Manuel (servant) told me and he was there and saw everything

Carmen:and why Miss Jude got so mad?

Amelia:she saw the old man Florindo the one that Mike tied up and kicked and then she told everything to Mr Chris that came there to see what was going on

At the poor house of Florindo. Florindo was in bed and his sister was taking care

of him and his cuts.

Sister:Mike will not forgive you for this...I told you Florindo why did you treat him?...you thought that he would give you back your Maria?

Florindo:in a way or another that bastard has to pay

Siater:maybe where he took Maria, she's fine...maybe there she's eating three times a day

Florindo:maybe I can talk to Mr Chris; he doesn't seem a bad man

Sister:maybe but if he doesn't believe you no one of the other workers is going to be with you. Mike scared them and they are afraid to go against him

Florindo:the other one that took his daughter from him, they didn't really took it because they gave him money for her and he accepted but I...I didn't wanted so they took her from me

There was a knock at the door.

Sister:open Lorenza (Lorenza is the girl that went to Jude at the chapel)

She opened the door and Jude was at the door.

Jude:hello how is your grandfather?...(Jude turned to Florindo's sister) good afternoon

Sister:good afternoon Miss

Jude:can I come in?

Sister:yes, yes come in

Jude:(Jude went near Florindo) how are you feeling?

Florindo:I feel better Miss and thank you

Jude:I brought you this (and gave a basket full of food to his sister)

Sister:thanks Miss...god bless you

Jude:are you his relative?

Sister:yes, I'm his sister...the little girl is Lorenza and she's our nephew but she's very sick she can't speak

Jude:I'm sorry for what happened, I talked to Mr Chris and he promised me that thing like this so cruel will never happen again. I will be happy to help you if you want...do you need anything?

Sister:no...no, we are grateful for your offer but...

She was cut off by Mike that entered their home without even knocking.

Jude:if you need me call me...I'm a guest at the mansion

Sister:thank you very much Miss but we don't need anything

Jude:bye Lorenza...bye

Jude left and Mike was still there with them.

Mike:why did she come?

Sister:just to see Florindo

Mike:have you told her about Maria?

Sister:no, no

Mike:Miss Jude she's not going to stay here for long and if you really want to see your Maria again its better if you keep your mouth shut, do you understand?

Back at the mansion in Jude's and Sadie's room, Sadie was talking to Carmen.

Sadie:what...Jude did that?...is she crazy?

Carmen:I don't know the only thing I know is that she was going to stab Mike and then when Mr Chris went there she told him everything and to release the prisoner

Sadie:what?...and all of this to defend a thief what does she has in her head?

Back to Jude, she was getting inside the mansion when she saw Jamie and was

talking to him.

Jude:who told you that?

Jamie:Chris...he told me you looked like an angel ready to punish bad guys

Jude:the truth is that I took that knife only to help that old man

Jamie:the truth is that you have temper

Jude:I was mad and angry; it was not pleasant to see a sight of that violence

Jamie:you don't have to be so surprised of these things, around here it's how it is

Jude:yes, maybe but it was injustice

Jamie:there are many injustice things around the world for example for me it's injustice that a beautiful lady with all the quality wants to close herself in a convent

Jude:everyone makes his decision

Jamie:I'm sure but it's a waste...I want to tell you something Jude...we men we like to go to parties and have fun...we seduce all the women we like but when it's time to get married we decide carefully who our wife should be and between all the smiles, seduction and flirt it's not easy to find a wife...a wife so perfect like you

Jude:I'm just like the others with mistakes more than perfection

Jamie:I don't believe you...you can make happy even the most man unhappy on earth

Jude:please, just stop it and I already told you that I want to go back to the convent

Jamie:at this point I just can only pray god that he will change your mind

In the living room with Victoria, Anna and Sadie.

Sadie:she lost her mind mum...how could she treat the supervisor?

Victoria:I can't understand, how could have something like this happen?

Sadie:she defended a thief that Mike have punished

Anna:and Chris knows about this?

Sadie:of course, she even treats Chris with the knife...look at her here she comes

Jude came in with Jamie by her side.

Victoria:how could you Jude?

Jude:what mother?

Sadie:don't act so innocent...you're crazy and a bitch

Victoria:I feel so embarrassed and you have to say sorry to Chris and Anna

Anna:no, it doesn't matter

Jude:I saw a worker tied to a...

Anna:you don't have to go on the argument...I leave now

And with that Anna left to her room.

Sadie:why did you do it?

Jamie:please, Sadie nothing happened

**Teasers:**

**Jude:oh, now I understand why you were so mad**

**Jude:I acted like that only because I wanted to help**

**Jude: I don't want to argue for things without sense...I see you later**

**Jamie:oh, are you still going on with what happened?**

**Chris:no, Jude it wasn't and I understand why you did it**

**Jamie:yes, but your manners of gentleness was directed to the hearth**

**Chris:you're more beautiful today**

**Chris:no, what are you saying?...you can't see how much I care about you...you are my life and nothing is going to get in between us right?**


	31. Chapter 10 part 3

Chapter 10 (part 3)

In Anna's room, Anna sent a servant to go call Mike.

Anna:come in...explain to me this story about the worker that you punished and Jude found

Back in the living room.

Jamie:Chris told me everything and he wasn't mad or anything in fact he was fine and he enjoyed it

Sadie:enjoyed it?

Jamie:he was very mad with Mike but with Jude he was fine and he told me that she has a strong character and a great courage to do what she did

Back with Anna in her room.

Mike:that's why I wanted to talk to you this morning, to tell you everything and to tell you that Mr Chris was very mad and he even doesn't want me to be the supervisor anymore

Anna:he sent you away?

Mike:no, I'm still on top of the workers

Anna:it's your fault I told you to be careful with your punishments

Mike:but I locked him in a secure place...I didn't knew that Miss Jude could cause all that trouble

Anna:anyway it was your fault

Mike:so you're not going to help me?

Anna:what can I do?...go against my son's order?...and you made a mistake and now you have to pay for it

Mike:I always worked well, hard and I never betrayed you

Anna:yes, I know and I thank you but I can't go against my son's order it will make him seem weak

Mike:but in all these years I always was faithful to you...I never said a word, nothing

Anna:what are you talking about?...tell me

Mike:do you remember when Mr Dutois died?

Anna:yes, and?

Mike:he was taking a letter to the lawyer Mills, I found it and I gave it to you because if it went in the lawyer's hand how it was suppose to be...here in the mansion things will be different and Mr Chris will not be the only one to command

Anna:what are you saying?...have you lost your mind?

Mike:no, Mrs Anna and you know it because in that letter Mr Stuart has written that he wanted to leave part of the land to his other son

Anna:I never thought you could have read that letter

Mike:yes, but I never said anything and luckily that boy left and now he's a man and lives at the beach and everyone calls him Tommy Quincy

Anna:have you seen him?

Mike:no, but I heard people talk about him, they say that he's cruel and he's the devil

Anna:ok, I will talk to my son

Mike:thank you...I leave you now

Anna's thoughts 'oh, my god the past is returning. Now I have to be even treated

because of that bastard that my husband brought on earth. I have to destroy that

letter so there will be no evidence...where have I put the key?...oh, here it is'.

Anna tried to open the drawer where the letter was but she was disturbed by her

servant.

Luana:sorry, Mrs Can I help you with something?

Anna:it's just that the key can't fit properly in the hole...maybe it's because it's old

Luana:do you want me to force it with a knife?

Anna:no...No it's not important

In Jude's and Sadie's room.

Jude:you're right I exaggerated but if you saw in what condition that old man was...

Sadie:whatever it was this is not your house and it will never be...the future wife of Chris am I not you

Jude:oh, now I understand why you were so mad

Sadie:yes, of course and I am the only one that can give orders to the servants here

Jude:I acted like that only because I wanted to help

Sadie:oh, come on...you only tried to get Chris's attention to let him see how generous and helpful you are...you want to take him away from me

Jude:I don't want to argue for things without sense...I see you later

Sadie:Jude...Jude

But Jude left and didn't turned back so Sadie went after her.

Sadie:Jude I'm talking to you...Jude

It was for nothing because Jude left and went outside. Jamie that was in the office

came out to see what was with all the shouting. And there he saw Sadie.

Jamie:What is going on?

Sadie:nothing, that stupid keeps putting her nose in things that doesn't occur her

Jamie:oh, are you still going on with what happened?

Sadie: yes,

Jamie:don't you think you're exaggerating things?...it wasn't something important neither Mrs Anna or Chris took it that bad not only but Chris even found it funny Jude's reaction

Sadie:and that's why I'm angry...don't you see that she's doing everything to have his attention?

Jamie:(laughing) Jealous?...oh, please don't be like this calm down, let's go in the office...you know Chris is crazy about you...I swear it...you have to believe me

Outside the mansion Jude went to the stables and was admiring a horse when

Chris saw her and went to talk to her.

Jude:you're beautiful (to the horse)

Chris:you like horses?

Jude:yes, I like all kind of animals

Chris:even the dangerous once?

Jude:I'm afraid of them but even they are creatures of god and if he created them there was a reason why...where you going somewhere?

Chris:no, I was going inside the mansion

Jude:can we talk?

Chris:at your service

Jude:look about what happened with your worker it looks like it became as a problem and I'm sorry that I interfered with the things of your mansion

Chris:you don't have to be sorry instead I have to thank you because if it wasn't for you maybe I would have never found out what Mike was doing to the workers...why did you said that this became a problem?...have someone told you something?... my mother?

Jude:no, but maybe my reaction was exaggerated

Chris:no, Jude it wasn't and I understand why you did it

Jude:but this is your property and I had no right to do it

Chris:here you can do and say whatever you want and not because you're Sadie's sister but because I...I care...I care a lot about you and I respect you

Jude:me too

Chris:friends again then?

Jude:yes, friends

Back with Sadie and Jamie in the office.

Jamie:no Sadie you liked Chris from the first time you saw him

Sadie:mine was just a manner to be gentle and friendly

Jamie:yes, but your manners of gentleness was directed to the hearth

Sadie:now you're exaggerating

Jamie:you are a special woman Sadie and very dangerous

Sadie:dangerous me?...but I never even broke a plate

Jamie:no, one plate no but the entire set yes

They were laughing when Jude and Chris came in laughing too.

Chris:here they are

Sadie:and you where have you been?

Chris:at the stables, Jude was admiring one of my horses

Sadie:ah, I see

Jude:I leave see you later

Jamie:so the eleventh commandment say don't be in between a couple so I leave too

Now Sadie and Chris were alone.

Chris:you're more beautiful today

He went to kiss her but she turned her face.

Sadie:I'm mad

Chris:with me, why?

Sadie:with my sister, I feel so embarrassed...I don't know why you leave her does whatever she wants and give her whatever she wants. What does matter to her that a worker was punished?

Chris:it was nothing

Sadie:to you it seemed nothing...to treat someone with a knife it's not anything

Chris:she took the knife just to release the old man and I'm grateful to her because now I know what was going on behind my back

Sadie:but she has no right to do it

Chris:it's a solved thing now

Sadie:no, it isn't solved because I think you care more about her than me

Chris:no, what are you saying?...you can't see how much I care about you...you are my life and nothing is going to get in between us right?

Sadie:right

**Teasers:**

**Victoria:so you didn't regret to come here?**

**Jude:because that is the decision I made**

**Jude:when have you met Mr Mills?**

**Chris:because it was a person I knew from before and that I have good memories with him**

**Mike:everyone has his skeleton in the closet and I tell you that they have one**

**Jude:have you talked about this to Chris?**

**Sadie:liar...you didn't say anything because you know that Chris wouldn't believe you...he would have thought that you said it to hurt him back and because you're jealous...but it's a waste of time that you are always around him trying to act as an angel...you don't have any chance sweetie...you can't never compete with me...no one can fall for you after they knew me Jude**


	32. Chapter 10 part 4

Chapter 10 ( part 4)

Back in Anna's room, Anna was trying again to open the drawer but it was stuck.

She tried even with a knife but the result was useless.

At Chris's room he was preparing for dinner when there was a knock.

Chris:come in

Anna:we have to talk Chris...I heard about what happened and that you took Mike's job

Chris:he lied to me many times...I know he needs to punish who make things like that but not in a violence way

Anna:maybe Mike exaggerated but with those people you have to be hard and he has experience with them

Chris:Mike was informed I gave him orders but he didn't obeyed

Anna:he made a mistake but you're acting too hard on him. He was always loyal, honest and faithful to this family

Chris:I'm sorry mother but I'm not going to change my decision

Anna:sometimes it's good to go back on you word, you don't know how Mike worked hard to this mansion after your father died. He was the one that took care of everything, he knows how to go with the workers and the profit was better too

Chris:anyway he is always on top of the workers right?

Anna:but for him to be a supervisor it was something good, he moved higher in the work position

Chris:mother not to be rude but Mike doesn't even have to right qualifications to be a supervisor...I checked the files and they were 

all mixed and I hope that this was because he never did files before and not other things

Anna:are you saying that he was dishonest?

Chris:no, mother

Anna:anyway it was my fault I always saw the files

Chris:I'm not saying that Mike is a dishonest man...I was just saying that he doesn't know how to keep the finances files...I will leave him the same salary but I'm not going to let him be a supervisor again

Anna:you can't understand that for him this is going to be a humiliation, he will not have the same power on the workers and we can't stay without a supervisor

Chris:I thought about it and I will ask Mr Darius to take care of our finances, like he did when dad was alive

Anna:no, absolutely not...I mean he has very work at his office and he can't come and stay here

Chris:it's not necessary, he can come a few days in every month

Anna:no, there are things that can't wait that long and he even has a high salary

Chris:the lands have high profits so we can afford it

Anna:to me Mr Mills is not welcome here

Chris:why?

Anna:because not and please don't let me see him here

And with that she left his room and went back to her room trying again to open

that drawer. It was going everything wrong and everything was leading to the

past again and that letter was the most dangerous thing that can change all their

lives. She couldn't open it and she called her servant.

Luana:have you called Mrs

Anna:tell Mike that I want to talk to him

Luana:yes, Mrs...has you opened the drawer?

Anna:no but it doesn't matter

Luana:if you want I can go call someone to open it for you

Anna:no, it's not necessary it's just a drawer and it doesn't contain important things...now call Mike

Luana:yes, Mrs

In the living room Victoria was there reading a book when Jude came in

Victoria:you look better Jude I think the air here in the mansion did well for you

Jude:I'm calmer mother

Victoria:so you didn't regret to come here?

Jude:I preferred to remain in the convent but these days will pass soon and I will be back there

Victoria:I was thinking something...now that you feel better...I mean that after the humiliation you've been trough doesn't hurt anymore, why do you want to return to the convent?

Jude:because that is the decision I made

Victoria:but maybe god doesn't want this...maybe he prefers that you get married and have children...don't you think you can choose another way and even like that you will serve god?

Jude:no, mother I'm being sincere...I'm not like the other girls that when they think of love they think of someone without even knowing or feel the presence...I always dreamed of the love of my life with a feeling of his presence...before I dreamed of a person and now...i don't want to dream about men again

Back in Anna's room there was a knock at the door.

Anna:come in...I talked to my son and I tried to get you back your job and I told him what I thought but he didn't listened...but he told me that he will leave you the same salary and I will give you some extra money from time to time

Mike:I thank you Mrs But I have to say that it's not fair

Anna:I know but there is nothing to do ...Chris is in command here and about what you know I don't think you're that stupid to go and tell everything to my son...what will you get from it?...and of course I will deny everything...that letter doesn't exist anymore I destroyed it many years ago...if you say something it will be your word against mine...come on Mike don't make that face you will always remain one of the most important people around the mansion and you will have the same salary

Mike:are you getting another supervisor?

Anna:no, don't worry...you know that you can always ask me if you need something...you don't have to worry...now you can go

In the living room Jude, Chris, Sadie and Jamie were talking.

Chris:I always respected him he's honest, good and a generous man

Jamie:yes, and that's why he's poor but I have that he's a really nice man and a gentleman

Jude:when have you met Mr Mills?

Jamie:a few days ago in town, when Chris decided to help a poor devil from the prison

Jude:oh, yes?

Jamie:yes, and the thing most important thing is that, that man had not even said thanks

Sadie:and why did you do it?

Chris:because it was a person I knew from before and that I have good memories with him

In that moment Victoria came in.

Victoria:Anna is not going to dine with us...she has a big headache

Mike went to a club he went inside. This club was a men club were men went to

have some fun with women.

Barman:good evening Mr Mike

Mike:good evening...Mr Castaldo is upstairs?

Barman:yes, you take the usual?

Mike:yes, the usual...not too much people to night

Barman:you know that the gentlemen comes later...when their wives are sleeping

Mike:and tell me how the new one is going?

Barman:the one you brought?

Mike:yes

Barman:she haven't decided yet...she's always crying...Castaldo is coming

Mike:it's a pleasure to see you Mr Castaldo

Castaldo:hi Mike it's been days since you last came here

Mike:in the mansion there are guests so...

Jamie left the mansion and came to the club were Mike went. Meanwhile Mike

and Castaldo sat down and continue their talk.

Mike:you know they don't respect me...I spent my entire life taking care of all their lands and now take took me the place of supervisor

Castaldo:I understand but you don't have any other way to move

Mike:yes, but one can tolerate things till it's too much...and if I have enough they all have to be afraid

Castaldo:the family Dutois eh?...I can't believe it

Mike:everyone has his skeleton in the closet and I tell you that they have one

Castaldo:let's listen...tell me everything

Jamie entered the club and sat down by a table. Mike went to talk to him.

Mike:it's a pleasure to see you Mr

Jamie:I wish you haven't lied to me Mike and that this club is how you described it

Mike:the owner can guaranty you

Castaldo:Roberto Castaldo it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Jamie

Jamie was laughing.

Mike:why are you laughing?

Jamie:nothing important

Back to the mansion in Jude's and Sadie's room. They were preparing for bed.

Sadie:it's too hot here

Jude:with time it will not matter any more

Sadie:no, I don't think so..Chris is crazy if he thinks that after we get married we're going to live here

Jude:this is his house

Sadie:yes but he have another one near the beach...there at least you can go walking and see people

Jude:I don't think that Chris will be with you in this...I think that he came back from Europe to take care of the mansion and to stay with his mother

Sadie:and that is the problem his mother...I want to be the Mrs and the owner of my house and if I stay here she will be the one in command

Jude:have you talked about this to Chris?

Sadie:I will tell him but just after we get married

Jude:I think it's better if you do it before

Sadie:that's what you would like eh?...you want me to fight with Chris...that he gets angry with me and call of our engagement...so 

you can go after him immediately...no, don't do that face...at least be sincere for one time

Jude:if I wanted that I could have told him about your friendship with Tommy Quincy

Sadie:and why you didn't tell him?

Jude:because I didn't want to see my mother disappointed

Sadie:liar...you didn't say anything because you know that Chris wouldn't believe you...he would have thought that you said it to hurt him back and because you're jealous...but it's a waste of time that you are always around him trying to act as an angel...you don't have any chance sweetie...you can't never compete with me...no one can fall for you after they knew me Jude

Sadie lay down in bed and Jude went in her bed thinking.

Jude's thoughts 'how I want that one day you can take your own words back'.

**Teasers:**

**Chris:how do you feel?**

**Chris:can I know why you did it?**

**Chris:have he tried to do something to you?**

**Jude:is this how it works around here with so much cruelty and violence without thinking about others feelings?**

**Sadie:the mother of Chris...my future mother in law who cares**


	33. authors note important

Please review I would like to know what to you think of my story.

Do you like it so far?

Review and I promise to post every day


	34. Chapter 11 part 1

Chapter 11 (part 1)

The next morning at the mansion there was a knock at Anna's room. Anna was

still in bed.

Chris:can I come in mother?

Anna:yes, you can come in son

Chris:how do you feel?

Anna:like my head is going to explode

Chris:you can't continue with these headaches you have to go see a doctor

Anna:it will solve nothing...there's nothing to do...this is all because of the problems

Chris:what problems mother?

Anna:you know exactly...I couldn't sleep the other night...I understood that for you I count nothing...you don't accept my suggestions anymore

Chris:it's not true, for me your opinion is important but you have to accept my decisions...I don't like violence and after all Mike was already informed...he knew I wouldn't allow him to go against my word...if I forgive him I will lose my authority

Anna:I know and I'm not going to insist but at least listen to me about Mr Mills...if you tell him to come back what will I look like after I dismissed him?

Chris:can I know why you did it?

Anna:I prefer not it's too humiliated to tell you

Chris:have he tried to do something to you?

Anna:no, no

Chris:so what?

Anna:you have to know that Mr Mills was the one that helped your father to hide from me his unfaithfulness ...and I even suspect that he was the one that showed him the women...if I see him here it will be an insult for me

Chris:fine I will search for another supervisor

Anna:you don't know how released I feel

Later that day Chris was walking in the garden with Sadie.

Chris:if my father was unfaithful, I'm not the one to judge him...maybe he had his reasons

Sadie:what are you saying?...are you justifying the unfaithfulness?

Chris:no, of course not but I'm disturbed of the thing because of it I can't let Mr Mills to work with me because like that I will hurt my mother, I have to find another supervisor...you know Sadie when I was little I had a friend...maybe I can ask him to work for me if I could find him...and now Sadie what do you thing if we make the date for our marriage?

Sadie:I think we need time you know for the dress the preparations...we know each other not too long and I would like if there is more confidence between us

Chris:confidence?...what do you mean?

Sadie:I don't want to look to shy...but...for example our first night together

Chris:your shyness looks beautiful to me but if it's embarrassing for you I will have nothing against you if you would like some liberty

Chris moved to kiss her and she accepted but after a minute she pulled back.

Chris:have I scared you?

Sadie:yes, a little

Chris:men like me when we love someone we do things without any hiding, with passion...when are we going to get married?

In the dining room Jamie and Jude were talking.

Jude:is this how it works around here with so much cruelty and violence without thinking about others feelings?

Jamie:this is how the world is my dear...the power makes you use violence

Jude:I was deluded that Chris was different

Jamie:yes, maybe he has more mercy than others but of course not that much to leave his finances go down for other people...I think you made a view of him with romance and gentleness of my friend Chris...of course he's not a bad guy, he's generous, gentle but of course he has his defects and weakness

In that moment Sadie and Chris came in.

Chris:Sadie and I have decided the date for our marriage

Jamie:really?...my congratulations to both of you and when it will be?

Chris:we will marry in 3 months

Some period have past and Jude went back at the convent. In the convent Jude

Has arrived and went in her room. The sister came in to welcome back Jude.

Sister:they told me of your arrive

Jude:yes, we came yesterday from the mansion of my sister's fiancé

Sister:you look good...I think it was good for you

Jude:yes, its true thanks...and you how are you sister?

Sister:good and in these days I'm helping the new ones but there is one so terrible she's very ill-mannered and impertinent...her name is Angelica

On the beach at the Harrisons house, Sadie was putting on some music when her

mother came in.

Victoria:please, don't put on that music I don't understand why Chris had to give you that as a present

Sadie:you're saying I can't listen to some music?...we all have to mourn because Jude is back in convent?

Victoria:Jude has nothing to do with this and you better do something essential Sadie...your aunty Anna already said that you wake up late and that you don't do anything all day

Sadie:and you think I care what Aunty Anna says?

Victoria:but you have to care, aunty Anna is also the mother of Chris and even your future mother in law

And with that Victoria left.

Sadie:the mother of Chris...my future mother in law who cares

**Teasers:**

**What will happen between Angelica and Jude?**

**And will this make consequences to Sadie?**


	35. Chapter 11 part 2

Chapter 11 (part 2)

At the convent Jude and the sister went in the room were the new ones where.

They were all shouting and fighting.

Sister:please, girls silence...silence

Angelica and another girl that was near her were still fighting.

Angelica:give it to me back (to the girl next to her)

Sister:Angelica ...Angelica silence

Angelica:but she took it from me

Sister:silence I said

Angelica looked up to the sister when Jude saw her face and she recognized her.

Later they were in the garden and Angelica was talking to the other girls.

Angelica:it's nice and it's very big

Jude saw her and went to talk to her.

Jude:Angelica ...come here

Angelica:(to her friends) I'll come back

Jude:come near me don't be afraid

Angelica:why do I have to be afraid?...I'm not scared of anyone

Jude:a few days ago I saw you at the entrance of the convent, you were with Mr Darius

Angelica:even you know Mr Mills?

Jude:yes, and there was another person with you

Angelica:(smiling) Tommy Quincy

Jude:yes,...is he your relative?

Angelica:he's my man

Jude:your man?

Angelica:(nodding) after he comes back from this trip he will come for me and will take me to his house

Jude's thoughts 'I can't believe this her man...how many women does he

have?...and I was so stupid to fall for him...a man whore...how could I?...not

only my sister but even Angelica...but how can he even do that to

Angelica?...she's so young...how old is she?...maybe 15 or 16 it's like rapping

someone'.

At Darius's office Speed and Quest went to talk to Darius.

Darius:oh, Speed, Quest come in

Speed:hello Mr Darius

Darius:so what can I do for you?

Speed:unfortunately we have bad news Mr Darius...Quest was at the port when a boat that was in the area as Tommy came in

Quest:they said that Tommy and all aboard the 'devil' were all arrested on the isle

Darius:arrested...but why?

Quest:I asked but they didn't know why but they are already sentenced. Tommy and Kyle are sentenced for a ten years of hard work

At the convent Jude was talking to the sister about Angelica.

Jude: I can't believe it sister she's too young

Sister:she's only 16 years old

Jude:that man...he's cruel, an animal...how can he be so inhuman...do you think someone else knows?

Sister:I never heard anyone say anything...and she was recommended by Mr Darius which he talked directly to father Dominic

Jude:but you think that Angelica is...she's the woman of that bastard...Tommy Quincy?

Sister:it's one of his sins

Jude:I will call Mr Darius, I know him since I was little and I'm sure he will tell me the truth...I can't believe it...I just...he can't...

Sister:but he did

At the Dutois mansion Mike was walking to the stables when Jamie called him.

Jamie:Mike

Mike:yes, sir

Jamie:they told me that you're not anymore the supervisor of the mansion

Mike:yes, it's true

Jamie:I'm sorry...you know I doubt it that Mr Chris is going to find another one like you, with your experience...tell me something...why here you don't use the prisoners that are sentenced for hard work?

Mike:yes, before we did but now Mr Chris doesn't agree with something like that...and after all it's not easy to find them...they come from south and all the big countries take them first

Jamie:hmm, and what do you tell me about the prison here in town?

Mike:no, those prisoners don't serve here, they can't do anything...the most of them are drunken men and they will not resist a week

Jamie:your friend Robert Castalo is a relative with that director of the prison right?

Mike:how do you know?

Jamie:(smiling) I know that he was in a fight with a man named Tommy Quincy

At the convent Mr Darius went to see Jude because she called him to talk to him

about Angelica.

Jude:hello Mr Darius

Darius:Jude what a pleasure to see you, how are you?

Jude:fine thanks, and you?

Darius:good, good...yesterday I received your message and I'm sorry I couldn't come before

Jude:no, I am sorry to disturb you...please sit down

Darius:of course...after you...tell me everything I'm listening

Jude:I told you to come here because...one of the new girls that came here there is one Angelica

Darius:I wish she's not disturbing

Jude:no, no I wanted to see you...because talking with her I found something...that if it's true we have to help her...we can't leave an innocent girl live in sin just because a man abused of her innocence

Darius:excuse me but of whom you are talking?

Jude:of that one that was with you when you brought Angelica here

Darius:ah, Tommy

Jude:yes, exactly he abused of Angelica...and even wants to take her at his house when he gets back from his trip...is she going to be his whore?...and the bad thing is that girl is happy about it...she's proud of it

Darius:let me explain to you something...Tommy is not the monster you and everyone in town think of him

Jude:but he didn't even hesitate to abuse an innocent girl

Darius:no, no there was no abuse...the truth is that...you are a very naive person, you were always home or here at the convent...how can I...how can I explain to you some things of life?

Jude:you can do it with all the liberty...I know the persons misery and it will not scare me

Darius:there are things...things that hurt even me and I doubt that you can even think of the poor people life's...they go to the port and fight for a piece of bread and they sell even their honour for not die with hunger...and like that was Angelica and when Tommy got her out of the horrible thing she did...she wasn't innocent...she worked as...she did what the men like...and that's why Tommy noticing that she was so young took her away with him

Jude:but she said...

Darius:believe me what Angelica says has nothing to do with reality...that she's in love with Tommy...and that she wants to be his wife...it's understandable...you have to know that Tommy was the only one that helped her, protected her, gave her to eat and drink, gave her clothes to dress herself without even taking anything back...and I want to repeat you something...that Tommy is not that devil that everyone thinks

Jude:are you really sure?

Darius:listen to me carefully Jude no one...no one I repeat it knows Tommy as I do...I know him since he was little depressed and hungry, without friends or parents and even without a name...I saw him fight with all he got and I saw him move forward have respect from people in the port and the poor ones...everything he knows he didn't only knew it with life but he read it even on my books...yes, yes...because even if Tommy with his aspect of a rude and with his violent moves he's very intelligent

Jude:but you are describing a person that...

Darius:that no one thinks?...yes, I already know but there is more...Tommy...Tommy has a heart of gold...he's noble and generous...and all the rude ways he have and how he acts sometime it's nothing but just acts to hide himself...he hides a sensitive hearth... and a hearth with need of love

Jude:if you talk about him like this you have to love him very much?

Darius:at the point that I pray that he comes back fine and...I want to give him my name...yes, and it will be an honour for me...to call him my son

Jude's thoughts 'wow that was...I brought Darius here to give me some things

that will make me hate Tommy but instead...I...I think that...I think I fell more in

love with him. From his eyes when I looked in them I already saw the things that

Darius told me but I didn't believe them...or I didn't wanted to believe them. He

was with Sadie and I didn't wanted to let myself fall for him but now...I think I fell

so hard that I don't think I can get back and I need to get back...he doesn't feel

the same about me and I can't love someone that can't return the feeling. But

how can I stop this...this feeling'.

**Teaser:**

**Robert:thank you... You desire a special woman?**

**Angelica:yes, with other clothes but she was her...she's one of the whores of Tommy Quincy**

**Man:but someone told you that he was in prison...who told you that?**

**Angelica:I already told you in Tommy's house**

**Jude:oh, my god why Sadie why you had to dishonour our name and with him...why him from all the man you could have had...why the one I love**

**Jude:you should be ashamed of yourself, you bitch**

**Jude:deny it if you have the courage**


	36. Chapter 11 part 3

Chapter 11 (part 3)

In the evening at Castaldo's club Jamie was there with some bimbo.

Barman:Mr Castaldo will be down here soon Mr Jamie

Jamie:ok thank you

After five minutes Robert came down.

Robert:here I am Mr Jamie, they told me you wanted to talk to me

Jamie:sit down

Robert:thank you... You desire a special woman?

Jamie:no...I want to talk to you of some work

Robert:work?

Jamie:yes, they told me that you are a relative with Leopardi the director of the prison here in town

Robert:from who have you heard it?

Jamie:from Mike...the owners pay a quote for the prisoners that work on their land here...is it true?

Robert:to tell you the truth I don't know

Jamie:yes, you know...don't give me that innocent face I know everything...but the problems of the prisons here and in other countries are that the prisoners are scarce ...and if for example the prisoners of course find the ones strong and young and put them in the lands I'm sure that in bit of time we can divide a great sum of money

Robert:yes, of course but what you have in mind it's a dangerous work Mr Jamie

Jamie:I don't think there are works that bring you a lot of money without risking...even to steel daughters from the workers to bring them here so they maintain company to men have to bring some risks with it...is it dangerous or not?

In the morning at the convent Angelica was talking to her friends.

Angelica:he's a true man, he knows how to talk to the women...and when Tommy hugs me I..

Angelica stopped taking because she saw Jude looking at her. In that moment

Sadie and Victoria came to visit Jude and Angelica saw them.

Victoria:Jude ...we came to buy some material

Jude:mother...if you want I can come with you

Victoria:no, no it's not necessary we will be fast (she turned to Sadie) are you going to wait here for me?

Sadie:no, I come with you

Victoria:we see you in a few

They left and Angelica went to talk to Jude.

Angelica:do you know that lady?...the young one?

Jude:yes, she's my sister why?...why you saw her before?

Angelica:yes, with other clothes but she was her...she's one of the whores of Tommy Quincy

Jude:one of the whores?

Angelica:yes, she's his woman everyone knows

Jude:I...I think you're mistaken her with someone else

Angelica:no. I'm not mistaken I saw her well when she was at his house

Jude:go to the sisters we will talk later

Jude's thoughts 'I knew there was something between them but now that

someone confirmed it to me it hurts more. How could she do this?...she's with

Chris and to let someone have you if it doesn't matter...to give them yourself'.

In Quest's tavern Quest, Wally, Speed and another man were talking.

Quest:perhaps it's true what Mr Mills said...this is just bullshit

Man:but someone told you that he was in prison...who told you that?

Quest:he was a client just in his way but he already left

Wally:I don't think it's true, Tommy is not an ideate and they couldn't have found him on the crime

Another man:everyone finish like this in a way or another

Speed:no one asked for your opinion

In the convent Jude went back to her room with Angelica.

Jude:sit down...I brought you here because I'm convinced that what you told me is not true

Angelica:no, I haven't lied if your sister told you that she is the liar

Jude:I haven't talked to her yet but I need to know the truth Angelica...please tell me that you lied...are you sure of what you're saying?

Angelica:she wasn't dressed like today all innocent; she was dressed with a mini skirt and a top that you could see everything from it

In that moment Jude remembered what her friend had told here one day when

she saw Sadie near the prison with the same clothes.

Jude:and where did you saw her?

Angelica:I already told you in Tommy's house

Jude:but the fact that you saw her there it doesn't mean she...that she...that my sister is what you are saying...have you ever asked Tommy and what have he told you?

Angelica:yes, yes I asked him but he didn't say anything and this means that he is...

Jude:not necessary

Angelica:and what else a lady of her type went for in his house?...I know Tommy very well and I know when a woman is his whore...he was very angry when he saw her leave because I was there and after all I heard Speed and Quest say that the new woman of Tommy was one of a rich family...so if she said no she is a very good liar

Jude:but maybe you're wrong...you saw someone similar to her?

Angelica:no, I'm sure she was the one

Jude:please promise me you don't say a word with anybody...I will be grateful...do you understand why?

Angelica left and Jude was left alone.

Jude:oh, my god why Sadie why you had to dishonour our name and with him...why him from all the man you could have had...why the one I love

At Tommy's house Speed was there sitting on a chair when Sadie came in.

Sadie:good finally I found you...when the owner is not here the rats dance around

Speed:what do you want Miss

Sadie:you have any news of Tommy?...do you want to answer I asked you a question...when is he coming back?...why are you doing that face?...have something happened?

Speed:we're not sure but we heard that he's in prison on an isle

Sadie:in prison, why?

Speed:it looks like there was a problem

Sadie:what problem?

Speed:contraband Miss...At the port they think he's free but to Wally and Quest they told them that he was sentenced for 10 years of prison and of hard work

Sadie:10 years...my god no

The next morning Jude went to her house the Harrison's house to talk to her

sister. She went to Sadie's room and found her do her hair.

Sadie:what are you doing here?

Jude:I came to talk to you (Jude grabbed Sadie from her hand)

Sadie:what are you doing?

Jude:you should be ashamed of yourself, you bitch

Sadie:are you crazy?

Jude:you are crazy Sadie and I will not leave you marry Chris...no I will not

In that moment Victoria came in.

Victoria:what is going on here Jude?

Jude:Sadie is a bitch mother...she's a bitch

Sadie:she's crazy and Jealous of me

Jude:tell her...tell her that you're the whore of Tommy

Victoria:no

Jude:deny it if you have the courage

Victoria:what are you saying Jude?...Sadie what is this thing?

Sadie:I don't know mother...I don't understand

Jude:please Sadie don't be a hypocrite, Angelica told me everything...you are the whore of Tommy Quincy

Sadie:NO, it's not true mother ...she's just jealous and doesn't want to accept the fact that Chris left her for me

Jude:you will never marry Chris...you will never marry him because I will tell him everything

Victoria:Jude please for the name of god

**Teaser:**

**Jude:believe me mother I saw them myself**

**Victoria:stop it now Jude...stop it**

**Jude:even you think that I'm crazy?...jealous of Sadie?...I'm not lying mother I swear ...I talked personally to Tommy when he came here asking for her and he even left a message for her**

**Victoria:even if they're not...the only thing that your father left us is this noble and honoured name and I'm not going to lose that too because of a crazy orphan**

**Angelica:when it happened?**

**Angelica:I can't believe it...Tommy can't be in prison**

**Angelica:no, no he will not do it instead you can help me...bring me a rope or something I can go up the gate**

**Jamie:what is the problem?...you don't like my propose?...don't tell me you still have it with me because of that story of Tommy Quincy?**

**Leopardi:yes, it's a deal**

**Leopardi:what are you saying?...that...that bastard is the son of the old Dutois?**

**Leopardi:you prepared everything?**

**Quest:and where would you go?...on the streets?**

**In that moment the officers came in.**

**Officer:don't move**


	37. Chapter 11 part 4

Chapter 11 (part 4)

In the prison the director was talking to an officer.

Leopardi:they have arrested Tommy on an isle?...Tommy Quincy?...and where have you heard it?

Officer:at Quest's tavern there were all his friends...and it looks that they gave him 10 years of prison

Leopardi:this is a great news and 10 years are too short...they could have gave him the death sentence that bastard

Officer:that what I said and I was going to leave my body there

Leopardi:why didn't they tried...I could have arrested them all...what a great news you gave me...this is going to be a great day

Back at the Harrison's house

Jude:believe me mother I saw them myself

Sadie:no, it's not true

Jude:it's not true that one night you were with him hugging at the balcony?...and the day before that man tried to come in your room?

Sadie:she's lying mother...can't you see that she's trying to do everything because she's jealous

Jude:yes I risked being ill because I was jealous and humiliated but I kept away because Chris loves you and his happiness is important to me but you don't deserve him and I will not let you marry him

Victoria:please Jude maybe you judging your sister in the wrong way

Jude:Angelica told me everything and I even saw them with my eyes mother

Sadie:Tommy is just a friend you are judging me wrong

Jude:yes, friends that you see at night without modesty and he enters in your room like a thief...the necklace...where is the necklace

Sadie:don't touch my things

Victoria:stop it now...stop it...what necklace you are talking about?

Sadie:the one my friend gave me

Jude:yes, that's what you said but I know for sure that he gave it to you

Victoria:stop it now Jude...stop it

Sadie:yes, stop it I had enough of your judgments and lies...you are dying of jealousy and that's why you're saying these things...if you're so interested in Chris I give it to you...go and have him

And with that Sadie left and went on the beach.

Victoria:wait Sadie where are you going?...Jude I can't believe what you said

Jude:please mother

Victoria:your sister is a little superficial but she wouldn't do something like what you said

Jude:even you think that I'm crazy?...jealous of Sadie?...I'm not lying mother I swear ...I talked personally to Tommy when he came here asking for her and he even left a message for her

Victoria:this is not important...and it's better if we forget about this whole thing for all of us

Jude:and Chris...you haven't thought of him...do you think he deserve an unfaithful wife?

Victoria:and what do you pretend to make a scandal and destroy our family because of what you suspect?

Jude:but these are not just a suspect mother

Victoria:even if they're not...the only thing that your father left us is this noble and honoured name and I'm not going to lose that too because of a crazy orphan

Jude:but I told you I saw them with my eyes

Victoria:stop it...enough...I don't want to hear another word...and I forbid you...I forbid you to say something else about this

A few days later Sadie was in the living room listening to the music and dancing.

There was a knock at the entrance door.

Sadie:Carmen you're not hearing that someone is knocking?

Sadie went and opened the door and it was Chris.

Sadie:Chris (and she kissed him)

At the convent Wally went to see Angelica.

Angelica:when it happened?

Wally:we found out a week ago

Angelica:and why you didn't come before to tell me?

Wally:we were waiting for the answer from a lawyer in the city a friend of Mr Darius

Angelica:and he didn't give you the answer?

Wally:till now no

Angelica:I can't believe it...Tommy can't be in prison

Wally:that's what everyone wishes

Angelica:I have to go away from here Wally

Wally:and why?

Angelica:because if Tommy doesn't come back I want to go find him...I can hide in a boat

Wally:don't be stupid Angelica

Angelica:I'm not stupid and I want to leave

Wally:if you want I can tell Mr Darius to come and get you

Angelica:no, no he will not do it instead you can help me...bring me a rope or something I can go up the gate

Wally:no, Angelica don't even think about it

Angelica:Please don't be cruel...what I will do if Tommy doesn't come back?

Wally:Tommy will come back...he will escape

Angelica:and if he doesn't?...no I don't want to stay here and you have to help me please

Wally:if Tommy brought you here it means that here you're good

Angelica:but now he's in prison...please don't be so cruel

Wally:I will come back tomorrow if you want

Angelica:I don't want you to come tomorrow I want to get out of here

Wally:I have to go Angelica...try and stay calm

Angelica:please don't leave Wally...Wally wait

Back at the Harrison's house in the living room with Chris, Sadie and Victoria.

Chris:in the mansion it's crazy, my mother have already began with the preparations for our marriage

Sadie:you invited many people?

Chris:I don't know how many...my mother wants everyone there

Victoria:after all you're her only son

Chris:she's so happy...before I forget my mother wants you to go with Sadie to the city for the tryout of dress

Sadie:I will love to go see again the city

Victoria:we will go Chris

Chris:I will come with you too

Sadie:will you take me to a party?

Chris:everyone you would like

Victoria:is Jamie still at the mansion?

Chris:yes, but he have to leave to the city for a few days...and he said hi and he would like to see you again

At the prison Jamie and Robert went to talk to Leopardi.

Jamie:what is the problem?...you don't like my propose?...don't tell me you still have it with me because of that story of Tommy Quincy?

Robert:what story?

Leopardi:Mr Jamie was the one that forced me to release that bastard

Jamie:Chris Dutois asked me to do it but I don't think you're going to waste this thing just because of that unimportant thing. This is a great deal and you're not that stupid to leave it go away...I swear to you that with this we are going to be rich and after all this is not a difficult work...you have to look for poor, strong men that have no one looking for them...you put them in prison for something you say they did and I will sent them in a mansion

Leopardi:what do you think Robert?

Robert:I think we trust this gentleman

Jamie:so it's a deal?

Leopardi:yes, it's a deal

Jamie:I have to go to the city for a few days...i wish that when I get back you will have found the men for our case

Leopardi:don't worry

Jamie:it was pleasure...see you when I get back

Robert:excuse me Mr Jamie just one question...why Mr Chris Dutois is so interest in a poor and miserable man like Tommy Quincy?

Jamie:I think they knew each other when they were little...bye guys

Leopardi:bye

Jamie left and Robert and Leopardi were still there talking.

Robert:what do you think?

Leopardi:he's an arrogant bastard but the deal looks good

Robert:yes, of course but I was referring to another thing...the thing that Chris Dutois and Tommy Quincy knew each other when they were little

Leopardi:and what does it mean?

Robert:you see...many years ago there was this man around here Alimondi that one day he received a lot of money but after he began to drink and he lost everything...there were voices that his wife the mother of Tommy Quincy...she was the whore of Mr Stuart Dutois

Leopardi:what are you saying?...that...that bastard is the son of the old Dutois?

Robert:it can be

Leopardi:and what does it matter to us?...we will not see that bastard for many years he's in prison on an isle because he's thief and a murderer

Robert:(laughing) don't tell me...this is a great news

Leopardi:he will stay there for 10 years

Robert:so there is justice in this world

Leopardi:you know I was thinking...we can get even his friends...we hide a death body in the tavern and we take them to prison all together

Robert:I think it's a good idea

Two days later near the convent Victoria went to buy some clothes with Carmen

and was heading to the gate of the convent to see Jude. Angelica was trying to

escape and moved towards the gate when she heard the bell ring. A sister came

to open and when she did Angelica ran to the gate an escaped from there.

Sister:Angelica come here...Angelica

Victoria:oh, my god

At the prison Leopardi was talking to the officer.

Leopardi:you prepared everything?

Officer:yes

Leopardi:bring the bottles from the store and get them here...hurry

Officer:yes, sir

Angelica continued running and went to Quest's tavern.

Wally:Angelica

Speed:what are you doing here?

Angelica:I don't want to stay in the convent

Quest:Tommy had ordered you to stay...

Angelica:but Tommy is in prison

Speed:who told you?

Angelica looked at Wally.

Speed:you were the one stupid

Quest:I'm sorry but you're going back to the convent because I don't want you here

Angelica:no, I will not leave here...you can't get me there by force

As everything was planned the officer came to the tavern to arrest Tommy's

friends.

Quest:and where would you go?...on the streets?

Speed:maybe what they told us about Tommy are just a lie...and after another week or two he will be here...and if he finds you out of the convent he will be angry

In that moment the officers came in.

Officer:don't move

**Teasers:**

**Victoria:tell me truth...is there something true of what Jude said?**

**Darius:I can't understand why she escaped**

**Mark:they took Quest, Wally and all the others**

**Quest:fuck them those bustards ...I bet this was a revenge of Leopardi he must have heard of Tommy**

**Wally:and Angelica...did they free her?**

**Robert:wow, you were right she's pretty...tomorrow morning I will take her with me**

**Sister:oh, my god...sister hurry bring me the salt because Jude is unconscious...oh, my god she's cold**

**Victoria:you're very generous Chris, my daughter is very lucky to have you...why don't you sit down you must be tired**

**Chris:I will miss you**

**Victoria:but tell me something how is she?...how did she took this news?**


	38. authors note

**If I find 10 reviews I promise to send a whole chapter so please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	39. Chapter 12 part 1

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you review again after this. Reviews encourage me to continue with this story so please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 12 (part 1)

At the Harrison's house Sadie and Victoria were talking.

Victoria:I didn't know that that girl Angelica was recommended by Mr Darius

Sadie:and what are you trying to say?...that if she was recommended by Mr Darius can't be a liar?

Victoria:tell me truth...is there something true of what Jude said?

Sadie:absolutely no mother...how many times I have to say it

Victoria:but you know that man right?...Tommy Quincy

Sadie:yes, I saw him once or twice on the beach but the things Jude said...I think she's getting crazy

At the convent Darius was called from the sister to tell him about Angelica.

Darius:I can't understand why she escaped

Sister:you're saying she didn't come to you?

Darius:no...but I think I know where she went

Darius left the convent and went to Quest's tavern. He entered and so a boy

running.

Darius:who are you?

Boy:Mark (and he was leaving)

Darius:no, wait a second...I will not hurt you don't be afraid...Mark do you know what happened here?

Mark:yes, the officers took them

Darius:who they took?

Mark:they took Quest, Wally and all the others

Darius:and there was a girl with them?

Mark:yes (and the boy left)

Darius left too and went in prison to talk to Leopardi.

Leopardi:yes, it's true that we arrested them they are all murderers and thieves...but while we were getting them here they ran away but don't worry we will find them

Darius:and the girl?

Leopardi:haven't I told you that they all escape?

In the prison were Quest and the others were locked.

Quest:fuck them those bustards ...I bet this was a revenge of Leopardi he must have heard of Tommy

Speed:probably

Quest:(to Wally) does your leg hurt?

Wally:they gave me hard kicks on it

Speed:we will not remain for too long in here...Mr Darius will get us out

Quest:if someone told him that we're here

Wally:and Angelica...did they free her?

Robert and Leopardi were going down in the basement of the prison and talking.

Robert:And where they are?

Leopardi:in a cell in the basement...to that nosey of Mills I told him that they escaped..I don't know if he believed me

Robert:in this case it's better if we leave some days to pass before we sell them let's leave this cool down and the girl

Leopardi:she's in here its better you give me some money if you want her

Robert:let me see her I came for that

Leopardi:come in than

Robert:I want to be sure that it's worth it

Leopardi:you will like her don't worry

They entered near Angelica.

Robert:wow, you were right she's pretty...tomorrow morning I will take her with me

In the convent the sister and father Dominic were talking in the corridor while

going to Jude's room.

Father:what, she didn't eat anything?

Sister:the sister said she took the tray of her food still with the food for these last days

Father:but this is crazy...I want to see her

Sister:it's normal that some of these girls that are becoming nuns make a fast

Father:without asking permission?

Sister:no, of course not

Father:and she has more reasons for not doing it...she's still weak from after she got sick

They arrived at Jude's room and the sister opened the door. And there Jude was

lying on the floor unconscious.

Sister:oh, my god...sister hurry bring me the salt because Jude is unconscious...oh, my god she's cold

Father:she has to go back home...this life is not for her

Sister:are you saying this because she's weak

Father:no, I'm saying it because of everything

At the Harrison's house Victoria, Sadie, Anna and Chris has just arrived.

Victoria:I don't know if we have enough space for all these things...Carmen

Anna:the wardrobes in the mansion are big enough and there will be space for everything

Carmen:you came back

Sadie:take all these bags in my room please

Carmen:yes, Miss

Victoria:you're very generous Chris, my daughter is very lucky to have you...why don't you sit down you must be tired

Anna:thank you very much but I would like to go back to the mansion

Victoria:don't you want to drink something?

Anna:no, thank you I prefer that we go back...bye Victoria

Victoria:thank you for everything

Anna:bye Sadie...and for the other clothes don't worry I told them to bring them at the mansion

Sadie:thank you aunty...I passed a very wonderful day Chris

Chris:I will miss you

Sadie:me too

Anna:it's time to go Chris

Chris:see you soon Sadie...bye aunty

Victoria:bye Chris

They left and Victoria and Sadie wee left alone.

Sadie:I'm so happy mother...what nice dresses and shoes

Victoria:yes, very nice

Sadie:Carmen you can't believe how many things my fiancé bought me and there are still things that are going to be sent to the mansion

Victoria:are there any messages for us Carmen?

Carmen:no...ah yes, they send you a message from the convent you have to go immediately to Miss Jude

Victoria:why, she's not feeling good?

Carmen:no, but she has to get back home

At the convent Victoria was talking to the sister.

Victoria:did she did something wrong?

Sister:no, no that's not the reason...the fact is that father Dominic thinks that your daughter is not good for the life in convent

Victoria:I feel better now...I never was with her with this decision to come here...of course I have nothing against the convent

Sister:I understand not everyone has this luck to fell the god call us

Victoria:but tell me something how is she?...how did she took this news?

Sister:she's depressed and unhappy but it will pass soon

In that moment Jude came in.

Victoria:Jude

Jude:how are you mother?

Sister:I already told your mother why you're leaving the convent...I wish you will come visit us some time

Jude:yes, sister

Sister:good...hope to see you soon Mrs Victoria

Victoria:yes, sister thank you

Sister:bye, Jude...May god be with you everywhere

Jude:thanks

The sister left.

Victoria:don't be unhappy Jude

Jude:no, mother I'm not unhappy

Victoria:let's go

**Teasers:**

**Darius:not good neither bad...at the isle no one know anything about Tommy and neither of Kyle or the boat...there is nothing on the port registers that leads that the 'Devil' was on the isle.**

**Jamie:she's very beautiful**

**Chris:I have to maintain the promise I made her**

**Chris:I feel remorse for what I did to her**

**Jamie:what, but tomorrow you're getting married**

**Jude:thank you very much mother it's a nice dress**

**Darius:you're back?...they said you were in prison on the isle**

**Tommy:Angelica?**

**Darius:oh yes, I see it...nice suite, luxury shirt...you can't imagine how much you look like your father**

**Darius:are you always going to get married?...or you changed your mind?**


	40. Chapter 12 part 2

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you review again after this. Reviews encourage me to continue with this story so please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 12 (part 2)

A few weeks later at Darius's office Darius came in and the servant went to talk

to him.

Servant:Mr Darius you're back...have you just arrived?

Darius:yes

Servant:and why this soon, I thought it could be longer...at the facing you're making I have to think that you don't have good news

Darius:not good neither bad...at the isle no one know anything about Tommy and neither of Kyle or the boat...there is nothing on the port registers that leads that the 'Devil' was on the isle.

Servant:and now?

Darius:I don't know what to think

Servant:little by little everyone has vanished...Quest, Wally, Speed and all their friends. Here know one had heard from them...and neither of Angelica

Time passed and it was the day before Chris's and Sadie's wedding, at the

mansion Jamie, Sadie and Chris were playing a game.

Jamie:look this is an old English game, its called cricket

Sadie:cricket?

Jamie:yes, it's easy and funny...you put the bat here and kick the ball...of course it has to pass under that

Sadie:yes, I understand that

Jamie:do you want to try?

Sadie:no, you Chris

Chris:no, try Sadie

Jamie:here...you put a hand under the other one

Sadie:like this?

Jamie:yes...now swing the bat and push the ball...good

Sadie:(they were laughing) you're making fun of me

In that moment Mike came to talk to Chris.

Mike:Mr Chris it has just arrived a group of prisoners

Jamie:let's go see them

Sadie:and the game?

Jamie:first comes the work...in the meantime you can practice

They left. Jude was sitting in the garden of the mansion telling a story to the

children. Chris Mike and Jamie were passing from there and immediately Chris

saw her and was looking at her. Jamie that saw his friend slowing down looked at

him and saw him looking at something so he looked his way and he saw Jude.

Jamie:what a change eh?

Jude was dressed nicer than the other time she came to the mansion more

seductive not that she was fully exposed but she had some skin that you can see.

Chris:yes

Jamie:she's very beautiful

Chris:I have to maintain the promise I made her

Jamie:what promise?

Chris:to build a school for the children of the workers

Jamie:don't you think you're spoiling her to much?

Chris:I feel remorse for what I did to her

They continued walking and Jude saw them. She smiled politely to them and them

left. They arrived were the prisoners where.

Mike:these are new

Chris:from where they sent them?

Mike:from the town

Jamie:you see what a present...strong men and any of them will be worth of 5 of the workers you have here

The prisoners were Quest, Wally, Speed and other 5 prisoners. Chris moved near

them and pointed to Quest.

Chris:this one I know him and even this (he pointed to Wally)...I saw them in the tavern with Tommy...good take them in the room and tomorrow they will begin to work

Jamie:what, but tomorrow you're getting married

Chris:of course and it's going to be a feast for everyone...and there is still many things to do so let's not waste time

After Chris and Jamie left Mike told the prisoners to follow him to their room.

That evening in Sadie's room Victoria, Sadie and Anna were talking and seeing Sadie's

wedding dress.

Victoria:it's wonderful

Anna:it's a very rare material imported from France

Victoria:you're going to be a beautiful spouse Sadie

Sadie:you think?

Anna:I'm going to tell them to serve dinner

Victoria:yes, Anna

After Anna left

Victoria:and this is for you Jude

Jude: for me?

Sadie:you will be my maid of honour after all...I don't want you to wear like a servant

Victoria:please Sadie

Jude:thank you very much mother it's a nice dress

The dress was pink, it was long with a split that goes up to the left leg and it was

starched from the top but loose up from the bottom.

Victoria:(before she left) don't be late it's time for dinner

Sadie:finally tomorrow I'm getting married and the most thing that satisfy me is that you will return to our house and I will not see your face again

Jude:neither me yours

Sadie:good, at least we agree on something

The next morning the 'Devil' came back in the port of the town. The boys that

were always running there saw Tommy and they all went to him. Tommy as

always was playing with them and gave them some money. Tommy immediately

went to see Mr Darius with Kyle. He was dressed more as a gentleman than when

he left and that meant that everything went good. They knocked at the door.

Servant:I'm coming

Tommy:is Mr Darius here?

Servant:so you're back?

Tommy:yes, I'm back...Mr Darius is not here?

Servant:yes, but he's sick

Tommy:sick?...is he in bed?

Servant:no, he's in the kitchen...but at this moment he has his feet in the water and can't come

Tommy: (turned to Kyle) wait for me here

Servant:where do you think you're going?

But Tommy just continue walk to the kitchen.

Servant:you can't enter Mr Darius is sick

Darius:what is happening?...(shocked) Tommy

Tommy:Mr Darius...where are Quest and Speed?

Darius:you're back?...they said you were in prison on the isle

Tommy:me?

Darius:yes, I even came to search for you

Tommy:I never was in prison

Darius:they even told me that they gave you 10 years of prison

Tommy:it's not true they lied...perhaps it was because I had some problems with the authority of the isle but then I continued the journey...I was in other places

Darius:I'm happy Tommy...you can't imagine how worried I was for you

Tommy:I found out that Quest and Speed has been arrested and that no one know anything about them

Darius:yes, it true...and even Angelica is gone

Tommy:Angelica?

At the mansion the ceremony was finished and everyone was at the party.

Back to Darius and Tommy.

Darius:you don't know how much I tried to search them...I asked everywhere for them but it's like they have vanished...I just wish that the story that Leopardi told me is true...that they escaped...but you Tommy why have you been away so long?

Tommy:we had some problems...we found ourselves in a tempest and we had some troubles with the boat...but after all everything went good and now I have enough money to retire

Darius:oh yes, I see it...nice suite, luxury shirt...you can't imagine how much you look like your father

Tommy:please don't let me remember those thing now...now I have to find my friends

Darius:of course...I think they had hide somewhere but maybe now that you came back the news will get around and they will come back to you

Tommy:are you sure that Angelica was with them?

Darius:of what they told me ...when they arrested them she was there too

Tommy:I haven't' been at my house yet ...from the port I came directly here

Darius:you don't know how much I'm sorry Tommy...this last trip you made it was lucky for you and now...you came back rich and instead of a party you found this bad news

Tommy:I will find them...I know I will find them...and the responsible for this have to face me

Darius:Tommy I have everything ready for the transfer to give you my name...the only thing waiting is your sign

Tommy:thank you...thank you for everything...I will come tomorrow to sign them

Darius:are you always going to get married?...or you changed your mind?

Tommy:what a question, of course I want to get married. I did this trip because of that so I can give to my wife everything she wants

Darius:I'm happy for you it was about time that you put your head in the right way

Tommy:thanks for everything ...I see you tomorrow

**Teasers:**

**Worker:and you think someone will care?...no one of the owners take care of our aches...no someone there is Miss Jude, she's an angel sent on earth...if she sees him she can do something...she was the one that saved me because that bastard of Mike nearly killed me**

**Quest:(laughing) think about it the wife of the owner is a one of Tommy's girls ...imagine the face of the husband when he will notice**

**Speed:because if she tells him that she was Tommy's lover...the husband will revenge it on us**

**Kyle:maybe she went back to the club...after all that's where you knew her**

'**She's so different from the other so strong and beautiful'.**

**Chris:Jude you will never compete with your sister...after someone knew her he can't fall in love with you**

'**the one I wanted the one I desired in that moment was Jude'.**

**Darius:please Tommy calm down...they invited me to their marriage but I didn't went because I was sick**


	41. Chapter 12 part 3

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you review again after this. Reviews encourage me to continue with this story so please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 12 (part 3)

At the mansion at the room where they put the prisoners.

Wally:why don't we tall everyone that we are Tommy's friends?

Quest:do you think it's going to release us just because we're Tommy's friends?

Wally:no, but at least they can take off the chains...I can't take it any more look how my leg is

Speed:I think there is only one thing to do...we prepare and study everything so we can escape

In that moment a worker came in to bring them food.

Worker:hey guys I brought you something to eat even you will party for the marriage of Mr Chris...meat, fish, bread and fruit...what happened to you, you're not hungry?

Quest:how thing go around here? ...the owners are good or cruel?

Worker:not cruel neither good they are like other owners

Quest:we never had owners in our lives

Worker: you will learn soon guys...Mr Chris is not cruel but on the other hand Mike is the cruellest man on earth

Quest:will they take off the chains to work?

Worker:the one in your hands yes

Quest:but Wally is hurt in the legs

Worker:and you think someone will care?...no one of the owners take care of our aches...no someone there is Miss Jude, she's an angel sent on earth...if she sees him she can do something...she was the one that saved me because that bastard of Mike nearly killed me

Quest:and this Miss Jude she's a relative of Mr Chris?

Florindo:she's the sister of Miss Sadie

After Florindo left

Quest:maybe she's not her

Speed:there is no other Sadie in town

Wally:it's true I don't know another one with that name except the girl of the captain

Quest:(to Speed) have she ever saw you?

Speed:many times...she came to Tommy's house frequently...even a day before they took us she came asking of him

Wally:have you told her that the captain was arrested?

Speed:yes

Wally:and?

Speed:she was unhappy

Wally:it seems that she was consoled very fast...is she getting married to another one or not?

Quest:(laughing) think about it the wife of the owner is a one of Tommy's girls ...imagine the face of the husband when he will notice

Wally:she can't be that stupid to tell him

Quest:no, of course not she don't have to tell him something's always come out a time or another...this is the night of their marriage and even if he's not an expert it will be obvious that there was someone before him

Speed:believe me I think it's better if he doesn't know that we are Tommy's friends

Wally:why?

Speed:because if she tells him that she was Tommy's lover...the husband will revenge it on us

At Tommy's house Tommy was there with Kyle.

Kyle:I don't believe a word that Leopardi said...in my opinion they didn't escape but he put them somewhere as a slaves...let's go see in the prison Tommy

Tommy:I already thought about that...we go there tomorrow...to make him talk I'm ready to give him money...I wish that they escaped

Kyle:where could they go?

Tommy:I don't know...the one I'm worried the most about is Angelica

Kyle:maybe she went back to the club...after all that's where you knew her

Tommy:no, I don't think so...someone would have saw her and said it

Kyle:but I think it's good to check

Tommy:ok but now I have to leave

Kyle:you're going to see Miss Sadie?

Tommy:yes

Kyle:ok I see you tomorrow then

Tommy:I will come to you

Kyle:fine

At the mansion the party was still going on and it was time for the throw of the

bouquet. Sadie throws it and it landed in Jude's hands.

In the mean time Tommy arrived at the Harrison's house and went to Sadie's

balcony to enter her room. He tried to open the door but it was closed than he

went to knock et the front door but no one answered and in that moment the

memory of Jude when he entered Sadie's room came in his mind.

Tommy's thoughts 'I can't believe I still think about her. I was gone for a long time

and I never saw her after that day at the convent and I still can't stop thinking

about her. Now she's already took her votes and she's a nun and I have to stop

wondering how it could have been to be with her. She's so different from the

other so strong and beautiful. Why had she had to choose that way? I have to

stop it now I will marry Sadie and she will be mine.'

After the party in the mansion Sadie went to Carmen. She had asked Carmen to

go to that doctor she once went to, to bring her a liquid that with it Chris will not

know that she's not virgin anymore.

Sadie:have you got it?

Carmen:yes, Miss here it is

Sadie:go immediately to my room and put it in my wardrobe in between the small towels

Luana that was near the kitchen door heard them talking but of course she didn't

know what that was about. Carmen went in the room and made what Sadie told

her.

That night Tommy was at his house but he had enough of thinking of Jude so

he went to the Harrison's house to find Sadie but of course no one was there.

At the mansion Jude was sleeping with her friend where Sadie and her used to

sleep. She was having a dream.

Jude's dream

Jude was walking in her house when she opened a door. There she saw two

lovers making love so she was leaving the room when someone grabbed her from

behind her. She didn't saw who it was but she knew it was Chris. He took her

inside the room were the lovers where and he told her:

Chris:Jude you will never compete with your sister...after someone knew her he can't fall in love with you

And in that moment she saw the lovers faces. They were Sadie and Tommy.

Jude:no, no...no

Friend:Jude...Jude...you had a nightmare sweetie perhaps tonight you ate a lot

Jude:yes, it must have been the food

Friend:it's ok now sleep

Jude turned around and was thinking.

Jude's thoughts 'she's right I can't compete with her because I'm not like her a

bitch. Why did she have to take the two of them? At least she could have left one

of them. And I would have chose Tommy but now I have to stop this I have to

move on and think of something else I need to forget him'.

In Chris's and Sadie's room Chris was sleeping and Sadie was still awake thinking.

Sadie's thoughts 'I miss Tommy so much, I can't believe I'm married of Chris I

mean yes I love to have power, money and a name like his but the love I think I

was in love with Tommy but the thing that he's poor and without name scared

me. I miss everything of him his kisses, his touch, how he made sex to me

everything. But maybe if I convince Chris to buy us a house on the beach I could

have him too and be his lover for always.'

Back to Tommy it was not normal to go to the Harrison's house at night and you

find no one there was something going on and he had to find out in the morning.

The next morning at the mansion Mike went for the prisoners to take them for

work.

Mike:wake up lazy bastards...wake up now...you slept enough now you have to pay for the dinner you had yesterday...now move...let's go move it

Quest:you're going to take off our chains before?

Mike:to you no because I don't like you...now move...hurry up move it

In town Tommy was talking to a man that sells horses.

Man:what do you think?

Tommy:it's a beautiful horse

Man:just that...I assure you that this is the best horse in town...it has just arrived and has good price...so what do you think Mr will you take it?

Tommy:yes, I take it

At the mansion in Chris and Sadie's room. Chris woke up before Sadie and he was

looking at her and thinking.

Chris's thoughts 'I don't know what happened to me the other night I was with

Sadie in bed the one I wanted but when I was making love to her, it wasn't her

underneath me but Jude. I was seeing just Jude and I made love to Jude not Sadie

I just used her body but the one I wanted the one I desired in that moment was

Jude. Since she came back from the convent I feel confused again and I don't

know if I did the right thing to marry Sadie but now I have to stop this I'm married

and I promised fidelity to her and I have to stop thinking about Jude.'

He bends down and kissed Sadie on her shoulder. Feeling this Sadie woke up.

Sadie:Chris...it's morning and in the morning some things can't be done

He said nothing and let her get up from the bed after all he just wanted to

destruct himself from inappropriate thoughts.

At Darius office Tommy went to talk to Darius.

Darius:how are you?

Tommy:fine and you?

Darius:good

Tommy:so the cold have past?

Darius:yes, I'm better...now sit down

Tommy:thanks...I have just bought a horse

Darius:I'm happy for you that mean you're going to begin act like normal gentlemen

Tommy:in fact I have much money to buy a nice house and some land

Darius:you can't imagine how much happy I am for you...I think you came to sign the documents to have my name

Tommy:yes...and I want also...you know well the Harrison's family right?

Darius:yes, of course I keep their finances in order for years now...Mrs Victoria is a very refined person and her two daughters...

In that moment something came in Darius's mind and he stopped thinking.

Darius:why have you asked?

Tommy:because I was at their house and there was no one

Darius:and why did you go there?

Tommy:to search for Sadie

Darius:to search for Sadie?

Tommy:yes, I imagined you could be surprised...she is the one I want to marry

Darius:you want to marry Sadie?...what are you saying are you getting crazy?...Sadie has married Chris Dutois yesterday

Tommy:what?...what have you said?...why are you lying to me?

Darius:please Tommy calm down...they invited me to their marriage but I didn't went because I was sick

**Teasers:**

**What is going to happen now that Tommy knows about Sadie's marriage?**

**Will he go and talk to her?**

**Will he want revenge?**

**Or will he falls even more for Jude when he finds out that she's not going back **

**to the convent and forget about everything?**

**What do you thing will happen?**

**Review and say your opinion**


	42. Chapter 13 part 1

Chapter 13 (part 1)

Still at Darius's office with Tommy and Darius.

Darius:sorry but I can't understand what you're saying

Tommy:she...she had promised...she swear she will wait for me

Darius:no...she was engaged with Chris long before you left

Tommy:no Chris was engaged with Jude not with her

Darius:but that was before he engaged Sadie...you know I even think that Jude wanted to be a nun just for the humiliation she felt when Chris left her for Sadie

Tommy:no it's not true

Darius:oh god Tommy...don't you think that I'm well informed on that family?...Sadie and Chris has got engaged when he came back from the city...listen Tommy...I have to confess that I'm confused here...I never thought...

Tommy:where are they now?

Darius:I don't know perhaps at the mansion or they left already for the honeymoon

Tommy left immediately and was very angry with the situation.

Darius:wait Tommy..what do you want to do?

Tommy kept walking so Darius went after him.

Darius:Tommy wait...where are you going?...Tommy

But Tommy left with his new horse.

At the mansion Jude was entering the mansion when Victoria came to her.

Victoria:I was searching for you

Jude:I was going to the chapel mother but they are cleaning

Victoria:I need to talk to you Jude

Jude:why did something happen?

Victoria:let's sit down

Jude:what is going on mother?

Victoria:I have to talk to you about something that it's a little bit embarrassing, and now you're a woman. your sister yesterday got married

Jude:yes so?

Victoria:of course this night she lost her virginity...I'm so worried because if what you said is true...that she...I'm afraid that Chris has found out

Jude:you think?

Victoria:of course...the husbands find immediately things like this

Jude:and how?

Victoria:now I don't have the time to explain it to you...I just want to know if you told me that things to revenge or...

Jude:no mother...I swear to you that Angelica told me

Victoria:but maybe that girl lied don't you think?

Jude:no, even I saw them

Victoria:but you can't say if they went to ...that point...perhaps Sadie just flirted a little with him

Jude:I wish that's true and they did nothing bad because Chris doesn't deserve it

Victoria:why do you always have to think about Chris...you have to think about us...what are we going to do if he leave her?...Imagine what a scandal it would be for us, even you will be in this because no one will ask you in marriage

Jude:don't worry for that, I have no intention to get married

Victoria:oh, my god

Jude:don't worry this much mother Sadie couldn't lose her mind that much

Victoria:you think?

Jude:of course mother I'm...

In that moment Chris came in.

Chris:good morning...Sadie is getting dressed

Victoria:ah...I'm sure you're hungry I will go tell them that you're up for breakfast

Chris:don't worry aunty

But Victoria left and Jude and Chris were there alone.

Chris:I'm wrong to say that your mother looked nervous?

Jude:maybe...she has still to get used to the idea that one of her daughters is married now

In Sadie's and Chris's room. Sadie was doing her hair when Carmen came in.

Sadie:why it took you so long?

Carmen:I saw your mother when I was coming here and she asked me to do breakfast for Mr Chris and I went to the kitchen to tell them to prepare it

Sadie:here is the bottle of the liquid you brought me...take it and throw it in the trash immediately and make sure that no one sees you

Carmen:yes, Miss

Sadie:hurry up

In the kitchen the servant were preparing the breakfast when Luana came in.

Amelia:Mrs Anna asked for something else?

Luana:no

Amelia:than be nice and come and help me

Luana:yes

Amelia:Mr Chris and Miss Jude wants breakfast, Mr Jamie wants his hot chocolate in his room and nothing is ready yet...it seems that they agree to have things at the same time and to give us more work

In that moment Carmen came in she still had the bottle in her pocket.

Amelia:ah, you're here ...come and help us

Carmen:yes, in one minute

Amelia:where are you going?

Carmen:Miss Sadie told me to do her something...I will be back in a minute

Carmen left and Luana got suspicious and went after her.

Luana:I'll be back in a minute

Carmen went near the trash cans and throws the bottle there and left back to the

kitchen. Luana who was hiding behind a tree saw Carmen throw something in the

trash and when she saw Carmen leave she went near the trash can and took what

Carmen throw to see what it was. Luana took the bottle that was raped in a cloth

and put it in her pocket and went back to the kitchen.

In Sadie's and Chris's room Sadie was still doing her hair when there was a knock

at her door.

Victoria:can I come in?

Sadie:yes mother come in

Victoria:how do you feel?

Sadie:good

Victoria:and Chris was he gentle with you?

Sadie:yes

Victoria:and there were no problems?

Sadie:what problems?...if you're talking about what Jude said you don't have to worry...yes, it true I talked to Tommy once or twice but there was nothing more

Victoria:I'm happy for you but next time don't give too much confidence to people ...now you're a married woman and sometimes a wrong word or a smile can be seen in the wrong way ...and people like to talk especially if that person is Tommy Quincy

Sadie:you don't have to worry...he not in town any more...it will pass many years before Tommy will come back...and maybe he will not even come back

In the mean time Tommy was heading trough the mansion. In Jude's room Jude

came in her room took the flowers she cached in Sadie's party and left to go to

the chapel.

At the land near the mansion where the workers were working there were even

Speed, Quest and Wally.

Speed:Quest are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Quest:what?

Speed:that's Tommy...yes he is

Quest:no, it's not possible

Speed:I'm telling you that is Tommy

Quest:no

Back to the chapel were Jude was. Jude left the chapel and was heading to the

garden when she saw Tommy.

Jude:and you...what are you doing here?

**Teasers:**

**Why is Tommy at the mansion?**

**What will happen now that Tommy is back?**

**Will he see Sadie?**

**What will Jude think of his presence?**


	43. Chapter 13 part 2

**Thanks for all your reviews and I promise you that this is going to get more interesting and with lot of suspense.**

Chapter 13 (part 2)

Tommy:where is Sadie?

Jude:what?...you can't come here...how could you?

Tommy:I can... like your sister could betray me...you knew she was my lover?...yes, she was my lover even if this scandalize you

Jude:no, it's not true

Tommy:and she married another man when she promised to be mine

Jude:no, there must have been an error

Tommy:no, there was no error and you know perfectly...she betrayed me, she made fun of me...I went to this trip to be rich and marry her...Tommy Quincy doesn't forget

Jude:please wait...please I beg you...Chris doesn't have any fault in this...he's just a victim

Tommy:(getting angrier) I don't care

Jude:Mr Darius told me that you're a good man and generous...I understand your anger but it's not fair that innocent people have to pay for this

Tommy:here is no innocent

In that moment he realized that she wasn't dressed as a nun.

Tommy:why you're not dressed as a nun?

Jude:because they didn't accept me

Tommy:they didn't accept you?...they thought you could make the fathers sin?

Jude:don't be vulgar...and besides Sadie is not here...they left yesterday for their honeymoon...just leave things how they are now she's married ...what there was between you two now it's in the past

Tommy:it will see...when they come back?

Jude:they left to Europe ...now please leave...I promise you...I can give you whatever you want

Tommy:(surprised by her words) whatever I want?...are you sure?

Jude:yes (after thinking a little bit Jude knew what he was referring to)...I can give you an amount of money

Tommy:and if I don't want money?...I lost a wife... a noble one...I can revenge by taking another one

And Tommy grabbed Jude by her waist. In that moment Chris came outside.

Chris:Tommy

Tommy:didn't you say they left?

Jude:you know each other?

Chris:Mr Darius told me you were away

Tommy:yes, I'm back

Chris:I'm happy to see you...why Mr Darius haven't come to my marriage?

Tommy:he was sick

Chris:(to Jude) you already met?

Jude:yes, yes of course

Chris:good (to Tommy) I want you to meet my wife

Tommy:I would be happy to meet her

They left but Jude went after them. In the living room Sadie and Victoria were talking.

Sadie: It's normal that aunty told you to stay here but to tell you the truth mother I don't think you made the right choice to accept...I'm not saying this for you but for Jude...I had enough of her here

In that moment Tommy and Chris came in. Sadie was with her back to them.

Chris:Sadie I want you to meet a friend of mine

Sadie turned around and she was shocked when she saw Tommy there. Jude

came in too. Sadie fell unconscious on the floor.

Chris:Sadie what happened?

Victoria:Sadie

Chris:Sadie

In the kitchen Luana came in for the salt for Sadie.

Luana:where is the salt because Miss Sadie is unconscious?

Amelia:what ...how?

Luana:I don't know

Amelia:maybe she's pregnant

Luana:maybe that's why Mr Chris married her not Miss Jude

And with that she left and went in Sadie's and Chris's room were Chris took Sadie

and laid her on the bed.

Chris:Sadie please wake up

Victoria:what happened to you sweetie?

They put the salt near her nose and she woke up.

Chris:how do you feel?

Sadie:I don't know

In that moment Anna came in

Anna:why did she go unconscious?

Back in the living room Tommy and Jude were left there alone.

Jude:you've got what you wanted...why don't you leave?

Tommy:what I wanted?

Jude:yes, you saw her and my sister went unconscious because of you

Tommy:and you think that with that I feel satisfied?...no...this is just the beginning

Jude:what are you saying?

In that moment Chris came in.

Chris:she's ok now

Tommy:I'm glad

Chris: thank you Jude for staying here with Tommy

Jude: you're welcome

Chris: Tommy come with me in my office

Tommy:ok

They left walking towards the office. Jude was there watching Tommy walking and she was thinking.

Jude's thoughts 'I don't understand, Darius said he was a good man, generous and other good things about him and even I thought he was like that but now I have my doubts. The way he treated me out side I felt so...so humiliated, dirty and mad. Why had he said that?...why he described me as a revenge?...that's the only thing men see in me ...revenge?'

Back to Sadie

Sadie: no mother, I just want to take a nap

Victoria:fine

Anna: it must have been the emotion for the marriage

Victoria:I think its normal...maybe it will be best for her if she takes a nap

In that moment Jude came in and she didn't looked so good. She was beyond pissed at what happened between her and Tommy and it was Sadie's fault.

Victoria:she's good but she wants to take a nap

Sadie: Jude can stay with me so I will not be alone

Victoria:ok...let's go Anna

They all left and in the room there were only Sadie and Jude left.

Sadie: have you saw him?...you saw Tommy?

Jude:how could you?...with what courage you gave yourself to him when you were already engaged with Chris?

Sadie:what he told you?...why he's here?

Jude:and you have to ask?...he's furious and he wants to tell everything to Chris...and maybe he's doing it right now...they know each other did you know?

Sadie:please you have to stop him from telling Chris

Jude:stop him?...come on you have to know him better than me...do you think it's easy to convince that man?...how could you...how could you do something like this?

In the living room with Anna and Victoria

Anna:and she went unconscious when Chris came in with that man?

Victoria:yes, it was in that moment

Anna:and who is he?

Victoria:I don't know maybe he's your relative because I saw him look a lot like Stuart

Anna:like my husband?

At the office Tommy and Chris were still talking.

Chris:so Tommy what did you decide?

Tommy:ok I accept...I stay here at the mansion

Chris:Mr Darius was so sure that you will not accept...I'm anxious to see his face when he knows that you accepted...and when can you begin?

Tommy:today

Chris:good...of course you will live here in the house with us

Tommy:thanks

Chris:I will order to prepare your room...there is one with an office in it

Tommy:there is someone that can go at the beach?

Chris:of course Mike...why?

Tommy:to bring my bags ...I brought nothing with me

Chris:yes, of course

In that moment Anna came in

Anna:excuse me Chris

Chris:yes, its Tommy mother...I see you remember him

**Teasers:**

**What is going to happen now that Anna saw Tommy?**

**Is she going to shove Tommy out of the mansion?**

**What Chris is going to do? **


	44. Chapter 13 part 3

Chapter 13 (part 3)

Anna:what is he doing here?

Chris:can you leave me alone with my mother please Tommy?

Tommy:with pleasure...my compliments Mrs you didn't changed a bit

Tommy left the office.

Anna:what he came here for?

Chris:I can't understand why you hate him so much?...after all what had he done to you?

Anna:he's a thief everyone knows in town

Chris: yes, and they are mistaken... let me give him a chance

Anna:no, no and no...I want him to leave immediately

Chris:I'm sorry but I already gave him the work of supervisor here and he accepted

Anna:supervisor?...have you lost your mind?

Chris:Mr Darius told me that Tommy is educated very well...he was his teacher

Anna:you want him to steel from us ...to take everything we worked for?

Chris:that's enough mother...I'm sorry but sometimes you are too much...I don't believe what you say about Tommy and after all remember that I'm doing this even because that's what he asked for before he died

Anna:don't bring this back please...I don't want him to stay here...I will never accept his presence in this house

Chris:give me something good to shove him out...one thing...and I will tell him to leave

Anna left the office and went in her bedroom. In her room she took a picture from

the table of Stuart and looked at it.

Anna:he's identical...the same voice, same manners...Stuart came back to torment me again

In Jude's room, Jude was sitting on her bed when her friend came in

Friend:is it true that your sister lost conscious?

Jude:yes, it was nothing serious...you know the emotions of these last days...she's already fine and my mother is with her

Friend:good...you know Jamie wanted to give me some lessons of crick...you can't imagine how much I had fun...he's so nice, he jokes on everything and he knows so many things. You can see that he has travelled a lot ...I can give anything to stay here

She didn't notice that Jude was not listening to her. Jude was in her own world.

In Sadie's room, Sadie was acting sleep and Victoria was reading a book when Chris

came in.

Chris:how is she?

Victoria:much better...she's sleeping

Chris:then... I will be back later

Mr Darius arrived at the mansion and so Tommy outside.

Darius:I knew I find you here...what did you do?...what have you said?

Tommy:for now nothing

Darius:nothing?...so you didn't told Chris that you...

Tommy:that he married my lover?...no

Darius:don't be absurd

Tommy:is it absurd to tell the truth?

Darius:you gave almost a hearth attack...I had to call a cab to come here

Tommy:I'm sorry

Darius:why haven't you left yet...you didn't talked to him?

Tommy:of course I talked to him...Chris accepted me with pleasure and now I'm the new supervisor of the mansion

Darius:what...is this true?

Tommy:the irony of destiny... I should be the owner or at least the owner of half of this

Darius:stop it

Tommy:you should have been there to see Mrs Dutois face when she saw me...it was as if she saw a ghost

Darius:I'm not surprised by that...you're identical to your father...who ever knew him can see it

Tommy:it's better this way...perhaps it will come out finally

Darius:please stop it with this game...you always refuse Chris's help so why did you accepted now that you're rich?...Tommy can I know why you did it?

Tommy:I like this mansion

Darius:one of these days you're going to get me crazy

Tommy:I'm not a boy anymore Darius don't forget it

Darius:for me you are and you will always be...now you will come back with me

Tommy:not even a chance

In that moment Chris came outside.

Chris:Mr Darius it's a pleasure to see you...it was bad you didn't came yesterday...Tommy told me you was sick

Darius:yes, a cold but now I'm better

Chris:has Tommy told you that he accepted to work as a supervisor here?

Darius:yes

Chris:you see Mr Darius...I knew that if I could talk to him he would accept...but please let's go inside

Darius:thanks

Chris:Tommy they are preparing your room and I sent a message for Mike to come and talk to me

Back in Sadie's room, Sadie was awake now

Victoria:have you rest enough?

Sadie: yes

Victoria:Chris was here to see you

Sadie: is he mad?

Victoria:no, he's worried

Sadie: I will try to get up...can you send me Carmen please?

Victoria:yes...Sadie tell me the truth...is your unconsciousness because you're pregnant?

Sadie:mother what are you saying?...even if Jude said that things and if she says even more...I assure you that Chris was my first man in my life...you have to believe me

Victoria:I feel better now

Sadie:tell Carmen to come here please

In Chris's office Chris, Tommy and Darius were talking.

Tommy:don't try to deny it Chris to your mother I'm not welcomed here

Chris:I'm not going to deny it but my mother lives in her own world and to say it all that you don't have a good conduct she was influenced by it but I'm sure she will change her mind after she will know you better...there is something else I wanted to tell you Tommy...the last words of my father when he was dying were for you...he told me to never leave you alone, to never leave you without someone to lean to and if now I opened my house for you it was because of what I promised to my father but even for the memories I have of you when we were little. Perhaps you will not believe me but back there I had no other friends just you

There was a knock at the door and Mike came in.

Mike:have you called me Mr Chris?

Chris:yes, I wanted you to meet the new supervisor

Mike:ah, Mr Darius

Darius:no, the new supervisor is not me...it's not me

Mike:you are...

Tommy:Tommy Quincy

Chris:Mr Tommy is the new supervisor and I want you to obey to his orders about everything that is for the mansion

Back in Sadie's room she was getting dressed with the help of Carmen.

Carmen:do you feel better now?

Sadie:yes...Carmen you know Tommy Quincy right?

Carmen:yes, I saw him at the mall

Sadie:now he's here

Carmen:in the mansion?

Sadie:just listen...before I was seeing that man and now I'm afraid that when he talks to my husband he can tell him...if he didn't left I want you to search for him and you have to tell him that I need to talk to him immediately but be sure that no one sees you...ask him when and where...it has to be soon...now go

Mike and Luana were talking.

Mike:they ordered me to go to the beach

Luana:but Mrs Anna wants to see you...there are mystery things lately don't you think?... who is the new supervisor?

Mike:let's go

They went to Mrs Anna's room and knocked at her door.

Anna:come in

Luana:my uncle is here Mrs

Anna:yes thank you leave us alone...you saw who's here?

Mike:yes, I only heard about him I never saw him in person but he's identical to Mr Stuart

Anna:not another word...that bastard doesn't look as my husband not even a little bit but I can't permit him to stay here

Mike:but your son gave him the work of supervisor...he even told me to go to the beach to bring his bags

Anna:I want him to leave

Mike:it's not going to be easy

Anna:if you can do it I give you whatever you want

Mike:I do what you order me

**Teasers:**

**Sadie:fine...so you only have to know which room is his and come here immediately to tell me**

**Tommy:and who will come you?**

**Jude:yes, mother it's Tommy Quincy**

**Tommy's thoughts 'I can't believe how I treated her I was so furious that I didn't **

**even noticed that she's not a nun anymore. She was so beautiful even more**

**than when I ever saw her. What is the matter with me?...but when I saw her **

**she was pissed at me too and I don't know why I didn't do anything I was the**

**victim in this and I will have revenge.'**

**Tommy:if you come near me I kill you**


	45. Chapter 13 part 4

Chapter 13 ( part 4)

In the kitchen Carmen and Amelia were talking while preparing dinner.

Carmen:is he going to stay here?

Amelia:of course I already told you he's going to be the new supervisor around here...Mr Chris has to have a great esteem of that man if he gave him a room in this house

Carmen:why the supervisors have never stayed in this house before?

Amelia:no, in another house (Luana came in) Luana what is the new supervisors name?

Luana:Mr Chris has only said that his name was Tommy(to another servant that came in) go and prepare the bed of the new supervisors he will want to rest

Carmen:if you want I can help you

Luana:it's not necessary

Carmen:where is his room?

Luana:and you what do you care?

Carmen:just asking

In the living room Victoria was on the sofa when Jude came in.

Jude:how is Sadie?

Victoria:better...she told me to call her Carmen to help her up

Jude:and Chris?

Victoria:I don't know...it looks like your aunty has another headache and she went to bed

Jude:and the man that came before he's already gone?

Victoria:I don't know...but you can't imagine what impression I had when I saw him

Jude:why?

Victoria:he's identical to your uncle Stuart

Jude:Chris's father?

Victoria:yes

In that moment Jamie came in

Jamie:where are the other?

Jude:Therese is in her room and Chris I don't know

Jamie:and Sadie

Victoria:she stayed in her room she wasn't feeling to well

Jamie:what happened?

In the office with Darius, Tommy and Chris.

Chris:now that you're here you can stay at least tonight

Darius:to tell you the truth I don't want to disturb

Chris:what disturb?...you can even stay a day or two to tell Tommy about this work. No one better then you can teach him how to take care of a mansion

Tommy:stay please...so you can help me...I don't want to make any mistake and be dismissed immediately

Darius:perhaps it's not a good idea maybe Mrs Anna will not be happy about this

Chris:Mr Darius please you make me feel like a little boy. I'm a grown up now, I care a lot about my mother I respect her and I always try to make her content but to some point. I can't let her decide of my life and not even to tell me who I have to like or not

Darius:yes, there is no doubt that both of you are all grownups now but I think...

Luana came in and cut Darius.

Luana:excuse me to interrupt ...the room of Mr Tommy is ready

Chris:you want to go take a bath?

Tommy:yes, thank you...( to Luana) you show me where ?

Luana:yes

Chris:don't compliment feel as if this is your house

Tommy:thanks

After Tommy left. Chris noticed how Luana was looking at Tommy.

Chris:he has a good success with women

Darius:yes

In Sadie's room Carmen came to talk to Sadie.

Sadie:are you sure?

Carmen:yes, that's what the other servants said...that he's the new supervisor and that Mr Chris has to esteem him very much to let him have a room in the mansion

Sadie:fine...so you only have to know which room is his and come here immediately to tell me

Carmen:without giving him you message?

Sadie:yes, it doesn't serve anymore...now go

Luana took Tommy to his room.

Luana:this is the office...here is the bedroom...and here is the bathroom

Tommy:ah, yes I understood...I don't need any more explanations...I know that here the comfort doesn't miss...what is your name?

Luana:Luana

Tommy:you live here?

Luana:yes, I'm at the service of Mrs Anna and Mike is my uncle

Tommy:you should be fine here than?...thanks for your courtesy

Luana:if you need something just call

Tommy:and who will come you?

Luana:yes, if I'm not occupied...now if you'll excuse me

Back in the living room

Jude:to tell the truth it's not necessary in the mean time I can teach the children and after there will be someone else

Jamie:sure but why don't you stay here?

Victoria:we can't abandon our house and we don't want to abuse of Chris's hospitality

Jamie:Mrs Victoria what are you saying?...this house is enormous and they are happy to have guests...look at me I wanted to rent a house around here but Chris didn't let me

Victoria:they are very generous

In that moment Chris and Darius came out from the office.

Victoria:Mr Darius

Darius:it's a pleasure to see you Mrs Victoria

Victoria:how are you?

Darius:good and you seem good too and even Jude ...she's a joy to the eyes

Jude:I'm happy to see you Mr Darius

Jamie:do you remember me?

Darius:yes, I do

Chris:Mr Darius will be our guest for some days...ah, before I forget do you know who is my new supervisor?

Jamie:Mr Darius

Chris:he didn't wanted he has a lot to do to be here with us...do you remember that man that we helped in town when he had problems?

Jamie:Tommy Quincy?

Chris:yes, it's him the new supervisor of this mansion

Jamie:are you crazy...do you want him to take you even your shirt?

Darius:Tommy is an honest man...he's a good person

Chris:please don't argue...Jamie just leaves the people word impress him

Victoria:excuse me I have to go see how Sadie is...will you come with me Jude

Jude:yes, mother...excuse me

Victoria and Jude left and were in the corridor.

Victoria:I'm afraid to ask...is he the man that was with Chris when Sadie Felt sick?

Jude:yes, mother it's Tommy Quincy

Victoria:oh my god

Jude:even I am scared...I was there when he came he was furious it seems that Sadie had promised him that she was going to marry him

Victoria:come let's go to my room so you can explain to me this story better

In Tommy's room he was getting off his shirt and thinking.

Tommy's thoughts 'I can't believe how I treated her I was so furious that I didn't

even noticed that she's not a nun anymore. She was so beautiful even more than

when I ever saw her. What is the matter with me?...I don't even love Sadie but I

fell so angry so humiliated and I want revenge. But how could I even say that the

revenge I wanted was Jude?...she will think that I'm a horrible man...as if she

doesn't think it already...but when I saw her she was pissed at me too and I don't

know why I didn't do anything I was the victim in this and I will have revenge.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door close. It was Sadie

and she was going to hug him.

Tommy:if you come near me I kill you


	46. Chapter 14 part 1

Chapter 14 (part 1)

Still in Tommy's room Tommy and Sadie were talking.

Tommy:what are you doing here?

Sadie:I need to talk to you

Tommy:about what?...you want to tell me how much you love Chris Dutois?...and that now you have a mansion, rich clothes and jewellery

Sadie:no, Tommy but I was down when I heard that you had to be in prison for 10 years...I had to get married because my mother ordered me to do it...we needed this for our family because we're ruined

Tommy:stop it...everyone knew in the town ...you always were ruined

Sadie:I swear to you that...

Tommy:(was getting angrier) no, don't swear...you are even worse than I imagined...bitch, hypocrite...you don't...

Sadie:I will not permit you to insult me

Tommy:ah no, what are you going to do to avoid it?

Sadie:I will scream, I will say everything before you do

Tommy:oh, I'm scared...do it...scream it...say the truth to your husband...yes, tell him everything even the details...tell him everything till he gets so angry that he will dwell me so I could be happy to kill him

Sadie:you know it's true...I deserve your despise but I know that you still love me the way I still love you

Tommy:you're wrong my dear...my 'love' for you is death and buried

Sadie:it's not true you're saying this just to hurt me...you're hurt I understand

Tommy:no, you don't understand anything...now go away

Sadie:but first I have to explain you...

Tommy:I don't want to hear anything from your excuses...I don't care...the only thing you can do so maybe I can forgive you and forget all this is ...to escape with me

In Sadie's room Victoria and Jude were there talking to Carmen.

Victoria:if she was not feeling well why did she went for a walk?

Carmen:I don't know

Jude:did she tell you where she was going?

Carmen:no

Jude:I go search for her

In the room where they keep the prisoner.

Quest:for me you were wrong...what reason will bring Tommy here?

Speed:what?...have you already forgot about his woman?...he must have found out that she got married and he came for explanations

Quest:if it's true then or the owner died or Tommy

In that moment Florindo's sister and the little girl came in with food.

Quest:let's try to find something

Sister:hello

Quest:hello...what happened to the old man that came yesterday?

Sister:they gave him another work to do

Quest:and how are the owner and his young wife?

Sister:as all the newly weds

Quest:this morning when we were working we so a man on his horse going through the mansion...he seemed one of town right?...do you know who it was?

Sister:the owners receive a lot of visitors

Quest:but you have you see him?

Sister:no, I never go to the mansion

Quest:we would like to know if that man ...if his name is Tommy

Sister:why?

Quest:because...because this guy ( he pointed to Wally) here worked for him and Tommy cared about him and maybe if he sees him he can ask to take off his chains from his legs...how you can see it's all bruised and with cuts...we are not murderers Mrs we are just poor guys...they closed us in prison for revenge...if that man is really Tommy he will help us

Sister:I understand I will try to find out ...now eat you must be hungry

In Sadie's room Sadie came in her room and found her mother there.

Sadie:why don't you leave me alone?...why do you keep interfere in my life?

Victoria:how can I just watch...do you even care for what you did for what it can bring?...that man told everything to Jude and he can even tell everything to Chris

Sadie:but these are all lies I didn't do anything...this is all Jude's fault she must have convinced him to talk bad about me because she wants to hurt me...because she doesn't want to see me happy

Jude was walking around the mansion trying to find Sadie. Now she was in the

garden and there she saw Lorenza the little girl.

Jude:what are you doing here sweetie?

The girl tried to pull Jude with her.

Jude:I'm sorry but I can't come with you I will come tomorrow ok?

The girl left and in that moment Tommy came near her.

Tommy: don't look at me like that I didn't said anything yet...how you see I just stayed quiet and happy to look at faces

Jude:you can't imagine how much I appreciate...

Tommy:don't thank me just yet I didn't finish...

Jude:I think you did wrong by accepting the work Chris gave you...you should have rejected

Tommy:why?

Jude:just to be safe...Sadie is sorry for what she did

Tommy:(laughing) I'm not sure if you're really naive or just a big hypocrite ...sorry that...do you know that she was the one that searched me...for days she spied on me under my house even when I was nude...which man with blood in his veins could have resisted?...not 

only she obtained what she wanted but also she let me think that she cared like an idiot...I went on a trip that could have cost me my life every minute and you know why I did it?...so I can be near her with nice clothes so she couldn't be ashamed to go out with me and to have all the things that you think that are important...family, richness, religion...I just did it because she said she loved me...she promised she was going to be my wife...she swear on her life that she was going to wait for me

Jude:you are right but you have to understand...what will you obtain by saying everything to Chris?...and I assure you that Sadie is really sorry for what she did

Tommy:she will find console in her husband's hand I imagine

Jude:please don't think about this

Tommy:I think whatever I want and I do always whatever I want

Jude:please be generous

Tommy:generous?...only the people that are happy can permit themselves to be generous...and in this moment I feel like I have the devil in me

And with that he left.

Jude's thoughts 'oh my god why is he doing this?...I know that he has the right to

be angry but his more than angry he really seems like the devil in person...I

thought that he was different that he was a good guy nice and generous but now

I'm not so sure ...he scares me...when he talks to me I feel scared like if he's

going to take his revenge on me but I also feel protected...protected?...I think

I'm going crazy...but it's true I feel protected ... his voice makes me calm and

relax me even when he gets angry and I feel the sensation that he wants revenge

...it's like if I know he wouldn't harm me'.

Tommy's thoughts 'why do I keep doing this?...it's like if my rage...I take it out

on Jude when she doesn't even have fault in all this...I think maybe I do it with her

because I will never hurt her and if I take all my rage on Sadie I think I can even kill

her...she was the one that put me in all this...the humiliation and of all people

she had to marry Chris the one I hate most.'

**Teasers:**

**Jude: that even Tommy is Uncle Stuart's son?**

**Jamie:what do you think Tommy?**

**Tommy:nothing**

**Jamie:you don't want to express your opinion?**

**Jude:excuse me to step in this Jamie but you was the one that provocative him first**

**Jude:I don't know him that well to say my opinion but on the other hand I know for sure that there are a lot of people that had more than they deserved**


	47. Chapter 14 part 2

Chapter 14 (part 2)

In Anna's room Victoria went to see Anna.

Victoria:can I come in?

Anna:yes

Victoria:how are you?

Anna:this headache won't leave me live my life

Victoria:if you're feeling that bad I will come later

Anna:no, no it will make me good to talk a little bit...come sit down...is everything ok?

Victoria:Mr Darius came

Anna:why is he here?

Victoria:I don't know but I think he's going to stay here for some days

Anna:my house is getting full with the worst's guests...I don't know how you could think that, that man that came looks like my husband

Victoria:maybe I was wrong

Anna:that it is...I'm so angry with Chris

Victoria:why?

Anna:do you think it's little that he gave a work to that bastard?...maybe you don't know who he is...but to me ...I heard a lot of bad things about him...he's dangerous I tried to tell Chris but he didn't want to listen

Victoria:why?

Anna:my son is so sensible and Mr Darius must have recommended him and Chris didn't know how to refuse...I told him even begged him to throw him out but he won't listen

Victoria:I understand but what can we do?

Anna:Sadie was informed?

Victoria:I don't know

Anna:if she knows she can help us...if we all be together we can convince Chris...why don't you talk to her...try and explain her the situation...I assure you that he's very dangerous for this mansion...he can do any crime

Victoria:ok Anna, I will talk to Sadie

In Sadie's room Sadie was sitting on the bed with Chris.

Chris:now that you're feeling better why you don't want to come down for dinner?...I would like that Tommy knows you better

Sadie:yes, I feel better but not that better to leave the room and after all you left me alone all day...I thought that may be you could dine here with me it could be nice

Chris:we have guest not only Tommy but Mr Darius too

Sadie:can't you tell them that I'm not feeling good and that you want to stay with me? Please (and she tried to seduce him)

In the living room with Jude and Victoria.

Victoria:Sadie is denying it ...she says that it's not true

Jude:she's lying mother

Victoria:but how can you possibly believe that man instead of your sister?

Jude: because if between them there was only friendship like Sadie said he will have never come here...you haven't saw how he was angry when he came...he wanted to say everything to Chris and he wanted to kill Sadie

Victoria:oh my god

Jude:we have to thank god that he didn't said anything yet but I'm not sure what he will do if someone provocative him...in this moment he looks aggressive and obsessive...he's humiliated and hurt...Sadie had promised to marry him...she told him that she was going to wait for him

Victoria:but how could she...how could she done this?

Jude:I don't know...mother is it true what you told me?...that Tommy looks exactly like uncle Stuart?

Victoria:I don't know what to think but I have a sensation

Jude:that even Tommy is Uncle Stuart's son?

Victoria:yes

Jude:and I can assume that Chris doesn't know...or he know?...and him ...does Tommy know?

Victoria:I don't know but it would be dangerous...but he's the exact picture of Stuart only a blind man can deny it but even if it your aunty denied it

Jude:maybe she didn't saw him well

Victoria:of course she saw him well and that's why her headache came back...she was terrified and she wants to do everything to throw him 

out of the mansion...she even told me to tell Sadie to convince Chris to throw him out

In Anna's room Anna was talking to Luana.

Anna:what he's dinning in the dining room?...how could he?...why haven't you brought him the food in his house?

Luana:but he doesn't live in the supervisor's house...Mr Chris gave the orders to prepare him a room here in the mansion

Anna:here in my house?...is your uncle back?

Luana:yes, he came with a man a friend of Mr Tommy; do you want me to tell him that you want him?

Anna:no, not now I prefer that he comes tomorrow

Luana:can I bring you the dinner?

Anna:only a cup of tea thank you

In the dining room Victoria, Jamie, Darius, Jude, Tommy and Therese were

dinning.

Darius:I don't think they can deny that in town there is rebel...there are a lot of injustice and the people is having enough

Jamie:it's always been like that and it's going to remain like that...always existed the rich people and the poor ones that is life

Darius:you talk like this because this problem have never even came near you but if you have had to fight against misery and hunger I guaranty you that you would think differently

Jamie:I have to say you're right I'm with the lucky ones but luckily in this life everyone have what he deserves

Tommy looked at Jamie like if he was going to jump on him in a minute and Jude

was watching him.

Jamie:what do you think Tommy?

Tommy:nothing

Jamie:you don't want to express your opinion?

Tommy: with people that talk just to say something no

And with that he left

Darius:Tommy (but he kept walking)

Therese:how rude

Jamie:you don't have to feel guilty...the responsible for this is Chris that made us dine with man like that

Jude:excuse me to step in this Jamie but you was the one that provocative him first

Victoria:Jude

Jude:it's the truth mother you can't tell a person that was unlucky that he had to live in misery and he had to fight for everything that he has what he deserve

Victoria:Jude please

Jamie:no, Mrs Victoria leave her say her opinion...do you really think that Mr Tommy deserves more than he had?

Jude:I don't know him that well to say my opinion but on the other hand I know for sure that there are a lot of people that had more than they deserved

At this point Darius was smiling.

**Teasers:**

**Tommy:Sadie have married Chris Dutois...and me and Chris are the sons of the same father**

**Jude:do you see him that attractive?**

**Darius:do you really think it?**

**Darius:yes, I will try anything to help you**

**Darius:can we talk Tommy**

**Tommy:and you think I'm sarcastic in this?**

**Tommy:that she come and tells me directly**


	48. Chapter 14 part 3

Chapter 14 (part 3)

In Tommy's room Tommy entered and saw Kyle.

Tommy:hi...when you get here?

Kyle:an hour ago...they told me you were dinning and I didn't wanted to disturb you...I brought you the clothes

Tommy:thanks...have you eaten?

Kyle:yes, in the kitchen

Tommy:ah of course

Kyle:can you explain to me what are you doing here?

Tommy:sit down...I tell you everything...have you heard something about Angelica or the others?

Kyle:yesterday I went to the tavern but they didn't know anything about Angelica and I have no news of Speed or the others...and you?...Mike told me that you are the new supervisor of the mansion

Tommy:yes

Kyle:but why?...now you're rich and you don't have to work and even more with someone else orders

Tommy:Sadie have married Chris Dutois...and me and Chris are the sons of the same father

In Jude's room Jude and Therese came in to go to sleep.

Therese:he's nice there is no doubt about that but how can you justify he's method?

Jude:I didn't defend him for his beauty but because Jamie had no right to humiliate him

Therese:but Jamie was talking only like that...in general he didn't wanted to humiliate that guy

Jude:but he...I'm sorry Therese I don't want to argue

Therese:what do you have?...are you angry?

Jude:no but it's not worth it to talk about it

Therese:of course he's a person that everyone will notice

Jude:who?

Therese:who are we talking about?...Mr Tommy...by the way to you know his surname?

Jude:no I don't know

Therese:it's a waste he's just a supervisor if he was rich I will do anything to let him see me

Jude:do you see him that attractive?

Therese:why you don't have eyes?...he has a beautiful face and the way he looks...you don't think that he glance goes directly to the heart and that makes you shiver? ...it's unlucky that I have to leave tomorrow you are really lucky that you can stay here surrounded with men so wonderful

Back to Tommy's room

Kyle:what do you want to do?...you want to kill him and finish your life in prison?...or even worst with the sentence of death?...do you think it's worth it?

Tommy:is it worth it to continue live with this humiliation?...frustrated, with the want if revenge?...if I never had a family it's these people fault...thanks to them I have nothing...not even a surname...and now that I thought I could marry and change my life...now that I thought I was going to have a wife, children...what happens...here he comes and take away from me the person I decide to marry

Kyle:but he has no fault...he didn't know that anything

Tommy:he's unlucky...why do I have to fail?

Kyle:so what do you think you will do?

Tommy:Chris will not be happy for a long time with the woman he took from me...she swear that she was mine and she has to keep her promise with the good or bad Sadie has to come away with me

In the living room Victoria and Darius were talking

Victoria:don't you think?

Darius:do you really think it?

Victoria:why you don't?

Darius:perhaps there are some similar things...he's state, the colour of his hair

Victoria:no, no Mr Darius...don't try to deceive me...you knew Stuart more than me and that guy is the same photo...and how Anna insists to deny this fact the more I think that she already knows...that she always knew

Darius:Mrs Victoria I think these are things like fantasies I assure you that...

Victoria:you don't trust me?

Darius:no what are you saying?

Victoria:than why don't you tell me the truth?

Darius:because there's nothing to say

Victoria:you know that guy from a long time right?

Darius:yes

Victoria:and he trusts you?...I'm saying he talks to you openly

Darius:yes

Victoria:and he told you that he was thinking about getting married...did he told you the girl's name?

Darius:he told me this morning...but don't be worried Tommy is a loyal guy and with a great heart

Victoria:but when he talked to Jude he said he was going to begin a war

Darius:perhaps this was what he was going to do when he came but then he thought about it

Victoria:tell me the truth Mr Darius...is he Stuart's son?

Darius:yes, just promise me something Mrs Victoria don't tell anything to Jude, Sadie or others...Chris doesn't know

Victoria:but Anna she knows?

Darius:I think she got suspicious the first time I brought him here by order of Mr Stuart...of course he wanted to educate him as his son but then he died and Mrs Anna threw away the boy out of here...but as if only she had suspicions looking at him now I think she must have convinced herself...Tommy and Stuart are identical

Victoria:and Mike?...and the other persons that knew Stuart when he was alive?...one of them can talk

Darius:and what can we do?

Victoria:and he...does he know that Chris is his brother?

Darius:yes, he always knew it

Victoria:and if he tells him?...Mr Darius I'm so scared...Anna hates him she wants him out of here...what will happen if she treats him bed?...if she insult him?...and to revenge he tells everything about my daughter...please I beg you talk to him, tell him to have pity for us...to think about the consequence...to stop hating

Darius:yes, I will try anything to help you

Back in Tommy's room

Tommy:for tonight you will stay here...tomorrow I will find you another place

Kyle:fine but I don't understand why you want me to stay...I don't know anything about lands and you even more than me

Tommy:than we have to learn...and after all we're not going to stay here for too long...I need to have a person to trust near me who looks after my back

Kyle:who can have something against you here?

Tommy:you can tell

In that moment there was a knock at the door and in came Darius.

Darius:how are you Kyle?

Kyle:good evening Mr Darius

Darius:can we talk Tommy

Tommy:yes

Kyle:I leave

Tommy:no, it's not necessary (to Darius) you can talk openly Kyle knows everything

Darius:everything?

Tommy:yes, even that I came for my woman that left me in the streets to marry my brother...he knows everything I tell you...sit down...I'm listening

Darius:I talked to Mrs Victoria

Tommy:the one that was supposed to be my mother in law?

Darius:Tommy stop it there no need to be sarcastic

Tommy:and you think I'm sarcastic in this?

Darius:Mrs Victoria is very worried

Tommy:I believe she is...which one of her daughters told her?...the saint or the sinner?

Darius:I don't know but you have to understand her worries

Tommy:of course I understand that for a mother it's not good to find out that your daughter is a bitch

Darius:stop it Tommy now does you want to hear what I want to tell you yes or no?

Tommy:no...I already know what you want to tell me...that I have to forget everything and leave but I not going to do no one of them

Darius:and can I know what you want to do?

Tommy:I don't know, I haven't decided yet...for now I'm just going to stay here and be glad for the hospitality of my nice brother

Darius:Mrs Anna wants you to leave

Tommy:that she come and tells me directly

Darius:I'm telling you Tommy you're playing with the fire here

Tommy:I have nothing to lose

Darius:you can lose your life

Tommy:this is not the first time that I'm risking it

Darius:you're an idiot, a stubborn and a stupid...and then don't tell me I didn't tell you

And with that Darius left.

Tommy:let's go to sleep this day was tiring

**Teasers:**

**Jude was getting nervous Tommy was still acting so gentle with her and give her **

**all the attentions.**

**Tommy:thanks to what?...I'm just obeying an order of Chris...an order very nice I assure you**

**Chris:excuse me to tell you this but sometimes you're too much aggressive with your sister why?**

**Sadie:because she's hypocrite**

**Tommy:I will leave but not alone**

**Jude:what are you saying?**

**Tommy:please don't say jokes and don't lie to yourself...you're not defending your sister...you're defending Chris...is it true?...so it was true when Mr Darius told me that you entered in convent just because of the hurt...because it was Chris that left you not the other hand...how can you defend a man that left you for another one?**

**Jude:you are a man without heart you know**

**Tommy:I don't have time for these things**


	49. Chapter 14 part 4

**Thank for your reviews I like your opinion and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to say it. Reviews help me more and encourage me to continue so don't stop and review more.**

Chapter 14 (part 4)

The next morning Therese was living and Chris, Tommy and Jude went to say

good bye to her. Chris was saying bye while Tommy was trying to get Jude's

nervous by playing with her hair from behind her. Even if Jude was enjoying his

touch she was still hurt that Sadie was always on his mind. After Therese left Jude

went inside with Chris and Tommy behind them.

Chris:what is his name?

Tommy:Kyle

Chris:you can take him to the house that was of the old supervisor...just one thing Tommy take care immediately of Jude's school

Tommy:( to Jude) you have a school?

Chris:no, that's how I call it I know that she cares about it

They entered the dining room and there was Sadie at the table.

Chris:sweetie (and he bent down to kiss her)

Sadie:I wanted to join you for breakfast

Chris:I'm happy...so now I can present you Tommy...(to Tommy) my wife Sadie

Tommy:it's a pleasure Mrs

Sadie:the pleasure it's all mine

Chris:Therese left we went to say bye to her

Tommy wanted to begin his revenge by making Sadie jealous. He went near Jude

and helped her with the chair to sit down.

Tommy:let me help you

Jude:thanks

Jude was not happy because she knew why he did it but she said nothing and

acted like she didn't care.

Tommy:what is the problem with your school?

Jude:it's in bad conditions...it's necessary to arrange the roof

Jude was getting nervous Tommy was still acting so gentle with her and give her

all the attentions.

Jude:the tables are a little bit broken and other is not good at all

Tommy:and who's going to teach the children?

Jude:me

Chris:yes, but just for a little bit...Jude wants to leave

Tommy:why you want to go back to the convent?

Jude:I don't know maybe

Sadie:my sister is an indecidebale person...before she gave us a heart attack when she wanted to be a nun and then she changed her mind...you have to decide finally you can't keep us like this

In that moment Luana came in

Luana:good morning

Jude:good morning

Tommy:maybe your sister wants to think carefully before her decision ...it's dangerous to make fast decisions after there are consequences to pay

Chris:after all this is a decision that is Jude's and no one have the right to interfere

Tommy:if you're ok after breakfast we can go to the school to see what there is to do

Jude:thanks

Tommy:thanks to what?...I'm just obeying an order of Chris...an order very nice I assure you

After breakfast in Sadie's and Chris's room.

Chris:excuse me to tell you this but sometimes you're too much aggressive with your sister why?

Sadie:because she's hypocrite

Chris:don't say that

Sadie:it's the truth...she brought out that story of the convent to make you feel pity for her...so you can go back to her...but after she knew that you will not go back she decided that she has not vocation anymore and now she wants to stay here to make me unhappy

Chris:don't you think you're judging her with a harsh aggressiveness?

Sadie:the thing is that you don't know her dear...Jude is not the saint that everyone thinks she is...and I know about it...she's cold; calculate everything and even a liar

Chris:I have to confess that I didn't see her that way

Sadie:she's my sister and of course I care about her but I prefer if she leaves... she can do anything for revenge

Chris:for example?

Sadie:she may find a way to criticise me

Chris:in what way?

Sadie:by make look a bad person in your mother's eyes or even with you

At Mike's house Jamie went to talk to him

Jamie:this is a bad thing of Tommy Quincy...we need to do something

Luana came in

Luana:good morning Mr Jamie

Jamie:good morning Luana

Luana:I leave now uncle and don't forget that Mrs Anna wants to see you

Jamie:how I was saying this thing with Tommy can create bad things...if he have in mind to see the papers of the prisoner we risk to have problems and not only with Chris but even with the others

Mike:and what we do with the men that Mr Chris said they were Tommy's friends

Jamie:how much are they?

Mike:two...one is Quest and the other is the younger

Jamie:we need to take them somewhere...where is they?

Mike:near the lands

Jamie:they care of them today...do you think your friend Castaldo can hide them somewhere for a day

Mike:I think yes

Jamie:look how much problems that bastard is giving us

Mike:I don't think he's going to stay here for long

Jamie:why?

Mike:because Mrs Anna doesn't want him

Jamie:is there a special reason why?...if Mrs Anna is going to have a war it will be better if we go in her side...why don't you tell her that I'm with her in this decision...them you let me know

At the mansion in the corridors Jude and Tommy were talking.

Jude:there is one thing you can do ride the horse and leave forever

Tommy: it's getting boring hearing you...don't you know how to talk about other things?

Jude:please why are you making this more embarrassing?...now Sadie is married and you must leave

Tommy:I will leave but not alone

Jude:what are you saying?

Tommy:when I leave I will take your sister with me

Jude:you're crazy...how could you?

Tommy:I know that she loves me...in her way but she does...it's not going to be difficult to convince her

Jude:no, you can't do that

Tommy:who's going to stop me?...you maybe...Chris?

Jude:it's not nice to tear apart a person's life with humiliation and ...

Tommy:please don't say jokes and don't lie to yourself...you're not defending your sister...you're defending Chris...is it true?...so it was true when Mr Darius told me that you entered in convent just because of the hurt...because it was Chris that left you not the other hand...how can you defend a man that left you for another one?

Jude had tears in her eyes and she left.

In the kitchen

Mike:is Mrs Anna in her room?

Amelia:it's been from yesterday that she didn't left her room

In that moment Tommy came in.

Tommy:Mike I want you to prepare the supervisor's house for my friend Kyle

Mike:from who's order?

Tommy:mine

And with that Tommy left.

Amelia:oh my god, he identical to our owner

Mike:if you even try to say a word I cut your tongue

In Anna's room Anna was trying again to open the drawers were the letter was.

There was a knock at the door.

Anna:come in...have you thought about what I told you?

Mike:it's a difficult thing Mrs

Anna:why difficult?...you can use many methods...you can tell the workers to not obey him, make him fall from his horse or even crash his head when he's sleeping ...you can do whatever you want

Mike:I will try Mrs even Mr Jamie doesn't approve that he stays here

Anna:Jamie and why?

Mike:he said that he's not a guy to trust ...Amelia saw him

Anna:and?

Mike:I told her if she said something I will cut her tongue

Anna:who remains that knows my husband?

Mike:not that much

Anna:throw them out...today and then make sure that, that devil will get out of our life's forever

Mike:to your orders Mrs

In the garden Chris and Sadie were walking.

Chris:when my father was dying he told me to take care of him but when he died my mother threw him out

Sadie:and why?

Chris:Tommy was a street boy and i think she thought that keeping him with it; it will have had a bad influence on me and now that she saw him and knows what people say about him she doesn't want him to stay here

Sadie:and you're going to tell him to leave?

Chris:no, it's time that my mother understand that I'm not going to do whatever she says

In that moment Sadie saw Speed carrying something's with the other workers

with chains in his leg. Speed looked up and saw her too.

Chris:what happened are you feeling sick?

Sadie:no...I just have a headache

Chris:you want to go back in?

Sadie:yes, please

Chris:let's go

In Florindo's house

Sister:they are leaving the mansion?

Florindo:they are packing...I think that Mike threw them out

Sister:why they did something wrong?

Florindo:maybe

In that moment Mike came in

Mike:pack your things and leave immediately

Florindo:why?

Mike:I have the order to let the old ones leave here we doesn't need you anymore

Sister:even me?

Mike:yes, even you ...in an hour I want you out of the mansion and the lands

Jude was in the garden when Lorenza came running to her.

Jude:good morning Lorenza

Lorenza:come

Jude:did something happen to your grandfather?

Lorenza:yes

Jude:have they treated him bad again?

Lorenza:yes

Jude:let's go sweetie

Jude went with lorenza to Florindo's house.

Sister:how they thank us...now that we're old they want us out

Florindo:of course this must be an order from this new supervisor

Jude:what are you doing?...you're leaving?

Florindo:yes, Miss we're leaving

Jude:why?...why?

Sister:the new supervisor gave order to get the old people out from here only because they don't need us anymore

Jude:Tommy...Tommy said this?

In Tommy's room Sadie went to talk to Tommy.

Tommy:Speed is here?

Sadie:he saw me and I'm afraid that he will talk

Tommy:are you sure that it was him?

Sadie:yes, I told you I saw him and he had chains to his legs

Jude was running searching for Tommy she was so angry with him and with

herself to believe that he was a good man. And she saw him.

Jude:you are a man without heart you know

Tommy:I don't have time for these things

He was leaving but Jude grabbed him from his hands.

Jude:do you think you have no time to talk about the old people you threw out from here?

Tommy:I don't know what you're talking about

Jude:they said it was your order

Tommy:you don't have to believe whatever they say about me

Jude:and you're not going to do something?

Tommy:I already told you that I have other important things to think about...(to servant) you come here...a few minutes ago here there was some prisoners

Servant:they finished Mr

Tommy:where did they take them?

Servant:I don't know maybe in the fields

Tommy:you know where Mike is?

Servant:no, I haven't saw him

Tommy:find him I want to know where the prisoners are

Servant:yes, Mr

Jude:so...are you going to help me now?...or for you a prisoner is more important than a life of two old people?

Tommy:that prisoner is innocent and he's my friend...and tell me where are these people that you said they told you I threw out?

Jude:come after me

Tommy went after Jude to Florindo's house.

**Teasers:**

**Tommy:first of all I'm sorry for how I treaded you this morning but how you already noticed I have only the look of a gentleman...but I have to tell you that if you were promised to me...only if I became blind, deft or all crazy...I will have left you for another one...and the most for a woman like your sister**

**Chris:of course Jude is very attractive and of course she made Tommy look at her but we're talking about a woman that is innocent, with a good family and she knows what to do. She will never trust a man like Tommy**

**Jamie:please Chris doesn't be redicioulise I can't believe you think that...you know as me that when the blood boil for someone the family, the innocence they will not count. Say the truth we knew women with good family and everything that they fell for men without hearth but attractive**


	50. Chapter 15 part 1

Chapter 15 (part 1)

At Florindo's house he came in.

Sister:have you found her?

Florindo:no

Sister:but where did she go to hide....I can't understand

Florindo:probably she went to Miss Jude

In that moment Jude came in with Lorenza and Tommy.

Jude:can I come in?...............don't be afraid this is tommy the new supervisor

Tommy:I never ordered to throw out someone..............why are you leaving?

Florindo:Mike told us.....he ordered it

Tommy:and he told you that this order was from me?

Florindo:no, but everyone thought that you was the one that ordered it

Tommy:how many years have you been leaving here?

Florindo:many years.....we came when there was the old owner Mr Stuart

Tommy:then you knew him?

Florindo:of course

Tommy:and there are others that were working here in that period?

Florindo:yes

Jude:why are you asking this?

Tommy:because I'm curious.....( to Florindo) Mike have no authority to throw out people without any reason

Florindo:than maybe the order was from Mr Chris....or maybe be from Mrs Anna

Tommy:I will check.....but in the meantime you have the permission to stay....( to Jude) are you happy?

Jude:yes, thank you

Tommy turned to leave and Jude turned to Florindo.

Jude:now I have to go

And she went after Tommy.

Florindo:have you saw?

Sister:yes, but how Miss Jude doesn't know anything

Florindo:maybe because Miss Jude was still a little girl when Mr Stuart died and she can't remember him

Sister:yes, sure but Mr Chris?

Florindo:maybe he doesn't know even he was still young

Sister:do you think that's why they wanted us to leave?.........so we can't say that he is identical to the old owner

Florindo:maybe yes.....I think this is an order from Mrs Anna

Sister:so now what are we going to do?

Florindo:we are in the middle of this.....Mr Tommy told us to stay and Mike to leave....we have to decide to whom we obey....who can order things the most?

Sister:the supervisor I think

Florindo:than it is, we're not leaving than tomorrow will see

Jude was walking after Tommy trying to catch up with him.

Jude:if that order was from my aunt you're going to be in trouble

Tommy:don't worry Miss Jude the problem is all mine now

Jude:but I was the one that asked you to do it and the fault is all mines

Tommy stopped and turned to look at her.

Tommy:first of all I'm sorry for how I treaded you this morning but how you already noticed I have only the look of a gentleman......but I have to tell you that if you were promised to me...only if I became blind, deft or all crazy....I will have left you for another one.....and the most for a woman like your sister

Servant:Mr Tommy

A servant came near them.

Tommy:what?

Servant:Mr Mike went in the lands and there are other prisoners

Tommy:(to Jude) excuse me.......(to servant) lets go

Tommy left with the servant and Jude was left there all confused.

Jude's thoughts 'wow that was intense I mean he was so....so wonderful with his

words but did he really mean them? I mean he said he wanted to take Sadie back

with him and now he said those words....words that only someone who care will

tell you that. No he was just sorry for me that's all....but I really loved the way he

said it, the way he looked me in the eyes, the way he made me feel while he was

talking....oh god I have to stop it I can't......I can't think about him in that way he

doesn't love me'.

In the basement were they kept the prisoner Tommy went in.

Tommy:Speed

Speed:Tommy

Tommy:finally I see you again my friend

Speed:I can't believe that it's really you

Tommy:Quest and Wally are they here too?

Speed:yes, but they had to go to work in the lands

Tommy:(to the servant) bring something to take off these chains

Servant:yes Mr

Speed:Mr?

Tommy:Chris Dutois gave me the work of the supervisor here at the mansion....and Angelica?

At the mansion Sadie was talking to Carmen.

Carmen:no, Miss he haven't came yet but I saw Mr Darius with the other friend of Mr Tommy

Sadie:fine....but now go outside and when he returns come immediately to tell me

Carmen:yes, Miss

In the office with Chris and Jamie.

Jamie:I understand he's ok, you know him a long time and you promised to you father to help him but he is not the type that you can trust. You can't leave all your finances in the hands of a man with the name of thief and that breaks the law

Chris:maybe he did some bad things but I'm sure he will never betray me

Jamie:why are you so sure?

Chris:I just feel it

Jamie:fine if you think so give him a hand but away from here

Chris:why?

Jamie:can I talk to you as a friend?

Chris:you're already doing it

Jamie:if you take him away you will take a rival from me

Chris:a rival?

Jamie:I'm talking about Jude you know how much I like her and my intentions are real

Chris:I don't think Tommy will permit...

Jamie:in my opinion he will permit everything. This morning I saw them walking and they were talking in a too much friendly way

Chris:of course Jude is very attractive and of course she made Tommy look at her but we're talking about a woman that is innocent, with a good family and she knows what to do. She will never trust a man like Tommy

Jamie:please Chris doesn't be redicioulise I can't believe you think that....you know as me that when the blood boil for someone the family, the innocence they will not count. Say the truth we knew women with good family and everything that they fell for men without hearth but attractive

Chris:she will think that way

Jamie:ok but if this happens?......you can't be that sure and everyone can tell that your friend is a whore with women. One that with women he knows how to go and Jude she's a naive girl and that she hadn't get over you and these are the days were women are the most vulnerable

**Teasers:**

**Carmen:Mr. Tommy is here**

**Sadie:is he alone?**

**Sadie: have you solved your problem with the school?**

**Jude:yes**

**Sadie:and you had fun with Tommy's company?**

**Sadie:let me tell you something......you will be humiliated again like it was with Chris and if you didn't understand I will tell you again.....no men ever...will have interest in you after he had been with me**

**Jude:finally you admitted it Tommy was yours**

**Tommy:that's true I'm not good enough but you have to remind yourself that I'm the big son of your death husband**

**Anna:you're crazy**

**Tommy:you're right....I'm only the bastard of your husband.....do you wish to tell Chris and stop this?**


	51. Chapter 15 part 2

Chapter 15 (part 2)

In Sadie's room there was a knock at the door.

Sadie:come in

Carmen:Mr. Tommy is here

Sadie:is he alone?

Carmen:no, he came with a guy very dirty they went in his room

Sadie:good

Carmen:why Miss what's happening?

Sadie:nothing

In the corridor Jude was still thinking near the window about what Tommy told

her when Victoria saw her.

Victoria:oh here you are I was searching for you where you were?

Jude:with Tommy I was talking to him and I tried to convince him. They wanted to throw out the grandfather of Lorenza and .......what is it mother?....have you talked to Mr Darius?.....did he tell you if he's uncle's son?

Victoria:yes, I talked to him but he told me that he isn't

Jude:he isn't?

Victoria:yes, of course there are similar things between them but he denied that he is his son

Jude:you told me that they are identical

Victoria:I was wrong

In that moment Sadie came near them.

Victoria:where have you been all morning Sadie?

Sadie:I went for a walk with Chris and than i went in my room and aunty Anna?

Victoria:I think she has the usual headache I will go see her

And with that she left Jude and Sadie alone.

Sadie: have you solved your problem with the school?

Jude:yes

Sadie:and you had fun with Tommy's company?

Jude:if you really want to know the only thing that I did was trying to convince him to not go and tell Chris that you were his whore

Sadie:oh it's very nice of you to protect Chris or this is just a way to make Tommy like you?

Jude:do you think that I'm like you?

Sadie:let me tell you something......you will be humiliated again like it was with Chris and if you didn't understand I will tell you again.....no men ever...will have interest in you after he had been with me

Jude:finally you admitted it Tommy was yours

Sadie:yes, and what are you going to do now?.....you're going to tell my husband so he will dwell Tommy?....so that Chris will die or be injured very bad?

Jude:it's true when Tommy says that you're a liar, hypocrite and a whore and even with this in his mind he is ready to run away with you

Sadie:and this shows you how much he loves me

Jude:I can't understand how you're so proud of this but be aware my dear because if you want to leave with him you have to pass over my death body before....have you understood?....over my death body

Sadie:nothing will make me happier

Jude:listen to me carefully Sadie you wanted Chris and you have him and now you have to stay with him because if you.....I will not say run away with Tommy but if you only betray Chris I will do anything even to go down to your level...and take him away from you

With that Jude left and Sadie was laughing.

In Anna's room she was talking to Victoria.

Anna:Chris is not listening to me, he can't do it

Victoria:children are all like this.....when they grow up they will not listen to what their parents want they want to do what's in their mind

Anna:but if I asked him to throw him out is for his own good and all of us.......have you talked to Sadie?

Victoria:not yet

Anna:I told you to ask her why didn't you do it?

Victoria:I couldn't there was always Chris with her but I promise you after dinner I will

In Tommy's room

Darius:no, I can't understand if there was a sentence for them i will have known

Tommy:perhaps there was no sentence

Darius:so than why did they sent them here to do the hard work?

Kyle:who's in charge of this?

Darius:Chris I think or maybe Mike

Tommy:and that guy Jamie?....what is he doing here?

Darius:I don't know

In that moment Speed came in all washed up.

Speed:oh god I feel that I was reborn again

Tommy:you needed a good wash

Speed:sure I did or I was going to be sick with all that dirt

Darius:so now the only thing we have to do is to check the papers and if there was a sentence and I don't think so while I see them you Quest and even Wally you have to stay here

Speed:until here is Tommy I'm not afraid

Tommy:the important thing now is to have news about Angelica

Kyle:the only one that can help us is Leopardi

Darius:and you're going back to find out?

Tommy:of course I will go

Darius:no, no you are too impulsive and you will obtain nothing leave these things in my hands

Quest and Wally they were walking after Mike. Mike took them in a basement of

Robert's club so no one will find them.

In Robert's club

Robert:and you brought them here?

Mike:yes, they are locked up .....we will leave them there for some days until Mr Jamie will find were to take them

Robert:I hate Tommy Quincy...why did he come back?.......you said that he was the one in charge at the mansion?

Mike:yes, but I tell you that he will not stay too long Mrs Anna is ready to kick him out.......I have to go now

Robert:you did good to tell me immediately i| don't want that bastard to come here and he finds Angelica

Mike:so he know her?

Robert:yes, and she always try to scare me by saying that Tommy will kill me and slowly but I swear to you if he comes here I will do it myself

Mike:listen what you say if I sent him to you so you can do it?

Robert:with joy

Back in the mansion in Anna's room. Anna and Chris were talking.

Anna:I already said no.....I'm not going to sit in lunch with a dirty sailor

Chris:you're making things more difficult mother....I already accepted that Tommy sits for lunch with us and if I change my mind now he will be offended

Anna:offended?......a dirty guy like he is?

Chris:Tommy has his honour

Anna: people like him don't have honour just feelings and it's not worth it that you insist.....I'm not going in the dining room till that man is here

Chris left Anna's room and on his way out he saw Jude coming up the stairs to his

mother room.

Jude:is your mother feeling any better?

Chris:yes , but she's not going to have lunch with us

Jude: why?

Chris:because of Tommy......tell me Jude what do you think?.....do you think I have to talk to him, excuse myself and tell him that I made a mistake by telling him to stay here with us?...I should tell him to leave?

Jude:I don't know....why don't you sent Sadie and you mother on the beach for some time? Maybe in some time your mother will learn to accept him or he will decide to leave.....after all he's a man of sea and maybe he will get annoyed here in the fields......I think this can work, time fix many things in my opinion

Chris:I think you're right

In that moment Mr Darius came up the stairs.

Darius:good morning Jude.....Chris........ah Tommy said he's sorry but he can't have lunch with you and he said he wants to talk to you later Chris

Chris:very good....(he turned to Jude) we go for lunch?

Jude:yes

Mike was horse riding near Florindo's house and he saw the little girl running and

knew that they didn't leave as he commanded them so he went to talk to them.

Mike:haven't I told you to leave? What are you still doing here?

Sister Flor:Mr Tommy told us that we have to stay

Mike left and went to talk to Tommy.

Tommy:yes I told them that they can stay....so what is the problem?

Mike:I have told them something else

Tommy:and with whom order?....Chris?......now we can clear this out

Mike:order from Mrs Anna

Tommy:I will go talk to her

In Anna's room Anna was having lunch there and there was Luana with her.

Luana:no, today Mr Tommy didn't have lunch with the others

Anna:good finally my son had decided and accepted the fact that we can't sit at the table with some type of persons

In that moment there was a knock at the door.

Anna:come in

Tommy: you and me we have to talk Mrs....or you prefer i go to your son?

Anna:no, come in....you can go Luana......what do you want?

Tommy:many things

Anna:it's not enough the salary that my son gives you?....don't you think you get much more than you should?

Tommy:do you think?

Anna:only for Mr Darius we had all the attentions but he is good a lawyer

Tommy:that's true I'm not good enough but you have to remind yourself that I'm the big son of your death husband

Anna:you're crazy

Tommy:please let's finish with these games, even if you didn't know and I'm sure that you did now that you saw me you will have no more doubts.....Mr Darius says that I'm exactly like my father.....you like it or not I'm the son of Stuart Dutois but I'm not glad to have had a father that loved to dishonoured honest women

Anna:a woman that lives someone to dishonour her is not an honest woman

Tommy:I think it's better if we change topic or I will be not responsible for my actions....after all I'm not here to talk about my past

Anna:what do you want then?

Tommy:that you stop trying to be in my way and that to stop the arrogance of your worker Mike before I lose my patience

Anna:can I know who do you think you are?

Tommy:the new supervisor....that your son chose I think I was a gentleman by coming to talk to you if I talked to Chris you had to try and invent something how the way it is since you was the one that threw out the old workers that knew your husband.....you were scared that they will have said something and that he will accept me as his brother..........and besides there was not necessary to threw out those poor people if you just gave them some money they will have remained silent till there death

Anna:listen to me carefully you are nothing here to give me orders

Tommy:you're right....I'm only the bastard of your husband.....do you wish to tell Chris and stop this?.........no, that's what I thought....now that everything is clear I will leave you to your lunch.......you don't have to stay closed in the house everyday some air and sun will be good for you and will make you look more pretty

In the kitchen Amalia and Luana were talking.

Luana:no, Amalia here is something not right if you saw the look on Mrs Anna's face when she saw him in her room she was even angry .....that man is too arrogant it seems like he is the owner here and there is one more thing that I didn't told you yet....the day of Mr Chris and Mrs Sadie wedding here in the kitchen Mrs Sadie and Carmen were talking about something but I didn't hear everything but i heard Mrs Sadie tell Carmen to hide something in her wardrobe

Amalia:what?

Luana:let me finish....the day after when me and you were preparing the breakfast Carmen came in the kitchen and you told her to help us to you remember?

Amalia:yes, but she said she was doing something for Mrs Sadie and you went after her

Luana:I went after her and she went where we throw the waste and I saw her throw something

Amalia:and what was it?

Luana:a small bottle and it was raped in a silk clothe

Amalia:of Mrs Sadie?

Luana:yes, I took it and I hid it in my room

Amalia:and what was in the bottle?

Luana:blood

Amalia:medicine to....

Luana:I'm afraid so

Amali:my god have you told Mrs Anna?

Luana:no, I think they did it to Mr Chris so he will not know

**Teasers:**

**Chris:yes, he saw them more than once talking together and he's afraid that Tommy is falling for Jude**

**Sadie:(smiling) Tommy in love with my sister....it's crazy**

**Jude:and what happened?...if you want I can talk to her and tell her that it wasn't your fault it's not right that you.....**

**Tommy:you know what is your problem Jude?.....you have the vocation of the Samaritan you're willing to face Mrs Anna just help me out of this and you even accepted me just to help Chris to not see the truth and be humiliated......don't you see how easy it is to take advantage of your generosity? **

**Chris:Jude is beautiful right?**

**Tommy:yes, she's beautiful but she has much more qualities**

**Chris:I think that's true and you Tommy have you ever been in love?**

**Sadie:what do you care of them?.....you know that after all I only love you.....can we see each other at your room before dinner?**


	52. Chapter 15 part 3

Chapter 15 (part 3)

In Sadie and Chris's room they were talking about what Jude suggested.

Chris:I think you have to accept you sisters opinion it's a good think for you and my mother to go at the beach for some time

Sadie:why have you left her given you suggestions?

Chris:because she's your sister and we were talking about the fact that my mother doesn't want Tommy here

Sadie:you talk a lot with Jude and I'm thinking that you appreciate more her opinion then mine

Chris:no sweety it's not like that...I just talked to her to remove any doubt

Sadie:about what?

Chris:Jamie said that in his opinion Tommy is interested in Jude

Sadie:Jamie said this?

Chris:yes, he saw them more than once talking together and he's afraid that Tommy is falling for Jude

Sadie:(smiling) Tommy in love with my sister....it's crazy

Chris:why not?....it will be bad if she return his love and that's why I talked to her about Tommy to see her exprations when I talked to her about him but the thing that she's willing to go with you and my mother on the beach it reassured me....if she was in love with him she will not think to leave here

Sadie:if it's like that you're right but I don't want to go on the beach....it will be crazy if the problem is about your mother it's good that she leaves with my mother and Jude so they will take care of her.......please now I can't live away from you

In Chris's office Tommy was on the sofa thinking when Jude came in.

Tommy:if you're looking for Chris he's still in his room closed with his wife

Jude:I wanted information about Florindo.....have Mrs Anna found out that you told him to stay?

Tommy:yes

Jude:and what happened?...if you want I can talk to her and tell her that it wasn't your fault it's not right that you.....

Tommy:you know what is your problem Jude?.....you have the vocation of the Samaritan you're willing to face Mrs Anna just help me out of this and you even accepted me just to help Chris to not see the truth and be humiliated......don't you see how easy it is to take advantage of your generosity?

In that moment Chris came in

Chris:excuse me for being late

Tommy:don't worry Miss Jude was very nice to keep me company

Jude:good I leave you alone

Chris:sit down Tommy

Tommy:thanks

Chris:Jude is beautiful right?

Tommy:yes, she's beautiful but she has much more qualities

Chris:you think?

Tommy:why you don't?.....of course I know you think she is not like your wife

Chris:Sadie has no reveals.....she has not the generous character of Jude she's more open and with life but she's wonderful

Tommy:every men in love talk like this of their women

Chris:I think that's true and you Tommy have you ever been in love?

Tommy:for me women doesn't deserve that much they are hypocrite and betray you and self fish

Chris:it seems like you had a bad experience

Tommy:yes, it's true but now it's in the past

Chris:good....what did you want to talk about?

Tommy:how do you get the prisoners that work here?

Chris:Jamie was the one in charge always why?

Tommy:there are three of my friends with them....I want to see there documents

In Anna's bedroom she sent for Mike to talk to him.

Anna:you have to talk to those people that stayed here....do what ever it takes....scare them but they have to stay silent .....no talking with the supervisor

Mike:so we're not going to sent them away?

Anna:no, and for him you have to respaect him and accept his orders

Mike:what happened Mrs?.......have he treated you?.....he found out that he is the son of Mr Stuart?

Anna:yes

Mike:and what will happen if Mr Chris will find out?....he will treat him like his brother and keep him here?

Anna:my son is generous and he keeps his promises, so yes he will help him and that bastard will own all of this......I prefer to die then to leave the son of a bitch to comand here in my own house

Mike:Mrs I know someone that he swear to take revenge on Tommy Quincy one and for all.....he is ready for what ever it takes

Anna:first I want to convince him to leave

Mike:but for what reason?

Anna:I know what I'm doing now leave

In Jude's bedroon Jude was talking to her mother.

Victoria:he wants to get away with her?

Jude:yes, mother but don't worry it's not going to happen. Tommy is inpulsive but deep down he's a good person and with great heart and I'm after him every second

Victoria:and you sister?

Jude:don't talk to me about her......you know.....finally she decided to admit that Tommy was really her lover

Victoria:she was the one that told you?

Jude:yes, and without shame....she's not in love with Chris....she never was.....you didn't have to permit this wedding...she will make him unhappy

Victoria:but now what we can do?

In the living room Tommy was coming out from the office and Sadie was already

there.

Sadie:finally we see each other.....I presume you already took care about speed

Tommy:of course.....and the honour of a Mrs

Sadie:you're still mad at me right?

Tommy:no, I'm happy....now my men will think that there boss is a perfect stupid guy

Sadie:what do you care of them?.....you know that after all I only love you.....can we see each other at your room before dinner?

Tommy:sure

In Tommy's room Darius, Kyle and Speed were talking.

Darius:are you sure?

Speed:yes, from the lands everyone came back except for them

Kyle:maybe they were sent somewhere else and you mistaken

Speed:no, it there I tell you, we were all going there but me they told me to go back

In that moment Tommy came in.

Tommy:what happened?

Darius:Quest and Wally haven't came back with the others

Tommy:(to Kyle) go find Mike and ask him where they took them.....(to Darius) I found out that Jamie take care for the prisoners and Chris sent for him .....so we go talk to him?

Darius:fine

In Chris's office Chris was looking at the documents in Jamie's presence.

Chris:Jamie here are some documents missing

Jamie:it's impossible....there are all the dates and why they were arrested

Chris:yes, but I was referring for the documents of there sentence

Jamie:you're saying that they haven't sent them?

Chris:exactly

Jamie:I can't believe it.....these men of town are so irresponsible

There was a knock at the door.

Chris:come in

Tommy and Darius came in.

Chris:it seems that the documents are incomplete

Darius:can I see them?...................yes, infact the missing papers are the ones of the sentence

Jamie:of course it must have been a mistake of a worker

Tommy:or perhaps there was no sentence....Speed said that they never went in court

Darius:I have to go back to my office and when I'll be there I will check about this

Jamie:(laughing) but it is possible that they sent us prisoners with out sentence?

Tommy:I find nothing funny in this situation....if you were the one you will not laugh

Chris:these are things that happen Tommy...mistakes.....why do you want to go back Mr Darius?

Darius:I remembered of something important I have to do but on't worry I will be back....can I take the documents with me so I can chack about them?

Chris:if you want to

Darius:thanks then I leave so I go prepare my luggage

Chris:please Tommy don't take it against Jamie

Jamie:against me?....I'm not the one responsible for mistakes employees make

**Teasers:**

**Angelica:you think it's little that till now no one have touched me?**

**Mercedes:No one has ever made it out from here**

**Robert:take away the tray then....give me the key...........until now I treated you like a princess and I haven't touched you, I tought you will bring me some money....there were men that wanted you....but now that I see that there is no way to convience you i prefer to get you out of the market**

**Angelica:so you will let me go?**

**Robert:I will sell you to someone else but before you have to pay me back for all the food and other expences that you brought with you**

**SO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT WILL ANGELICA FIND HELP, WHERE IS SHE, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER AND MOST IMPORTANT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TOMMY AND JUDE?**


	53. Chapter 15 part 4

Chapter 15 (part 4)

Another knock at the door

Chris:come in

Mike:excuse me sir but I'm here to inform you that two of the prisoners have escaped

Chris:you understand now Jamie why I want everything under control because when a prisoner escapes we have to get him back

Jamie:at this move you're going to say that everything is my fault

Tommy:what are their names?

Mike:Quest and Wally I was going to search for them

Tommy:they are my friends I will come with you now hurry up

Jamie:don't you think he's to arrogant your friend Tommy Quincy?

At Roberts tavern.

Robert:have you took them something to eat?

Barman:yes, and they threw them selves on the plates like hungry dogs.....I heard that at the Dutois mansion the prisoners stay hungry

Robert:I'm not surprised

Barman:they asked me why they were here

Robert:after some days they will take them away

Barman:better like this

In the rooms at Robert's tavern

Mercedes:Are you going to stay like this....it have been days now and what changed?

Angelica:you think it's little that till now no one have touched me?

Mercedes:Ok you have more courage then all of us but finally even you will lose your courage if you don't die before

Angelica:don't worry I will not die...I only have to keep strong and when I have the chance I will take off from here

Mercedes:No one has ever made it out from here

Robert came in the room

Robert:not even today the lady ate?

Mercedes:No, sir

Robert:take away the tray then....give me the key...........until now I treated you like a princess and I haven't touched you, I tought you will bring me some money....there were men that wanted you....but now that I see that there is no way to convience you i prefer to get you out of the market

Angelica:so you will let me go?

Robert:I will sell you to someone else but before you have to pay me back for all the food and other expences that you brought with you

Angelica:no, no I will shout and call for help

Robert:shout how much you want sweety

Back at the mansion in Tommy's room Darius, Kyle and speed talking.

Speed:but they couldn't escape without telling me anything

Kyle:then what do you think?

Speed:I don't know

Darius:for now we can't do a thing just wish that Tommy will find them as soon as possible....now let's go Kyle

Kyle:it's not better if I stay here to see if tommy found them?

Darius:if he find them or no it's more ergent that I go check their document to see if their was a sentence or no so they can be free......(to Speed) and you be sure that Tommy will do nothing crazy...tell him to think twice before taking any action

Speed:yes, Mr Darius

Darius:see you

Tommy, Mike and some other workers were searching for the two prisoners that

escaped.

In the meantime at the mansion Jude was reading in the living room when Chris

came in.

Chris:what are you doing here all alone?

Jude:nothing

Chris:I talked to your sister about your suggestion that it will be good for her to go on the beach with my mother but....

Jude:she doesn't want?

Chris:no, because my mother is the one that dosen't like Tommy so she doesn't have a reason to leave

Jude:and you what do you think?

Chris:if I have to be sincere I prefer that Sadie stays here

Back with the reaserch for Quest and Wally.

Tommy:is there a factory around here?

Mike:no

Tommy:a village, camp or something?

Mike:no, here is nothin around

Servant:just the place

Tommy:what?.......what is this 'place'?

Mike:it's a tavern

Back at the mansion in Anna's room

Luana:tonight you're going to dine in the dining room?

Anna:yes the headache had past so iron well that dress I gave you

Luana:yes, Mrs

Anna:go hurry I want you to help me prepare

Luana:Mrs I want to tell you something

Anna:what is it?

Luana:I'm afraid they are doing something to Mr Chris

Anna:something what?....why?

Luana:I found this bottle with blood and medicine that....

Anna:blood?....whom is it that silk cloth?

Luana:it's of Mrs Sadie

**Teasers:**

**Anna:who made the bed of my son after the wedding night?**

**Luana:me **

**Anna:and there was prove of the innocence of my daughter in law?**

**Robert:I was keeping her for a rich one and that bitch was already taken from other men**

**Barman:at that young age?**

**Robert:who has imagined it**

**Barman:so that is Tommy Quincy?**

**Robert:yes he is...you know what I think it's better if we take out from here those prisoners**

**Barman:and where?**

**Robert:at Caspar tavern and we have to do it immediately...tonight**


	54. Chapter 16 part 1

Chapter 16 (part 1)

At the mansion in Anna's room Anna still talking to Luana.

Luana:I saw her throw it it the trash

Anna:are you sure that it's blood?

Luana:yes, there is little but I'm sure....the day of their wedding I heard Mrs Sadie talk to her servant Carmen she told her to hide something in Mr Chris's room

Anna:the day of their marriage?

Luana:yes, Mrs and the day after Carmen threw this bottle in the trash

Anna:who made the bed of my son after the wedding night?

Luana:me

Anna:and there was prove of the innocence of my daughter in law?

Luana:yes

Anna took the bottle from Luana.

Anna:now go and iron my dress

Luana:yes, Mrs

In Victoria's room Victoria and Sadie were talking.

Sadie:and why aunty Anna wants him to leave?

Victoria:the reason why it's not important but you have to help her convience Chris. That man have to leave the mansion

Sadie:I prefer to stay out of this

Victoria:you are the most reason why that man has to leave

Sadie:why are you saying this mother

Victoria:stop the act Sadie.....I can't believe what your sister said because you're my daughter but I can believe that you have made him believe and promised him somethings

Sadie:mother what are you saying?.....how could I promise or make believe anything to someone beneath us , a sailor, an animal like Tommy

Victoria:don't call him like that....you don't know who he is.....you have to convience Chris, it's necessary that you do it please Sadie

Sadie:fine but I will not talk to Chris I prefer to talk to Tommy...I will try to convience

Tommy and the others that were searching for Wally and Quest arrived near the

tavern.

In the tavern

Robert:I was keeping her for a rich one and that bitch was already taken from other men

Barman:at that young age?

Robert:who has imagined it

Barman:so to whom you're going to sell her now?

Robert:to anyone who want her they will take her to the city and then will see if how she says that Tommy Quincy will go there to search for her

Barman:tommy Quincy the one on the beach.....she really knows him?

Robert:maybe she was one of his whores... ah and I want you to stay allert because that bastard is here in the mansion. He;s the new supervisor and of course one of these evenings we will see him around here and when you see him....

Barman:but I don't know him in person I only heard of him

At the tavern in the rooms with Angelica and Mercedes.

Mercedes:you are crazy Angelica were do you think you're going in the middle of the fields at night.....you have high tempreture and you can die

Angelica:tell me only if you're going to do it or no....I'm asking you only to leave the door open

Mercedes:so like that when they see that you left they attack me and how do you think you're leaving down stairs they lock the door too

Angelica:I'm just asking you to leave the door open and for the rest let me think about it

Mercedes:I'm too afraid

Angelica:than come with me we can hide at your grandfather

Mercedes:no, you don't know Mr Mike he finds out everything.....he will brings us back here and he will kill my grandpa

Angelica:we can go do Mr Chris I know him

Mercedes:the son of Mrs Anna?......you know him?

Angelica:yes, he's a good friend of Mr Darius and of Tommy...one time he even helped him out of prison

Outside the tavern with Tommy and the others.

Tommy:here they must have left their chains

Mike:I don't think they came here someone could have so them

Tommy:I'm sure that the first thing they did was to took of their chains

Mike and Tommy went in the tavern. Robert was near the bar with his back at the

door.

Barman:Mr Mike is here

Robert:let's hope he brought good news

Robert turned around and so Tommy with Mike.

Tommy:look what a surprise Robert Castaldo...what a nice club you have

Robert:Mike what are you doing here?

Mike:Tommy wanted to search for some prisoners that escaped from the mansion

Robert: how you can see with your eyes here are only good people I don't let in prisoners

Tommy:you have something against if I check around?

Robert:I already told you that here are no prisoners

Tommy:I'm telling because this is the only place around here, maybe those men came here to see if there is something to help them take off there chains and I will not be surprised if they are still here

Robert: I repeat that here is no one

Tommy:you're saying that you refuse to do something for Mr Chris?

Robert:than I want that Mr Chris comes here personally to tell me

Tommy:very good

Tommy left the tavern.

Barman:so that is Tommy Quincy?

Robert:yes he is...you know what I think it's better if we take out from here those prisoners

Barman:and where?

Robert:at Caspar tavern and we have to do it immediately...tonight

At the mansion in the living room with Jude and Victoria.

Victoria:she promised me to talk to Tommy and she will try to convince him

Jude:when did she told you mother?

Victoria:just minutes ago when I was in my room

Jude:no mother no, Sadie lied to you she will not tell him to leave she even convinced Chris to tell us to go with aunty Anna on the beach....she wants to stay here alone so she can do whatever she wants Chris in person told me

Victoria:oh Jude I don't know what to do I'm desperate and afraid.....I'm so scared that someone will find out Chris or even aunty Anna she will treat me more cruel than she always did

Jude:what aunty Anna?

Victoria:she always was cruel with us

Jude:but than how she permitted that Chris...

Victoria:she was always interested of our name and that's all ....and if she finds out that your sister...where are you going Jude?

Jude:I want to talk to Sadie I will tell her that if she's not going to stop all this I'm going to do something horrible

Victoria:no, it's better if we take her...

Jude:Sadie doesn't understand with the right words

They left to go in Sadie's room. Meanwhile Sadie was going to Tommy's room but

she heard footsteps so she hid. Jude and Victoria came in view.

Jude:it's not acceptable that you and I have to live with this weight on our shoulders because of her mistakes and arrogance

They continued to walk towards her room and when they were out of sight Sadie

came out of where she hid and continued her way to Tommy's room. They

knocked at Sadie's door but of course she wasn't there.

Jude:Sadie.....Sadie

**Teasers**

**Tommy:your sister is very beautiful, who knows what she will do to keep in good view the name of your family**

**Sadie:to let you know Tommy if you decide to go after Jude......**

**Tommy:how I see you always worry about Chris......I'm sorry but your sister is not here**

**Jude:I searched for her everywhere even in her room but I didn't find her**

**Jude:don't touch me**

**Tommy:in that way Jude don't ever enter a man's room if you don't want to be touched**

**Jude's thoughts:'why do you keep staring at me?.......why do you keep pressing **

**me to you?......why do you keep entering in my heart?.......why?'**


	55. Chapter 16 part 2

Chapter 16 (Part 2)

At Tommy's room Tommy was talking to Speed.

Tommy:the fact that Castaldo is so near and he's the owner of that club it's like a stab in the back

Speed:why?

Tommy:because...

In that moment there was a knock at the door and the door opened to reveal

Sadie.

Sadie:good evening Speed....I see you look better than the last time I saw you

Speed:thank you to let Tommy know Mrs

Tommy:what do you want to talk to me about?

Sadie:Speed can you leave us alone?

Speed:of course

After Speed left.

Sadie:I expected a better welcome

Tommy:I have lot of problems there were 3 of my friends that worked for your lovely husband....I freed Speed but it looks like Wally and Quest escaped

In the living room with Jude and Victoria.

Victoria:Jude you can't always think bad things I'm sure she's with Chris right now

Jude:I wish she is

Victoria:look....

In that moment Chris came in alone.

Chris:it's already time for dinner?

Victoria:they haven't told us that they served yet

Anna came in the living roo too.

Anna:so where are the others?......dinner is going to be served in a minute

Chris:you're going to dine with us mother?

Anna:of course.....ah you're surprised because of what I told you of tommy

Chris:yes

Anna:I thought about it and I think I can try this....and Sadie?

Jude:I think she's in her room you can go to the dining room I go and get her

Anna:good

Anna, Chris and Victoria left to the dining room. Jude left for Sadie's room but

when she was sure that no one saw her she turned her way to Tommy's room.

She knew her sister would be there.

In the mean time in Tommy's room Tommy and Sadie were still talking.

Tommy:why are you asking?

Sadie:because they saw you talking to her many times

Tommy:who?

Sadie:this is not important.....you want to make me jealous

Tommy:your sister is very beautiful, who knows what she will do to keep in good view the name of your family

Sadie:to let you know Tommy if you decide to go after Jude......

She was cut off by a knock at the door.

Sadie:you think it's Speed?

Tommy was going to open but Sadie stopped him.

Sadie:no, don't open

Tommy:go in my room hurry..................come in

Jude opened the door and entered the room.

Jude:excuse me Tommy but dinner is served and Chris is worried for Sadie

Tommy:how I see you always worry about Chris......I'm sorry but your sister is not here

Jude:I searched for her everywhere even in her room but I didn't find her

Tommy:I'm telling you she's not here

Jude:I don't believe you

Jude tried to pass to check his room but Tommy grabbed her and he pulled her

very close to him.

Jude:don't touch me

Tommy:in that way Jude don't ever enter a man's room if you don't want to be touched

In that moment Jude pushed herself away from him and left. Tommy was smiling

he like to make her angry and shy. Sadie came out of his room.

Sadie:I hate her that bitch she always wants to know everything about everyone....can I know why you talked to her like that?

Tommy:I'm free to do whatever I want

Sadie felt offended so she left his room.

In the dining room everyone was there and they had already begun eating.

Chris: why not mother it will be good for you to stay at the beach?...it is less hot there

Anna:the heat doesn't matter to me and I don't like the beach

Jamie:your mother is right Chris why don't you tell her to go to the city?

Chris:you're right I didn't thought about it....mother I found out that city is beautiful in this time of the year

Anna was thinking so she didn't hear Chris talking.

Anna's thoughts:'my god he looks exactly like Stuart in a way that I can't take my eyes off of him'

Tommy so her looking at him so she stopped and turned her attention back to

Chris.

Chris:so what do you think mother?

Anna:no thanks Chris maybe later but not now

Jamie:( to Tommy)and you do you know the city?

Tommy:yes but I don't like the confusion

Sadie:I loved the city it was beautiful with many parties....

Tommy's thoughts while looking at Sadie:'how had I liked you?....how i didn't

see how much you're superficial, proud and selfish' than he turned his attention

to Jude and thought:'and you....are you really what you are....or you haven't

had the occasion to show yourself like your sister?'

in that moment Jude sensed that someone was looking at her and when she

looked up she saw Tommy staring at her and she couldn't stop but stare at him as

well.

Jude's thoughts:'why do you keep staring at me?.......why do you keep pressing

me to you?......why do you keep entering in my heart?.......why?'

**teasers**

**Victoria:Tommy is really the son of your uncle Stuart**

**Jude:I imagined it and he know right?**

**Victoria:yes**

**Tommy:I don't want even to think about that but I'm convinced that they are still alive and the nearest place where he could have hide them is Castaldo's club........................let's go take a look**

**Speed:where?**

**Tommy:at Castaldo's club**

**Tommy:so bastard if you don't want me to cut your throat you better tell me where you are keeping the prisoners**

**Robert:I swear to you that they are not here**


	56. Chapter 16 part 3

chapter 16 ( part 3)

Later that evening Jude was in her room and Victoria was with her and they were talking.

Victoria:do you think Sadie was with him?

Jude:I don't know mother

Victoria:Jude lets go back home and leave everything in gods hand

Jude:no mother we don't deserve this neither you or me and most Chris and don't tell me that I always think of him because Chris this the true victim in this situation and you know it as I do

Victoria:yes but what else can we do?.....Sadie doesn't even listen she says a thing and that she do another one....she must love very much that man and I confess that Tommy scares me.......do you swear to me that you will never tell anyone?

Jude:what?

Victoria:Jude swear it to me

Jude:I swear what is it?

Victoria:Tommy is really the son of your uncle Stuart

Jude:I imagined it and he know right?

Victoria:yes

Jude:and Aunty Anna?

Victoria:even she knows, Chris doesn't know

Jude:I'm sorry for Chris...he was betrayed by his wife, his brother...

In Sadie's and Chris's room they were talking.

Sadie: you have to insist Chris convince her to go away with Jude and my mother....it could be a good occasion for my sister maybe there she can find a husband what do you think?

Chris:yes it could be good for her...you know I was surprised by my mother's change in mood not only she dinned with us but she even treated Tommy gently

Sadie:yes it was a surprise

Chris:but I'm glad she did it.....it was a nice day today and I don't want to think about bad things....let's just think about us

In Tommy's room Tommy was talking to Speed.

Tommy:there are too many coincidence Castaldo is a relative of Leopardi and he was the one that arrest me right?

Speed:yes it is

Tommy:you said that Mike knew about my friendship with Quest and Wally right?

Speed:yes, Mr Chris told him when we came here, he didn't said anything about me because he didn't knew me

Tommy:it's everything clear now I'm sure that Mike took Wally and Quest away from here so I don't see them so this means that he knew everything about all of this

Speed:you think that he killed them?

Tommy:I don't want even to think about that but I'm convinced that they are still alive and the nearest place where he could have hide them is Castaldo's club........................let's go take a look

Speed:where?

Tommy:at Castaldo's club

At Castaldo's club he was closing the club.

Robert:thanks to you good night............so go and take that two out of here.....can you do it alone?

Barman:they are tied up right

Robert:yes but take the gun with you just in case

Barman:fine

With that the barman left and Robert went upstairs to go to sleep.

In Angelica's room Angelica was sitting on the bed waiting for Mercedes.

Mercedes came in.

Angelica:so everyone went away?

Mercedes:yes, Robert went up in his room right now

Angelica:so that means we can leave......let's go

Angelica and Mercedes left the room and made their way down stairs. They made

is slowly so no one could hear them. The barman didn't closed the front door yet

so it was their chance to leave. They opened the door and went outside still

silently and hiding so no one can see them. Outside they heard some noise so

they hid behind the beer barrels. They saw the barman open the cantina door and

get some persons out from there. They saw him point the gun to the two persons

coming out from the door and then Angelica saw them they were Quest and

Wally. Angelica knew that she couldn't do anything for them so she left with

Mercedes.

Meanwhile Tommy was on his way to the tavern. When they arrived they hid the

horses and went inside. It was clear downstairs so they went to look upstairs very

careful to not make any noise. They searched all the rooms even where the other

girls were. Than Tommy entered in Robert's room and looked around than he

pointed his knife to Robert's neck and waited for Speed. When Speed came in the

room they closed the door behind them so no noise will go out the room and

Speed light on the lampshade that was on the bedside table. Robert woke up and

so the scene in front of him and of course he was scared.

Tommy:so bastard if you don't want me to cut your throat you better tell me where you are keeping the prisoners

Robert:I swear to you that they are not here

Tommy:get up now hurry......I want you to show me every angle of this place

Robert:here is no one just the girls and two children

Speed:do you want me to check?

Tommy:no I already did and it's the truth....now let's go downstairs

Angelica and Mercedes were still walking but Angelica was too weak to continue.

Mercedes:let's go there

Angelica:where?

Mercedes:down there, there is a cottage where some of the travellers stay while they are travelling

Tommy and Speed went downstairs and searched for them there.

Tommy:I have swear to find them here

Robert:no they're not and even you saw

Tommy:you took them somewhere before we came right?

Robert: you can think whatever you like but I already told you the men you're looking for are not here

Tommy:of course you two haven't seen them either?

The two workers of Robert Castaldo nodded.

Tommy:and the barman the one that was here when I came?

Robert: no he leaves for the night like everyone else. Here only stay that two.

Tommy:(to Speed) let's go

When Tommy left Robert immediately went to Angelica's room he was surprised

that Tommy didn't saw her. Of course when he open her door and searched for

her he didn't found her and now he was angry that she escaped and even more

scared of what will happen if she goes to Tommy and tell him what he did to her.

**Teasers**

**Mercedes:you talk like this because you don't know her she's cruel and she let Mike do whatever he wants ............I'm so afraid Angelica , we have to make it at whatever it cost.....if we go back to Robert it will be much worst**

**Angelica:we will never go back to that place I promise you**

**Anna:look Luana it's better if you don't tell anyone about what happened between Sadie and her servant ok?**

**Luana:sure**

**Jude:yes but not for a nun her job is to serve god only**

**Chris:I understand.....I'm sure now you're thinking to form your own family.....to get married?**

**Chris:no, don't say that**

**Sadie:but it's the truth and don't try to deny that you know it too....Jude was always in love with you..... you were her life**

**Tommy:you want to offer me money?**

**Anna:yes, how much do you want so you leave here?**

**Tommy:I want the half of this mansion**

**Anna:you're crazy**


	57. Chapter 16 part 4

Chapter 16 (part 4)

Back with Angelica and Mercedes they made it to the cottage and went inside.

Mercedes:what will happen if Mr Chris doesn't listen to you?

Angelica:we can go to the beach there everyone knows me

Mercedes:I'm afraid for my grandfather what will happen to him if they find out that I escaped?....what will Mike do to him?

Angelica:if Mr Chris don't listen to us you can always talk to Mrs Anna right?

Mercedes:you talk like this because you don't know her she's cruel and she let Mike do whatever he wants ............I'm so afraid Angelica , we have to make it at whatever it cost.....if we go back to Robert it will be much worst

Angelica:we will never go back to that place I promise you

Meanwhile the barman was still walking with Quest and Wally in front of him.

Than an idea came to Quest and he pushed Wally on the barman the way that it

seemed like Wally fell and then he went to the barman's back and treated him to

leave them. He knocked him unconscious to the floor and they escaped away

from him.

In the morning at the Dutois mansion. Anna was in her room talking to Luana.

Anna:look Luana it's better if you don't tell anyone about what happened between Sadie and her servant ok?

Luana:sure

Anna:have you told to anyone yet?

Luana:only to Amalia

Anna:good then tell her that I ordered her to keep her mouth shut

Luana:yes Mrs

In the dining room Chris was already having coffee when Jude came in.

Chris:have you been to the chapel already?

Jude:yes

Chris:I was waiting for Sadie to have breakfast .......have you already had breakfast?

Jude:no not yet

Chris:how are things going with the school?

Jude:good

Chris:if I'm not wrong you decided to stop the vocation for a nun?

Jude:it wasn't my decision....father Dominic things that I don't have the vocation for a nun....he said that I worry too much for my family

Chris:to worry about your family is something good and I think it's your right to do it

Jude:yes but not for a nun her job is to serve god only

Chris:I understand.....I'm sure now you're thinking to form your own family.....to get married?

Jude:no deep inside me I still feel this vocation and I'm not going to stop

In that moment Sadie came in and sat down by the table.

Sadie:where are the others?

Chris:you know that Jamie takes his breakfast in his room and Tommy wakes up very early

Jude:I go check if mum is awake this morning she didn't seem that good

Jude left and Sadie and Chris were left alone.

Sadie:what were you talking about?

Chris:see that she didn't took the vote I asked her if she wanted to get married..........and she said no

Sadie:and what else have you pretended her to say Jude is crazy about you

Chris:no, don't say that

Sadie:but it's the truth and don't try to deny that you know it too....Jude was always in love with you..... you were her life

Chris:but it's crazy we never knew that well each other

Sadie:sure for her it wasn't important...she slept with your photo on her bedside table, she always talk of Chris....you don't know how much angry I was with her....but I'm happy you change you mind

In Tommy's room Tommy and Speed were talking.

Speed:Wally is still young but Quest, you know him better than me he's not a man that gives up...I'm sure it's not going to be easy to keep him down

In that moment there was a knock at the door.

Tommy:go see who it is

Speed went to open the door. Tommy from the other room heard the voice to

whom it was and went out to talk to her. When Tommy went in the room where

his guest was Speed left and went in Tommy's bed room and closed the door

behind him.

Anna:good morning

Tommy:good morning

Anna:I know that you're surprised to see me here but I thought we need to talk alone

Tommy:of course

Tommy opened the door where Speed was called him and asked him to leave

them alone. After Speed left

Anna:how you already know we are in a difficult position

Tommy:yes I know

Anna:I can't deny that you are exactly like my husband and how you know here is many people that knew him

Tommy:your employees will not talk if you order them

Anna:they are not all my employees

Tommy:are you referring to Mr Darius?

Anna:I'm not afraid of Mr Darius but of Victoria

Tommy:you scared that she will tell her daughters?

Anna:yes......... Jude is very discrete and she will never permit to tell Chris but I can't say the same about Sadie

Tommy:you don't trust her?

Anna:Sadie has another type of character you know more open

Tommy:she seems very difficult to control she always do what she want....and what do you suggest?.....I think you will do anything so you don't tell Chris

Anna:by telling my son will not give you any advantage.....you will make yourself ashamed for nothing

Tommy:are you sure?......I think he will receive me with open arms and give me what I except

Anna:no, don't even say it

Tommy:if you were a man I will bet you on it

Anna:to give someone a name you need prove

Tommy:that I'm the exact picture of my father for you is not a prove?

Anna:it's not enough and you know it better than me

Tommy:you know Mrs I don't care to have your name or that Chris finds out who I really am

Anna:very good, than I think that you accepted this work for need of money?

Tommy:you want to offer me money?

Anna:yes, how much do you want so you leave here?

Tommy:I want the half of this mansion

Anna:you're crazy

Tommy:not that much and we don't have to talk again

Anna:wait a minute you know that this request is crazy and what will we say to Chris?........I have my own money and I can give you a good amount of money that can permit you to not work anymore

Tommy:I have to think about it

Anna:you're saying the truth?

Tommy:yes

Anna:and when I are you going to give me the answer?

Tommy:in a day or two

Anna:good than we talk about it when you decide now I have to go

At the cottage where Angelica and Mercedes were staying.

Mercedes went to get something to eat and she brought some oranges with her

and went near Angelica.

Mercedes:Angelica I brought you some oranges

At first she didn't answered so Mercedes felt her head and she was very hot.

Mercedes:god you're too hot.......look Angelica it's better if you go back to the tavern

Angelica:no, no it's better if you go to the mansion

Mercedes:I think its better we tell sorry to Robert than to Mike

Angelica:no, don't do it please if you really care about me don't do it

Mercedes:but you're going to die if you continue like this

Angelica:no, I will not die

Mercedes didn't listen to her she left for help. Angelica went after her but she

was too weak to catch her.

Back at the mansion Tommy, Chris, Sadie and Speed were in Chris's office.

Chris:where is Mike?

Tommy:I don't know but I'm going to continue search for them

Chris:at this time they must be far away

Tommy:It doesn't matter I'm still going to search them they are my friends and I'm ready to find them in every way understood?

Chris:of course you already decided

With that Tommy and Speed left the office. Sadie that was sitting on the sofa now

she stood up and went near Chris.

Sadie:everything ok?

Chris:maybe I made a mistake by letting Tommy work here, Darius have told me 'Tommy doesn't obey but make orders' but I didn't listened

in Robert's tavern Mike was talking to the barman that was telling him about

what happened the night before with the prisoners.

Barman:what could I do?....I know Mr Robert will get angry but.....

He was cut off by Robert that was coming down from upstairs.

Robert:so you're here?

Mike:I came as soon I received your message and how your barman was telling me those two escaped

Robert:I know do you know that Angelica and Mercedes escaped too

Mike:what?

Mercedes was running towards Robert's tavern she wanted to help Angelica but

when she saw Mike and Robert together she stopped and hid behind a tree. She

knew they were searching for her and she left and went back to Angelica. But

when she went in the cottage to let know Angelica that they are searching for

them she found the cottage empty. Angelica left so she left the cottage to and ran

towards the mansion searching for Angelica.

In the mean time Tommy was with a group of servants searching for Quest and

Wally. They saw Mercedes and stopped near her.

Servant:she's Mercedes the nephew of Florindo.......did you escaped from Robert's tavern Mercedes?

Tommy:from Robert's tavern?

Servant:yes, from the club


	58. Chapter 17 part 1

Chapter 17 (part 1)

In the meantime in town Darius went to the prison to talk to Captain

Leopardi. Darius told him about Quest, Wally and Speed and that Chris

has no records of their sentence and he wanted to see the files. Of

course Captain Leopardi wasn't going to let Darius see their files

because there were no files so he invented the fact that there was an

accident with fire that destroyed all the files.

Darius was a very talented lawyer and he knew Leopardi and his

techniques and that he was ready to do anything for money and to

destroy Tommy's life. So he asked if there was going to be another

sentence for them but Leopardi told him that they were free and no

other sentence. Without another word said Darius left he was satisfied

enough that the guys were free and that all that matter even if he knew

that Tommy will try to make Leopardi pay for what he did to his friends.

At the mansion Anna was in her room and told Luana to ask Victoria to

come and talk to her. After a few minutes Victoria went in Anna's room

knocked at the door and entered.

Victoria:if you wanted to ask about Tommy I already talked to Sadie and she's going to talk to him.

Anna:have you talked to anyone about the identical look of that guy with my husband?

Victoria:no

Anna:I want you to tell me the truth

Victoria:just to Jude

Anna:I want to be honest with you....you know how much I loved Stuart even with his rude character and with his affairs. One of his whores gave birth to a child and that child was Tommy Quincy.....I felt offended when I found out and I still am so I don't want you to tell anyone not Jude and especially not Sadie

Victoria:don't worries I will tell no one.....does Chris know?

Anna:no and he don't have to find out....he's too good and he will accept his brother and even tell him to stay here with us and I will never permit that to happen

Victoria:so what are you going to do?

Anna:I offered him some money

Victoria:and he accepted?

Anna:no, he's trying to be difficult so I make the sum higher

Victoria:I'm sorry for what's happening to you Anna

Anna:don't be instead try and fix what you told Jude and keep your mouth shut

At Florido's house Mercedes was brought there by a servant who was

with Tommy. She was crying and afraid for what happened to Angelica

and what was going to happen to her grandpa when Mike will find out

that she ran away.

At the mansion in the kitchen Luana and Amelia were talking. Luana

told Amelia that she thinks that Sadie did something to Chris that made

him fall in love with her instead of her sister and Amelia wasn't sure

what to think anymore after she found out that Sadie did something to

make Chris believe that she was still a virgin.

Angelica was walking toward the mansion she wasn't feeling well and

she didn't know if she will make there but she was trying. She was

about to get near the gate when she fell without any strength left.

Jude was sitting in the garden reading a book when she felt someone

behind her and she turned and in that moment she saw a girl on the floor and went towards her. She bent down next to the girl and she noticed that she was Angelica. Immediately Jude went to call help and took Angelica in her room. Victoria saw them and went after them.

Victoria:what happened Jude?

Jude:she's Angelica mum the one that escaped from the convent

Victoria:the one that told you about Sadie?

Jude:yes

Victoria:where did you find her?

Jude:near the gate....god she has high temperature we need to do something to help her

Victoria:I will get her some medicine......Jude don't you think that it's dangerous to leave her here...she can say something about Sadie

Jude:mum please she not felling good....just go get me the medicine and some water

At mike's house mike was talking to Jamie about the prisoners.

Mike:the prisoner escaped

Jamie:fuck can't you do something good?

Mike:Mrs Anna seems that she's pulling back from the plan

Jamie:I noticed and I don't know why.....do you know anything?

Mike:nothing

Jamie:are you sure?

Mike:the only thing I know is that she told me that she was going to send him away with right word

Jamie:and why is that?

Back in Jude's room

Jude:the temperature is too high it's better if we call for a doctor

Victoria:but this is not our house Jude...we have to ask for permission from Chris or Anna and I don't think they are going to help a girl from the streets

Jude:but she's sick and she can die

Victoria:I know but...and after all I need to talk to you about something that your Aunty Anna told me

Jude:later now I need to find Tommy

And with that she left in search of Tommy. In the corridor she saw

Sadie.

Jude:have you seen Tommy?

Sadie:why do you want him?

Jude:have you seen him yes or no?

Sadie:he went to search for the prisoners but I don't know if he's back

Without saying anything to Sadie Jude left. In the kitchen Mike found

out that there was a new girl in Jude's room and that she's sick. Mike

asked of her name and Amelia told him. In that moment Jude came in

and told Mike to go call a doctor and she asked if he knew where

Tommy was and Mike answered no.

Mike who was afraid that everything was going to get out he went in

Jude's room and there he found Victoria and Angelica. He told Victoria

that Jude asked him to take Angelica to a doctor and he was going to

pick her up when Tommy and Jude came in the room.

Tommy ordered Mike to go and call a doctor and then he tried to call

Angelica to see if she wakes up.

Tommy:Angelica.....Angelica it's me Tommy

Angelica:Tommy

Tommy hugged her to him and Jude stood up from the bed and was

staring at them. She saw how caring Tommy was with his friend and

happy to see her and she got jealous and she didn't knew why or

maybe she knew but wasn't ready to admit it.

Mike went to Robert to tell him what happened and that Angelica was

with Tommy at the mansion. Robert was afraid that she would tell

Tommy what he did to her but Mike told him that she was very sick and

she even can die. Mike told him to leave the town for some time but

Robert was planning other things after all they knew about the secret

that Tommy was Stuart's son and they could take advantage of this

situation.

**Teasers for chapter 17 (part 2)**

**Tommy:if Angelica lives it will not be because of the doctor, medicines or anything else but because of you**

**He took Jude's hands in his and looked in her eyes.**

**Tommy:and these hands that are capable of any miracle**

**Tommy kissed Jude's hands. Jude was taken aback by the gesture but **

**she felt happy and her hands felt right in his.**

**Jamie:nothing she just went after him and if I'm not wrong she's still in his room**

**Chris:Tommy's room?**

**Chris:is Jude here?**

**Tommy:yes**

**Tommy:why?...............why?....what do you see so inappropriate?....she came to see a sick girl and help her**

**Tommy:do you think I'm that type of a guy that throw himself at the first woman he sees?**

**Chris:don't talk like that in front of her**


	59. Chapter 17 part 2

**Chapter 17 (part 2)**

At the mansion in the living room Tommy and Jude were talking about

Angelica.

Tommy:she said nothing....did her told you where she was? What happened to her?

Jude:no, I saw....

She was cut off by Anna that entered the living room.

Anna:Am I disturbing?.......Luana told me that you have a sick girl in your room

Jude:yes, she was in convent with me, she an orphan

Anna:and what is she doing here?

Jude:I don't know she's really sick and Mike went to call the doctor

Anna:I don't think it's a great idea that an orphan is here in my house and especially in your room

Jude:it's ok with me I don't care...and I can take care of her

Meanwhile while they were talking Jamie came in and took a place near

Anna to listen what was going on.

Anna:I told you I don't like the idea....I will order that they take her in one of the servant's room

Tommy:no....it's not necessary I will take her personally in my room

Anna:in your room?

Tommy:I don't see why you're so shocked, she's like me an orphan and we came from the same world and if you're worried about her I assure you that it's not in my type to abuse of persons especially when they don't feel good

Tommy and Jude left to take Angelica in Tommy's room. Jamie was still

with Anna and he tried to tell her that he was ready to help her to

throw out Tommy but she said no and Jamie was confused why she

hated him but refused to throw him out.

That evening in Tommy's room the doctor just left and told him that it

was a strong cold and that if she stays fine during the night she will get

better. Now they were just Angelica who was on the bed asleep, Jude

who was wetting a clothe and putting it on Angelica's forehead to help

the temperature go down and Tommy who was standing at the door

where he had entered in that moment. Tommy sat in the chair next to

the bed and near Jude.

Jude:we have to have faith, god will not permit that she dies

Tommy:I don't think that god will have time for these things

Jude:you can't say that

Tommy:if Angelica lives it will not be because of the doctor, medicines or anything else but because of you

He took Jude's hands in his and looked in her eyes.

Tommy:and these hands that are capable of any miracle

Tommy kissed Jude's hands. Jude was taken aback by the gesture but

she felt happy and her hands felt right in his.

In Chris studio Jamie went to tell everything of what happened to Chris.

Jamie:he was arrogant....and there was even Jude

Chris:and what did she say?

Jamie:nothing she just went after him and if I'm not wrong she's still in his room

Chris:Tommy's room?

Jamie:yes, with the excuse to assist that sick girl

Chris was furious about this and made his way towards Tommy's room.

Meanwhile Jude was still helping Angelica and Tommy was standing in

the room watching her.

Jude:I don't think as you, there is nothing moving if god doesn't permit it

Tommy:do you really believe it?

Jude:yes

Tommy:then I should be mad at god

Jude:please don't talk like that we have to be grateful to him

Tommy:for what should I be grateful? For being the son of an affair?...for never having a real family?...never having the love of a family?...brother to talk to?....that I can never have a good respected woman beside me and children by said woman?

Jude:I don't see why you can't do it?

Tommy:because I don't have a name to give her and for this world who don't have a name he is nothing....how you can see I have little to be grateful to god

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Chris called for

Tommy. Tommy went out of the bedroom and opened the door.

Chris:is Jude here?

Tommy:yes

Chris:her gesture was stupid and you were even more for letting her

Tommy:letting what?

Chris:the bedroom of a man is not a place for a gentlewoman

Tommy:if your mother wasn't the one that.....

Tommy was cut off by Jude who heard all they were saying and came

out.

Jude:where you looking for me?

Chris:yes, I know that you care about that girl but I don't think it's appropriate that you stay here

Tommy:why?...............why?....what do you see so inappropriate?....she came to see a sick girl and help her

Jude:please don't fight

Chris:there are other people that can help that girl in this house

Jude:I was the one that wanted to do it she's a girl that I knew at the convent and I wanted to help her

Chris:I know that you did it for good reasons but this is a man's room

Tommy:do you think I'm that type of a guy that throw himself at the first woman he sees?

Chris:don't talk like that in front of her

Tommy:I'm not saying anything a girl at her age doesn't know

Jude:please stop it

Chris:I can see that you don't know how to speak in front of a lady of our class

Tommy:don't play dumb a woman is always a woman it doesn't make difference if she was born in a stable or in a castle.........and while we're talking about how pour are lady of your class I want to tell you something

Jude:no.............I made a mistake and I'm sorry but no more fights please Chris

Chris:fine but tomorrow we will talk Tommy

Tommy:sure

With that Chris and Jude left the room.

**Teasers for chapter 17 (part 3)**

**Sadie:can't she be the one seducing him?**

**Jamie:no, what are you saying...your sister is the most innocent person I ever knew**

**Sadie:Jude is in Tommy's room?**

**Jude:maybe you're right but I don't want you to fight because of me Chris**

**Chris:it's not your fault Jude there other things too**

**Chris:that he leaves?.............are you in love with him?......answer me Jude................are you in love with Tommy and that's why you don't want me to yell at him?......you're afraid that he will be hurt and he leaves?**


	60. Chapter 17 part 3

**Chapter 17 (part 3) **

In the living room Jamie was talking to Sadie about what happened.

Jamie:I'm surprised by your sister actions in my opinion that guy is seducing her

Sadie:no, I don't think so

Jamie:but he's trying

Sadie:can't she be the one seducing him?

Jamie:no, what are you saying...your sister is the most innocent person I ever knew

Sadie:no you're wrong she can act I can assure you

Jamie:anyway they are always together even now with an excuse of that sick girl she's locked with him in his room

Sadie:Jude is in Tommy's room?

Jamie:yes, but Chris went to get her out

Sadie:you see she's a bitch

Jamie:in my opinion the only way to solve all this is to throw out that bastard

Sadie:no, it's better if she leaves

Chris took Jude to his studio to talk to her.

Chris:it's obvious that Tommy see things different from us he grew up in another way and that for us to be his room is wrong for him it's normal do you understand now?

Jude:maybe you're right but I don't want you to fight because of me Chris

Chris:it's not your fault Jude there other things too

Jude:what things?

Chris:he likes to give orders....Mr Darius told me that he doesn't know how to obey but only to command and I didn't listened to him....and you can understand that I can't let him be superior that me

Jude:and what do you think to do?

Chris:I will talk to him and if he's not ready to accept his place I will tell him to leave

Jude:no, don't do it

Chris:why?

Jude:because....because.....because you can't have another fight with him

Chris:so I have to accept his actions and tolerate him?.............Jude tell me the truth....do you feel attracted to Tommy?

Jude:what?

Chris:other wise I don't know how to get this stopping me from telling Tommy to leave.....you're afraid that my words will hurt him?....don't you want that I tell him where his place is?....what I'm thinking is reasonable don't you think?.....and I even heard that you're spending a lot of time with him.......I'm sure that Tommy have a lot of quality in him but I don't think that he's good for a girl of your class

Jude:but I never saw him in that way, I just said that you shouldn't fight

Chris:I don't see why we have to fight....Tommy is here because I offered him the job but if he doesn't make it right I have all good reasons to take off his job

Jude:I just don't want you to yell at him

Chris:give me one reason why I shouldn't

Jude:I'm just afraid.....(tears were falling from her eyes now and she wasn't sure why)

Chris:that he leaves?.............are you in love with him?......answer me Jude................are you in love with Tommy and that's why you don't want me to yell at him?......you're afraid that he will be hurt and he leaves?

Jude:(nodded) yes

Chris:do you know what you're saying?....Tommy is not your class, he's past is cruel and he can't even give you a name

Jude had enough of this so she stood up and took off.

Chris:I can't believe this

Jude ran to her room and sat on the bed crying. Victoria saw her and

went after her.

Victoria:what happened Jude?

Jude:I told him I'm in love with Tommy

Victoria:what?.....to whom you told this crazy thing?

Jude:to Chris........I don't know how it happened I told him that I didn't' want him to fight with Tommy and he thought that....

Victoria:ok calm down now tell me exactly what happened

In Chris and Sadie's room Chris and Sadie were talking about Jude and

Tommy.

Chris:and she said that she's in love with him

Sadie:I think she lied to you

Chris:and why?.............she even defends him and doesn't want him to leave..............she's not crazy about me like you said

Sadie:I don't understand....did she tell you that he returns her love?

Chris:what does it matter?......it's a lost love he can't give her a name and his not of our class.....don't tell me you want your sister to marry him Sadie?

Sadie:no, of course not

Chris:I didn't expect something like this from Jude

Back with Jude and Victoria

Jude:I didn't know what to answer him I just wanted that they don't fight any more......mum you don't understand Tommy is trying to do anything to make Chris yell at him so he tells him about the affair Sadie and him had and if this happens this will be tragedy

Victoria:don't even think about it.....what are we going to do now after what you told Chris?....what will Chris think now?......I will talk to aunty Anna

Jude:why?

Victoria:because she's the only one that can solve this problem

Jude:you're going to tell her what I said about Tommy?

Victoria:it's better this way and any way Chris will tell her....I will be back in a few

Victoria went immediately to talk to Anna.

Victoria:Anna we have a problem...see Chris is angry with Tommy and he wants him to leave the mansion

Anna:and why is Chris angry?

Victoria:because Jude was in Tommy's room to help the sick girl

Anna:your daughter makes the most inappropriate things

Victoria:I know but the problem is not that...if they fight Tommy can tell Chris that he is his brother

Anna:and who told you that he knows?

Victoria:you, you were the one that...

Anna:no, I didn't who told you?

Victoria:Mr Darius

Anna:of course who else knew...... now I have to solve the problem your daughter started?

Victoria:Jude is sorry and she already tried to solve the problem and tried to talk to Chris

Anna:Jude knows too?....you told her?......she knows that Tommy is Stuart's son?

Victoria:I told her before you told me not to tell.....the first time I saw him I noticed how similar he looked to Stuart and I told her

Anna:why didn't you deny it later?

Victoria:I did but Jude is not stupid

Anna:did you tell Sadie too?

Victoria:no

Anna:can you swear it?

Victoria:I told you I didn't tell Sadie.......when Jude insisted that they can't fight Chris was beginning to doubt why...

Anna:Victoria....

Victoria:let me finish....as how your son doubted he thought that Jude has an interest in Tommy he asked her repeatedly so she had to tell him that she's in love with Tommy

Anna:Jude did this?

Victoria:even after what he did to her she always loved your son and she was ready even to be humiliated like she did to not give displeasure to him but I don't think she deserve this and we have to help her to get out of this mess she created and before Chris tell to someone to Sadie, Jamie or even Tommy

Anna:don't worries I will talk to Chris tell him to say nothing to Tommy and that what Jude said was just a joke

Victoria:for you everything is simple do you really think he will believe you?

**Teasers for chapter 17 (part 4)**

**Tommy:I don't have time for your jokes Sadie**

**Sadie:she was the one that told Chris........what's happening?**

**Tommy:why don't you ask your sister?**

**Sadie:so why didn't you left?**

**Tommy:because I have other interest**

**Tommy:tell me the truth....you were never going to marry me right?....I don't doubt about your love because I'm sure you love me at your way but you were never going to refuse a position and make a scandal to be with a man like me**

**Anna:yes, I can make Jude marry you.....what do you think?**

**Tommy:was she the one that told you she wanted to marry me?**


	61. Chapter 17 part 4

**Chapter 17 (part 4)**

Back in Sadie's and Chris's room.

Chris:Sadie she's your sister I can't tell her to leave

Sadie:but tomorrow or another day mum and her have to leave this is not their home

Chris:they will leave when they want the one that has to leave is Tommy I don't want him here he's arrogant

Sadie:why he told you something?

Chris:about what?

Sadie:I don't know ....you said he was arrogant

Chris:he doesn't want to obey my orders or my mother's and he always want to do what's in his head and I can't permit that, that happens....now I'm leaving

Sadie:where are you going?

Chris:In my office I want to prepare some things before dinner

Sadie:fine I will get ready and then I will come to you

In Tommy's room Tommy was talking to Speed about Angelica when

there was a knock at the door. He went and opened the door to see

Sadie.

Sadie:Tommy what is this story that Jude is in love with you?

Tommy:I don't have time for your jokes Sadie

Sadie:she was the one that told Chris........what's happening?

Tommy:why don't you ask your sister?

Sadie:I'm asking you...what is going on between you two?.....you're after her now to make me jealous right?

Tommy:I came here for you it's true but now everything between us is finished

Sadie:so why didn't you left?

Tommy:because I have other interest

Sadie:Jude?......you're going to go after her?

Tommy:you have to stop.....I don't know why she said those things to Chris and I'm not interested to find out why

Sadie:no?

Tommy:no

Sadie:but Chris is angry and he wants you to leave

Tommy:and he can do it

Sadie:the fact is that I love you Tommy.....you have to believe me....I miss you....for me there will be no other like you

Tommy:tell me the truth....you were never going to marry me right?....I don't doubt about your love because I'm sure you love me at your way but you were never going to refuse a position and make a scandal to be with a man like me

Sadie:but you don't even have a name Tommy

Tommy:ahh that what it was a name

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Anna came in. Anna

saw Sadie there and wasn't happy.

Anna:what are you doing here?

Sadie:I wanted to see how that girl was but I was leaving see you at dinner

With that Sadie left.

Anna:what was she doing here?

Tommy:she already told you

Anna:fine......I came to make you a proposition

Tommy:let's hear it

Anna:if you leave like a gentle man I ready to give you a good some of money and a respectful wife with a high name

Tommy:a wife?

Anna:yes, I can make Jude marry you.....what do you think?

Tommy:was she the one that told you she wanted to marry me?

Anna:she doesn't know anything it's my idea and if you accept I go and talk to her

Tommy:how can I marry her if I don't have a name?

Anna:I thought about this too

Tommy:and?

Anna:I know a person that likes you, that will be happy to give you his name....Mr Darius

Tommy:he already offered to me to give me his name

Anna:so there is no problem

Tommy:the fact is Mrs Anna I don't want to be called Mills but Dutois

Anna:last time talked you said you didn't want to be called as my husband

Tommy:I changed my mind if I have to have a name I will have the one that expects me or else I will remain Tommy Quincy

Anna:why are you so stubborn?....I'm even giving you Jude

Tommy:you're treating Jude like if she's an object that you own

Anna:don't be ridiculous I said it because I'm sure I can convince her

Tommy:of course you can you will use her just because she still in love with Chris

Anna:who told you?

Tommy:so you know I don't hate Jude or anything but I don't know why others have to find me a wife

Anna:in our class...

Tommy:in your class you don't care about other persons feelings, you just know how to hide things with money and everything and I don't like that

Anna:if you don't like our class so much why do you want this name so much?

Tommy:I want this name not because it has power or nobility but because it's what expects me

Anna:but I can't give it to you and there are no prove that you really are my husband's son

Tommy:that is not necessary, if you and Mr Darius say in front of a judge that I'm Stuart's son I'm sure he will believe you

Anna:just that?

Tommy:there are laws that accept just that the words of two respected persons

Anna:and what will I obtain with that?....Chris will find out

Tommy:you can lie to him and tell him what you want that I'm the bastard of you husband or even the son of a cousin or something what you want

Anna:Chris is not stupid

Tommy:let's not talk about Chris's stupidity you're brave enough to make him believe whatever you want

Anna:look...

Tommy:there is nothing else to say or I have the Dutois name or nothing


	62. teaser for chapter 18

_Teasers for chapter 18_

_Tommy:it true what you heard I'm Chris's brother the bastard of Stuart Dutois........tomorrow I want you to go to Mr Darius and tell him that we found Angelica_

_Spied:is it true that you're falling for Miss Jude?_

_Angelica:I never wanted Tommy...I didn't let him...I told him if he gave me to one of that old man I would kill him until one day...._

_Tommy:what happened?_

_Jude:why did she had to put us in this mess?....I can't do it anymore we have to leave her to her destiny and if Chris want to have revenge then he has to_

_Sadie:its Jude's problem not Tommy's......she's the one that fell in love with him...it's not nice to throw him out because of her_

_Sadie:and you couldn't find another better excuse?......or because you really fell for Tommy and you want his attention?_

_Jude:you can't imagine how I want him to be a better person......how I want him to fall for me so hard.....that will be nice to make you jealous_


	63. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (part 1)**

Anna:fine I think about it but until then keep everything to yourself and don't tell Chris that he's your brother

With that she turned to leave when she turned back to ask another

question.

Anna:how is the patient?

Tommy:not good

Anna:if you need something for her let me know

Tommy:thanks Mrs

Anna:then we talk about the other thing when I decide now if you'll excuse me

With that she left and Tommy went back in his bedroom were Angelica

was.

Tommy:so you must have heard everything?

Spied:yes

Tommy:it true what you heard I'm Chris's brother the bastard of Stuart Dutois........tomorrow I want you to go to Mr Darius and tell him that we found Angelica

Spied:is it true that you're falling for Miss Jude?

Tommy:I'm not falling for anyone

Spied:then why she said she liked you and Mrs Anna came to give you her hand in marriage?

Tommy:I don't know what they are planning but if I can take advantage of this situation I'm not going to hesitate

In Jude's room Victoria was with her.

Victoria:come on Jude you can't stay in here.....just come for dinner

Jude:no mother, don't insist....I can't look at Chris after what I told him and what if he already told someone?

Victoria:fine I tell them you were feeling tired but I will tell someone to bring you something to eat

Jude:mum if you talk to Aunty Anna try to see if she talked to Chris and then come and tell me please

Victoria:sure sweetie

With that Victoria left Jude to her thoughts.

Jude's thoughts:'what am I going to do?.....oh god please help me......I should have never left the convent......what will Chris think of me?....and Tommy?.....if he finds out what I said.......oh god I can't even imagine what he will think...that I'm easy...'

That night Tommy remained in his room taking care of Angelica. In the

fields Wally and Quest were trying to cut the chains that were still

locked to their feet.

In the morning in the kitchen Amalia and Luana were talking.

Luana:she remained in his room last night...I don't know why Mrs Anna didn't object....it's like that Tommy has more power than her......did you know that Florindo's nephew is back?

Amalia:yeah, when?

Luana:yesterday it's seems that the guy who was so crazy about her had enough of her and left her

Luana left to take the breakfast to Mrs Anna in her room.

Luana:good morning Mrs Anna....I brought you your breakfast

Anna:is my son awake?

Luana:no, not yet

Anna:then when he wakes up come and tell me but before I want you to go to Tommy and ask him how the patient is and if she woke up good

Luana:yes, Mrs

Luana went to Tommy's room like she was ordered. She knocked the

door. Tommy was sleeping in his bed next to Angelica who seemed

heard the door open and woke up looked towards Angelica

who was now opening her eyes.

Tommy:how are you feeling?

Angelica:then I'm not dreaming.....now you're here....Tommy

Tommy hugged her when spied came in to tell him that someone

wanted to talk to him.

After some minutes back in Anna's room Victoria went to talk to Anna.

Victoria:good morning dear cousin....so have you talked to Chris about the thing of Jude?

Anna:no

Victoria:but you need to talk to him before he tells something to Tommy

Anna:I talked to Tommy and I had to promise him many things to make him stay silent

Victoria:I'm happy for that but you have to talk to Chris, Jude is worried.....just tell him to not say anything to anyone

Anna:fine I try to talk to him and solve this problem that Jude made

Victoria:she just did it to help him and protect him from getting hurt

Anna:sure

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Luana came in.

Victoria:good morning Luana

Luana:good morning Mrs Victoria......I talked to Mr Tommy at it seems that the patient is a little bit better....in fact he told me to get her something to eat

Anna:sure do it and tell Mr Tommy that in a few I go see her....now if you'll bought excuse me I would like to get dressed...we talk about that thing later

Victoria:sure

With that Victoria left and went in Jude's room.

Jude:have you saw aunty Anna?... did she talked to Chris?

Victoria:no, not yet.....Angelica is better and I'm worried

Jude:why?

Victoria:she can tell something about Sadie

Jude:mother I had enough of this thing...I tried to protect her but now I don't care what happens anymore

In Tommy's room

Angelica:I never wanted Tommy...I didn't let him...I told him if he gave me to one of that old man I would kill him until one day....

Tommy:what happened?

Angelica:nothing I and Mercedes escaped

Tommy:tell me the truth what did Castaldo did?

Angelica:he....he hurt me

Tommy:I want to know if he rapped you

Angelica:no, but you have to kill him

Tommy:calm down....about Wally are you sure it was him?

Angelica nodded.

Spied:and the other one was Quest?

Angelica:maybe...I don't know....but I want you to kill that bastard Tommy.....you have to kill him

Tommy:now stop it calm down...please

Back in Jude's room

Jude:at this point what can we do?....you were the one that told me to leave here and go back home and that Sadie had to do it by her self

Victoria:the truth is that I'm afraid that a tragedy could happen....can't you see that if Chris finds out about Sadie he could even kill her?

Jude:why did she had to put us in this mess?....I can't do it anymore we have to leave her to her destiny and if Chris want to have revenge then he has to

Victoria:god Jude she's your sister

Back in Tommy's room Tommy and Spied were in the living area.

Spied:it's better if I come with you Tommy

Tommy:no, you have to go to Mr Darius to tell him everything

Spied:but its risky Castaldo will not be alone

Tommy:better.....let him begin a fight because I need to get off this frustration and anger I have right now on someone....before you leave bring a servant and tell her to stay here with Angelica until I'll be back

Spied:I insist Tommy let me go with you

In Sadie's and Chris's room.

Sadie:its Jude's problem not Tommy's......she's the one that fell in love with him...it's not nice to throw him out because of her

Chris:I'm not going to throw him out I just want to tell him that I don't approve his way and if he gets offended then it's his choice to pack and leave

Sadie:fine but when you offered him this job you already knew what kind of person he is.....you should have not allowed him to stay here in this house if you don't like his ways

Chris:you don't understand if Jude is in love with him it's dangerous to let her walk around him....they could make a terrible mistake and you sister will be dishonoured forever

Sadie:and what will you resolve by pushing him away?....he will go back to his place on the beach exactly were Jude will go when she goes back home with mum....so they can see each other whenever they want

Chris:yes you're right.....I haven't thought about that

Back in Jude's room

Jude:and when he told me how he couldn't get married and have his own family....you don't know how sorry I felt for him....a man so strong....so generous and with a heart...because after all Tommy has a great heart

Victoria:if he has this great heart he doesn't do what he doing and he could have forgives your sister and not leave us with all this thoughts about his revenge

Jude:he keeps doing this because he's still angry...he had so many humiliations...it must be horrible for him to be the son of one of the most important man and then be treated like one of the servants....it's an injustice don't you think?...maybe it was better to him if he never have found out

Victoria:I think your sister is awake at this time

Jude:fine, but I prefer to talk to her alone

Victoria:sure but don't be so hard on her...you have to resolve your problems not create others...don't forget that you're sisters

In Sadie's room Chris has left and Sadie was alone with Carmen.

Sadie:I want to know if she's a girl

Carmen:she's a girl and she even slept in his room

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Jude came in.

Jude:can we talk?

Sadie:talk...Carmen leave us alone........can I know why you invented this story...you said that you fell in love with Tommy...Chris is going crazy

Jude:you know exactly why I did it to keep them from fighting and let Tommy tell Chris that you were his whore

Sadie:and you couldn't find another better excuse?......or because you really fell for Tommy and you want his attention?

Jude:you can't imagine how I want him to be a better person......how I want him to fall for me so hard.....that will be nice to make you jealous

Sadie:a nun so innocent to make Tommy fall for her (laughs)...he likes them sensual, full of passion, those with him they enjoy themselves not begin to pray

Jude:you're so different you talk like those women in the streets

Sadie:the one that took away your fiancé....the woman of the street that you called me is married to one of the most rich and powerful persons around here and with one of the best names..you if you'll ever find someone that wants to marry you will be a servant

Jude:I just came here to tell you that the patient that is in Tommy's room is Angelica

Angelica:the orphan of the institute?.... the one that said those things about me?

Jude:the one that told me the truth and like she said it to me she can tell it to someone else

Sadie:why didn't you told me before stupid......I have to talk to Angelica

Sadie left her room and went immediately to Tommy's room. She

opened the door without even knocking and saw a servant come out

from Tommy's bed room with a tray in her hand.

Sadie:is Tommy here?

Servant:no, Mrs

Sadie:and where did he go?

Servant:I don't know Mrs now I have to get back to work excuse me

The servant left and Tommy's bedroom door opened and out came

Anna.

Anna:did you come to see Tommy or the patient?

Sadie:no, I didn't come to see Tommy

Anna:the girl is better you can go and see her

Sadie:if you saw her and she's better it's not the case to disturb her again

Anna:why are you so nervous?

Sadie:me nervous?

Anna:yes, you

In that moment the door opened again and this time Angelica came

out.

Angelica:I knew it was your voice...have you came with Tommy?....are you still with him?

_**Teasers for chapter 18**_

_Barman:I'm telling you the truth they hit me and they escaped_

_Tommy:who brought them here?_

_Barman:I don't know I just..._

_Robert:I'm worried about the girl...if she's not death and tells everything to Tommy Quincy..._

_Anna:I think the girl in your room told you everything_

_Tommy:yes_

_Anna:so it's useless to reproach you_

_Tommy:finally I realised that I'm not interested in that woman anymore......she's not even worth it...but I realised that I can take advantage of this situation _

_Anna:what do you mean?....are you going to blackmail me to have our name?_

_Victoria:you want Jude to get married?_

_Chris:yes_

_Victoria:but with whom?_


	64. Chapter 18 part 2

**Chapter 18 (part 2)**

Angelica:I knew it was your voice...have you came with Tommy?....are you still with him?

Anna:can you explain to me what is this?

Angelica:she's the....

Sadie:it's not true don't listen to her.....she's crazy

Angelica:I'm not crazy

Anna:(to Sadie) you keep your mouth shut....(to Angelic) and you continue

Angelica:she's Tommy's girl....I saw her with my eyes in his house on the beach

Sadie:it's not true it wasn't me

Angelica:no, I saw her very well and I remember that Tommy's friends said that Tommy has a new flame and of a good family and her name was Sadie

Sadie:no, I swear to you that it's not true

Anna smacked Sadie's face.

Anna:bitch....now go to my room and don't move from there until I come now go....GO

Without another word Sadie left the room to do as she was asked.

Angelica:so she didn't came with Tommy

Anna:no, and it's better if you don't say anything to anyone....and for how long they've been together?

Angelica:about 4 or 5 months I don't remember that well

Anna:who other knows?

Angelica:Tommy's friends

Anna:only them?

Angelica:even her sister

Anna:the sister of whom?

Angelica:Sadie's sister

Anna:Jude?

Chris was in his office with Jamie and Mike and he was talking to Mike.

Chris:how he's not here if I told him that I needed to talk to him?

Mike:I don't know but he left early

Chris:you remain here Mike and when Tommy comes back bring him to me

Mike:yes, Mr

With that Mike left to wait for Tommy.

Jamie:a type like him always do what he want...it's better if you threw him out before it's too late

Anna went in the kitchen after she tried to find Jude to ask if they saw

her. When no one knew she ordered to go find her and tell her to go to

her room because she needed a word with her. Anna left and went to

her room were Sadie was waiting for her. Before Anna began to talk she

got out the bottle that Luana gave her with the blood and showed it to

Sadie.

Anna:what is this?....do you want me to tell you?....it's the trick you use to betray Chris and let him think that you were a virgin....you're a whore...how could you betray my son and with that bastard.....do you even know what you did?

Sadie:yes, I betrayed him...Tommy showed to be a better man than Chris and I love him

Anna:(smacked her again) you're a bitch

Sadie:go tell him to Chris ...to everyone....so finally this nightmare will finish and I can go away with Tommy

Anna:you will go nowhere....you're not getting this dirt on our name or I could even kill you

In that moment there was a knock at the door and in came Jude.

Anna:come in....why didn't you tell me?....why didn't you tell me that your sister was Tommy's lover?...and don't even try to tell me that you didn't know.....that why you pulled out all that shit so he will not fight with Chris....you were afraid that he could have told him everything in his face

Jude:yes, it true

Anna:you have dishonoured this family and put dirt on our name...I'm sure your mother knew everything about this too

Jude:our mother doesn't know a thing

Anna:don't defend that bitch

Jude:I'm not going to permit you to talk like that about my mother

Anna:I'm the one hurt and betrayed here.....now go to the guest room and stay there until I decide what to do......did you hear me now go

Jude:are you going to tell Chris?

Sadie left, Anna didn't answer so Jude left too.

Jude and Sadie went in Jude's room and after a second Victoria came in

too.

Victoria:you're both here..........what happened?

Jude:Aunty Anna found out about Tommy and Sadie mother

In the fields Quest and Wally were walking towards the mansion to go

and find Spied to help him of course because they didn't knew what

happened.

In the meantime Tommy was at Castaldo's club talking to the barman.

Barman:I'm telling you the truth they hit me and they escaped

Tommy:who brought them here?

Barman:I don't know I just...

Tommy:who brought them here?

Barman:Mike

Tommy:where did Castaldo go?

Barman:I don't know......I swear on my mother...he was too afraid that you will come to search for him

Tommy:when he'll be back?

Barman:he did said

Darius went to the prison to talk to Leopardi again.

Leopardi:do you believe me that I didn't lied now?.......all the books got in the fire

Darius:yeah and it was a coincidence that after we talked the books went on fire

Leopardi:yeah it must be unlucky don't you think?

Darius:yes, but you should have the copies of the pages right?

Leopardi:you will not believe it but I had so much to do that I didn't had the time to make a copy to those pages......but what are you so worried about?....if the papers got in the fire and they are destroyed even the evidence on that thieves are destroyed so they are free don't you understand?

Darius:of course I understand.......and the girl what happened to her?

Leopardi:I already told you that I let her go

Darius:listen to me carefully...

Leopardi:no, listen to me carefully I had enough of losing time on this case...I already told you that I don't know anything about Tommy's friends and that girl....and they are free now so what do you what else?

Darius:justice......just justice

Leopardi:(laughing) justice is not a thing for this world....now make me the favour to leave because I'm occupied

Darius left he had nothing else to do and he knew Leopardi too well

that he knew nothing will change.

Leopardi:sergeant go tell my friend Robert that he can come out

Robert:so what happened?.....did he leave?

Leopardi:yes

Robert:so how did it go?......did he believed you?

Leopardi:you had your doubts?

Robert:I'm worried about the girl...if she's not death and tells everything to Tommy Quincy...

Leopardi:and what could happen?.....that girl can even disappear.....you just have to say that you offered her to work in your club and she accepted....and if that Tommy gets angry I send you a pill to calm him down.....why are you so worried after all the justice is me here

Robert:that's true (laughing)

Leopardi:you know I was thinking Robert if Tommy is really the fruit of a sin of Stuart Dutois we can get something from it...but first we have to be sure

Tommy went back to the mansion after the talk with the barman.

When he arrived a servant came for his horse and Tommy told him to

get all the man to go search for his friends. Mike who was outside

waiting for him and heard him order to the servant for other men he

told him that they were all busy. Tommy who was already furious

smacked him without even thinking twice.

Mike:son of an animal

Tommy:yes, but that animal was your owner so you have to be respectful.......my friends weren't escaped you took them away so I couldn't see them....you better pray I find them alive or I will torture you till death....get the men now

In Jude's room

Sadie:I'm not going to stay here all day

Jude:where do you want to go now?

Sadie:out and if she told Chris it happened there's nothing I can do

Jude:do you're really have no shame?

Victoria:Sadie please

Sadie:you're going to do what she wants because of this?...if she wants me out of here it's better so I don't have to see her again

Jude:is that what you want right so you can leave with Tommy

Sadie:and why not?

Victoria:do you hear yourself Sadie?.....don't you feel ashamed of what you did and a little bit sorry?....what a woman you are?

Jude:mum why don't you go in your room and rest?

Victoria:and leave both of you here alone?.....no I don't even think about it......let's wish this torture finish soon and that Anna make her decision as soon as possible

Chris went searching for Mike.

Chris:what happened with Tommy?....did you tell him I wanted to talk to him?

Mike:he didn't give me the time to tell him but he's in the house

In Tommy's room.

Angelica:yes, Tommy Mrs Anna was furious

Tommy:and then?

Angelica:she sent Mrs Sadie in her room and told me to tell you that she needed to talk to you............are you still in love with her?...is she still your lover?

Outside Tommy's bedroom Chris came in and heard Angelica ask the

Questions.

Tommy:no

Angelica:then why did you came here to her

Chris heard enough so without saying a thing he left.

Tommy:it will be complicated to explain

Tommy heard the door of his room being closed so he went out to see

who it was but he found no one.

Chris went back in his office thinking about what he heard. Meanwhile

Tommy went to see Anna.

Anna:I think the girl in your room told you everything

Tommy:yes

Anna:so it's useless to reproach you

Tommy:you have nothing to reproach me......I didn't know that Sadie was engaged with your son...I only knew it after they've got married

Anna:but you didn't hesitate to take advantage

Tommy:I didn't take advantage of her...I just took what she offered

Anna:yes, she played with all of us.....so that's why you came?

Tommy:yes, I wanted to make her keep her promise...I wanted to force her back....she had promised that she will wait for me...she accepted to be my wife

Anna:but now she's married

Tommy:yes, I know

Anna:so what?

Tommy:finally I realised that I'm not interested in that woman anymore......she's not even worth it...but I realised that I can take advantage of this situation

Anna:what do you mean?....are you going to blackmail me to have our name?

Tommy:yes

Anna:and if I don't accept you will tell Chris that...

Tommy:yes, I tell him that his wife was my lover...exactly...or I can persuade her to come back with me...it will be easy...I know how to convince her...there is no other solution Mrs

Anna:ok fine...go and call Mr Darius and let's finish this

Tommy:ok

Anna:but I have to ask you to not tell anyone for now...let me explain this to my son....now that he has to know that he has a brother I want to be the one that tells him

With that accordation Tommy left and went to join the men that were

waiting for him to go search for his friends.

In Chris's office Chris was waiting for Victoria to come because he

needed to talk to her.

Chris:come in Aunty

Victoria:Luana told me that you wanted to talk to me

Chris:yes, sit please...you know that I always respected you and now that Sadie is my wife and I'm the only man in the family I feel responsible for your family

Meanwhile in Jude's room.

Sadie:do you think Aunty Anna has told everything to Chris and that's why he wanted to talk to mum?

Jude:probably Sadie

In that moment Anna came in.

Anna:I settled everything Tommy has promised to not say anything

Jude:but Chris...

Anna:no one will know anything especially Chris....( to Sadie) and you I forbid you to even try to say a word to Tommy....and now go to your room...move it

Sadie left the room and Anna turned to talk to Jude.

Anna:and for you and your mother prepare your things tomorrow you will leave back to the beach.

Back with Chris and Victoria.

Victoria:you want Jude to get married?

Chris:yes

Victoria:but with whom?

Chris:with Jamie......Jamie comes from a good family, he's not that rich but he has enough money to keep his wife in good condition and he even likes Jude

Victoria:I have to tell you I'm happy of this....I thought about him and I even talked to Jude about him but she doesn't want to get married

Chris:she has to

Victoria:but why?

Chris:I'm sorry I have to tell you this but...between Jude and Tommy...they have a relationship

Victoria:she told you that she's in love with him right?...have you talked to your mother?

Chris:she knows?

Victoria:yes, I was the one that told her......it was just a joke of Jude

Chris:I'm sorry Aunty but from what I know it wasn't a joke....without wanting I heard Tommy talk to that girl that was ill in his room and they were talking about his relationship with Jude

Victoria:with Jude?

Chris:not exactly they were talking about a lady that lives in this house....who else could it be that's not her?

In that moment Anna came in.

Anna:why are you here Victoria?.....what happened?

Chris:nothing we were talking about Jude

Anna:about what?......come on Victoria tell me why that expression

Victoria:Chris wants Jude to marry Jamie

Anna:with Jamie?

Chris:can I tell her everything Aunty?

Victoria:I can't believe it's true

Chris:I heard it with my ears

Anna:stop it with all these mysteries and just tell me

Chris:it appears that Tommy had a relationship with a lady that stays in this house

Anna:who told you?.............please Chris this is not the moment to stay quite

Chris:I went to talk to Tommy when without wanting I heard a conversation between him and the sick girl....they were talking about someone and the girl asked him if he's still seeing this lady and Tommy answered no, then she asked him if he came here to ask this lady to be back with him

Anna:and what Tommy answered?

Chris:that it was a complicated story and then I heard nothing else because I left

Victoria:but this doesn't mean that the lady is Jude

Chris:and who else could it be?


	65. Chapter 19 PART 1

**Chapter 19 (part 1)**

Chris:and who else could it be?

Anna:wasn't she the one that admitted it

Victoria:yes, but...

Chris:don't worry about it Aunty the marriage with Jamie will solve everything

Anna:and why with Jamie?

Chris:and whom else could it be Tommy?......he so low compared to her, with no name......she will forget about him you'll see

Anna:I think it's the best option what do you think Victoria?

Without even saying a word Victoria left.

Chris:it's incredible I never expected it from Jude and you wanted me to marry her?.......of what I heard this relationship with Tommy has been going on for a long time.....even before I came back from Europe...mum I wasn't going to ask this to my Aunty but....do you think that between Tommy and Jude something happened....something that can't be repaired?

Anna:no, I don't think so

Chris:because if Jamie marries her and then he finds out

Anna:no, you don't have to worry about that I know Jude

Chris:I'm not sure I know Tommy and the way he thinks....and if he lands his eyes on woman he doesn't do it to just talk to her

Anna:no, I can even put my hand on the fire for her

Chris:I wish you're right because I'm going to talk to Jamie

Anna:you can do it without worry

Chris:fine.....anyway I decided to tell Tommy to leave

Anna:no, you better wait some days, you don't want him to take revenge and say something about Jude that can make her in bad image.....for now just pretend that nothing happened

Chris:do you think it's easy?

Meanwhile Quest and Wally were resting near a tree when they heard

some of the servants calling their name and they told them that Tommy

was searching for them. They were afraid that it was just another false

things so they waited. Quest decided to look to the group that were

now more close to they and he saw Tommy. In that moment they get

out from their hide and Tommy who saw them immediately went to

help them and took them back to the mansion with him.

Back at the mansion Victoria went in Anna's room to talk to her.

Victoria:it's not fear

Anna:fear?.......it's not fear what you and your daughters did to us....if you or Jude told me what kind of person is Sadie I would have never let him marry her

Victoria:it was his fault he was the one that pulled of the engagement with Jude....and after all she doesn't want to get married she already told me

Anna:I talk to her don't worry and after all Jamie is a good guy.....at least she will not be lonely and she can have children, it's the best thing believe me........at least Chris thought they were talking of Jude because otherwise........don't be so worried Jude will have a husband what do you want more?.........on the other hand me I have to give the name to that bastard

Victoria:what?

Anna:that's what he wants for his silence...........do you believe it...all because of your daughter.....I have to accept that Tommy is the son of Stuart......don't you think that Jude has the least sacrifice not like me and Chris that has to confront this humiliation?

Victoria:fine, but its better if I tell Jude....now excuses me

Victoria left and went in Jude's room to talk to her. Jude was already

preparing her bag so they can leave.

Victoria:what are you doing sweetie?

Jude:Aunty Anna wants us to leave

Victoria:sit down I need to talk to you

Jude:why?....what happened?.....what did Chris wanted?

Victoria:it seems that Chris heard a conversation between Tommy and Angelica

Jude:they were talking about Sadie?

Victoria:yes, but luckily Chris did knew and the conversation was one bad situation for your sister

Jude:why?....what did they say?

In the meantime at Chris Office.

Jamie:you wanted to talk to me?

Chris:yes, have a sit please......a few days ago you told me you were interested in Jude

Jamie:yes, I told you that I like her

Chris:I talked to Aunty Victoria and asked her hand in marriage for you

Jamie:wow, you could have asked before

Chris:why, you changed your mind?

Jamie:no, it's not that

Chris:then what you're going to take your words back now that I already told Aunty Victoria?....or you're worried because you saw her talking to Tommy?

Jamie:sorry but I don't like the rest others leave

Chris:please....Jude is a wonderful and intelligent woman and she will never fall for some flirting of that kind of guys

Jamie:yes, that's true but you know as me that when a woman falls for someone...

Chris:it's not Jude's case.....and how I'm the only male in the family I decided to give her a good present for her marriage

Jamie:in that case the thing is more interested

Chris:you're so ....

Back in Jude's room

Jude:he wants me to get married to Jamie?

Victoria:yes

Jude:no, no mum I already told you that I don't want to get married and more with a person that I don't have any interest in him

Victoria:but Jamie is intelligent and he comes from a good family

Jude:but it's not for that mum.....we're different, we think different

Victoria:but in the end you....

Jude:no, and it's not fear that I have to pay for things my sister did

Victoria:Aunty Anna said that it was the best thing to do so Chris will not suspect of her

Jude:Chris is convinced that they were talking about me so why don't we leave things in this way?

Victoria:the fact is that they think that if you get married you will not fall for him and do something you can't go back from.....please Jude I understand you and I know it's not fear but I have to confess that I don't know what else can we do....and then if you refuse Jamie they are going to tell you about others until you find one

Jude:mum I don't want to get married and Aunty Anna knew that they weren't talking about me

Victoria:they will not leave you alone I know them.....Chris thinks he has the right now because he's the only man in this family and your Aunty she's furious.....did you know that she even has to accept Tommy as Stuart's son?

Jude:what?

Victoria:that's what he wanted so he could keep silence and say nothing to Chris about Sadie and him

Jude:so he's not going to escape with her anymore

Victoria:if he accepted the proposition that Anna gave him I don't think so......or you think he's betraying her and that after he got his name he will ask Sadie to leave with him?

Jude:I don't know

In Anna's room Anna asked Mike to come in her room so they can talk.

Anna:what did you wanted to talk to me about that was so urgent?

Mike:I had enough of that Tommy, this morning he slapped me in front of the servants and I can't do it anymore

Anna:you have to and even more if you want to stay here

Mike:why?

Anna:because in a few days that man will be Tommy Dutois

Mike:you're going to give him Mr Stuart's name?

Anna:he's his son

Mike:yes, but why?

Anna:because I have no other choice

Mike:tell me one word and I kill him

Anna:you think you can?

Mike:I can betray him and do it then now it's easy while his searching for the prisoners

Anna:no

Mike:why not?....if he dies all the problems will die with him

Anna:I said no

Mike:so then?

Anna:then nothing...after he gets his name he will leave.....we have to be patient for a few more days

Mike:does Mr Chris know?

Anna:no, I will tell him when Mr Darius comes

Mike:I wish you'll change your mind Mrs

In Chris's office Jamie left and Chris was thinking on the sofa when

Sadie came in.

Chris:you're beautiful...you don't know how lucky I am that I married you

Sadie:why?......why are you saying it like this?

Chris:because I found out something really bad

Sadie:what?

Chris:I found out that for a while your sister had a relationship with Tommy

In Jude's room Anna went to talk to Jude about her marriage with Jamie

but Jude didn't wanted.

Jude:I will not marry him

Anna:I'm sorry but you can't decide you have to do it

Jude:you know that I did nothing and that they were talking about Sadie so it's not fear

Anna:you're not going to destroy all the things I did to hide what your sister did

Jude:you said it yourself my sister's not mine

Victoria:Anna please

Anna:shut up you

Jude:no, you shut up and you have no right to talk to my mother like this

Victoria:Jude please

Jude:no, mother we're not going to be treated like this, if it was Sadie's fault then she should be the one to pay

Anna:what you want to tell Chris?.....go tell him how the three of you betrayed him......go so everyone will know that you three are a bitches

Victoria:enough Anna

Anna:what you're going to reply now....everyone will know that Chris married a bitch and that her future children will be the children of a whore....and that because of this I had to give the name of my family to that bastard Tommy Quincy....this is all your fault......if you have a little dignity and conscious in you....you will not be like this

Back in Chris's office

Sadie:I think it's a good idea to let Jude marry Jamie

Chris:yes, I think it's the best idea too

Sadie:I told you so ,my sister is a hypocrite

Chris:yes, but you even told me that she was in love with me

Sadie:that's what she let me think.....she wanted to hurt me....she always was angry because you break the engagement with her because of me......and what about Tommy?

Chris:after he almost dishonoured you sister I will not let him stay here

Sadie left the office and went in the garden waiting for Tommy to get

back. When she saw him she went to talk to him.

Sadie:Tommy we need to talk

Tommy:I have no time right now

Sadie:it's something important....Chris heard you when you were talking about me with Angelica but he's convinced that you were talking about Jude....it's necessary that we talk I will be here in the garden....don't be late

Tommy left and went in Chris's office.

Tommy:I'm sorry I didn't made it this morning like we said but I went to search for my friends and I found them

Chris:I'm glad you did

Tommy:Mr Darius must be here today so we can see what news he has from the prison.....so what did you wanted to talk about?

Chris:it doesn't matter anymore

In Jude's room

Victoria:see it the way you want but your Aunty is right.....it's all our fault....I don't want to make you do it but you really need to think about getting married, if you don't want Jamie then think about someone else....Jude what will you do when I'm not here

Jude:don't talk like that

Victoria:it's the truth and it's something you need to think about....do you want to stay alone?.....do you want to come here and take care of your sister's children?.....it's that what you want to stay here with Chris, Sadie and Aunty Anna?

Jude:mum do you think that if I get married the problem will be resolved?......and what if Tommy and Sadie will find a way to continue seeing each other?

Victoria:no, I don't think your sister...

Jude:you don't think?.....I do and if I'm going to do it then I will do it but it will be to resolve this.....I mean it has to be the end of this situation

Victoria:what are you saying Jude?

Jude:the only way to make Sadie forget about Tommy is that I marry him

Victoria:but you can't go so low

Jude:go low?...no, mother I'm talking about Tommy Dutois not of Tommy Quincy

In the garden Tommy went to talk to Sadie.

Sadie:and they are going to make her marry Jamie...don't you think it's nice?

Tommy:to tell you the truth no

Sadie:what are you saying for her she got lucky....it's better be married then remain lonely....of course Chris had to give a good present to convince Jamie

Tommy:you solve everything with the money right?

Sadie:men are money

Tommy:so that's why Jude told Chris she was in love with me?

Sadie:for him she's ready to do everything.....she will even dishonour herself

Tommy:and she accepted to marry Jamie?

Sadie:I don't know but I don't think she will refuse.....she should be happy that finally she found a husband even if it was for this case........I was thinking something Tommy...maybe it's good you'll leave....when Jude will get married my mother will be lonely and with the excuse to make her some company I will tell Chris to stay some days at my mum's house at the beach......so we can see each other without anyone around

Tommy:in other words when you had enough in your husband's bed you want to get in mine

Sadie:don't talk like this Tommy.....why can't you be more reasonable....I can't escape with you it will be crazy and it's not necessary

While they were talking Mike saw them and went to see what they

were saying without letting anyone see him.

Sadie:why you're not saying anything?

Tommy:I came with the idea to get away with you even if I had to kill Chris but then I understood that I could get something better, more important

Sadie:more important than me?

Tommy:you're not important anymore to me....now that I know you better I know that you're not worth it

Sadie:how can you talk to me like this?........it's because of Jude right?....for that bitch that was always jealous of me.....I can imagine how many bad things she told you about me....she did everything to separate us she told me herself......do you want to know what she told me?.....to separate us she was even ready to be your lover to keep you away from me....but so you know she hates you....she thinks you're arrogant, a thief, a killer....but with you she acts like a saint and you're so stupid to believe her

Without saying anything Tommy left.

In Tommy's room Darius arrived and was talking to Tommy's friends

that were all in his room.

Darius:I see you found them finally......look I have good news for you too....Leopardi to solve the problem he decided to put the papers on fire....of course he said that it was an accident.....but since all the papers are destroyed your friends are free

Tommy:a good way how to get out of trouble

Darius:and you what do you tell me about you?

Tommy:come we need to talk

In Anna's room with Victoria

Victoria:and if she has to get married she wants to marry Tommy so neither him or Sadie will try to do something stupid.....you're still with the idea to give him your name right?

Anna:it's not that the point...the problem is another will Tommy want to marry Jude?


	66. Chapter 19 part 2

**Chapter 19 (part 2)**

Anna:it's not that the point...the problem is another will Tommy want to marry Jude?

Victoria:I don't think he will disappoint her

Anna:that bastard it capable to do anything

Victoria:so then?

Anna:I will talk to Mr Darius so maybe he will convince him

Victoria:he's already back?

Anna:yes

Victoria:so what will you do?

Anna:I solve the problems as always I talk to Darius and then to Chris hoping he didn't talked to Jamie already

Back with Tommy and Darius

Darius:to be honest I didn't think that you would make it

Tommy:but I did

Darius:good, I'm glad for you even if I don't accept the way you acted to get what you wanted

Tommy:it's the method for a low class person

Darius:yes

Tommy:and that's what I am for these persons....a bastard, a thief, a killer but you'll see that when I become a Dutois with a magic I will be a gentleman, respectable, Nobile and generous

Darius:when are you going to get rid of your anger?

Tommy:I don't know ......maybe never

Darius:and what are you going to do after?....you're going to leave?

Tommy:yes

Darius:without trying anything for Sadie right?

Tommy:that is the proposition

Darius:good Tommy but now that you've got the name you desired so much....you have to change life...you have to get rid of your insecurities and what makes you afraid....you have to consider that now you're a son of a two very distinct persons because even your mother was from a rich and Nobile family and how they did a mistake.......you paid for so long for their mistakes

After Mike heard what was said between Sadie and Tommy he went

immediately to his owner Anna to tell her what he heard so maybe he

could get rid of Tommy. The only thing he didn't know is that Anna

already knew about what they talked about maybe not exactly but no

new news. But Anna wasn't in the mood to talk to him so she sent

Luana with a message that told him she didn't have time and that if it

was something important to tell Chris.

In the living room Sadie was making a drink for herself when Jamie

came in.

Jamie:good evening Sadie, it's a good idea a cognac in the evening

Sadie:I'm just frustrated

Jamie:and why?.....you don't like the life in the fields?

Sadie:yes, but to be more honest I prefer to live near the beach

Jamie:so why don't you tell Chris?.....I don't think it will be that hard to convince Chris

Sadie:it's not only him I have to convince even my mother in law...do you understand

Jamie:you're right that is more difficult......ok so what do you say to make a toast to celebrate

Sadie:celebrate what?

Jamie:what no one told you?......I'm going to marry your sister

Sadie:yes, Chris told me

Jamie:and what is your impression, do you approve or not?

Sadie:I think it's a good idea even if I always thought that the ideal woman for you would be different from Jude

Jamie:and why?

Sadie:because my sister has to be a very annoying person

Jamie:in the intimate?

Sadie:don't be so arrogant

Jamie:no, I don't think so ....the women that are difficult in my opinion are the most passion persons

Sadie:I have my doubts that it will be like that with my sister....she's cold like the ice

Jamie:and you...how are you?

Sadie:please you're really acting arrogant today

Jamie:I thought we could talk without any trouble of everything....Sadie you're a married women so you know men

Sadie:yes, but your question was too indiscreet

Jamie:you know if I was rich I would have never left Chris marry you

Sadie:stop it now please

Jamie:but it's the truth....I always liked you and you knew it......but at least we can see each other as family

Sadie:yes, that's true

Jamie:we make a toast then?

Anna was in her room waiting for Darius so they could talk about the

two things she needed from him.

Darius:good evening Mrs Anna, how are you?

Anna:good and you?

Darius:good thanks.....I talked to Tommy and he told me that you're ready to accept him as the son of Mr Stuart and give him your name

Anna:yes, it's like that I thought about it and I think it's the right thing to do....Tommy said it just a sign on some papers in front of a judge nothing else is required is it true?

Darius:yes, the law gets consideration about these things...of course the testimony has to be a person with right names and of course no one will doubt of your word

Anna:it's not necessary a written document?

Darius:if you have one that will be even better

Anna:no, I have nothing....ok then when are we going to see the judge?

Darius:when you want....but does Chris knows about this decision?

Anna:no, it's a big thing to tell him and I will be grateful if you help me

Darius:of course and if you want I can even be the one to tell him

Anna:yes, but I want to be present

Darius:sure

Anna:but first we have to talk about what we're going to tell him...I don't want him to know that I knew even when his father was still alive

Darius:ok how you wish

Anna:I wish that Tommy doesn't accept a part of my husband's inherits

Darius:Tommy is rich of himself

Anna:rich?

Darius:he has his shares all fruit of his work

Anna:I can imagine how he got it steeling.....ok but I have another thing that I need your help in it

Darius:tell me I'm at your orders

Anna:no one knows Tommy better than you and I'm sure you will find the right words to convince him to marry Jude

Darius:Jude?....but why?

Anna:because that's what she wants

After a little more talk between them Darius left and went to tell

Tommy.

Darius:you see Chris saw you two a little bit too much together and so he offered to let her marry Jamie

Tommy:is she going to marry him?

Darius:no, wait a minute I haven't finished, the fact is that Jude doesn't want to marry him....she prefers to marry you

Tommy:with me?

Darius:yes, exactly and Mrs Anna and Mrs Victoria are both ok with it...of course Jude already knows that you're the son of Stuart Dutois and that you will have his name

Tommy laughed at this.

Darius:why are you laughing?

Tommy:because know I'm a good type for one of her class

Darius:I don't want to go where your head always goes but I think it's a good proposition and Jude is a good girl and...

Tommy:ok

Darius:what?

Tommy:I said ok...I accept to marry the distinct Jude Harrison

Meanwhile in Jude's room Jude was talking to her mother.

Jude:and if he doesn't want to marry me?

Victoria:why wouldn't he?

Jude:I don't know but I think he's still likes Sadie.....I only wish that Aunty Anna didn't tell him that it was my idea...if Tommy finds out I will die of humiliation

Victoria:don't worry Mr Darius knows how to be discreet but I'm afraid Jude

Jude:of what?

Victoria:Tommy's position will change with his name that I know but he will always remain the same man

Jude:what are you saying?

Victoria:that he's violent, arrogant...I'm afraid he will never has the class to be near a girl like you

Jude:I saw in him generosity did you remember how he treated Angelica?.....with care and gentleness

Victoria:yes, that's true....I don't know what to tell you...maybe Jamie was a better husband

Jude:but all this we're doing it because of Sadie mum not because I want a husband

Victoria:yes, I know...and I'm sorry for you that you had to make this sacrifice

Jude's thoughts:sacrifice?...am I really scarifying myself?.....or I'm doing it because I love Tommy?

In that moment Sadie came in.

Sadie:I was searching you in your room mum, Mr Darius is here and he wants to say hi he's in the living room waiting for you

Victoria:thanks

With that she left and now the sisters were left alone.

Sadie:you're a monster Jude and jealous....why did you talked so bad about me to Tommy?

Jude:I?....it was him that expressed himself about you so insulting

Sadie:and you were the one that helped him

Jude:and what does this change?....what does it matter to you what Tommy thinks about you?....have you seen him?

Sadie:of course and even after what you told him when I call him he comes to me like a lost puppy....whatever you do you will never separate him from me....because it's me who he loves

With that she left and Jude again had thoughts.

Jude's thoughts:'she right he does love her....and I'm even jealous of her.....I spent too much time with him and it got to me....I already felt something for him and now I fell even more and I'm not sure that I can go back if he says no....I don't know if I can fall for someone else like I fell for him'

In the living room Darius and Victoria were talking.

Victoria:did Tommy accept?

Darius:yes, yes he accepted but I have one question for you....don't think I want to be indiscreet....you have to know that I'm very interested in Jude's happiness....ok I think there's something more in this situation.....is it true that Jude wants to marry Tommy?

Victoria:yes

Darius:and why?

Victoria:because she has a great esteem of him

Darius:forgive me if I continue to insist but the situation that had created with Sadie has something to do with this marriage? ...Jude is making this decision so she can separate her sister from Tommy?

Victoria:yes, but please to him don't say anything

Darius:fine....I go to communicate to Mrs Anna that Tommy accepted to marry Jude

In Jude's room Jude was praying that Tommy will say yes and will not

humiliate her like Chris did. Her mother came in.

Jude:what happened mum?.... what did Mr Darius told you?

Victoria:Tommy said yes...he will be your husband

Meanwhile in Tommy's room his friends were talking about stuff but

Tommy wasn't paying attention.

Tommy:Kyle knows everything but I want all of you to know too...my father was Stuart Dutois and I'm going to be legally his son....I wanted to tell you that soon I will marry Jude Harrison too

In Chris's office Chris, Anna and Darius were talking.

Chris:do you think that Leopardi had to do with those papers that went in fire?

Darius:I don't exclude it but the good thing is that they are free now........ok ahh....look Chris me and your mother we're here because ewe needed to tell you something but before we start I want to tell you to not judge from what you hear....I want you to be generous and to not judge anyone

Chris:you're scaring me what is it about?

Darius:do you remember when your father brought Tommy here in the mansion?

Chris:yes

Darius:then you remember that he wanted him to grow up here with you and that he lives near you as a brother?

Chris:yes, I already know that

Darius:yes, but you don't that Tommy, he is too son of your father

Chris:he's my brother?

Anna:your step brother to be exact your father and I weren't married yet but we were engaged when he met a..

Darius:a lady please

Chris:and Tommy was born from that relationship?

Darius:the husband of that lady when he found out that the baby wasn't his he didn't wanted to give him his name...not only but he didn't even wanted to baptism him, your father didn't know about this boy until that guy died....he went for the boy and brought him here...were you and Tommy first met....now your mother remembering the last words of your father with a generous and honoured gesture she decided to give him your name Tommy will be Tommy Dutois

Chris:Tommy a Dutois?


	67. teasers chapter 20

Teasers for next Chapter

Angelica:why do you have to get married Tommy?

Tommy:I don't have to.... I want to

Angelica:but why?...first you were with Sadie and now you're going to marry her sister

Sadie:I was with my mother in her room.....why are you so moody?

Chris:you know what I had just found out?.....that Tommy Quincy is my brother and that Jude doesn't want to marry Jamie but him

Darius:why do you want to marry Tommy?

Jude:I.....I esteem him very much

Darius:is it true?

Jude:yes, at first even I thought of him like the other that Tommy Quincy was this scary and cruel man but after I came to know him I knew that they were all lies...Tommy is very Nobel...he's generous, sensible when he sees other people in pain...I even saw him worried when Angelica was sick and a man like that can't be cruel

Darius:Jude do you love him?

Darius:yes, but the thing is that there was a mistake

Jamie:a mistake?

Darius:Jude wants to get married but not with you...but with Tommy

Tommy:I think you're wrong there Mrs Victoria already gave her permission to Jude to marry me

Jamie:you're crazy

Darius:calm down Jamie

Jude:I already know what you came to tell me but you better leave you speech for our wedding

Sadie:how could you Jude...you will never marry Tommy

Jude:yeah?....he already said yes..How do you think you're going to change that?

Sadie:I know exactly how

Jamie:he can even be your brother but you made me a promise

Chris:I never thought that you're interested so much in Jude

Jamie:it's not about that it's about dignity...and no one have ever took me a woman

Chris:and when did you meet Jude?

Tommy:I don't think that's your business

Chris:in fact it is because I imagine that it all happened when we were still engaged

Chris:then you don't love her?

Tommy:why do you want to marry me?

Jude:if you don't want...if you don't like me

Tommy:of course I like you; you're very beautiful, sweet and solar

Jude:even you are...good looking

Tommy:thanks but you didn't answer.......why do you want to marry me?

Sadie:Jude we have to talk

Jude:if the talk is usual it's not worth it

Sadie:it's necessary there are some things you have to know

In that moment Tommy came walking and heard them talking and they

haven't noticed him so he hid behind the tree to listen to what was

said.

Sadie:at least I loved him but you're going to sleep with him even if he disgusts you

Jude:Tommy....Tommy you can't imagine what I found out

Tommy:what happened?

Jude:it's horrible and inhuman

Tommy:I'm sorry....I'm sorry it's not your fault...please....please forgive me if I was so hard on you

Tommy put his fingers to her chin and made her look at him while he

was talking. He was looking in her eyes and he was lost, he was getting

closer to her without even knowing.


	68. Chapter 20 part 1

**Chapter 20 (part 1)**

Chris:Tommy a Dutois?

Darius:wish you're generous like your mother and you don't object

Chris:I can't believe it..............and why are you telling me only now?

Anna:because I didn't know, I began to have suspects when he came here....he's so much alike to your father and then I asked Mr Darius..

Chris:you're lying

Anna:no, I' not

Chris:you always knew it and that's why you threw him out of this house and even yesterday you wanted to throw him out

Darius:come on Chris you have to understand that for your mother it wasn't so easy to accept this kind of reality and after that she thought about it and she decided to give him the name that expects him....I hope you don't object

Chris:and if I do?

Anna:and why would you?.....you were the one that told me that you wanted to do what your father asked from you before he died

Chris:the most thing that is leaving me perplex is this change of mood you have towards Tommy

Darius:I was the one that convinced her...your father would have wanted to give Tommy his name; he told me himself when I brought Tommy here at the mansion

Chris:does Tommy know?

Darius:yes, he always knew

Chris:now I understand why he acted that way with me, with so arrogance of course he thinks he can do it because he's the big brother

Darius:no, no it wasn't because of that Tommy is like that it's part of his character

Anna:what do we care about his character he's going to leave after all and he doesn't even pretend anything from your fathers inherits

Chris:oh yeah and why not?

Darius:because he's already rich

Chris:then why did he accept the work I offered him?

Anna:god Chris how many questions....and if you really want to know he did it for Jude and now that we're on the argument Jude doesn't want to marry Jamie but Tommy. They are in love and she already know that he's going to get your father's name

Chris:of what I'm hearing everyone knew except me

Anna:please Chris calm down

Chris:how can you pretend that I stay calm you have just announced to me that the bastard is my brother and that he's going to marry Jude...I already had given my word to Jamie

Anna:and what can we do?

Chris:what can we do?......there's nothing to do

With that he took off.

Darius:I didn't thought that he would react like this

Anna:neither did I but it will pass....can you do me the favour to talk to Jamie?

In Tommy's room Tommy and Angelica were talking alone.

Angelica:why do you have to get married Tommy?

Tommy:I don't have to.... I want to

Angelica:but why?...first you were with Sadie and now you're going to marry her sister

Tommy:that's my problem Angelica.....I'm not going to try to explain to you because you will not understand

Angelica:do you think I'm stupid?

Tommy:no, it's not for that

Angelica:than why?

Tommy:I'm going to tell nothing...now go get ready spied and the others are waiting for you to go to Darius's room they are going to stay there for the night and they will had back to the beach tomorrow....now go obey

At Sadie's and Chris's room Chris was in the room when Sadie came in.

Chris:from where you're coming?

Sadie:I was with my mother in her room.....why are you so moody?

Chris:you know what I had just found out?.....that Tommy Quincy is my brother and that Jude doesn't want to marry Jamie but him

In Jude's room Jude was sitting on her bed thinking when there was a

knock on the door and Darius came in.

Jude:Mr Darius

Darius:I know it's not appropriate to come in your room but I need to talk to you

Jude:please come in....sit down

Darius:thanks....you know that I have a good impression of your mother, your sister and especially you

Jude:thanks Mr Darius

Darius:why do you want to marry Tommy?

Jude:I.....I esteem him very much

Darius:is it true?

Jude:yes, at first even I thought of him like the other that Tommy Quincy was this scary and cruel man but after I came to know him I knew that they were all lies...Tommy is very Nobel...he's generous, sensible when he sees other people in pain...I even saw him worried when Angelica was sick and a man like that can't be cruel

Darius:Jude do you love him?

Jude:I...I think that if he begins to feel something for me I can reciprocate his feelings

Darius:look Jude Tommy has a one of a kind character he suffered a lot and he fought a lot to get where he is...it's true that he has a Nobel heart and very generous but....he can even be very cold and cruel......I'm not going to force you to tell me the true meaning why you're marrying Tommy but I invite you to think a lot and carefully before.....Tommy can make you very happy but he can even make you the most miserable person

Back at Sadie's and Chris's room.

Chris:I knew there was something but I didn't imagined that we were in the same level

Sadie:you said that he knew....and for how long?

Chris:he always knew

Sadie:and why did he never say anything?

Chris:I don't know and to do it all I have to take back the word of marriage I gave to Jamie

Sadie:no, no don't do it

Chris:but your sister doesn't want to marry him

Sadie:I don't care we can't do whatever she wants.....she already accepted right?

Chris:no, I haven't talked to her I just told it to your mother

Sadie:then make her obey my mother's word...please don't let her marry Tommy please.....he can even be your brother but that doesn't mean that hi's a good man

In the living room Jamie was having a drink when Darius came in.

Jamie:good evening Mr Darius I didn't know that you were back...what did you find out?....did you talked to Leopardi?

Darius:yes, but we couldn't find the files about that men

Jamie:what?

Darius:it seemed that the files went on fire and there were no more evidence about them so they are free

Jamie:so Tommy will be happy?

Darius:yes

Jamie:it's nearly time for dinner and no one is here yet it's not normal

Darius:its better like this because I need to talk to you.........Chris told me that he offered you to give you the hand of Jude in marriage

Jamie:yes, it's true and I accepted.......Jude is beautiful and she comes from a good family and I always liked her

Darius:yes, but the thing is that there was a mistake

Jamie:a mistake?

Darius:Jude wants to get married but not with you...but with Tommy

Jamie:with Tommy?

Darius:I understand you surprise but it's like that

Jamie:Mr Darius what are you saying?...it's ridiculous Tommy is nothing just a...

Tommy:were you talking about me?

Jamie:yes, I was talking about you, I don't know what you did to Jude but I have to remember you that she's my fiancée'

Tommy:I think you're wrong there Mrs Victoria already gave her permission to Jude to marry me

Jamie:you're crazy

Darius:calm down Jamie

Tommy:leave him to shout and get it out

Jamie:you inferior to Jude and Chris as the only man in the family gave me his word

Tommy:Chris give words that doesn't expect him

Jamie:you're the one that is going out of his limits and I will not permit a bastard like you to argue with me about a woman

Tommy:good then how do you think we can solve this problem with a gun or with a knife?....it's your decision

Darius:no, no please Tommy it's not necessary to come to this

Jamie:a gentle man doesn't dwell with people below him

And with that Jamie left.

Darius:Tommy Chris didn't looked so happy that you're his brother and even more when he found out that you're marrying Jude

Tommy:I don't care

Back at Sadie's and Chris's room.

Sadie:my sister must be crazy; she doesn't know what she's saying...maybe it's better if we lock her but not in convent but in a hospital for crazy people

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Jamie came in.

Jamie:I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I need to talk to you

Chris stood up and went in his office with Jamie behind him.

Jamie:this situation is very ridiculous and if you're ready to tolerate everything I'm not

Chris:the fact is that Tommy is the son of my father and he's going to be named soon as Dutois

Sadie left the room after Chris and Jamie left and went to Tommy's

room searching for him but she didn't find him there. So she went in

Jude's room to talk to Jude.

Jude:I already know what you came to tell me but you better leave you speech for our wedding

Sadie:how could you Jude...you will never marry Tommy

Jude:yeah?....he already said yes..How do you think you're going to change that?

Sadie:I know exactly how

And with that Sadie left.

Back in Chris's office.

Jamie:he can even be your brother but you made me a promise

Chris:I never thought that you're interested so much in Jude

Jamie:it's not about that it's about dignity...and no one have ever took me a woman

Chris:what can I tell you I did a mistake I thought that Jude will accept what I chose for her...them the truth came out and then that Tommy is my father's son is not a nothing anymore...and he can marry her

Jamie:then you refuse to give him the name

Chris:it's my mother that wants to do it not me

Jamie:oh yeah?....and why did your mother took this decision?...if I'm not wrong she never was nice to Tommy

Chris:yes, I know but

Jamie:don't you find it unbelievable?

Chris:to be honest yes but I can't object because this was what my father wanted

Jamie:but you can convince Jude...at least try to talk to her

Chris:I try

Jamie:good....excuse me but I'm not going to dine with you today I can't even see the face of that...of your brother

In the living room with Tommy and Darius.

Tommy:weren't you that told me to change my life?.....to be a gentleman?....then it's obvious that I take a wife to my level and even Chris married a countess why shouldn't I?

Darius:I don't see you motivations

Servant:excuse me but Mr Chris wants to talk to Mr Tommy he's waiting for you in his office

Tommy:ok

Darius:Tommy don't do something stupid remember what you always told me that you're the big brother so demonstrate it and be careful

Tommy left and went in Chris's office.

Tommy:did you want to talk to me?

Chris:yes, sit down please......why you never told me?

Tommy:and why?

Chris:I could have understood many things........the way you act for example...you never acted like an employee

Tommy:I never was one to obey......my last owner was when I was 18

Chris:and how did you convince my mother?

Tommy:I told her that it wasn't fair what happened to me and that if I hadn't a name I couldn't get married...I'm referring to a girl with good family....poor and depressed people doesn't get married they just leave with each other

Chris:and this was enough to convince her?

Tommy:I think it was enough how alike me and my father are...maybe this made her think

Chris:and when did you meet Jude?

Tommy:I don't think that's your business

Chris:in fact it is because I imagine that it all happened when we were still engaged

Tommy:but you left her for her sister right?....don't worry Chris I'm not going to interfere in your life...as soon as the documents of my name will be ready I leave and you will not see me again

Chris:and Jude?

Tommy:if she insists that she wants to marry me I marry her but if she change her mind for me it's not a problem

Chris:then you don't love her?


	69. Chapter 20 part 2

**Chapter 20 (part 2)**

Chris:then you don't love her?

Tommy:my feelings don't count all it counts are her feelings

Jamie went to Mike's house.

Jamie:you knew it?

Mike:yes, he's so much alike Mr Stuart here may saw that

Jamie:and why you never told me?

Mike:because Mrs Anna didn't wanted

Jamie:for me there is something going on to make Mrs Anna take that decision.....first she wanted to kill him and now she doing this

Mike:I think you're right

Jamie:you know what I think that that bastard in a way made her do it or maybe he knows something about her or someone she love that much....Chris for example...and if Chris is not the son of Stuart?...it will be funny

Mike:my owner is a good person and Chris is the son of Mr Stuart without any doubt

Jamie:ok, ok then let's think that it's a secret that involves Chris and who else Mrs Anna can love that much?............Sadie?

The next morning Sadie woke up early and without waking up Chris she

left the room and went to Tommy's room.

Sadie:why did you do it?

Tommy:what?

Sadie:why haven't you told me that you're Chris's brother?....why do you want to marry Jude?...she doesn't love you Tommy....she's just doing it to separate us...she hates you even if you have the name of the Dutois for her you will always be Tommy Quincy...she will make you unhappy and she will always pretend to be superior of you...and if you have children with her she will pull them against you....she will teach them to hate you

Tommy:you were the one that didn't wanted to marry me because you were shame of me

Sadie:ok but at least I loved you and I still love you.....she's just doing it to revenge

Tommy:what does it matter, if she has her motives I have mine

Sadie:and what are yours?

Tommy:I want to marry a woman in a high named family

Sadie:yes, but not Jude trust me on this...one day you will regret it...Jude is not what she looks like she's selfish, arrogant and jealous

Tommy:exactly like you but don't worry I'm capable to defend myself now its better if you leave I don't want my brother to find you here

Sadie:I don't care

Tommy:but I do....I'm not going to risk everything because of you....now leave

Sadie:fine...go and marry Jude I wish you the worst life you deserve

In Sadie's and Chris's room Chris woke up and didn't found Sadie. He

checked the clock and it was still early and in that moment Sadie came

in.

Chris:where were you?

Sadie:to talk to my mother.......she's so scared about Tommy she's afraid that he's going to make Jude unhappy

Chris:yesterday when I talked to him he told me that if Jude changes her mind he will not be offended

Sadie:then why don't you try to talk to her....they are from two different worlds...who knows how Tommy is used to treat women

Chris:I already thought to do it

In the living room Jude had entered in that moment when Tommy was

coming in too. When Tommy saw her he went to talk to her.

Tommy:good morning

Jude:good morning

Tommy:can I talk to you?

Jude:yes

Tommy:you were going to the chapel?

Jude:yes

Tommy:can we talk openly?

Jude:of course

Tommy:since when did you knew that I was the son of Stuart?

Jude:when you came here mum told me how much you were alike uncle Stuart and then she asked Mr Darius and he confirmed it

Tommy:why do you want to marry me?

Jude:if you don't want...if you don't like me

Tommy:of course I like you; you're very beautiful, sweet and solar

Jude:even you are...good looking

Tommy:thanks but you didn't answer.......why do you want to marry me?

Jude:because everyone wants me to get married....and I think after all we can be good together

Tommy:do you really think so?

Jude:yes

Tommy:then....

Victoria:good morning

Tommy:good morning Mrs

Jude:good morning mother

Tommy:I haven't had the opportunity to talk to you yet and I wanted to thank you for letting me marry Jude....I want that the marriage will be held soon

Victoria:when exactly?

Tommy:when the documents of my name are ready

Victoria:we need time to prepare for the wedding you know how much things there is to prepare, the invitations...

Tommy:I don't have many friends so I can tell them myself and for the dress one or two weeks can be enough

Victoria:how you wish

Tommy:I would like a simple ceremony...what do you think Jude?...or would you like a rich and big wedding like your sister had?

Jude:no, I prefer simple

Tommy:another thing Jude will not bring anything with her inherits or anything

Victoria:but I wanted...

Tommy:I insist...Jude is a beauty that no price can be enough for her...by herself she's worth it more than any property and I assure you that I can give her anything and maintain her like a queen

With that Tommy kissed Jude's hand and left.

Victoria:did you hear him?...he even saved me from telling him that you have no inherit...but how does he think he can maintain you?....I don't think he's rich or maybe Chris will think for that

Jude:Tommy is rich mum don't worry

Victoria:are you sure of this sweetie?

Jude:yes, even then before

Victoria:did you thought about it carefully?...because if you're not sure..

Jude:no, mum it's all decided

At Florindo's house his sister was talking to another woman.

Sister:I heard that Mr Tommy hit Mike

Friend:are you sure?

Sister:yes, that man was an angel sent to us if it wasn't for him Mike would have already took my nephew back in that club

Friend:I think all you must talk to Mr Chris and tell him how Mike treats your nephews and daughters...Mr Chris seems a good person

Sister:I don't know I will never have the courage I'm too scared...for now everything seems fine but the other day Mike told us that Mr Tommy is leaving

Friend:I heard nothing about that

Sister:I don't know what to tell you

In that moment the door opened and in came Mercedes.

Friend:look who's here you grew up how have you been?

Jude was walking when she saw the little girl.

Jude:hey there how are you?...I haven't seen you in a while...I know you can talk so try for me

Girl:Mercedes

Jude:and who is Mercedes?.......no, not with the signs tell me

Girl:sister

Jude:you see that you can talk I didn't know you had a sister...over there...you want me to go say hi?

The girl nodded

Jude:ok

Sadie:Jude we have to talk

Jude:if the talk is usual it's not worth it

Sadie:it's necessary there are some things you have to know

Jude:ok (turned to the girl) later I come to your house ok

With that Jude and Sadie left and the girl was going back when she saw

Tommy.

Tommy:and you what are you doing here?...where you searching Jude?

The girl nodded

Tommy:where is she?

The girl pointed her finger to the direction where Jude and Sadie went.

Tommy:that way (the girl nodded)....alone?

The girl shook her head no. Tommy kissed her on her head and went to

the direction the girl told him.

Jude and Sadie stopped near a tree.

Sadie:you're doing it to for revenge...you haven't accepted that Chris left you

Jude:you can think what you want

Sadie:you're a cruel person

In that moment Tommy came walking and heard them talking and they

haven't noticed him so he hid behind the tree to listen to what was

said.

Sadie:at least I loved him but you're going to sleep with him even if he disgusts you

Jude:that is not your business....and I'm happy he accepted to marry me at least you will never see him again

Sadie:but he doesn't love you he's just using you to hurt me

Jude:I don't care I'm ready to accept everything even humiliation....at least for once this will not go your way...I don't care if he loves me or not the only thing that matters is that I took him away from you

Sadie:you have took nothing away from me because Tommy will always love me and when he sleeps with you he will think of me

Jude:he can think of the devil if he wants I don't care

With that Jude was leaving.

Sadie:wait there is no need that you sacrifice yourself I promise you I will never see him again

Jude:I don't believe you

Sadie:don't throw away your life Jude you don't know how Tommy is and even Chris doesn't want you to marry him

Jude:why?

Sadie:he will tell you...that's why I came searching for you Chris is waiting for you in his office he wants to talk to you...listen to him and don't be stubborn

With that Sadie left after a minute Jude left to go to talk to Chris.

Tommy came out from behind the tree and went after Jude.

Tommy:Jude....you were with your sister?

Jude:yes, she came to tell me that....that Chris wants to talk to me

Tommy:about what?

Jude:I don't know

Jude continued to walk towards the mansion and Tommy next to her.

While they were walking they were talking about the house that

Tommy bought for them near the beach.

Tommy:we can live there what do you think?

Jude:ok

Tommy:if you're not sure anymore you're still in time to tell me no

Jude said nothing and entered Chris's office with Tommy.

Tommy:Jude told me you wanted to talk to her

Chris:yes

Tommy:fine I leave you alone then

After Tommy left Jude sat opposite to Chris.

Chris:I wanted to talk to you Jude because I don't care of what happened between you and Tommy but I would like you to think carefully before you take any decisions...before you marry Tommy...believe me I don't hate him it's not his fault that he is who he is...I know that in days he will be no longer the child of nobody but....Tommy Dutois but don't think that the name will change him to a good person

Jude:Mr Darius said that he's well educated

Chris:I'm not saying that he didn't had the best education but he doesn't come from where we come and he doesn't do what we do

Jude:I don't think his methods are bad

Chris:because in front of us he tries to appear more sophisticated and gentle but deep down he's always like the other servant...when two people so different of education and even how they grew get married they can't be happy....and I'm not the only one that thinks this way but even your sister

Jude:thanks for your interest but I already gave my word to Tommy and I have no intention to go back

Chris:if it's for that don't worry Tommy yesterday told me that it can happen that you change your mind

Jude:but I'm not going to change my mind

Chris:Jude please Sadie and I are very worried

Jude:(with a laugh) you don't have to worry and say thanks to my sister for me for how interested in my happiness she is but I decided to marry Tommy and I will

Chris:ok then how you wish

In Victoria's room Sadie went to her mother acting as usual crying that

Jude had to do this because of her.

Sadie:if it wasn't for me Jude will not sacrifice herself....but she can't marry him...I'm so sorry of what I done mother but Jude can't do this because of me...if she says no Chris will help her

In that moment Jude came in.

Jude:I talked to Chris and I told him no

Sadie:you're not going to marry Tommy?

Jude:no, that I'm not going to change my mind and that I will marry Tommy

Sadie:fuck you.... you bitch

Sadie ran towards Jude to hit her but her mother stopped her.

Victoria:stop it.....Sadie are you crazy I never thought....

But Sadie left before her mother could finish what she was saying.

Victoria:oh god what can we do to help her Jude?....she's going crazy I never saw her crying like this

Jude:let's leave mother we have nothing to do here anymore

Sadie went running in her room she sat on her bed sobbing and Carmen

who was cleaning the room saw her and went to talk to her.

Carmen:what do you have Mrs Sadie?

Sadie:he's getting married Carmen

Carmen:who?

Sadie:Tommy he going to marry Jude

Anna, Tommy and Darius were in the living room talking.

Anna:ok let's hurry then

Darius:Mrs Anna what do you think about the day after tomorrow?...in the meantime I can prepare the documents and tell the judge about the decision you took

Anna:ok

Darius:good

Anna:are you going to live on the beach?

Tommy:yes

Anna:there will be a lot of voices running around because of this

Tommy:I never worried about what other people said

Anna:but I worry

Tommy:what do you want that I disappear?

Anna:you can go in another country

Darius:Mrs Anna Tommy was born before you married Stuart so there was no offence or betrayal and I think on the beach everyone will see your kindness for what you did for Tommy

Anna:come on Mr Darius even you don't believe of what you said...the only result will be that I and Chris will never leave here again

In that moment Victoria came in.

Victoria:Anna......excuse me if you're occupied I can come later

Anna:no, you can stay us were talking about the documents that need to be done so Tommy will have his name

Victoria:I just wanted to tell you that I and Jude are going back to our house on the beach

Anna:why?

Victoria:because we already abused too much of your generosity and Jude has a lot of things to do to prepare for her wedding

Anna:how you wish

With that Anna left.

Darius:I'm heading back in the afternoon if you want we can travel together

Victoria:thanks Mr Darius

Darius:ok see you later then

And with that Darius was the one to leave now. Victoria was leaving

behind him when Tommy stopped her.

Tommy:where is Jude?

Victoria:in her room...why?

Tommy:but you saw her right?

Victoria:yes, I came from there

Tommy:she didn't changed her mind about the wedding

Victoria:no, why are you asking?

Tommy:you already know that me and Jude doesn't know each other that well...so I want to be sure that her decision is still and that it was her decision only

Victoria:of course she was the one to decide I wasn't the one to force her that's for sure

Tommy:I'm happy about that

Victoria:but you...you will be good to her right?

Tommy:I have a lot of defects but I'm incapable to hurt a woman

In the kitchen Carmen was talking to Amelia.

Amelia:don't tell me

Carmen:its true Mrs Sadie told me...I don't understand how a delicate girl like Miss Jude can marry Tommy

Luana:what?

Luana went immediately to her uncle Mike after what she heard.

Luana:so what do you think uncle?

Mike:I don't know

Luana:but how can Miss Jude marry Tommy after she was engaged to Mr Chris?

Mike:yeah and now she's marrying his brother

Luana:but the brother of whom?

Mike:of Mr Chris who else hasn't you noticed that Mr Tommy is the son of Mr Stuart too?

Luana:and you think Mrs Sadie knows?

Mike:I think she was the one around all this I think she likes him

At Florindo's house Angelica and Mercedes were talking.

Mercedes:at least we found each other again

Angelica:yes, but I have to leave soon why don't you come with me?...Tommy bought a big house and there will be place for everyone...of course we have to work but you'll be better than here

Mercedes:I would love to but...

Angelica:if you want I can tell Tommy...and now we're all leaving and Mike can take you back to Robert Castaldo.....Tommy went searching for him but that bastard escaped before Tommy arrived

In that moment there was a knock at the door and Jude came in.

Jude:can I come in?.....Angelica good morning

Angelica:good morning

Jude:I'm happy that you're feeling better

Little girl:Mercedes

Jude:so you're lorenza's sister?

Mercedes:yes Miss

Jude:you just arrived right?

Angelica:yes, before she was at a brothel because that's what Mike does take the girls of the poor people and sell them there

Jude:is it true?

Mercedes:it's not true

Angelica:she doesn't want that people find out because she's afraid that Mike will punish her grandfather

Jude:but how can anything like this happens...that they make you.....what is a brothel?

Both Mercedes and Angelica looked at her like she had two heads.

Tommy was in his room preparing his luggages when Jude came in

without even knocking.

Jude:Tommy....Tommy you can't imagine what I found out

Tommy:what happened?

Jude:it's horrible and inhuman

Tommy:calm down and explain to me because I do not understand

Jude:as how we're leaving in the afternoon I went to say bye to Lorenza and there were Angelica and the other nephew of Florindo Mercedes they told me a horrible thing

Tommy:what?

Jude:Mike takes the daughters of the servants and then he sells them in a place where........(crying) where men goes...it's horrible

Tommy:please try to calm down now

Jude:but you're not going to do anything?....I went to see Chris but he wasn't there

Tommy:I swear to you that I do whatever I can but first of all calm down

Jude:but you...

Tommy:come here sit down

Jude:you don't care about what happens to those girls?

Tommy:of course that I care and I'm sorry for them but I can't do much

Jude:why?

Tommy:because not even my whole life can be enough to change all the injustice things that are around the world....I can help the nephew of Florindo if you want but when I leave here everything returns the same as it was

Jude:I'm sure Chris doesn't know anything

Tommy:if he knows or not it doesn't matter.....Chris is a rich guy that pays the taxes with the blood of his servants

Jude:no, Chris is not like that

Tommy:but what can you know?.....even you are one of those rich people that remains indifferent around the hurt of others....you're a cuddled girl that remained protected in your house...you don't even have any idea of how cruel things are going on around you....you're scandalized about what happened to the nephew of Florindo but you don't know how many children has to pass from that road too....children that are hit, tortured, violated or forced to do things that men want them to do

The more Tommy spoke the more Jude was crying. He was right she

didn't know those things but she wasn't indifferent to what he just told

her. Tommy saw her how sorry she was for them and heard her sobs so

he couldn't continue.

Tommy:I'm sorry....I'm sorry it's not your fault...please....please forgive me if I was so hard on you

Tommy put his fingers to her chin and made her look at him while he

was talking. He was looking in her eyes and he was lost, he was getting

closer to her without even knowing. Jude didn't moved back so Tommy

closed the distance between them and he kissed her slow, soft but with

all the passion he had inside. At first Jude was frozen this was her first

kiss but then she gave in and moved her lips with his. She never

thought that a kiss could be so beautiful, full of passion, love and desire

to not stop.


	70. Chapter 21 part 1

Thanks for leaving a review guys, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 21 (part 1)**

At the judge's office Darius, Anna and Tommy were there to sign for the

name for Tommy.

Judge:I have to say that I was surprised when Mr Darius told me

Anna:I understand but I did what my Husband would have done if god gave him some more time to live

Judge:even if the reason is that I have to say that it's a Nobel gesture you're doing that not anyone will do

Darius:ok then we can sign the papers

Judge:yes, of course........here Mrs Anna first your signature........Mr Darius it's your turn now..........Mr Tommy now sign with your usual name and then with the new one.............now that the document is sign this is your official document that you're Mr Stuart's Dutois son

At the beach house Jude was talking with her friend.

Friend:you're going to get married?....and with whom tell me

Jude:with Tommy.......Tommy Dutois

Friend:Dutois?........who is he a relative of Chris?

Jude:ah yeah....actually his brother from his dad

Friend:I never thought that Mr Stuart was married before........I'm happy for you Jude...now tell me you met him at the mansion?

Jude:yes

Friend:but he most has come after I left or was he there at Sadie's marriage?

Jude:no......no he came after but you already know him......he's Tommy...Chris was surprised too because he did know that he was his brother but My Aunty Anna knew about him

Friend:but Jude he's just a supervisor

Jude:he did that job just because my Aunty didn't said about him to Chris but he's in good economical position

Friend:what a nice news I can't believe it......you're lucky Jude you found a good husband

Tommy and Darius were now at Darius office near the beach.

Tommy:till the last second I thought that Mrs Anna was going to change her mind

Tommy:yes, even me

Darius:but luckily enough it wasn't like that...and now you're Tommy Dutois you waited so much to have your real name and you got it......of course here we will hear a lot of voices about this but after a bit it will pass............so now what are you going to do?

Tommy:I was thinking about buying a piece of land and then I don't know maybe do some commerce

Darius:you're going to continue with contraband?

Tommy:no, honest commerce

Darius:ah I was getting worried

Tommy:but first of all I want to buy a house.....is there a better one that the one you told me about?

Darius:I'm afraid not....that's the only available right now...but I think yours is very nice

Tommy:yes, but I don't think it's the right house for a girl of high class.....the one I'm going to marry

Darius:I'm happy you got this subject out Tommy ............I know there are lot of people that get married even if they're not in love and for other things but the motives that are making you marry her are stupid in my opinion.....the step you're taking can be dangerous for bought of you

Tommy:she had the possibility to get out of this marriage but she always insisted to get married

Darius:she insisted because she's too young and unconscious where this is going to take her

Tommy: she's ready to do everything and sacrifice everything so that...that she keeps protected her lover boy Chris

Darius:ah so you know......and you're ready to marry a girl who's in love with someone else?

Tommy:what else can I do?......what do you want me to tell her?...oh yeah I know you're going to marry me just so you keep me and your sister from become lovers again

Darius:no, I'm not saying this but at least you can go back and not marry her

Tommy:I will hurt her......and I already gave her my word...I'm not going to humiliate her like my...my brother did

Darius:don't come out with this shit...I know you enough that I know that you can do this and even worst

Tommy:then Darius tell me why do you think I want to marry Jude?

Darius:to take revenge of Sadie that's why

Tommy:no, not only for that......I have to go now

Darius:Tommy please wait....if Jude doesn't want to hear reasons but you're more mature then her.....she doesn't even know what marriage means...she doesn't know what it is life between a man and a woman and if between you two there is no love or even some feelings or a physical attraction for her it can be very difficult Tommy

Tommy:you think I don't have enough experience with women?

Darius:don't be rude now

Tommy:it's out of sense to continue this argument.....she wants to use me and I will let her the motive why she's doing this it doesn't matter...and now if you'll excuse me I have many things to do....................(he was about to leave but then he turned back).............I wanted to thank you again......for everything you did for me during all these years....see you

At the Harrison's house on the beach Victoria and Jude were talking in

the living room.

Victoria:you already told the news to your friend?

Jude:yes, she was a little surprised

Victoria:you didn't tell her that he's Tommy Quincy right?

Jude:no, but she will find out

Victoria:oh my god...Jude sweetie don't you think it's better if you don't..

Jude:no, mother I already made my decision.....Therese (her friend) told me that she saw Aunty Anna with Mr Darius

Victoria:yes, they were going to the judge to sign the documents were Tommy will be Dutois...do you think you sister was there too?

Jude:I wish not

At the Dutois mansion in the living room Jamie and Chris were talking.

Jamie:why did you go at the judge?

Chris:my presence wasn't necessary

Jamie:but you're not happy with this situation.........the first time you talked to me about Tommy you were full of admiration and happy....why did you changed your mind?

Chris:at first I was influenced with the memory of Tommy of when we were kids and when I saw him as an adult I was even more impressed of his personality...but then when he came working here and I had time to know him better....I didn't like his ways...and then with all that happened with Jude

Jamie:to tell you the truth this whole marriage between Tommy and Jude is a little bit out....she's not the type of girl that can be attractive by a guy like Tommy....she was going to marry you after all

Chris:but you were the one that told me that there are girl that can...

Jamie:yes, but they are different girl....superficial girls nothing in common with Jude

Chris:even if I don't like it ...it happened and we are both guilty

Jamie:ah...the only think I can't forgive you is that you told me to marry her.....it's not a correct thing to do with a friend

Chris:anyway I'm sure that between them there was nothing that dishonoured her

Jamie:and even if there was?......if instead of Jude there was Sadie I don't think you would have married her

Chris:Jamie I'm sorry again

Jamie:fine don't worry after all I will find a way to get my revenge

Chris:I'm going to see how my wife is

Jamie:oh yeah I didn't saw her since yesterday.....is she feeling sick?

Chris:she has a bad headache... the thing is that even Sadie took this very bad of how Jude acted

Chris left and went in Sadie's and his room.

Chris:how are you feeling?

Sadie:bad

Chris:why are you crying?

Sadie:I feel so ashamed of what Jude is doing and I'm very worried for my mother...she must be so worried...can you think what people are going to say about this marriage?.....let me go to her Chris

Chris:on the beach?

Sadie:yes, at least she will be better to see me there and then with this marriage coming up she will need help

Chris:I can't get away from the mansion right now and I don't know if my mother can go with you there

Sadie:no, no we don't have to disturb her...I can stay at my mother's house so I can help her with the preparing of thing for the ceremony...because I imagine that the date of their marriage must be already decided...I wish to stay near her she's my mother Chris........let me be with her at this time so difficult with her

Chris:fine go if you want

Sadie:thanks dear.......god don't let my sister marry Tommy

At the Harrison's house Jude was reading in the living room when there

was a knock at the door. Jude went to open the door and there was

Tommy.

Tommy:hi

Jude:good evening

Tommy:can I come in?

Jude:ah see...ah my mother is taking a nap right now

Without leaving her saying another word Tommy got inside towards

the living room.

Tommy:I didn't came here to see her

Jude:but it's inappropriate for us to stay here alone

Tommy:it's not the first time that it happened

Jude:yeah but we weren't engaged yet

Tommy:and don't you think it's stupid?....I will not un respect you don't have worry.......I just want that we make some things clear that's all

Jude:ok......you want to sit down?

Tommy:thanks.......first of all tell me how you are

Jude:good thanks and you?

Tommy:good....this morning I went to the judge with Mr Darius and Mrs Anna

Jude:and now everything is ok?

Tommy:yes, I have my father's name

Jude:I'm happy for you

Tommy:and that mean that there is nothing that stops our wedding....of course if you didn't change your mind

Jude:no

Tommy:good...when are we going to church to public our wedding?

Jude:when you want Tommy

Tommy:tomorrow?

Jude:for me it's fine

Tommy:I can come to pick you up at about 10.............tell me who are going to be your witnesses?

Jude:my mother for sure..Maybe the other can be Mr Darius

Tommy:and your relatives?....Chris...your sister?

Jude:I don't know...I don't think so

Tommy:do you want to invite them?

Jude:yeah but..

Tommy:but you think that they will not come...........you came running to me all around the mansion so that I will not tell anything to Chris you weren't so lost of words like in this moment

Jude:because I had important things to tell you but now..

Tommy:now what?..........for you our marriage is less important than Chris's happiness right?..........I want you to talk to me Jude...I want that you confine in me.....I want to get to know the real you..I want to know what you like, what you don't...what you think of me, what you expect from me

Jude:I expect that.........that you will be a good husband

Tommy:what is a good husband for you?............be sincere please..try to think about our future together

Jude:I..I want that you don't get your voice loud when you talk to me......that you'll be educate...that respects me and be honest

Tommy:this description can be good for a father or for a brother but between a husband and a wife there must be a little bit of love....but of course this doesn't exist between us...but at least a little bit of intimacy........you haven't thought about this?

Jude:yes

Tommy:and?


	71. Chapter 21 part 2

**Chapter 21 (part 2)**

Tommy:and?

Jude:I don't think we should talk about this

Tommy:you're so different from your sister Sadie.....I leave now....what a relief right?

Tommy walked towards the door with Jude behind him. He opened the

door and turned to look at Jude.

Tommy:I see you tomorrow at 10

Jude:yes

Tommy:say hi to your mother for me

With that he took her hand in his and made the motion to kiss her hand

but at the last second he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the

lips.

Tommy:see you tomorrow

And with that he left. Jude couldn't say anything she was out of breath.

The kiss was a surprise but it wasn't just that what took her breath but

the way he kissed her and got close to her. The passion he showed

in that simply kiss. Jude went in her room still thinking of Tommy and

the kiss he gave her. She smiled to herself she was falling even harder

for him then she already was.

At the mansion Sadie and Jamie were in the living room talking.

Jamie:if you don't like so much your future brother-in-law why go there?

Sadie:to be close to my mother you can imagine how she can be...it's not only that way my sister acted but now she has to prepare for the ceremony too

Jamie:and when are you leaving?

Sadie:tomorrow....to be honest I wish that Jude changes her mind...it would be better for everyone if she doesn't marry Tommy because even if now Tommy has the name of the Dutois Tommy will always remain what he is

Jamie:yes, but if they are in love

Sadie:a man like Tommy in love with Jude

Jamie:and then why do they want to get married?

Sadie:I think he's doing it to have a wife of class and of her I don't know what to tell you she isn't reasonable right now

Jamie:but if everyone is so against this marriage why don't you do anything?

Sadie:my mother doesn't have a strong character and my sister she's too stubborn............my mother-in-law is already here why?

Anna came in, in that moment with Chris.

Anna:I had a coffee with Mr Darius and then I came back here

Jamie:good evening Mrs Anna

Anna:good evening

Sadie:have you seen my mother?

Anna:no, I was saying to Chris that I didn't stayed long there....ok now I need to go change in my room see you later

Sadie:so now Tommy has your name

Tommy:yes, he was registered as a son of my father

At the Harrison's house Jude and Victoria were talking.

Victoria:no, Jude you didn't do the right thing...if when he came I was taking a nap you shouldn't have let him in and after all you could have called me

Jude:yes, I know mother but it's not easy to discuss with Tommy

Victoria:it means that the next time I see him I will be the one that will tell him...but you were going to see each other in church right?

Jude:and why?

Victoria:why...to tell you the truth I am ashamed to be seen in the streets with him

Jude:now don't be rude Tommy has no fault for what his father did

Victoria:yes, I know but..

Jude:and after all now he's not Tommy Quincy anymore he's Tommy Dutois

Victoria:but the people doesn't know that now maybe with time this will all pass..even if he will always remain the same man

Jude:mum we had princes that were born out of marriage

Victoria:the fact is that I can't accept that you're going to marry him

Jude:yes, I know....on the other hand I'm getting used to the idea to be his wife

At the mansion Sadie was preparing her luggage when Anna came in.

Anna:let's hear this..what is this thing that you're going on the beach?

Sadie:I wish to see my mother

Anna:hypocrite I know you want to see Tommy but don't think that I will let you

Sadie:please Aunty...that man doesn't interest me anymore I'm just worried about my mother

Anna:you don't care about your mother or anyone else you just want to see that bastard

Sadie:I assure you that it's not like that and even if it was you think that my sister will let me?

Anna:no, but I'm sure you will find a way to see him

Sadie:I just want to be near my mother and Chris already gave me the permission

Anna:because he doesn't know the truth

Sadie:then tell him...go on...I'm not going to be your slave because you found out something that you shouldn't have

Anna:arrogant I will make you pay

Sadie:I'm your son's wife...the mother of your future nephews...by the way I think I'm pregnant

Anna:isn't it a bit early?...tell me the truth Sadie who's baby is this?

Sadie:who's this baby?...of Chris my husband

Anna:I don't believe you

Sadie:then don't and now

Anna:you're not going to your mother's house

Sadie:you can't refuse to let me go to see my mother

Anna:now you're married and your only family is this

Sadie:but you're not my mother

In that moment Chris came in.

Chris:what is going on?

Sadie:she doesn't want me to go see my mother

Chris:why?

Anna:I don't think it's good in her condition...she told me that she's pregnant

Chris:is it true?

Sadie:I'm not sure but the beach is not far away and the trip will not be tiring and I wish to see them

Anna:you can see them at Jude's marriage

Sadie:no, I want to go now...Chris you told me to go it's unfair that you're changing your mind just because your mother told you so

Chris:I didn't sad no

In that moment Anna left the room.

Chris:now calm down

Sadie:how can you tell me to calm down when I see your mother to give orders to everyone...she must always have the last word and now you're going to stop me from going to see my mother because she said so

Chris:no I'm not going to stop you

Sadie:yeah?......can I go tomorrow like we said?

Chris:yes, even if to travel in your condition

Sadie:it will be fine don't worry dear and we have to wait a few days to be sure

Chris:nothing will make happier then to have a baby from you

At Anna's room there was a knock at the door and Chris came in.

Chris:you shouldn't be this hard on Sadie

Anna:you are the one too soft with her

Chris:I'm just trying to be right and she's my wife and she has to be respected

Anna:when a husband is too much good to his wife she will be the one that do whatever she wants with him..like now for example..Sadie can't go to the beach first of all because she's pregnant and she must take care of herself and then imagine all the things that people will say over there

Chris:I don't care about peoples voices her mother must need her help right now

Anna:right her help........she's a married woman and she can't go around like she wants and do what she wants and you...you are too soft on her if you let her leave

Chris:do you know what you're saying to me?..to your son?....and this all because Sadie wants to go to her mother...what do you have?....why are you so angry and insulting?

Anna:I'm just nervous I'm sorry.....I can't resign that I had to give our name to that man

Chris:but you were the one that decided right?....no one mad you do it right?

Anna:no, of course not...I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do...if you decided that Sadie can go to her mother it's your choice I'm not going to get in between you two and excuse me with Jamie but I'm not coming down for dinner I'm feeling tired

Chris:ok good night

And with that Chris left the room.

Anna:bitch...she can't win this way...I can't let her

The next morning at the beach. Jude, Tommy and Victoria were walking

towards the church. Victoria was in front and Jude and Tommy were

next to each other. Every person that saw them walking were talking

about them and Jude noticed this but she was not going to be ashamed

so she took Tommy's hand in her. Tommy at first he was surprised of

her gesture in public but then he understood and he smiled to her.

Meanwhile at the Harrison's house Carmen went to open the door

because someone knocked and there she saw Sadie and Chris.

Sadie:good morning Carmen

Carmen:Mrs sadie

Sadie:is my mother here?

Carmen:no she went out with Miss Jude

Sadie:wher did they go?

Carmen:at the church I think

Sadie:Carmen take my bags in my room please

Carmen:sure

Sadie:are you going to wait for them?

Chris:no, I go to check the house here on the beach because mum tol me there was something that we had to fix and then I will head back to the mansion...take care of your self and don't forget that you're carrying my son in you

Sadie:we're not sure yet

Chris:anyway I will miss you a lot

Sadie:me too sweetie

Chris:I come in the weekend

Sadie:ok

In that moment Carmen came back.

Carmen:and Mr Chris?

Sadie:he just brought me here

Carmen:but you're going to stay right?

Sadie:for a few days...what happened tell me

Carmen:nothing...your mother, Miss Jude and Mr Tommy went together to the churche to make the date for their wedding

Sadie:this soon?


	72. Chapter 21 part 3

Thanks guys for your feedback and hope to find more after this chapter. This week I'm going to post today

only because it's valentines and I'm not going to be home to post so see you next week. Hope you like my

update.

**Chapter 21 (part 3)**

At the church Tommy, Jude and Victoria were waiting for father

Dominic. After a few minutes he came in.

Father:Mrs Victoria it's a pleasure to see you again

Victoria:the pleasure is all mine

Father:and you Jude how are you?

Jude:good father thenks

Father:good I'm happy for you

Jude:this man here is Tommy... Dutois

Father:relative of Mr Chris Dutois?

Tommy:yes

Victoria:father we're here because Jude is going to get married

Father:you're getting married?

Jude:yes

Father:with whom?

Jude:with.......with him(she gestured torwards Tommy who was next to her)

Father:oh what a good news....congratulations

Tommy:thanks........we wanted to make a date of our wedding

Father:yes, of course

Tommy:but before...from what Jude told me there are some things we have to do....ah see father...I wasn't baptised I didn't did the communion...ah yeah we have to do these things

Father:and you call them things?

In the Harrison's house Sadie and Carmen were in Sadie's room.

Carmen:I didn't go at the mall yet so I don't know but I can imagine what people are saying.....but tell me is it true that Tommy Quincy is relative to Chris Dutois?

Sadie:yes..........if I knew before......and when are they going to get married?

Carmen:I don't know but i didn't saw your mother so happy

Sadie:and Jude?

Carmen:as usual..you know that she doesn't talk to me that much

Sadie:and he how did he look?

Carmen:I saw him this morning when he came for them....he yes he looked happy

At the mansion Anna was in her room trying to open the same drawer

that she once tried the one with Stuart's letter in when there was a

knock and in came Luana.

Anna:tell someone to come open me the drawer because I need something from it

Luana left the room and went in the kitchen. There she found her Uncle

Mike and told him what Mrs Anna wanted. Mike went himself to try to

open the drawer but Anna told him that she wanted to wait for the

servant that knew how to do this kind of things. Mike and Luana were back in the kitchen.

Luana:she must have something important in that drawer because it's a long time now that she's trying to open it. She even tried to open it with a knife but it was useless

Mike:when did it happen?

Luana:a long time ago

Mike:but when?

Luana:why?

Mike:just remember carefully....was it when Mr Chris got me off my job?

Luana:I think so why?

With that Mike took off.

At the beach at the Harrison's house Victoria, Jude and Tommy has just

arrived.

Victoria:I never felt so much ashamed in my life

Jude:yeah but it wasn't Tommy's fault

Victoria:yeah I know but I find it redicuolius that his father...

Tommy:Alimondi wasn't my father

Victoria:I know that too but...let's leave this alone...sit down Tommy I have to go for a moment in the kitchen

With thT Victoria went in the kitchen and Jude and Tommy sat in the

living room.

Tommy:are you ashamed?

Jude:no, not that

Tommy:don't lie

Jude:it's just that it's not normal to find a person like you Tommy not Baptist

Tommy:there are millions of people around the world that doesn't know what that mean

Jude:yes, but they are from other places and not with our religion

In that moment Sadie came down the stairs.

Sadie:how are you?

Jude:what are you doing here?

Sadie:I'm going to stay her for some days...if it will disturb you I'm sorry.....how are you Tommy?

Tommy:your husband?

Sadie:he's already back at the mansion......and our mother?

Jude:she will be back in a minute

Sadie:please Tommy sit down

Tommy:no thanks I have to go.....please say bye to your mother

And with that he walked towards Jude and gave her a kiss on the lips. It

was sweet and delicate as always. With that he left.

Sadie:he kissed you to despise me....he wanted to make me jealous

Jude:yesterday he kissed me too and then you weren't present

In that moment Victoria came in.

Victoria:why are you here?.......is something wrong?

Sadie:the wrong thing here is that this bitch kissed Tommy in my presence

Victoria:but you why are you here?...did something happen?....Chris know about?

Sadie:I came here for you to make you some company I thought you were depressed but if I knew that you're good with that bastard here I would have never came

And with that she left to her room.

Jude:I don't think she did all this for her Nobel gestures like she said....for sure she came here to give us trouble but I will not permit her to do it....I will not

And with that Jude left to Sadie's room to talk to her.

Sadie entered her room and there she found Tommy waiting for her.

Sadie:Tommy.......Tommy we need to talk......you can't marry Jude

Tommy:I wanted to talk to you too

In that moment there was a knock and Jude called Sadie's name.

Sadie:you see she's just a stupid girl......go away tonight I will come to your beach house

Tommy:no it's not necessary and you will not find me

Jude tried again to knock.

Jude:open Sadie

But nothing so Jude left to her room to get out from her balcony and go

to Sadie's one maybe she will find the door open there.

Tommy:listen to me carefully don't even try to stop me from marrying Jude because I swear to you that this time I will not forgive you

With that he turned to leave.

Sadie:Tommy.......Tommy......Tommy

But he kept moving towards the balcony door to get out. He was

getting down the stairs when Jude saw him but he didn't saw her. Jude

was hurt by this what happened in Sadie's room?...did he cheated on

her?...was he never over Sadie?...was he just using her so anyone will

think that everything with Sadie has finished while they go together

behind others back?...god she was so hurt, stupid to think that we was

getting to like her and she was even angry with herself to let the guards

down and let herself fall in love with him. Why was this happening to

her?

At the mansion Chris arrived and Mike was outside Anna's room

waiting for the man that entered to open the drawer for Mrs Anna to

get out. Chris was now in the living room talking to Anna.

Anna:when is Sadie coming back?

Mike was now in Anna's room the man that opened the drawer was

now ready so he left the room. Mike was alone in there and he wanted

to see what was so secret in the drawer that Mrs Anna left no one near

it. He opened the drawer and there he so the letter that Mr Stuart had

written to Darius. He immediately recognized it from the blood that

was on it of Stuart. He took it and placed it in his pocket and left the

room.

That evening at the Harrison's house Jude was in the dining room

setting the plates on the table so they could have dinner. Sadie was

sitting at the table.

Sadie:so where are you going to live?....because I imagine you're not going to live in the house Tommy has up the rocks?

Jude:he told me he was going to buy a house

Sadie:and are you going somewhere for the honeymoon?

Jude:I don't know

Sadie:maybe he will take you on the 'Devil'

Jude:'Devil"?

Sadie:it's the name of his boat he didn't tell you?..........don't be scared sister it's just a name and it goes well with the owner of it.......maybe me and Chris will not come to the wedding...I'm already pregnant

Jude:yeah?

Sadie:the problem is that I don't know if the baby is Chris's or Tommy's........I hope you're not that cruel to go and tell to our mother....she can die with the worry

Jude:it's not true you're lying

Without saying anything Sadie left the dining room and Jude alone with

this doubt.

At the mansion Anna was now in her room she opened the drawer and

was searching for the letter but it wasn't there.

Mike:did you wanted to see me Mrs Anna?

Anna:close the door...........where is the letter that was here in the drawer?

Mike:what letter?

Anna:don't play dumb with me

Mike:when the man that opened the drawer opened it there was nothing

Anna:no, it's not true there was the letter and you know which one...the one that Stuart had on him when he fell

Mike:but you didn't throw it away that one?

Anna:I didn't threw it away and I kept it in that drawer...you stole it...where is it you have to give it back to me.....give it back

Teasers for chapter 22

Sadie:you're so stupid that you don't care that I'm carrying his son?........why are you marrying him after all we are going to continue see each other..........do you think that you're making him fall for you just because he gave you a kiss for goodbye?..........Tommy loves only me...only me...and when he will have sex with you he will do it just for the animal instinct that he has in him

Jude:stop it...you're cruel you say things that hurt when this all began because of you....why didn't you kept your Tommy and left Chris alone?

Sadie:that's what I should have done ...stupid


	73. Chapter 22 part 1

**Chapter 22**

At the Harrison's house while eating breakfast.

Sadie:you have to believe me it's a closed story...I made a mistake

Victoria:and you call that a mistake to give your body to a man that is not your husband?

Sadie:I already told you I didn't gave myself to him.....I'm saying the truth, it all was talks that Angelica said...and from Jude that didn't want me to marry Chris....you don't believe me....fine with time you will.....and about my sister it's not necessary that she marry a man that she doesn't love....my feelings towards Tommy are gone now....especially now that....I can be pregnant

Victoria:a child?....is it true?....god I'm happy

Back at the mansion in Mike's house Anna went to talk to him.

Anna:how much do you want for the letter?...after all you don't need it I already accepted Tommy...I gave him our name

Mike:and the lands?....in the letter Mr Stuart wanted that Tommy has part of them

Anna:fine how much do you want tell me

Mike:you know I always was faithful to you and respected you even to Mr Chris...I will never do anything to hurt you

Anna:than why don't you give me what is mine?

Mike:because things here had changed...your son doesn't like me he already took my job as a supervisor and who tells me that tomorrow he will not throw me out?....after all you can't give him orders like when he was a kid

Anna:but I can give you enough money that you can but another house somewhere else

Mike:the fact is that I don't want to leave...I was born here, lived here and I want to stay here

Anna:fine I promise you..I swear to you that no one will throw you out

Mike:thanks Mrs But I prefer I keep the letter just in case you change your mind

Anna:no, I will never change it

Mike:anyway I'm going to keep it and don't worry no one will ever find it they have to kill me to have to because I keep it's always on me

Anna:you're making the wrong choice towards me and this is not going to help you so think about it

At the Harrison's house on the beach Victoria went in Jude's room to

talk to her.

Victoria:so you already knew?

Jude:yes

Victoria:and why you said nothing to me Jude?

Jude:because I thought that Sadie already told you

Victoria:and you're not happy?

Jude:yes

Victoria:why so much hurt rate towards each other....you're sisters you have to learn to forgive each other...of course with Sadie pregnant it out of risk that she does something crazy with Tommy...Jude if you want you can...

Jude:break my engagement?

Victoria:I know it will be a scandal but we can sell this house and go somewhere else..what do you think?....marriage is for always...I don't want you to suffer sweetie..sometimes mistakes are made because we're afraid of what people say...look of what happened with your sister..I know it was my fault that I was the one that stopped you from telling Chris and look now what you have to do...I don't want you to sacrifice yourself just because of what people will say around here...we can leave and begin new somewhere else and you can begin to live again

Sadie was in her room when there was a knock at the door and in came

Carmen.

Sadie:did you saw him?

Carmen:no, Mrs he doesn't live there anymore but there was that guy...Spied and he told me that he left the house to him and that Tommy is now sleeping at Quest's tavern

Sadie:and where is this tavern?

Carmen:I don't know

Sadie:you should have asked him stupid....and my message?

Carmen:here it is

Sadie:ok now I want you to find out where this tavern is

Carmen:but your mother will not leave me go out again

Sadie:I will take care of that you just go and hurry

Carmen:yes, Miss

At the front door there was a knock and Victoria went to open and

there was Mr Darius.

Darius:sorry for coming like this

Victoria:no, it's not a problem..the fact is that Carmen needed to go out so I had to do something in the kitchen my self

Darius:then I'm sure that lunch today will be wonderful

Victoria:then stay to lunch with us

Darius:no, no I can't I have another place to go but next time I will accept ......you will think I'm very annoying Mrs Victoria but I think that Jude needs to reflect better before she gets in this marriage...she can give another month of time in engagement

Victoria:I was thinking the same thing and I don't care about the scandal

Darius:sure?

Victoria:yes, you know she was going to marry Tommy for the problem that was with Sadie but now it seems that Sadie is pregnant and how you could understand it difficult now that she and Tommy....you understood me

Darius:yes, of course I understand

Meanwhile Jude was in the garden reading a book and Sadie was beside

her.

Sadie:are you so stupid?...nothing matters to you?....not even that I have his child inside me....what will it serve marrying him since you know we will keep seeing each other?...you think you already got him because before he leaves he gives you a kiss?.....Tommy loves me you understand?....only me...and when he's having sex with you he will do it just because of his needs nothing else

Jude:stop it...you're cruel you keep saying horrible things when this all began because of you...why didn't you kept your Tommy and left Chris alone?

Sadie:that's what I should have done

Jude left running towards the house. Tommy who was walking towards

the house saw Jude but when Jude saw him she changed direction but

Tommy called after her and went running after her to stop her. He

grabbed her hand and stopped her and saw that she was crying.

Tommy:Jude.....Jude what happened?

He pulled her in to a hug.

Tommy:calm down please....I don't like to see you cry..what happened?

In the meantime Sadie went inside and went were Victoria and Darius

where.

Darius:it's a pleasure to see you Sadie

Sadie:thanks Mr darius

Darius:and Chris?

Sadie:he left back to the mansion immediately he had some work to do but he will be here in the weekend

Victoria:I was telling the good news to Mr Darius....I told him that you're pregnant

Darius:congratulation to you and Chris of course

Sadie:thanks

Back with Tommy and Jude, Tommy remove his jacket and put it on the

grass and motioned to Jude to sit down.

Tommy:sit down

Jude:no

Tommy:I just want to talk and I think you will be more comfortable sitted

Jude:but the fact is that...that it's not right..It's better if we go inside

Tommy:inside there is your mother and your sister and I want to talk to you alone..please don't have so scruples .....after all in a week we're going to be married

Without another word Jude sat down and Tommy next to her.

Tommy:tell me why were you crying

Jude:I had a discussion with my sister

Tommy:why?

Jude:family things

Tommy:since I'm going to be part of this family I want to know exactly what happens......you don't want to tell me?

Jude:it's just...

Tommy:what?

Jude:its personal problems between Sadie and me

Tommy:why did she come here?

Jude:a visit

Tommy:a visit?.....or did she came to try to stop our wedding?.....did she convinced you?...answer me


	74. Chapter 22 part 2

**Chapter 22 (part 2) **

Tommy:a visit?.....or did she came to try to stop our wedding?.....did she convinced you?...answer me

Jude said nothing, Tommy cupped her chin and made her look at him

and then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet kiss

but it turned quickly in to a passionate one. Tommy had even bent her

down on her back and he was almost on top of her. In that moment a

flash back of what Sadie told her came in Jude's mind so she turned her

face away from Tommy. Then a second later she got up and left running

inside.

In the evening Carmen and Sadie went to Quest's tavern. Tommy was in

his room at Quest's when he heard a knock at his door and Quest came

in.

Tommy:what do you want?

Quest:there is a person downstairs that wants to talk to you

Tommy:who?

Quest:Mrs Sadie

Tommy:tell her to come up

Quest left and went to tell Sadie to go up. Seconds later Sadie entered

Tommy's room.

Sadie:why are you living here?

Tommy:what do you want?

Sadie:I can't even sit?

Tommy:what do you prefer the chair....or my bed?

Without saying anything Sadie sat on the bed.

Tommy:what is this an invite?

Sadie:why not?

Tommy:I'm already of someone else and you're married

Sadie:and so what?

Tommy:why are you here?......to tell me again to not marry your sister?

Sadie:yes

Tommy:then you're wasting your time and to be sincere it's getting to my nerves

Sadie:Tommy listen to me, I know I hurt you badly....you can't imagine how sorry am I right now but I think it's a crazy thing to marry Jude just to take revenge

Tommy:I already told you that ..that is not all

Sadie:fine whatever is the reason you can't marry a woman that is in love with another man...that cries for another....you know that even today she called me out for it she told me why didn't you kept your Tommy and left Chris alone...do you really want a woman like this?.....that she will thinks about another man when she's making love with you?

Tommy:when did she told you all this?......at what hour?

Sadie:a little bit before lunch why?....please don't marry her....we can keep seeing each other...I can convince Chris to let me come here

Tommy:don't touch me.....you and your sister are just the same...go away...OUT

Sadie:how you wish but I love you....I love you so much and this is a reality that you can't ever erase Tommy

The next morning Tommy went to talk to Darius in his office.

Darius:good morning Tommy

Tommy:good morning

Darius:early this morning

Tommy:yeah I need to go order the furniture but first I wanted to know if the document of the house are ready

Darius:yes, yes I'll give them the money today but before...it's better if you talk to Jude

Tommy:why?

Darius:because it looks like she doesn't want to get married anymore

Tommy:I was already betrayed one time but this time I'm not going to permit it

Darius:wait at least let me explain

Tommy:what do you want to explain?....that I became a toy of those two girls?

Darius:don't do things that then you will regret

Tommy:that's my choice...and if Jude decided that she doesn't want to marry me anymore then she has to be the one that tells me why

Darius:you know exactly that Jude is too shy to do it

Tommy:believe me I will make her shyness go

Darius:you can't have people do what you want

Tommy:what are you saying?.....they are the ones doing what they want with me...the first one was Sadie, she swear to marry me when she already was engaged with another

Darius:but what happened with Jude was different

Tommy:even she is being rude.....was I that asked her to marry me?

Darius:but her motives were...

Tommy:go fuck her motives

Darius:Tommy calm down now...I know that it's something big for you do digest

Tommy:it's an offence to my dignity..... even worst from the one received before.....because back then no one knew about Sadie...but now it's already made the date of our wedding......all people around here can't stop talking about this

Darius:weren't you the one that always said that you don't care of others people opinion?

Tommy:there are things that I care about

Darius:come on....please Tommy be reasonable....you wedding will be a mistake....you want to marry Jude to get revenge of Sadie and Jude she's doing it to keep the honour of her brother in law

Tommy:I don't want to back out from getting married

Darius:why?

Tommy:because it's like that

Darius:but that's not a good answer

Without another word Tommy left and went immediately to Jude's

house. Victoria was in the living room when she heard a knock, she

opened and Tommy came in.

Tommy:good morning

Victoria:good morning

Tommy:I need to talk to Jude

Victoria:sure I go call her

Tommy:alone

Victoria:what did you say?

Tommy:I want to talk to her alone

Victoria:you can't

Tommy:I insist...please it's very important

Victoria:fine

With that she left and went for Jude.

Victoria:Jude Tommy is here to see you...he said he needed to talk to you alone it's important.......if god wants maybe he's here to pull off the engagement..but if it's not for that please sweetie take out all your courage and do it yourself

Jude:mum..

Victoria:the fastest you do it the better...and about the scandal and all things don't worry you have my approve......go I wait for you here

A few seconds later Jude came in the living room alone.

Tommy:good morning

Jude:good morning......my mother told me you wanted to talk to me

Tommy:yes, you want to sit?

She said nothing but didn't sit down.

Tommy:I come from Darius's office...he told me that you're thinking to call off the engagement...are you surprised that he told me?

Jude:it's just....I didn't know that Mr Darius...

Tommy:that he knows?....I'm sure your mother told him.....why you don't want to marry me anymore?....what did it change from when you told me yes at the Dutois's mansion?......when I met you I thought you were different from your sister but now I'm seeing that you're identical

Jude:no, this is not true

Tommy:than show me by doing the exact opposite of what she did by telling me the truth....why you don't want me anymore?

Jude:because............Sadie says that she's pregnant

Tommy:and?

Jude:she says that.......that's it's your child


	75. Chapter 22 part 3

**Chapter 22 (part 3)**

Jude:she says that......that it's your child

Tommy:and you believe her?

Jude:why not?....I myself saw you come out of her room the exact day she came here

In that moment Sadie came down the stairs.

Sadie:hi I didn't know you were here

Without giving her the chance to get down Tommy grabbed her hand

and pulled her to were Jude was.

Sadie:what's got in to you?

Tommy:repeat in front of me what you told to Jude......how can you say that your child is mine when between us there nothing going on for months?

Sadie:and I was the one that said this?....it's not true

Jude:of course you told me this Sadie

Sadie:and when?

Jude:the same day you came here

Sadie:you're crazy

Jude:you even told me to say nothing to mum so she will not be worried

Sadie:you really lost your mind....how can you even think I told you something like this?.....if you're trying to make an excuse for not marrying you could have thought about another one but not this

Tommy:so the thing is clarified and since I'm not the father of this child there is no reason why calling off the engagement

Sadie:the thing is...

Tommy:and regard the visit I did to you the day you came here...tell Jude...tell her why I did it....didn't I tell you that if you tried to stop our wedding I would find a way to make you regret it?

Jude:was it for that?

Sadie:it's just I think you two should not get married

Tommy:what you think I don't care about it

Sadie:but you should because only a stupid can marry a woman that hates him.....yes Jude hates you

Jude:it's not true

Sadie:oh no, weren't you who told me?

Tommy:stop it...Don't make Jude seem ugly with your lies

Sadie:lies?....tell him yourself if they are lies

Jude:yes....they are all lies

Tommy:you have to stop throwing bullshits Sadie because no one believes you anymore

Sadie:you that talked so bad about me...you're worst, you're hypocrites....I wish you'll be unlucky and suffer how you deserve

And with that Sadie left and ran back to her room. Tommy and Jude

were alone again and Jude was crying for the cruel words Sadie said.

Tommy:don't listen to her...we both know how Sadie is....today I want to go buy the furniture for our house I hope you will not change your mind again until I'll be back....I will not be happy if you leave me a few days before our marriage

Jude:no

Tommy:you have to swear but not like your sister...you have to tell me the truth...swear it...swear it on god

Jude:yes, I swear

Tommy left and Jude was now in her room talking to Victoria.

Victoria:I thought we agreed that you were going to stop the engagement; can I know why you didn't do it?

Jude: couldn't

Victoria:why?

Jude:I don't know

Victoria:where you afraid that he would shout at you?...did he told you anything?

Jude:mum please I want you to leave me alone

Victoria:no, I did it once when you wanted to get in the convent but now no

Jude:but I want to marry him

Victoria:why?....it's not necessary anymore

Jude:you don't understand.....I love him mother

Victoria:you love him?......you're in love with him?

Jude:yes

Victoria:but since a day ago you were still in love with Chris

Jude:I don't love Chris...I love Tommy

Victoria:Jude..are you sure?

Jude:yes

The next morning Jude and Victoria went to the mall to buy some

Things but before they went to tell Sadie who was in the dining room

having breakfast and when Carmen came in she heard Victoria talking

about that Sadie was pregnant and she needed to eat. Victoria and Jude

said their goodbyes and left.

Carmen:you're pregnant?....why didn't you tell me?

Sadie:because it's not true

Carmen:but your mother said....

Sadie:don't go do your job instead

After a little bit Sadie left the dining room and went in Jude's room. She

looked around the room and then she began to open her drawers. She

didn't know why but she did. In one of the drawers she saw a photo

that caught her eye. It was a photo of Chris. She turned the photo and

there was something written on the back with Jude's handwriting.

Sadie:(reading the note on the photo) you are and you're always be my love until the last minute that god gives me until my last breath I'll take (laughing) so pathetic

Sadie left Jude's room and went in her's. She hid the photo and then

there was a knock at the door and it was Carmen that told her that

Chris was in the living room waiting for her. Sadie went down and

greeted Chris with a peck on the lips.

Chris:how are you?

Sadie:good

Chris:it doesn't seem from your face

Sadie:Chris I shouldn't have told you that I was pregnant

Chris:why?...it's not true?

Sadie:I was wrong...forgive me

Chris:it doesn't matter after all we have all our lives in front of us....how are your Mother and Jude?

Sadie:good they are busy with planning the wedding

Chris:and Tommy did you see him?

Sadie:yes, when I came to see my sister...I insist this wedding is stupid...please try again and do something

Chris:what can I do?....and it's too late...I thought a lot of the things that happened and....and I think I was wrong and selfish for the way I acted

Sadie:why are you saying this?

Chris:when I thought he was a poor sailor, a poor innocent that had to do what it took to defend himself....I felt sympathy for him and felt the desire to help him but then when I found out that he wasn't so poor and that I couldn't help him I felt frustrated...it's easy to be generous to who is inferior of you and when I found out that he was my brother I felt even worst then before...because before the man I thought was inferior to me was at the same level as me

Sadie:that is not exactly how it is Tommy can be a Dutois but he always remain a bastard

Chris:yes, but in any way he will always remain the son of my father...we both have the same blood

Sadie:fine and with that?

Chris:I was cruel and arrogant with him...Tommy is my brother....my big brother and that's what I have to see in him from now on

Sadie:and what are you thinking to do?

Chris:tell him, welcome him in our family and tell him to be a family....to be more united and to see each other more often

Sadie:good...I just can approve with your decision...in fact I was thinking why don't you invite them to spent a few days at the mansion after they get married?

Chris:no, that no I don't think my mother would like that

Sadie:another time your mother...listen Chris..

Chris:I know I know and I agree with you....I know that you two don't go so well together

Sadie:it's not that....it's that your mother has a bad character

Chris:and that's why I was thinking that maybe I and you could come live here on the beach

Sadie:is it true?

Chris:yes

Sadie:sweetie you can't imagine how happy you're making me

At the prison Robert was talking to Leopardi.

Robert:that bastard is really a bastard not only he has a powerful name now but he's even going to marry a great woman

In that moment Jamie came in.

Jamie:good afternoon

Leopardi:to what we own this visit?

Jamie:Chris is here and I took the opportunity to see what new news there is.....so

Robert:I was just saying to Leopardi about how lucky Tommy is but I presume you already know

Jamie:yes

Leopardi:he even bought a new house

Robert:they are saying that Tommy is rich

Jamie:and how he got rich?

Leopardi:what kind of question is that?...with the contraband

Jamie:from what I see you don't like that guy very much

Robert:you think?........jack pot

Jamie:then why don't we do something?

Leopardi:what do you have in mind?


	76. Chapter 22 part 4

**Chapter 22 (part 4)**

Leopardi:what do you have in mind?

Jamie:if he got rich with contraband and we can demonstrate it we can have part of the sum

Robert:for me it will be wonderful

Leopardi:but it's not going to be easy

Jamie:we have nothing to lose by trying...just make a few questions, control him and see his moves he must do a mistake

Robert:Leopardi you can have someone that control his every move

Jamie:it will be better if one of our men works for him

Leopardi:a servant

Jamie:yes

Leopardi:he will not take a servant he just keeps his friends around him

Jamie:but if we have a young guy orphan and a grandma he has to feed..his soon to be wife Jude Harrison is very generous and I don't think that Tommy will say no if she'll be the one that asks him

At the Harrison's house Jude and Tommy were in the living room alone

and Tommy was giving Jude the engagement ring he bought for her.

Tommy:do you like it?

Jude:it's very beautiful

Tommy:it's my ring for you of our engagement

Jude:thanks

Tommy:can I kiss you?

Jude nodded and Tommy bent down and kissed her with all the

passion, love and desire a person can have. While they were kissing Sadie came down the stairs and saw the kiss and of course it didn't go unnoticed of how they both looked together. She stopped and did let herself to get noticed.

Chris went to Tommy's new house to talk to him. Angelica opened the door.

Chris:is Tommy here?

Angelica:no

Chris:do you know when he gets back?

Angelica:no

Chris:then tell him that I need to talk to him and that I'm here till tomorrow

With that he left.

Mercedes:it was Mr Chris right?

Angelica:yes

Mercedes:why does he want to talk to Mr Tommy?

Angelica:maybe he wants to fight

Mercedes:and why?

Angelica:ah I haven't told you yet....his wife was one of Tommy's lovers

Mercedes:Mr Chris's wife?

Angelica:yeah who could imagine....Miss Jude knows and you think she cares no...and then they talk bad about poor people

At the Harrison's house Tommy left and Jude was in her room Victoria

and Sadie were talking in the living room.

Sadie:they were here and they were kissing...but don't think it was an innocent kiss it was a matter of seconds that they would have took off their clothes and did it

Victoria:and why didn't you do something?

Sadie:what could I do?...I saw them and I walked away.......I mother..I never left Tommy disrespect me in that way

Meanwhile Jude was in her room admiring her engagement ring when

there was a knock at the door and Victoria came in.

Victoria:Jude can I know why you acted like a whore?

Jude:what did I do?

Victoria:your sister saw you kiss Tommy in a way you shouldn't

Jude:Sadie was there?

Victoria:ah so you admit it...yes she was

Jude:you know Tommy gave me the ring of our engagement....see

Victoria:that doesn't give you the right to lose your mind

Jude:Tommy is like that mother and we're getting married

Victoria:I don't care how he is I care that you will be strong and keep your conduct good....and you have to keep your innocence until you leave this house and go to the church...because if you give him this liberty now he will expects more

Jude:more?

Victoria:other intimacy

Jude:mum there are things that I don't understand and I want you to explain to me

Victoria:what things?

Jude:about marriage

Victoria:look I....its better if you talk with your sister

Jude:no, no with her no....please mother...just tell me what it means by making love

Victoria:these are not talks that are made by a mother to her daughter....listen it's better if you ask to your husband but not now Jude only when you're married

And with that she turned to leave but before she did she turned and

told Jude.

Victoria:and don't leave him kiss you like that again

At Tommy's house

Tommy:when did he come?

Angelica:a few minutes ago...he said he wanted to talk to you

Tommy:he's here on the beach?

Angelica:yes, he said he will be here until tomorrow

Tommy left and Angelica went in the kitchen where Mercedes was.

Mercedes:he left?

Angelica:yes

Mercedes:don't be angry..it's normal that when a man wants to get married he search for a girl of his level

Angelica:but Tommy is not a man of high class he's one of us do you understand?

Mercedes:maybe he was before but not now

Angelica:he is the same even if he dress more nice and lives in a house like this and Miss Jude will not make him happy I know

Mercedes:my grandfather and aunty told me that she's a good person

Angelica:it's all appearance

Mercedes:I don't think so and even if it like that what do you want to do?

Angelica:what can I do?......I will not permit her

At the Harrison's house Carmen was in Jude's room arranging her bed

when Jude asked some questions to her.

Jude:Carmen do you know what happens between a husband and a wife?

Carmen:what do you mean?

Jude:I mean the intimacy....what they do when they are alone?

Carmen:no, Miss don't ask me these things

Jude:why?

Carmen:because then your mother will shout with me

Jude:I will tell her nothing I promise..and after all I'm getting married and from what told me my sister there will be something...please Carmen tell me

Carmen:what?....you really don't know anything?

Jude:no

Carmen:I mean your friends or your mother never told you anything?

Jude:my mother said that these are not talk that you make with her and with my friends....we talked about kisses, touches but....I know there will be something more.....something that no one want to talk to me about

Carmen:no, Miss I'm too ashamed

Jude:but why are you shy?......please Carmen don't leave

But Carmen left the room.

**Teasers for next Chapter**

**Chris:because I grew up thinking that I was the only child of my father and then I found out that it wasn't true...and you stopped to be the man that...**

**Tommy:yeah that savage that you wanted to help so much**

**Chris:yes**

**Tommy:don't take it so bad of how ways turned to me so luckily you will always be the legal son and I the bastard illegal**

**Sadie:you know nothing about these things right?**

**Jude:about what?**

**Sadie:about when a man and a woman are close in the same bed**

**Jude:what happens?**

**Darius:you know what I found out this afternoon?**

**Tommy:what?**

**Darius:that Jude is in love with you**

**Tommy:how can she love me if she's in love with Chris?**

**Darius:but she's not in love with Chris anymore she loves you now**

**Tommy:I don't believe her.....maybe she likes me and she gets wet when I kiss her**

**Father:Tommy do you take Jude Harrison in the good and bad, in poor and richness in health and in sickness as you wife?**


	77. important author's note

Ok guy I'm re-doing this fic because I learned some stuff on writting and I want to make it better for you. I even gave it a new name 'Wild, Loved Soul' please give it a try, I know you already read since now and you're not willing to go trough all that but trust me it will be much better and there are a little changes in it so if you read it, it will be better to understand until the finish. I will continue it until the end and if you're not going to read the other I will tell you again here once I arrive at next chap from were I was here so you can chack it out then but as I said it will be better to read it from the start and I will be happy to see reviews from people that are reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
